


A History Lesson of Sorts

by FoxMaiden



Series: Blue Exorcist: A Trilogy [2]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 12:03:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 96,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3609432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxMaiden/pseuds/FoxMaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin and Yukio discover that not all of their brothers are worth killing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Picking Up Where We Left Off

Picks up about two months after Knocked down but not out

"Yukio I don't want to go to school today." Rin whines as he cuddles into Yukio's chest. It was about twenty to seven and Rin was attempting to get Yukio to stay in bed with him all day.

"Nii-san you have to go to school today… if you don't you'll probably flunk out with your grades." Yukio points out playfully as he kisses the top of Rin's head quickly as he stands up. He notices that Rin has firmly wrapped his arms around his waist.

"But Yuki…" Rin whines again as he holds tightly onto Yukio's waist.

"Rin you're being very childish right now." Yukio says with a smile as he forces his Nii-san's arms away from his waist, ultimately dragging Rin out of the bed as well. Rin lands with a loud oomph on the cold, wooden floor of their dorm. Yukio just snickers at his brother's dejected look as he lies on the floor.

"Yuki-san this is not funny!" Rin huffs out as his tails flicks back and forth in annoyance. Yukio says nothing as he picks up his brother than kisses him gently.

"All better." Yukio says after he pulls back.

"No it still hurts a little." Rin lies as his tail playfully wraps around his brother's tail as he leans in for another kiss. Yukio just concedes and allows his brother to work his tongue into his mouth and explore freely. Rin sensing that he has dominance begins to become aggressive in his kissing, and without realizing it; he nicks the side of Yukio's mouth with one of his fangs. As the taste of copper enters the mix, Rin kisses him harder lapping at the small wound with his tongue.

"Rin…. Stop…." Yukio moans as he gasps for air, but Rin keeps going undeterred, to lost in the moment to stop. Seeing this Yukio pushes Rin away, and with an audible groan Rin finally releases his younger twin.

"Sorry." Rin mumbles quietly as he wipes the blood from his mouth and onto the back of his pajama shirt.

"It's okay, come on we gotta get ready for school anyways." Yukio says as he looks over to the clock and it reads a half an hour till eight. So with a loud grumble Rin reluctantly grabs his clothing then heads to the shower with Yukio not far behind.

Meanwhile in Gehenna

Satan sat with a smile as he watched his sons express their affections for each other through a shimmering glass mirror on the wall. However, now that he thought about that it seemed rather stalker-ish, though to be honest he was Satan after all… creepy was his middle name.

"Young love is always so beautiful… even if it is between two demons." Satan comments quietly as he stares out over his kingdom. The scene before him was one that literally bored Satan to tears, 'You can only stare at the same ominous sky and obsidian pillar for so many millennia.' Satan thinks to himself boredly as he makes his way back into his lonely castle. He had become restless in Gehenna, seeing as most of his sons had moved out or were stuck in some kind of eternal pit of despair.

"If only Azazel hadn't been so vain." Satan reminisces quietly, however he realizes that he's stuck alone in his castle. See that was the problem with being the god of demons… no one really wanted to be around you…

"Daddy I'm home!" Mephisto shouts playfully as he shows up in his usual puff of pink smoke.

"Samael to what do I owe the pleasure and where is Amaimon?" Satan asks as he looks around for the green haired demon that always seemed to be lurking near his mate in the shadows.

"Here Father." Amaimon answers quietly from a dark corner of the large throne room.

"Well come, come my boys tell me how Assiah is." Satan says with excitement as he produces two chairs from nowhere. Mephisto takes a seat and Amaimon turns into a small sleek-furred green cat. The forest green cat jumps onto Mephisto's lap and purrs as his lover begins to stroke him.

"Assiah is well and Lucifer sends his regards, however it seems that he has been busy." Mephisto says as he looks to his father with a serious face.

"What do you mean by busy?" Satan implores knowing that of all his sons Lucifer was the most forceful and the most ambitious. "Samael you too are often busy, yet I don't see a need to stop you."

"Meph he's got you there." Amaimon meows with a snicker and Mephisto just pushes the green cat off with a glare.

"Go find someone else to annoy Amaimon." Mephisto snaps and with a huff the cat just raises his tail high then scampers off into another room. Satan sighs as he watches his usually silent son disappear off around the corner into a different room.

"You really should be nicer to him, one of these days he's going to leave and you are not going to like it." Satan warns him with a scowl.

"Father he would never leave me, I love him and he loves me." Mephisto says with confidence as he matches his father's stare.

"Just don't underestimate him, he's always been full of surprises like I never knew he had a cat form… did you?" Satan says as he transforms into his snow, white wolf form.

"Actually yes we learned about that a week ago… Rin showed him how to." Mephisto remarks as he joins his father in wolf form. He is a dark violet wolf so dark he's almost black, and his tail curls over itself, forming a large C. There is a short goatee that curls on the bottom on his muzzle like the one that's usually on his head.

"Wait, Rin can transform?" Satan says in surprise he had been watching him for a while and he had yet to see the boy transform.

"Yes Father he has been a demon for awhile now... Father you sound surprised, have you been watching him?" Mephisto asks, knowing their father was nosy but that's just downright creepy… then again, who was he to talk. He kidnapped the boy and almost forced him to have sex with him… several times. Satan says nothing as he pads off and turns the corner sharply. "Hey wait, I was talking to you!" Mephisto shouts in frustration as he runs after his father. "He always does this…" Mephisto mutters angrily as he finally catches up to his father. They were now out in the garden it was surrounded by tall oppressing obsidian walls. The rose garden was filled with the lovely wafting aroma of roses, and with the vibrant colors of every rose a demon or person could imagine. As Mephisto wanders through the garden he finds his father back in his humanoid form admiring a wall of white roses. To Mephisto the white roses seem too pure for such a dark and dreary realm. Right as the king of time is about to talk Satan interrupts his thoughts.

"I have always loved roses." Satan says absent-mindedly as he fingers the satiny petals of a snow-white rose.

"Yes I know that, but…"

"They represent so many things whether it be love or hate, rebirth or destruction, order or chaos…" Satan begins but Mephisto having heard this speech many times before stops him.

"Father, Lucifer plans to kill one of my Exorcists." Mephisto says suddenly trying to persuade his father to help him.

"Your point Mephisto, those men and women die everyday battling my sons and daughters." Satan inquires as he pricks his finger on a thorn and watches as a single drop of his blood splatters onto the white rose. He watches as it turns what was once innocent and pure into a sinister, inky black darkness that consumes the entire bush, leaving nothing but impure outcasts in its wake.

"That may be, but she is a descendant of the shrine maidens of Inari and she plays a bigger role than the one my brother wants to use her for." Mephisto argues trying to persuade his father to intervene on his behalf.

"Well be that as it may, you will have to stop him yourself, seeing as I can't manifest in Assiah for that long."

"But you helped Rin and Yukio."

"Yes because Rin was going to commit suicide due to your meddling, so no I will not help you destroy your brother." Satan says with finality that causes Mephisto to lower his tail in disappointment.

"Very well, Amaimon!" Mephisto shouts and waits for his mate to come to them, but after a few minutes he doesn't show up. "Amaimon?" Mephisto shouts again with worry as he begins to search the garden from him.

"What did I tell you Mephisto, maybe now you'll listen to me." Satan says as he leaves his son in his wolf form searching for his lost mate.

Where Amaimon went

Amaimon was currently running through the forest that led away from his childhood home and his mate. He was looking for someone, but he didn't know whom, he just knew that he needed to find him or her. After about half an hour of running he feels Mephisto call for him, but he can't go back… not yet at least he had to find what he was looking for. So the small green cat continues making his way through the forest.

"Hello..." Amaimon shouts as he feels his journey coming to an end in front of a large white oak, that had leaves made of red and several black blossoms on the tips of the branches.

"You have come…" a voice, whispers quietly as the small cat stops in front of the majestic tree.

"Yes I heard your call, what do you need?" Amaimon asks the strange tree knowing that this tree was alive and much too vibrant to exist in Gehenna naturally.

"I have many names… Goddess of the Harvest… Reaper of crops… but I believe you know me as Inari." The voice says in a wispy voice as the leaves sway in a gentle breeze.

"Yes I know who you are, I am Amaimon the Earth King."

"Now you understand why I need you, you must stop your brother… he plays with dangerous magic. That if released will destroy all of Assiah and Gehenna in its wake… Save her and it will save us all… I must go now, for I cannot exist long in this world just as your father may not exist that long in mine… Save the maiden." Inari says as it and the tree disappears from Gehenna in a blaze of red flame. Amaimon watches, as the spot that was once filled with the magnificent tree is now empty.

"The maiden…" Amaimon whispers to himself trying to figure out whom the goddess was possibly trying to warn him about. He keeps thinking as he walks back to the castle, and then to the garden to find Mephisto staring at the ground in sadness. Amaimon says nothing as he shows up next to his distraught lover and sits in his lap.

"Amaimon, you came back!" Mephisto exclaims happily.

"Yeah of course I did. Why wouldn't I?" Amaimon asks in confusion as he starts to purr as Mephisto strokes his head gently.

"Never mind, let's just go back to Assiah already." Mephisto says changing the subject completely. So with a puff of pink smoke and a few German words the pair disappears from the garden. Once again leaving Satan to his always-familiar isolation.

Back in Assiah

"So as I was saying the a demon's fatal verse can be the difference between life and death…" Yukio lectures and he watches as all of the students are diligently taking notes, well all but one… Rin. He knew his brother had a short attention span, but this was just getting ridiculous. Rin was unbeknownst to Yukio currently locked in a mental debate with his father in Gehenna.

'Dad I'm kinda busy right now, can we talk about this later?' Rin thinks at his father impatiently because he can feel Yukio getting angrier by the minute, and Rin wasn't looking forward to punishment.

'Rin Okumura you are going to answer my questions now, or I'll come up there and drag you down here with me… because believe me I would much rather be having this conversation in person!' Satan retorts angrily. Rin knowing that his father would open a portal just for this relents and letting his father sift through his memories… well at least the PG-13 ones. With a smile Satan watches as Rin teaches Amaimon to transform and he laughs as it takes Amaimon several tries to fully transform.

"Are you done yet?" Rin mumbles out loud, interrupting Yukio mid sentence.

"Excuse me?" Yukio snaps as he turns to face Rin, whose eyes immediately go wide in shock.

"Sorry Yukio."

"Rin you will stay after class and we're going to talk about what could cause you to be so distracted today." Yukio says sternly and Rin can feel the connotation behind his words knowing that it was going to a lot more physical than his brother made it out to be. After that class drags on slowly and Rin continues arguing with his father as he tries to see his transformations.

'Rin I'm your father, there is nothing to be embarrassed about.' Satan reassures his apprehensive son.

'Dad no.'

'Rin I am older than time itself, I will find out one way or another.'

"Oh just go to hell you bastard!" Rin shouts suddenly tired of arguing with his father about this. He still wouldn't even show Yukio his other forms, and the only reason was because he was rather shy about that kind of matters. Rin hears the chalk snap and he feels a piece hit him in the head.

"What did I tell you!" Yukio shouts sternly as he glares daggers at his lover. The students just stare with wide eyes as they watch Rin slides out of his seat and lies on the floor. Yukio who had been done with the lesson begins to stalk over to his disobedient lover, and right before he reaches him the bell rings.

"Thank Inari." Izumo mutters as she and the others bolt from the room, afraid to see the outcome of Yukio's rage.

"It's always the quiet ones." Suguro mutters as he and his group exits the classroom closing the door behind him. Yukio says nothing as he grabs his brother from off the floor and starts to tie him to a desk. He manages to get Rin tied face down on the table and with his tail wagging triumphantly; Yukio starts to undress his naughty student. After he finishes undressing him, he prepares his lover graciously and is about to thrust in when Rin wakes up.

"Yuki what are you doing?" Rin asks in confusion knowing he was going to be disciplined, but not in such a public place.

"Rin you have been a very, very naughty little boy." Yukio drawls out as he gently strokes Rin's tail mouthing at the fluffy tip. Rin let's out a loud moan and he can feel his dick hardening against the top of the cold desk.

"Yuki please not here." Rin whines as Yukio begins running his tail against his brother's puckered entrance. Yukio just laughs as his brother fidgets trying to get free.

"You will do what I say Nii-san, see that's how this works I'm the teacher and you're the student. So… if I say we have kinky sex on this desk then we do, if I say suck my dick then you do it. Do you understand me Rin?" Yukio says as he goes around to the side of his desk then comes back with a whip.

"God you two are so kinky… Shiro would have been so proud." Satan says casually as he interrupts them suddenly. Yukio just sighs in disappointment and Rin pales at the sight of his real father. Seeing as there wasn't much else to do Yukio uses his flames to burn the ropes holding his brother while putting his clothes back on, and as soon as he is free Rin transforms. Satan watches with a smile as Rin turns into a large, fluffy dark blue kitten with black paws, his eyes are still the usual bright blue. After his transformation he attempts to run away, but is only quickly snapped up by his brother who cuddles him into his chest.

"Release me!" Rin meows loudly as he struggles in Yukio's tight grip.

"Nii-san relax, I won't hurt you."

"Yukio!"

"Rin you're being ridiculous."

"This is so embarrassing." Rin mutters quietly as he settles into Yukio's arms.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about, I'm your father and your brother won't judge you." Satan says trying to persuade the kitten to come out of his brother's coat.

"No, its not fair Yukio is a bad ass wolf and so is Mephisto. I'm just an awkwardly fluffy kitten." Rin mews from inside of Yukio's armpit.

"Rin, this form is much more practical." Yukio tries to argue, but is shut down by the grumpy cat face he receives from Rin.

"Yeah this is real practical! I'm a blue fucking kitten Yukio, there is nothing practical about this at all!" Rin meows angrily as he wiggles out of Yukio's grasp and storms off. Satan and Yukio watch with smirks as the kitten wanders off down the hall.

"He really doesn't like that form does he?" Satan asks and Yukio just nods slowly.

"I think it makes him feel less manly, though he is rather feminine to begin with." Yukio mutters and suddenly an image of Rin in blue lacy lingerie comes into mind.

"Yukio, what can you transform into so far?" Satan asks dragging his horny son from his thoughts.

"Well a wolf, a cat, and…" Yukio trails off rather embarrassed by the last one.

"And?"

"A stallion." Yukio mutters in audibly.

"Um can you say that a bit louder please?"

"A stallion." Yukio mumbles and Satan stares at him in confusion.

"Huh?"

"Yeah, I can shift into a large black Clydesdale stallion; when I gallop I leave blue flames in my wake." Yukio says and his father just shrugs.

"So one could say your hung like a horse." Mephisto interjects suddenly as he appears with kitten Rin in his arms. The kitten says nothing but rather choosing to hide his head in the crook of Mephisto's arm. "Father I thought you couldn't manifest here that long."

"Yes, well I can and I can't."

"So you can choose to be here to talk to your precious twins but when I need your help you can't." Mephisto says accusatorily as he pets Rin softly causing him to purr and rub his head on Mephisto's hand affectionately. "Such a pretty boy Rin." Mephisto praises causing Rin to purr harder. Yukio just watches as his lover purrs, and rubs himself on Mephisto with an angry glare.

"Mine." Yukio growls out as he approaches the older demon; Satan at this point wears a scowl on his face.

"Give him to Yukio."

"No Father, he seems to like this and besides he looks happy." Mephisto says as he puts Rin down on the ground only to have him rub against his legs for attention.

"Rin come here." Yukio commands, but Rin just ignores him and moves over to Satan.

"Mew." Rin meows at Satan in an attempt to get his attention. Satan looks down to his son and realizes that his son's vocal chords had been rearranged so that he couldn't speak.

"Mephisto you didn't, did you?" Satan says with disappointment as the kitten transforms back into its usual human form.

"Sorry Father." Amaimon apologizes as he stands in front of the group.

"Where's Rin?" Yukio asks his anger turning into fear.

"Last I saw he was sprinting out into the forest behind your dorm." Amaimon says pleasantly as he curls up next to Mephisto with a large smile.

"Does anyone know why he'd be out there?" Yukio asks with worry because his Nii-san had a knack for attracting trouble. The demons just shake their heads in no, however Yukio had a feeling Mephisto knew more than he was letting on.

In the Forest

Rin was walking through the forest, burning off the frustration that was plaguing his mind. However he was literally burning the frustration off, leaving a small trail through the underbrush.

"Stupid kitten body, fucking useless tiny paws." Rin mutters as he continues on through the forest trying to leave his frustration, but it continues to stalk him like a hawk in the night. After he's about seven miles in he notices that a presence of some sort is closing in on him. Rin begins to pick up his pace, but so does the being. He feels as it closes in on his position, at this sudden enclosure he tries to shift back into his demon form but can't. So with nothing left to do he stands his ground, even being an awkward blue kitten.

"Little brother why are you so upset?" A melodic voice asks from behind a large oak tree.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Rin asks as he puffs up his fur trying to look menacing.

"Well it's less of a what and more of a who." The voice teases as the man comes out from around the bush. Rin would describe the man as mid-thirties, and a demon, the tail was proof of that. The man had an air of charisma surrounding him and seemed to glow in his own skin. He had light blond hair that fell just below his chin; his eyes were an eerie shade of blue. Rin didn't know what to make of the strange demon, and he warily kept his distance as it tried to get closer.

"I won't ask again, who are you?" Rin says forcefully while trying to shift back into his humanoid form, but he still can't.

"Very well, my name is the king of light…"

"Lucifer." Rin interrupts and the man smiles with recognition.

"So you have heard of me, and you must also know that I don't plan on hurting you." Lucifer says with his charming smile and Rin wants to relax but something tells him to stay alert. Lucifer notices his younger brother's hesitance and just pours on more charm.

"Who do you want?" Rin asks trying to end this conversation as quickly as possible to keep himself from falling prey to Lucifer's charm.

"I want the power of Inari."

"But Inari is a goddess and you're a demon, Inari would never lend you her power."

"See there in lies the problem, but I have a simple way to get around that."

"And that is?"

"Rin, tell me, have you ever heard of a shrine maiden?" Lucifer asks and he watches as the kitten loses his concentration allowing Lucifer to get close enough to pick him up. The older demon quickly snatches up the confused kitten as Rin finally realizes who Lucifer was after.

"Izumo…"

"Yes she is the current closest descendent to Inari that could possibly be of use."

"What do you plan to do with her?" Rin asks as he struggles in the demon's suffocating grip.

"That's for me to know and young Izumo to find out, goodnight kitten." Lucifer sneers as he throws the kitten against a nearby tree, leaving Rin unconscious as he goes to collect his prize. With a snap of his fingers Lucifer is in Izumo's dorm room, and with a smile he sees the aura of Inari surrounding the girl like a purple shroud. In less then a second Lucifer gently picks up the maiden, and disappears back to his compound strategically placed under the maiden's hometown. He lays her on one of the beds in the lab and straps her in.

"Whaa…" Izumo mumbles quietly as she slowly becomes aware of her situation.

"Shh…. My young fox, we will change the world."

Back in the forest a couple hours later

Rin awakes to the feeling of a cold nose on his face. The sudden change in temperature causes him to jump up quickly only to see that a large black Clydesdale is hovering above him.

"What do you want Yukio?" Rin meows at the horse that looks at him with confusion.

"You didn't show up and I was worried, so I came to find you." Yukio neighs as he watches his brother get up, shake his fur, and then jump on his back.

"Carry me home?" Rin mews and makes his eyes real large in an attempt to look cute.

"Sure Nii-san." Yukio responds and he starts off towards home at a slow trot. He can feel how Rin changes back into a human, he looks back to see his brother laying close to his neck. When Yukio looks he can see that Rin's face is contorted into pain.

"Yuki stop." Rin mumbles, but before Yukio can stop Rin gasps in pain and falls to the ground roughly. Yukio watches in horror as his brother curls up in pain and Yukio immediately changes back.

"Rin what's wrong, what happened? Rin can you look at me?" Yukio asks as he takes his lover's pulse, only to find it at a normal level. However he feels that his brother is intensely hot even for a demon.

"Burning…. He's burning her…" Rin mumbles as his eyes roll back into his head.

"Burning? Rin who's burning?" Yukio asks desperately as he watches his brother seize.

"Why…" Rin mutters as his eyes close, but he watches the scene unfold behind his closed eyes. Lucifer had Izumo strapped down to a bed and he was injecting a dark red substance into her veins. At first her body does nothing, but suddenly it bursts into a violet flame that forms a fox around her protectively. Rin watches as Lucifer groans in frustration, then slinks back to a nearby lab table in anger. Rin's vision goes dark and he goes unconscious again. Yukio watches as his brother stops seizing and finally falls silent.

"Amaimon!" Yukio shouts, knowing his brother was fonder of helping them without hindrance.

Mephisto's office

Amaimon feels himself being called by his youngest brother and as quietly as possible he unwraps Mephisto's arm from around his waist.

"Amai where are you going?" Mephisto mumbles sleepily as he curls his arms back around his lover possessively. Amaimon just sighs and unwraps his grip again.

"Father wants me." He lies quickly knowing his lover was rather perturbed with the Okumura twins right now.

"Why?" Mephisto asks into the pillow as he slowly becomes more coherent.

"He wants help with his rose garden." Amaimon lies knowing his brother won't even question that and with one last groan Mephisto just rolls back over. So with that the earth king disappears quickly before Mephisto can even question the lies truthfulness.

Forest

When Amaimon arrives he sees Yukio holding their brother with a worried look.

"Help him, Amaimon help him." Yukio begs as he feels the older demon approaching them.

"What happened?" Amaimon asks as he puts a hand to Rin's forehead, looking for something to explain his collapse.

"I found him and he was unconscious, when he woke we were heading back but he started to seize then fell unconscious again." Yukio explains and he watches as Amaimon cocks his head slightly in confusion.

"Did he say anything?" Amaimon asks because he can see no reason for the young demon to be unconscious, though for some reason he can feel a familiar presence. A presence he hadn't felt since he was a young demon and living in Satan's castle.

"Yes, he said burning, he's burning her." Yukio recalls and he watches as Amaimon's confusion disappears.

"So he knew the maiden." Amaimon mumbles and Yukio looks to him with confusion.

"Maiden… the only person he knows that could be considered a maiden is Izumo, but what does she have to do with this?"

"Izumo, who is she?" Amaimon asks remembering what Inari had told him.

"She's one of my Exorcist students with a talent for taming." Yukio explains wondering what this could have to do with Rin.

"When she summons, whom does she summon from?" Amaimon inquires, feeling as though he already knew the answer.

"She calls forth two fox spirits from Inari, why?"

"Where is Izumo right now?"

"Her dorm room most likely, but what…" Yukio asks but is cut off by the disappearance of Amaimon. He's only gone a few minutes, but it feels like hours to Yukio.

"She is not there, but Lucifer was here and there." Amaimon says to Yukio as if that was some sort of explanation. Yukio stares at him in confusion as he feels Rin shifting in his arms. Rin slowly opens his eyes and is met by Amaimon's and Yukio's faces, though Yukio looks quite worried while Amaimon has a contemplative look on his.

"Why is he here?" Rin asks quietly and Yukio shifts his gaze from the older demon to Rin.

"Thank god you're awake, Rin I was so worried. What happened?" Yukio asks as he pulls Rin close to him.

"Yuki let go."

"No, and you're getting a cerebral scan when we get home."

"Yukio I'm fine, have either of you seen Izumo… I just had the craziest dream about her." Rin says as he pulls from his brother's tight grip.

"Was Lucifer here?" Amaimon asks suddenly derailing Rin's train of thought.

"Yeah he threw me against a tree after saying something about a descendent of Inari… I think he wants Izumo." Rin says as he stands up however his legs don't want to work right so he wobbles on his feet. Yukio sees this and quickly grabs him by the waist to hold him up.

"Rin you should be resting." Yukio scolds lightly as he picks him up bridal style.

"Yukio I am not a child put me down." Rin demands, but Yukio just ignores him and starts walking back. Amaimon decides to wait till they get to the dorm room to ask any more questions.

"You know I still owe you a round of punishment." Yukio says casually, and he feels Rin go rigid in his arms.

"Yukio, please no." Rin says in fear as he shifts in his brother's tight grip.

"We'll see Rin, maybe if you're a good boy I won't have to teach you a lesson." Yukio threatens seductively with a wolfish grin.

"You are more like Mephisto than you think." Amaimon comments quietly as he falls into step next to them as they near the dorm.

"What do you mean?" Yukio asks as he turns to his older brother.

"You and him both share that dark seductive side." Amaimon answers as he pushes the door to the building open. At the door Rin jumps out of Yukio's arms only to fall face first on the floor.

"Ow." Rin mutters as he lies on the ground to tired to move. Yukio just sighs in frustration and picks his brother back up.

"You need to lay down. I don't know what Lucifer did to you, but whatever it was you still haven't recovered yet, so take it easy." Yukio orders as he puts Rin down on the bed, Rin just growls in frustration as he pets his tail. Amaimon turns into a cat then settles on Rin's chest. The younger demon strokes his older brother gently.

"Amaimon where's Mephisto?" Rin asks him quietly as he shifts onto his side and moves Amaimon with him.

"He's somewhere… Rin he made you watch as he killed a fake me, why do you care?"

"Well I was simply curious, no harm in that."

"Actually there is…" Amaimon says and that's when Mephisto makes his appearance, however not in his usual garb. Mephisto was wearing a pair of dark wash jeans, and a dark purple v-neck t-shirt.

"Amaimon what are you doing here? I thought you were with father." Mephisto says as he walks over to the bed and picks up his mate.

"Mephisto I was helping them out, Rin was hurt."

"He doesn't look hurt to me."

"Sir Pheles he was seizing, weak, and bouncing in and out of consciousness." Yukio interjects knowing that Mephisto had an awful temper lately. Mephisto says nothing as he puts Amaimon down then walks over to Rin. He gently puts his hand on Rin's forehead, and he uses his demonic powers to shift through the timeline to see exactly what happened.

"It appears that Lucifer has stepped up his game… Dammit he already got her." Mephisto swears as he runs a hand through Rin's hair affectionately. Rin being to tired to fight just lies there enjoying the stroking hand. "Good boy Rin, good boy." After Mephisto says that Rin's tail starts to wag. Yukio does his best not to growl, but it still comes out quietly.

"Sir Pheles please don't touch him." Yukio asks as he steps closer to his mate protectively. Mephisto notices the youngest demon's demeanor change and removes his hand slowly.

"This is what I was talking about." Amaimon mutters as he jumps back on the bed with a smile. Both Mephisto and Yukio turn to face the cat on the bed settling down next to Rin quickly. Rin says nothing as he begins to stroke his brother and Amaimon purrs contently next to him.

"You know I never really thought about it but you're right." Rin murmurs to the cat and the other demons just glare at him.

"Rin lie there, and be quiet please." Yukio commands as he and Mephisto leave the room to discuss something. Once their gone Amaimon transforms into a wolf and beckons for him to do the same. Rin shifts, but this time instead of being a cat he turns into a sleek pure black fox with no other markings.

"What?" Rin questions he had been expecting his normal cat form, but is pleasantly surprised by the change.

"Each demon usually has three forms they can shift into, not counting the human one. Father can shift into a wolf, a cat, and something else but he's never shown me." Amaimon explains as he and Rin quietly sneak out the room making sure neither of their lovers are around. After that they quickly run out of the dorm, and towards the train station. Upon arrival there they swiftly transform back and board the next train to Izumo's hometown.

"Why are we on a train Amaimon?" Rin asks as they settle in some nearby streets.

"We are going to save the maiden."

"I know, but why can't we just use a key?"

"Because our mates both know of ways to track those keys, and besides I don't think Mephisto really wants Yukio helping us."

"What's his deal with Yukio lately?"

"Rin if you can't tell he wants you, and Father told him that you are Yukio's intended… and Mephisto hates when he doesn't get his way." Amaimon answers as he plays with his tail boredly. Rin wants to ask more questions, but something about his brother's tone suggests that he should let it be. So reluctantly he stares out the window and drifts off into an uneasy slumber.

Dream

Rin didn't know where he was, but he could feel the straps restraining him to a bed. When he glances around he sees nothing that could be of help, other than a scalpel lying a few feet away on a nearby table. Rin reaches for it but can't due to the restraints. After another ten minutes he hears the sound of a door swinging open and with a confounded stare he watches Lucifer walk in.

"How is my young fox this morning?" Lucifer asks as he approaches Rin with a smile on his face.

"I'm not your fox you demonic bastard, now release me!" Rin shouts but it not his voice. The voice that comes out is Izumo's, and that's when Rin realizes he was just an observer in this situation.

"Still fighting it are we? Izumo if you just relax this will be much more pleasant for you." Lucifer says melodically in an attempt to soothe the young woman.

"Just wait till Rin gets here, he's going to shred you to pieces." Izumo spits at him as he scowls at her.

"I see, well have it your way, this will only hurt you more." Lucifer says bitterly as he injects her with another dose of dark red liquid. It makes Izumo's eyelids flutter open and close as she fades into unconsciousness. After her eyes shut completely Rin feels something dragging him from Lucifer's domain. The presence takes him to a large open barley field and he can feel it swaying in the gentle breeze. When Rin looks around this time he notices that a lone woman is standing at the edge of the field, without thinking he strides over to her quickly. Upon his approach he sees that she resembles Izumo almost identically except her long purple hair is unrestrained and it ruffles slowly in the wind.

"Are you Inari?" Rin asks the woman who turns to him with a confused look.

"Why do you demons always try to kill my descendents?" Inari asks him and he blinks twice before he answers her.

"Because demons are ambitious and what is more powerful than a goddess." He answers taking a similar seriousness to his tone that she had.

"That is true… but that is not what I called you here for." Inari answers swiftly as she looks Rin in the eyes with her piercing gaze.

"What do you need?"

"I need you to save Izumo because your brother is trying to sacrifice her to an ancient power that will if released destroy both the worlds…"

"But what is it exactly?"

"Rin are you aware of Izumo's duties as a shrine maiden?"

"No not really, we don't tend to see eye to eye."

"Yes she does have a tendency to be quite stubborn, but regardless her duty is to appease the Nine-tails demon, one of my fox spirits gone rogue." Inari tells him and he listens dutifully way more interested in this lesson than when Yukio taught it.

"Gone rogue? You're a goddess why didn't you stop it?" Rin questions knowing there were few things more powerful than a goddess. Inari says nothing for a few minutes as she looks out over the field with sadness in her eyes.

"He had been one of my most loyal followers, but it all changed when he met Lucifer… He no longer worshipped me, only sought to further his own power. So with the help of your brother they created a pack and infused him with power unimaginable by either. He went on a rampage destroying everything and killing many, I had no choice but to destroy him, so I bound him to a cherry blossom tree near the Kamiki family. It has been their duty since then to keep it from being awakened." Inari explains with a wistful look as she begins to walk into the field and Rin follows her wondering where they were going. After about a mile they come to a Japanese Cherry Blossom tree with a small gray kitsune statue at the base. Rin walks up to the statue to see a name on it 'Tadao' which Rin finds ironic because that name means loyal man.

"Did you love him?" Rin asks, but before he can ask anymore Inari whirls on him with a hand on his throat.

"Falling in love with your followers is unforgivable." Inari mutters bitterly as she crushes his windpipe slowly. As Rin gasps for air he notices the single tear that falls from Inari's angry crimson eyes.

"Yuki…" Rin whispers right before he black out again.


	2. Freedom Has It's Perks

The Next Morning

Rin awakes with a gasp as he takes ragged breaths, and with a sick feeling he stumbles up out of the bed then to the bathroom. He flicks on the light and opens his eyes slowly as he realizes that he is no longer at his dorm, but rather in a hotel room.

"Where am I?" Rin mutters as he exits the bathroom. He notices a green cat on the one bed in the room, and then he remembers that he and Amaimon were supposed to be finding Izumo.

"Rin, what are you doing?" Amaimon mews quietly from the bed.

"How did we get here?" Rin asks back as he stumbles back to the bed.

"Well we were on a train then it got to its destination, but you were asleep so I picked you up and carried you to this hotel; where I used the money I stole Mephisto gave me to rent this room." Amaimon explains as he stretches, then pads up to Rin and feels his head.

"What are you doing?"

"You were burning up, shaking, and mumbling in your sleep… I thought you were sick again. Yukio and Mephisto have been calling for us, but I refuse to go till we stop our brother." Amaimon says as he pulls his paw back and then lies down on Rin's lap. Rin looks to the cat and smiles reassuringly at the demon.

"I'm fine Amaimon, seriously I'm fine." Rin lies knowing that something was seriously wrong with him, but he didn't want to worry his older brother. Amaimon just nods reluctantly then gets up off of Rin and transforms into his normal demon form.

"Well if you're sure you're all right, then let's go find the maiden." Amaimon says as he and Rin exit the hotel room in search of Izumo.

Back in True Cross Academy

"Why aren't they answering us Mephisto?" Yukio shouts at the older demon frustrated by his older brother's lack of knowledge.

"Yukio I have no idea why they ran away, nor do I know where they went." Mephisto tells the young demon as he paces back and forth in his office.

"I should have kept a better eye on him… I should have put a damn chip in his body… God I feel so stupid!" Yukio yells as his tail lashes from side to side in rage. In his anger Yukio accidentally sets the couch on fire.

"You will stop this right now Yukio! You are not a child so stop acting like one." Mephisto commands as he forces the demon to settle onto the couch that he had burst into flame. Yukio's rage turns to worry as he wonders about all the possibly life killing scenarios his lover might be in.

"I hate you." Yukio mutters quietly as he is forced to sit on the burnt couch.

"Yes that may be but if we want to find our mates and Izumo we need to work together. Have you learned how to track Rin yet?" Mephisto asks as he too sits on the couch.

"Yes." Yukio says quietly as he plays with the fluff on his tail. Mephisto has to hold himself back because he wants to take the demon into his lap and cuddle him. He just looked so vulnerable and…scared.

"Okay then focus on him, and find him." Mephisto urges as he moves closer to Yukio who has now closed his eyes in an attempt to focus.

"I… I can… I can feel something." Yukio mumbles as he catches a glimpse of Rin being carried into a train station.

"Good, now keep focusing. Think about what he means to you and how much you miss him." Mephisto whispers encouragingly as his tail mingles with Yukio's. At this Yukio opens his eyes noticing how close the older demon had gotten.

"Mephisto what are you doing?" Yukio asks as he pulls away from him.

"Uhh, sorry Yukio it's been a long couple of days."

"I see… well I found them." Yukio says as he stands up and begins to walk towards the door.

"Where are they?"

"Izumo's hometown and he's searching for Inari's shrine."

"How do you know?" Mephisto asks having never been able to know Amaimon's intentions, but only his location.

"I don't know, I just do… hey why haven't you just done this with Amaimon?"

"Yukio, Amaimon and I have been together for eons; he has learned how to hide from me and avoid most of my tricks."

"No wonder he likes Rin so much."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mephisto asks with a sharp tone as his tail begins to point like a dagger.

"It means that you're suffocating the demon and he practically idolizes Rin because he has freedom." Yukio says plainly and Mephisto has had enough of his attitude so he tackles the demon to the floor. He pins him easily and uses his tail to begin to choke him.

"Yeah like Rin's much better."

"Mephisto, Rin doesn't run from me." Yukio points out confidently.

"Yukio what the hell are you talking about? Rin has run away from you more often than you realize. What do you think this is? Him taking a vacation without you." Mephisto points out with a glare as he gets up off of Yukio. To this Yukio doesn't have an answer because when he thought about it, Mephisto was right. Rin had run away from him at just about every turn.

"Maybe, but he always comes back."

"So does Amaimon, it just takes him a little longer than usual sometimes."

"You know this is not finding either of them." Satan points out as he shows up suddenly having gotten tired of the bickering.

"We know." Yukio says ashamedly.

"Father why are you here now?" Mephisto asks with a glare as he turns to face his father.

"I'm here because Rin can't stay conscious for more than six hours at a time, and someone besides Amaimon needs to be with him." Satan says and Yukio looks to him with confusion.

"What do you mean? He's not hurt is he?" Yukio asks with worry knowing his Nii-san was hurt, but not that ill.

"It's that bitch Inari, she has made him her personal clairvoyant, and there's a reason why demons aren't prophetic." Satan explains angrily knowing that the fox goddess was difficult, but threatening his son was out of the question.

"What do you mean?" Yukio asks wondering what could possibly be so wrong with that.

"Yukio the problem is that a demon's mind can't handle it… see when a god or goddess talks directly to a normal human they believe it's just a dream or maybe a vision. However when anyone but another demon talks it screws with their sense of reality, and that alone is delicate enough. When this happens the demon usually goes insane very quickly, and more often than not has to be killed or contained in Gehenna because of their volatility. As much as I would like to have company in my castle an insane Rin is not what I want at all… Plus I think your mother and Shiro might come back from the grave and kill me… again." Satan explains as he produces a bouquet of multicolored roses and places them in a nearby vase.

"Wait so how do we stop it?" Yukio asks with worry.

"Find what Inari wants and then inject Rin with this." Satan says as he pulls a vial full of a crimson red liquid.

"What is it?" Yukio asks as he takes the vial from his father and pockets it.

"It is a concentration of demonic blood." Satan answers as he leaves the room providing a distraction so Yukio could leave.

"Father you can't walk around campus!" Mephisto shouts as he runs out of the room. Once their gone Yukio silently thanks his father he then pulls out his Exorcist keys and puts one in the lock to his dorm. At the dorm he grabs his equipment and he looks around for Rin's sword, but he realizes that he probably took it with him. Then he uses another key to get him straight to the town the demon's are in.

A few hours later

It takes Yukio about two hours to figure out which hotel the two are staying at, then about five minutes to find the room, and lastly four minutes to break into the room. After all of that he opens the door to find Rin lying on the bed covered in a cold sweat, but Amaimon is no where to be seen. Yukio rushes over to his brother worried that he might be having another episode.

"Rin wake up, Rin!" Yukio says urgently as he shakes his brother gently.

"Yuki… Yukio it hurts… Yuki help me." Rin begs as the visions of Izumo being tortured and the cherry tree bombard him.

"Rin where is she?"

"She's underground, a tree…. Cherry blossom tree… statue… Tadao." Rin mumbles before his eyes roll back into his head.

"Rin stay with me, please…. Someone help me, please someone help me!" Yukio shouts to the heavens knowing no help would come but it still felt useful. He climbs into the bed and cradles Rin's head against his chest; Yukio feels as the tears streak down his face.

"Yukio why are you crying?" A familiar voice inquires from across the room.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Yukio asks drawing gun slowly.

"I'm not here to hurt you Yukio, and it kinda hurts that you wouldn't know your old man." The voice says as it reveals itself to him. It's none other than Shiro, and it leaves Yukio speechless.

"Father…" Yukio stutters out as he curls around Rin protectively. Shiro says nothing as he approaches the bed with a smile.

"Who else Yukio? Now let me see him."

"No don't touch him, leave him alone foul beast!" Satan says as he storms into the room.

"Ahh Satan, so good of you to show up." Shiro says as he backs away from Rin and Yukio.

"Leave them alone. In fact why don't you go straight back to Gehenna." Satan growls as he approaches 'Shiro'.

"Why Daddy doesn't like when his favorite toys are played with?" 'Shiro' says as he then shifts into Lucifer.

"Lucifer you have had your fun, now give me the maiden and leave." Satan orders and Lucifer just laughs at him.

"You can't tell me what to do and besides the maiden is quite happy with her current state… Izumo could you come here." Lucifer says and in a haze of purple a shape forms. The shape then forms into Izumo, but her normal distinct red eyes are gone, replaced with malevolent red slits. On top of her head she had grown two fox ears and upon closer inspection's she had grown five violet fox-tails the same shade as her hair.

"Yes Lucifer." Izumo answers politely as she stands next to him with a sadistic smile.

"See look she doesn't seem to be minding her current state very much." Lucifer says as he runs a hand down her back seductively.

"Izumo please come back, we can still fix this." Yukio says as he leaves the bed to approach the newly minted fox demon. Izumo looks at Yukio with confusion.

"Why would I ever want to get rid of this? As a fox demon I'm strong, powerful, and practically unstoppable… I will be able to save Paku this time around." Izumo says as she flexes her tails and narrows her eyes. She sends a burst of power at Yukio ,but he dodges it. Yukio against his better judgment shoots a few bullets at her only to have them deflected.

"Well as fun as this has been its time to go… Come with my young fox, we have much to do." Lucifer says as he extends a hand that she takes then the two disappear in a puff of purple smoke.

"Dad wha…" Yukio starts, but before he can finish he feels his legs giving out on him and an inky darkness sapping at his consciousness. He tries not to give in but ultimately fails as it sucks him into oblivion.

Three days later

When Yukio awakes he is in a king-sized bed with cyan sheets. The room is a large open room with a balcony to the left of the bed. Yukio begins to stumble out of the bed; he notices that his clothes have been changed into a pair of shorts and a blue t-shirt. Yukio looks around for other clothes but he can't find any so he decides to just wear this while he goes to find some answers. As he leaves the room he feels something telling him to go down the hall and to the left; when he does he sees a thick wooden door. Naturally he opens the door to find a similar room to his except the sheets were dark blue like Rin's hair. As he enters the room he can see a lump under the covers; Yukio walks over to the bed and moves the covers slightly to reveal Rin sleeping in his wolf form.

"Rin, Nii-san... Rin why are you a wolf?" Yukio asks as he slides in next to the midnight blue wolf.

"Yukio it still hurts." Rin whines as he shifts his body so he is now a cat. Yukio picks up his brother gently and lies back on the bed with him.

"I know Rin, I wish Father were here he would know how to fix this." Yukio says as he strokes the small cat.

"I want Shiro, Yukio… I shouldn't have said that to him, and I want him to be alive… I'm sorry… Yukio it's all my fault, I'm so sorry… I just want him here." Rin cries into Yukio's lap. Yukio doesn't know what to say to his brother at first, but then it dawns on him.

"Rin what happened to father was terrible, but without it happening I would have never met our real father whose not that big of a douche bag, and I never would have awoken my demonic side which is amazing. But most of all I never would have realized that I love you and I can't live without you… so please I beg you, stop… just stop… I love you and that's good enough for me." Yukio says passionately as he pulls the cat closer to him.

"But I miss him."

"I know Nii-san, we all do… Did you know Mephisto was the demon who gave him his tempting? Yes he scratched him when he was a kid."

"Yukio we need to save Izumo."

"I know Rin, but how."

"Inari did it once we just have to do it again."

"Inari? Rin how do you know that?"

"Every time I pass out Yukio it's her… She commandeers my mind and forces me to bend to her will; Yukio it hurts every time and I can't block her out." Rin says as he curls up tighter. Yukio doesn't know what else to do so he just holds his lover closer.

"Rin can you shift back to a wolf it's a lot easier to cuddle you?"

"Yeah." Rin murmurs as he shifts into the wolf noticing how much less his head hurts.

"Rin?"

"Yukio being a wolf hurts less."

"It's because you're harder for her to get like that because your closer to your demon heritage." Satan interjects as he slowly opens the door coming in.

"What do you mean?" Yukio asks.

"Yukio you are no longer in Assiah, you are now in Gehenna, land of demons." Satan says unable to phrase it another way. At first Yukio's eyes get wide in panic, but then it makes perfect sense now that he thought about it.

"So this is Gehenna, it's kinda dark." Yukio comments casually as he looks around.

"Wait so what will happen to Izumo?" Rin asks with concern, as he gets off the bed and pads over to the balcony feeling better and better without the threat of Inari's invasion. Satan doesn't say anything at first and Yukio looks to his father with a somber look.

"If she continues using the power that Lucifer has infused her with she will… ultimately die." Satan says with a heavy heart as he observes the crestfallen look on Yukio's face. Though when he turns to Rin all he can see is anger and the need for vengeance in his eyes. The dark wolf says nothing as he runs from the room quickly leaving Yukio and Satan speechless.

"Father where is he going?" Yukio asks with worry, knowing his lover was reckless when it came to saving others.

"Yukio, I have no clue… he has become very powerful over the last few months and I can no longer invade his mind or even his soul for that matter." Satan comments as he and Yukio leave the room following the paw prints made of blue fire. However what they lead him to only breaks both of their hearts.

Rin

"I should have saved her, and now she's gone forever and it's my fault… I should have moved quicker, been more powerful… it's all my fault." Rin mutters as angry tears fall from his blue eyes, and leave wet trails through the fur on his face. After running his way off of castle grounds he shifts back into a human. He reaches for the sword on his back, then slices a long gash across his right arm, as the blood pools on the floor Rin chants in an ancient language that causes a small portal to appear. Without thinking Rin jumps into the portal landing back in Assiah, he lands in a large open field. The field is a park that was part of True Cross Academy; he knows this because he can see the uniforms of students. Rin takes about seven steps before he is knocked off his feet by a blow to his back. He tries to get up but is held down by something on top of him.

"Hey get off me!" Rin shouts, but the thing won't move so he struggles trying to wiggle out from under it, but it only grabs his throat. The thing starts to squeeze slowly choking off his airway.

"Help!" Rin wheezes out, though it does nothing to deter the creature after about two minutes of squirming around on the ground he passes out.

Reality

Neither demon had a clue what was causing Rin to freak out, all they saw was Rin covered in his own blood. They saw Kurikara with blood along the blade lying several feet away with the scabbard close by.

"Nii-san…" Yukio whispers in horror as he kneels by his injured brother the gash on his arm already disappearing due to his demonic nature. Satan quickly picks up the sword and sheathes it.

"Yukio it's only going to get worse from here on out. He cannot go back to Assiah like this; he will only become a danger to any one or thing around him… Lucifer must be stopped and it's up to you now." Satan states seriously as he picks up his wounded son.

"Father, just tell me how." Yukio says as his tail lashes back and forth in determination.'

"Lucifer can be killed in many ways. Stabbed through the heart with a blade covered in holy water, you could drown him in holy water, or you could attempt to find his fatal verse… Azazel must have gotten very close because that's when Lucifer threw him into a pit of eternal despair." Satan explains as he takes Rin back to his bedroom and lays him on the covers.

"Will he be alright here?" Yukio asks with worry as he watches Satan tuck Rin in tightly.

"He is safe enough for now. I will watch him closely." Satan assures Yukio.

"Can you take me back to Assiah?" Yukio asks and Satan smiles.

"How about I just show you how to do it?"

"Very well."

"First of you make a small slit in your forearm then let the blood form a pool around you, once that has happened just will yourself into Assiah… it will be much easier for you since half of you comes from Assiah." Satan explains as he uses his nail to slice a small gash in his arm. Yukio does the same and watches as the blood forms a ring around his feet, and after that he wills himself to Assiah. Satan watches with pride as his son disappears in a burst of blue flame.

"They grow up so fast…." Satan reminisces quietly as he goes back into Rin's room and settles on the bed next to his son. "Yukio will save you and if he can't I will." Satan swears as he sits down close to him. He runs his fingers through his son's hair; Satan notices how Rin's eyelids begin to open.

"Yuki?" Rin whispers as he tries to open his eyes fully. Satan knowing Rin was easily deceived, decides it might be best if he had someone comforting here.

"No Rin, it's me…" Satan says in Shiro's voice as he morphs into the dead paladin's body.

"Father, I'm so sorry… I should have never… I love you." Rin mutters as he attempts to get up.

"Rin I know, hey buddy just lay down you're hurt." Satan says reassuringly and reluctantly Rin lays back. He goes to get up, but Rin grabs his arm.

"Father don't leave me." Rin says through his haze of pain and confusion. "Where's Satan he was just here?"

"He's taking a nap, it's just me and you kid for awhile." Satan smiles warmly as he settles back down and Rin lays his head in his lap.

"Wait till Yukio gets here Dad, he's going to be so excited… he misses you so much… I won't break your heart this time, I'm going to be a better son." Rin promises him as he falls asleep in his father's lap.

"You were never a bad son to begin with." Satan whispers as he holds Rin tightly.

In Assiah

When Yukio gets up top he immediately goes straight to Mephisto for help. If anyone had the ability to kill a demonic king it would be him. It takes him about ten minutes to reach the flamboyant demon's office. The moment he reaches the door he bangs on it roughly.

"Mephisto I need your help right fucking now!" He shouts with urgency.

"Yukio hold on!" Amaimon says from inside the office as he quickly goes to the door, once he reaches the door he opens it swiftly.

"Where's Mephisto?"

"He's out right now, where's Rin?" Amaimon asks as he looks around for the injured demon.

"Father suggested that he stay in Gehenna."

"Why?"

"It's very difficult for Inari to reach him there."

"Oh that makes sense."

"Yeah I need his help to kill Lucifer." Yukio says abruptly and Amaimon looks at him in confusion.

"But Father said we weren't allowed."

"Father gave me permission, and now I need Mephisto's tracking skills. When will he be back Amaimon?" Yukio asks impatiently as his tail twitches with unease.

"Yukio I don't know where he went or when he'll be back, but you can wait with me…. Brother when was the last time you slept?" Amaimon inquires as he looks at Yukio who normally is vibrant and well… healthy looking, but since Rin's illness his skin no longer glowed with health; but rather it was paled with a dull sickly shimmer.

"I'll sleep when he's safe and I don't have to fear a goddess forcing him to watch cryptic scenes of Izumo being tortured." Yukio states as he leans against a wall for support, Amaimon notices this too and uses his powers to bring forth a plant that when concentrated forms chloroform.

"Yukio I think you should rest for awhile." Amaimon suggests as he concentrates the smell. Yukio's eyelids begin to flutter slowly and he leans harder against the wall.

"No Amai… you bastard… no…" Yukio stutters out as the smell finally forces him to relinquish his death grip on consciousness.

"That's right Yukio, relax, I got you." Amaimon reassures as he grabs the young demon and lays him on a nearby couch.

"Rin… I need… I… save…" Yukio stammers right before he is forced by the drug to sleep.

"It's alright we'll save him right after you sleep." Amaimon reassures as he puts a blanket over his brother. It takes about two minutes before Yukio is snoring and with a smile Amaimon settles at the other end of the couch.

Izumo and Lucifer

"Izumo, where are you?" Lucifer calls out as he wanders around the underground compound. He had looked everywhere for the girl. She wasn't in the pool, she wasn't in her room, and she wasn't in the lab. Lucifer had no idea where else she could be so he keeps on searching.

Two hours later

"Ms. Kamiki, please come out." Lucifer shouts in frustration when he still can't find her. He knew she was here, he could feel that much. Lucifer just didn't know where exactly. Eventually Lucifer comes to a closet at the en long hallway. With a sigh he opens the door to find Izumo lying against the wall with her arms slit and blood pooling all around her.

"Izumo you know you can't die from this right?"

"Shut up you stupid demon!" She shouts back at him as she pushes away from him.

"You know you're being very dramatic right now." Lucifer says as he grabs her by the arm and drags her out. She struggles against him, but he just rolls his eyes as she is pulled out.

"Let go of me!" Izumo demands as Lucifer just drags her to the pool.

"Izumo you need to relax, go take a swim, or a nap for that matter… You are the most powerful Inari shrine maiden to exist since Inari herself…" Lucifer says in confusion.

"Please I just want to go home. I want to see Paku and all of my friends, I won't tell anyone where this is just let me go." Izumo begs as Lucifer tosses her on to the pool's floor.

"I can't do that. I need your power to over take Satan and Gehenna… plus Assiah as well, though I doubt it will really take that much power." Lucifer says as he lounges on one of the chairs. Izumo decides to say nothing as she sticks her legs in the water in defeat. She had learned early on that fighting would get her nowhere since Lucifer had figured out a way to control her powers. In the beginning Izumo had fought tooth and nail, but after several months she grew weary of the torture… so she just gave in, let him do what he wanted. Slowly she could feel herself changing, morphing into something evil… but he controlled that somehow, Lucifer made it so the Nine-tails demon only came out when he wanted it to. Izumo began to live in fear that he would try to use her against humanity, but the only things she had killed so far were demons. When she had finally came face to face with Rin and Yukio, she knew something was wrong… Rin was never that still. She had been curious as to what happened, but due to Lucifer's control she couldn't ask the questions she wanted to… then later when she was listening to Lucifer talk to one of his informants she found out that Inari was using him like a personal mouthpiece. Causing the demon to become very ill, Lucifer had laughed at that while Izumo had cried silently. Now she sat by the pool attempting to summon her familiars Uke and Mike.

"I humbly appeal to the goddess Inari hear my prayers, leave none unfulfilled." Izumo whispers as she finishes drawing the summoning circle on the ground in her blood next to her. Mike and Uke immediately show up and by the look in their eyes she can tell she frightens them.

"Izumo what do you need?" Uke asks hesitantly as he settles next to her.

"Nothing Uke I just needed company besides Lucifer." She says to the foxes that look at her warily. "Please I won't hurt you."

"Izumo you must leave this place, it reeks of death and lies." Mike tells her urgently as he begins to growl at Lucifer.

"Mike stop he will…"

"Izumo get rid of them." Lucifer snaps at her and she flinches painfully as the barrier that stopped the evil from taking her over disappears.

"Please Lucifer… no…" Izumo says as she struggles against the power of the demon. The white foxes eyes grow large in panic as the watch their mistress battle the demon inside of her.

"Izumo…" Uke whispers in terror as Izumo's eyes turn into red slits and the foxes jump back in fear.

"Go!" She shouts desperately with the last shreds of her humanity and the foxes flee as she smudges the circle. The foxes disappear instantly and so does the Nine-tail's power.

"Summon them in my presence again, and I will slaughter them myself." Lucifer threatens as he gets up off of the chair and leaves the room. Izumo wastes no time in re-summoning them once he's gone.

"I'm so sorry… I can't control it… please help me…" Izumo begs the foxes as they settle down next to her.

"Inari is trying Izumo, she has been communicating with Rin in an attempt to speed up your rescue… but she only hurts the boy and refuses to see that… With your capture and the release of the demon, she pushed him to far and now he has lost his mind." Mike reports dejectedly and he can she the look of horror on Izumo's face.

"Not Rin…" Izumo whispers in sorrow. The demon foxes say nothing else as the young woman weeps openly. Izumo removes her legs from the pool and puts her head in her hands as the foxes curl their wispy bodies around her protectively.


	3. A Blade of 1000 Burning Suns

Two days later

Yukio

Yukio awakes to the smell of roses and Amaimon watching him at the other end of the couch. He groggily rubs his chin and blinks his eyes slowly.

"Where the hell am I?" Yukio asks as he rubs his eyes next after that he pulls his glasses off and cleans them on his shirt.

"Mephisto's office, he told me to make sure you were all right." Amaimon says as he folds the blanket up and sets it on the edge of the couch. Yukio stretches and begins to wonder why he is here, and not with Rin…

"Where's Rin… Oh shit Rin!" Yukio shouts in panic when it finally dawns on him; he was supposed to be hunting Lucifer and attempting to save Izumo.

"Yukio calm down." Amaimon says calmly, but it doesn't even reach the young demon's ears as he quickly grabs his guns and rushes out the door.

"No time Amaimon… I'm so stupid, I should have known this would happen… fucking demons." Yukio curses as he walks down the hallway.

"Yuki-chan I think you should stop." A small white dog suggests as he runs up to him.

"Mephisto do you know where Lucifer is?" Yukio asks as he keeps walking, he wanted to go back to his dorm for some supplies.

"Yes while you were resting I found him… Yukio will you stop a minute so we can talk like normal people?" Mephisto says as he rushes to keep up with the flustered demon.

"No, keep up."

"Yukio relax, we know where he is and it's not the first time I've killed one of my brothers… this was just a long time coming."

"That may be but I won't rest by choice till we kill him, save Izumo, and help Rin."

"Yukio if you don't calm down your just going to get yourself killed… no one has ever killed a demon king by going in half cocked." Mephisto warns, but that still does nothing to stop the boy; so Mephisto just sighs and keeps up with him. They make it to his dorm in about twenty minutes and once their Yukio grabs an assortment of bullets, plus an extra clip.

"I'm ready now, where is he?" Yukio questions with seriousness as he cocks his gun and turns to Mephisto who was back to being a human. Mephisto sighs in frustration as he says his magic spell and a map appears in front of them. The map had several blinking dots on it. There was a blue dot in the middle of the map.

"That's you, the red dot is Lucifer, and the purple dot is Izumo." Mephisto explains and Yukio can see that Lucifer and Izumo are in the southern most tip of Japan. However Yukio notices a black dot in the very bottom of the map, all the way in Antarctica.

"What is that?" Yukio asks as he points to the dot.

"That is the weapon that can destroy Lucifer." Mephisto explains as he snaps his fingers and the weapon appears in his hand. The small dagger was a Japanese tanto, it was pitch black when Yukio drew the dagger from its scabbard and it's blade was made of pure ebony that seemed to suck the light from the room.

"This five inch dagger is what will kill Lucifer?" Yukio says in disbelief as he looks up to Mephisto, who just smirks.

"Yeah... well, Father wouldn't make the thing that could kill his son as big as a skyscraper." Mephisto answers sarcastically.

"Now that you mention it I suppose that makes sense… Let's go." Yukio says as he sheathes the dagger and straps it onto his ammo belt as he starts walking out.

"Yukio stop."

"What Mephisto?" Yukio asks with impatience and anger.

"Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to let Lucifer keep Izumo… it's not exactly ideal, but she is in safe hands. I know he wouldn't hurt her because she would be dead by now… and if you haven't noticed demon activity has gone down dramatically." Mephisto points out and Yukio's left eye just twitches in anger.

"How can you even say that Mephisto? Thanks to him Rin is slowly going insane and can't leave Gehenna without fear of death, and Izumo is trapped with a psychotic demon inside of her who might at any moment kill her!" Yukio shouts and his body bursts into blue flame, enraged that Mephisto would even dare think of letting this continue. His older brother just takes a step back.

"Point taken, no need for the fireworks." Mephisto says with a laugh, neither brother notices that Satan had appeared in the room.

"Are you two ready yet, and where's Amaimon?" Satan asks impatiently, he was beginning to lose his patience with these two, and Rin was only getting worse by the minute.

"Yes we are about to head out now, and Amaimon is in my office. Why?" Mephisto answers with curiosity.

"Rin has literally been asking for him all day since he woke up yesterday, and he won't tell me why just that he needs him." Satan says as he watches Yukio adjust his glasses.

"Strange, but then again the Okumura's have always been weird… Yukio if you would be so kind as to take my hand." Mephisto says as he offers his hand to the demon, which takes it quickly. After taking his hand they disappear in a puff of pink smoke. Satan to disappears back to Gehenna only to find Amaimon there with Rin.

Gehenna

Amaimon could feel Rin calling him for the last few days, but decided to stay and watch his youngest brother. However once Yukio finally leaves he heads straight to Satan's castle and to the room Rin is staying in. When he gets to the door he can hear Rin shouting and slamming against the door in an attempt to open it.

"Rin what are you doing?" Amaimon asks cautiously knowing Rin was very unstable right now. Rin stops hitting the large wooden door when he hears Amaimon on the other side.

"Can you open the door?" Rin asks calmly knowing if his plan was to work he had to hold it together for a few hours.

"Yeah back up." Amaimon orders as he opens the door slowly and as soon as the door opened enough Rin rushes his brother. Rin manages to get past his brother and runs into the hallway; he knocks Amaimon down leaving him dazed.

"I'm sorry, but I have to save her!" Rin shouts as he jumps out a window and exits into the garden. He makes his way through the shrubs and bushes till he comes to a large rose garden. The garden itself takes Rin by surprise just in it's sheer beauty, but he forces himself to continue on. After he is about a mile away from the castle he makes a small slit on his forearm like he watched his father do. As the blood falls from his skin and forms a ring around him, he focuses on Assiah. However before he can get the thought out his is hit by Inari's presence.

'This is your fault Demon!' Inari's voice booms in his mind causing him to drop to his knees.

"Inari I'm…"

'I don't care! Izumo is dying while you squander away your time in Gehenna! Have you not seen the torture he put her through? You heartless demon, why would you let my shrine maiden suffer through such a horrible fate! Thanks to your incompetence the Nine-tails demon has been merged into her soul.' Inari screams at demon that has fallen all the way to the ground. Rin is incapable of saying anything as the pain causes him to bleed from his eyes and ears. He tries to fight to stay awake, but the pain is too much and he curls up in a ball.

"Answer me!" She shouts again as she manages to manifest herself in Gehenna. Inari wondering what could possible be holding the demon's tongue grabs the boy only to notice all the blood. Her eyes immediately go wide in terror as she realizes what she has done to the young demon.

"Rin?" Inari hears shouted behind her, and she turns to see Satan running towards them engulfed in blue flame.

"I didn't mean to…" Inari whispers in horror as she falls to her knees with Rin in her grasp. "I just needed him to help me."

"Rin… no… No!" Satan shouts in anguish as he sees his son lying limply in the goddess' arms. "You stupid, bitch! You see what you have done to him! Look Inari this is your fault… Just like Tadao!" Satan yells at the goddess who hangs her head in shame, and tears fall from her eyes at the mention of Tadao.

"I'm so…"

"I don't care you self-absorbed, whore! Give me my son and leave; if I see you here again I will see to it that your descendants never walk on Assiah again. I will kill the Nine-tails demon myself!" Satan demands as he reaches for his severely wounded son. Inari however only holds the demon closer.

"He will not turn out like Tadao." Inari whispers as she strokes his face with her hand in sorrow.

"Inari give him to me now!" Satan growls dangerously as he shifts into a wolf still engulfed in sapphire flame.

"What has wilted and withered, a soul undeserving of blame… Grow what has decayed, and reverse the hurt that remains." Inari sings with passion as a pure white fox descends from the gray sky and surrounds the pair. Satan watches with bated breath as the fox swirls around Rin causing the demon to glow inwardly and once the fox leaves the blood is gone from his face.

"Rin?" Satan asks quietly once the fox disappears.

"I will not remain here any longer… forgive me youngling." Inari whispers as she fades out of Gehenna. When she leaves Satan turns back and rushes to Rin who lies unnervingly still on the single patch of grass Inari created when she saved him.

"Inari… Izumo… save her…" Rin tries to form a sentence but is much to weak to.

"Shh… Rin it's all right, you're safe… let's get you back to your room." Satan says as he picks his son up gently, and calls to Kurikara that sheathes itself then flies into his grasp.

Back in the castle

The walk back was uneventful as his son lied limply in his grasp and when he finally makes it to his room he stirs slightly.

"I'm sorry." Rin whispers as his father puts him down on the large bed.

"Rin you did nothing wrong." Satan says as he puts Kurikara on a nearby dresser top.

"I have to go save Izumo before Inari comes back… she might hurt Yukio." Rin mutters as he pushes his father's hands away. Satan just sighs in frustration as he uses his power to restrain his reluctant son.

"Rin she will not lay a hand on Yukio, Mephisto will make sure of that." Satan assures him, but Rin keeps fighting him.

"Let me go, I can help him!" Rin insists as he struggles to get up.

"Amaimon please keep him in here till I come back." Satan asks as his other son enters while he shuts the doors behind him. Amaimon just smiles as he sits on the edge of the bed as Rin glares at him.

"Open the door."

"No."

"Amaimon please!"

"Father said no Rin, so you're going to stay in here till he comes back." Amaimon says sharply as he glares at the young demon.

"Fine, can you at least go get Kuro?" Rin asks all ready conceding… sort of.

"Why?"

"Because I miss my familiar." Rin states as though it would be obvious to everyone.

"Very well, I will return in a few minutes." Amaimon says and disappears. Rin immediately jumps out of bed and tries the door. Naturally it doesn't budge so he picks up Kurikara and unsheathes it then stabs the door… Only the sword just passes through it.

"What the hell?" Rin mutters in confusion as the sword just passes through the dark wood.

"Rin the sword won't cut through anything in Gehenna, except demons… Oh here's your familiar." Amaimon says as he hands the small black cat over to Rin.

"Kuro!"

"Rin! I have missed you so much! Where is Yukio and why haven't you've come home yet?" Kuro asks as he tackles Rin to the bed in his big form.

"Kuro it's a long story, but I need your help." Rin whispers so only Kuro can hear him.

"Of course Rin, what do you need?" Kuro asks with a devilish smile.

"Distract him long enough for me to create a portal to Assiah, then follow me through." Rin says back as he sheathes the sword quietly. Kuro nods slyly and gets off Rin quickly.

"Now!" Kuro shouts as Rin uses his nail to make a long cut down his forearm.

"Kuro what are you doing?" Amaimon shouts as the cat demon tackles him forcing Amaimon to the floor. Rin however wastes no time once the portal is created. He closes his eyes while focusing on his lover and wills himself to be there.

"Kuro come on!" Rin shouts as he grabs the cat's tail and together they disappear from Gehenna.

Yukio and Mephisto

Once they began their journey to the shrine of Inari it took them about three days to get most of the way there. On their journey Yukio remembers why he hated traveling with Mephisto, plus why he disliked trains…. They made him sick to his stomach, and that is why he ended up as a Clydesdale with Mephisto on his back.

"Yukio I could have just put you to sleep for the duration of the ride." Mephisto tells him as he grips onto Yukio's midnight blue mane.

"Mephisto is this really that awful?" Yukio asks as he enjoys running along the dirt path with the wind whipping his mane wildly.

"Yes let me tell you it's not exactly ideal considering we could be riding in an air conditioned, clean, smooth riding training." Mephisto sneers as he releases his death grip on Yukio's mane. Yukio having had enough of Mephisto bucks and sends the older demon over is head. Mephisto lands on the ground with a loud oomph.

"Sorry I stepped on a rock." Yukio neighs with a smile and Mephisto just glares at him.

"After we save Izumo I am going to pluck your mane out and make a few lovely violin bows." Mephisto threatens as he picks himself up off the ground. He makes his way back over to Yukio who just stands there quietly. Right as Mephisto is to mount the large horse a portal opens two feet in front of Yukio and Kuro and Rin show up. Rin and Kuro land with a thud in a pile in front of the two demons large smiles adorning both of their faces.

"Kuro?" Yukio says in confusion as he stomps his feet impatiently.

"Hi Yukio." Kuro responds pleasantly as he bounds over to the large horse. "Is this one of your transformations Yukio?"

"Yeah, Rin what are you doing out of Gehenna?" Yukio questions knowing how dangerous it was for Rin to be out of Gehenna.

"Izumo needs to be saved and you'll need my help." Rin says confidently as he picks up his sword and turns into a sleek black fox.

"What did father say?" Mephisto asks with raised eyebrows.

"None of your damn business Mephisto." Rin mutters and Mephisto's smile quickly turns to anger as he picks up the fox by its scruff.

"Answer my question brother before I make a fur coat out of you."

"I didn't ask him… I just left." Rin answers him politely and Mephisto sets him down.

"See now was that really that hard, couldn't you have just said that to begin with." Mephisto says as he scratches the fox's ears, causing Rin to purr quietly.

"Rin you did what?" Yukio neighs loudly as he transforms back into a person.

"Yuki we can have this discussion later. Right now we need to save Izumo before Lucifer kills her." Rin explains with seriousness as he starts walking down the dirt path.

"You realize when father figures out that you're gone there's going to quite literally be hell to pay." Mephisto says with a smile as he turns into a wolf and joins Rin. Yukio shifts into his wolf form and joins the pair along with Kuro.

"I figured, not to mention Amaimon… well I've lived long enough on this plain." Rin says with a laugh as they continue walking swiftly through the underbrush.

Nighttime

The group walks until they come to a cave with an archaic, elegant cherry blossom tree resting off to the side. In front of the flowering tree is a small gray kitsune statue with the name Tadao carved into it. Suddenly a feeling of despair and regret overwhelms Rin.

"She is here." Rin states seriously while he pads over to the tree.

"Rin how can you tell?" Yukio asks noticing nothing unusual about this site.

"Yukio while Inari has been speaking to me I have gained a strong connection to Izumo's soul and I just know that she is here." Rin says as he inspects the opening of the cave carefully. A small snap of a twig is heard from inside and they all shift back into people.

"What was that?" Yukio whispers quietly. Mephisto says nothing as he runs his finger along the cave wall, however when he removes them he feels that they're coated in a sticky substance. The sticky substance reminds him of a creature Lucifer once kept as a pet.

"This isn't a cave." Mephisto whispers quietly as to not alarm them into awakening the creature.

"What do you mean this isn't a cave?" Rin asks as he looks around the pinkish tinted room, and sees the sharp stalagmites that when he thought about it did kinda look like teeth.

"Rin, Yukio this is not a cave… slowly make your way out of this now." Mephisto says as he puts emphasis on the now part. Yukio and Rin both nod quickly and begin to make their way to the edge of the 'cave'. Right as they're about to make it out the creature begins to move, and Mephisto quickly pushes both of his brother's out as the cave snaps shut with him still inside.

"Mephisto!" Yukio and Rin both shout in horror as the closes and they watch as a large creature raises itself on four legs. It has four black eyes on the top of its head that seem to stare into the brothers' souls. The creature was a shade of brown that closely resembled the color of dirt and coated in a thick furry layer, which could be compared to a dog's fur. It had a thin whip-like tail with a sharp dagger like tip that pointed directly at the brothers and Kuro.

"It was just starting to get boring." Kuro meows with readiness as he shifts into his big form. Yukio draws his guns causing his flames to blaze brightly and Rin draws his sword his flames coming out as well.

"Rin you attack from the left, Kuro take the right, and I'll see if I can't shoot out an eye or two." Yukio commands and the demons nod their heads then start running towards the creature. Kuro growls viciously as he is about to swipe his paw at it's side the creature's belly suddenly splits and amongst the creatures bowels lies Mephisto with a large sword in his hand.

"I have always hated Lucifer's pets the most." Mephisto mutters bitterly as he wipes the blood off his face leaving the others stunned in awe. Rin being the talkative demon just blinks and finds his voice first.

"How?"

"Well see this is a demon sword much like your own." Mephisto says as he draws a sword a little bigger than Rin's. The sword itself was completely indigo like the color of Mephisto's hair, and the blade seemed to be made of sand by the way the streams of sand intertwined along the blade causing it to have a mirage-like effect.

"Which one is this?" Yukio asks as he approaches them, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"It roughly translates to 'A blade untouched by time'." Mephisto says as he snaps his fingers changing his clothes into his dark blue jeans with an indigo v-neck, as the blade dissipates into the air.

"That's cool." Rin says in awe as he watches the blade disappear into the wind.

"Indeed, stick with me Rin and I will show you many wonderful things." Mephisto drawls out as he whispers into Rin's ear seductively. Rin shivers with a blush on his cheeks, Yukio starts to growl almost simultaneously as he stalks over to the pair.

"Back up Mephisto." Yukio orders as he watches Mephisto caress his lover's shoulder.

"Yukio I think your being over dramatic right now… look at him he needs it." Mephisto says as he trails his fingers up Rin's tail causing the boy to have to readjust his pants slightly.

"Mephisto." Yukio says in a low warning tone as he grabs the older demon's wrist stopping him mid-stroke.

"Yuki…" Rin whines as the touches stop suddenly leaving him unsatisfied.

"Rin we are setting up camp for the night, and you're sleeping with me." Yukio states sharply leaving no room for questioning on Mephisto's behalf so with a glare to his youngest brother Mephisto backs off and snaps his fingers again. This time he summons two large tents and goes into one of them.

"Goodnight boys." Mephisto says dejectedly and Rin looks after him sadly.

"Yukio."

"No Rin."

"But Yukio…"

"No Rin, now come on."

"We could at least share a tent with him… He hasn't seen Amaimon in a week… he's just lonely."

"Rin."

"I'm going in there, you can come if you want… think about how many generations this man has seen… Yukio he's the king of time, imagine watching as the people you care for die while you stay young forever." Rin says with a sad smile as he pulls out of his brother's grip. Yukio just sighs in frustration knowing his brother was right.

"Fine, if he tries anything I'm gonna take Kurikara and cut off his tail." Yukio says in resignation as he pulls Rin back into his grip as they open the tent slowly.

"Mephisto?" Rin calls out quietly as he enters the two-room tent.

"Yes Rin?"

"I think it would be safer to share one tent, in case of attack." Rin lies and Mephisto's eyes light up a bit, but he does his best to hide it.

"If you think it's best." Mephisto says as he pulls back the curtain to reveal a large king-sized bed. Yukio just rolls his eyes as they change into sleeping shorts and t-shirts. Rin being the quickest of the demons settles onto the bed, and Yukio lies to the right of him, and Mephisto never one to be left out lies on the other side of Rin. Yukio curls his arms around his lover's waist as his tail wraps around and pulls his brother into his chest while resting his chin on Rin's head.

"Goodnight Rin." Yukio whispers to his brother.

"Night Yuki, night Mephisto." Rin mumbles as he begins to fall asleep.

"Goodnight Rin… sweet dreams." Mephisto whispers back with a small smile as he, and Yukio finally fall asleep.

Rin's Dream

Rin finds himself in an open barley field much like the one him and Inari first met in. He can't see her yet, but he knows she is there. Rin looks around the landscape till he comes to a cherry blossom tree that is an exact copy of the one he was currently sleeping by in the real world. The statue was still there and this is where he finds Inari as a dark indigo fox with striking crimson eyes that almost seem to see into his soul. As Rin approaches her, he can feel his bones shifting and settling into his black fox form.

In the waking world

Mephisto rolls onto his back and blinks his eyes slowly trying to get them to adjust to the still night light. Once they do he notices that the tent flap is unzipped and thinking nothing of it other than this was strange he gets out of the bed quietly as to not wake the others. He quickly strides over to the flap however when he reaches it he notices something strange out by the large blossoming tree which Mephisto found strange considering it was snowing. Mephisto the ever curious turns into a wolf and slips into the night closing the flap behind him. When he reaches the tree he finds a familiar black fox resting peacefully on the ground next to the statue of Tadao.

"Rin what are you doing out here?" Mephisto asks the fox knowing that this couldn't be a good sign.

"Rin isn't here right now, can I take a message?" A melodic voice answers from inside of Rin's body.

"No it can't be." Mephisto says in mild shock, though keeping his tone even in an attempt to throw his brother of his game.

"Did you guess already?" Lucifer says as he makes Rin's body leave the statue.

"Get out of him Lucifer, you know how father feels about possession." Mephisto warns as he follows the twisted demon, knowing that his brother must be handled delicately otherwise this situation could turn deadly for both him and Rin. Lucifer just puts a sadistic smirk on Rin's face and ignores his brother. Mephisto just glares at the demon angrily trying to simply scare him out, however that doesn't work and his brother keeps on walking.

"We'll see Samael… we'll see." Lucifer drawls out as he suddenly jumps at Mephisto with his claws drawn. Mephisto just dodges to the left having expected his brother's attack. Lucifer however undeterred tries again, but Mephisto manages to escape his younger brother's attack again.

"Luci, Luci, Luci only getting slower it seems… well it's a shame really, no wonder father made me second in command over you… Face it Morning Star you're just not fast enough." Mephisto taunts in hope of getting his brother to lose his concentration enough so that he could overtake Lucifer in dominance of Rin's body. However his plan only seems to back fire because Lucifer attacks even faster making it harder and harder for him to stay untouched. Lucifer sensing his brother's endurance fading slowly backs off a little he was having a bit of fun playing with his older sibling.

"My name is Lucifer, Samael!" Lucifer growls in anger as he surges forward to pin his brother however Mephisto is still strong enough to dance out of the way with only seconds to spare.

"Ah, ah, aah don't get angry little Luci… You know you make hasty decisions when you get angry." Mephisto continues to taunt ignoring the fact that he keeps using his demon name. Lucifer only snarls in rage and charges his brother, Mephisto laughs as his brother had finally lost enough concentration for him to gain access to Rin's physical body.

"Samael I will have both of them!" Lucifer shouts as he feels himself being pushed out of Rin's mind.

"Over my dead body." Mephisto mutters as he feels the last traces of Lucifer's consciousness fade from existence. Curious as to what was keeping Rin so vulnerable Mephisto pushes further into Rin's mind only to feel a powerful essence stop him completely. With a huff Mephisto just exits the boy's mind and turns back into a person. He picks up the foxes body and takes it back into the tent then lays him down on the bed next to Yukio.

Meanwhile in Rin's mind

Inari was currently trying to figure out why she could never talk to demons face to face like she was Rin.

"Rin I have tried many a time to talk to demons and humans alike, but they always seem to lose their sense of reality or believe they're dreaming. Why have you not thought that?" Inari asks as she and the young demon sit underneath the blossoming tree.

"Inari I have and I believe the process will begin again the longer you possess my mind. Satan explained to Yukio that a demon's sense of reality is very delicate due to the fact that we come from Gehenna. Plus demons are not meant to converse with heavenly powers." Rin explains to Inari and watches as the goddess nods her head in understanding.

"I suppose that makes sense… Rin, Lucifer has been using your body while we've been talking." Inari informs the boy feeling slightly bad about allowing him to become possessed by such a lowlife. Rin nods having felt his body being moved on it's own.

"I am aware. I probably should have stopped him, but I figured talking to a goddess was more important." Rin says casually as he shifts into his cat form and curls up in a fluffy ball. Inari turns back into a goddess and picks up the furry cat.

"So do you know how to defeat Lucifer?" Inari asks knowing they were very close to the assault of Lucifer's compound as she strokes the cat in a calming matter.

"No." Rin answers truthfully knowing that lying wouldn't help this situation.

"There is a tanto called 'The First Dawning' it is located in the heart of this tree. When you are ready to leave take Kurikara and stab into the tree. The tree will not die, but the blade will transfer it's powers into Kurikara till Lucifer is destroyed. Once you have finished with the demon king say, 'I have witnessed the first and the last dawning of life's glorious expedition.' It will release the powers and they will go back into the original blade." Inari explains as she scratches behind Rin's ear and he purrs in response.

"Where is Izumo?" Rin asks sleepily and Inari just smiles.

"She is where this began and where it will end. Where the sun meets the sky and the barley blows in the breeze. Follow the foxes heart for it will never lead you astray." Inari says prophetically as she releases Rin from her presence and he falls back into a deep slumber.


	4. Whatever Happened To Amaimon

Izumo and Lucifer

Izumo was running and running and running. She was running through some sort of forest, there were large oak trees causing the sunlight to filter onto the ground below. Izumo had her familiars with her and they were attempting to keep the Nine-tails demon at bay.

"Izumo I cannot keep it back much longer." Mike informs her as he fight to keep the demon from taking his mistress over. Uke just keeps urging her on while guiding her through the maze-like forest. Izumo continues running trying her best to force the demon down and with Uke's help they end up on the outside of the forest. She looks around for any sign of familiarity; however the only thing she can see is a barley field.

"Oh goddess Inari I humbly appeal to you… Give me guidance and help me." Izumo begs as she feels Mike's grip on the demon wavering.

"Izumo, I am sorry." Mike tells her with exhaustion as he and Uke back away from her.

"Mike, Uke…. You… Must…. RUN!" Izumo roars as the demon takes over causing her to fall to her knees. She grows two pointed fox ears and nine fox tails, her eyes turn from their normal round red eye to malevolent crimson slits filled with nefarious intent. The two spirit foxes eyes go wide with terror as they watch their mistress become completely overwhelmed by the demon. With the demon controlling her body Izumo can do nothing other than watch as she walks back to a waiting Lucifer. Lucifer just stands there with a smirk as her body walks right up to Lucifer who waits with open arms.

"There's my little fox… Where were you even going?" Lucifer asks as he puts the barrier back up between her powers. He watches as the ears disappear along with the tails.

"Izumo!" The foxes shout as they surge forward to try and free her, however Lucifer just laughs and with a smile he uses his powers to encase the foxes in a circle of light.

"Mike, Uke!" Izumo shouts in fear as she fights against the demon holding her.

"What did I tell you about them?" Lucifer asks as the circle closes around them slowly. Izumo watches as the foxes panic while the circle inches toward them threateningly.

"Lucifer please, I'm begging you, don't!" Izumo begs as she struggles against his tight grip.

"Well then you should listen to me next time… Let this serve as a lesson for you then." Lucifer says as he snaps his fingers and in a burst of light the foxes are obliterated.

"NOOOO!" Izumo screams with tears running down her face as her familiars are killed and she sinks to her knees in complete and utter defeat. Lucifer just smiles perversely as the young tamer falls to the floor in despair. Seeing her defeat Lucifer grabs her and drags her back into the compound. He takes her to the room that has been designated for her, and then leaves Izumo to herself.

"Run again and I will not hesitate to erase any sort of a wall that keeps the Nine-tails demon back." Lucifer threatens as he locks the door behind him leaving Izumo to mourn the death of her familiars.

An hour later

In a state of denial Izumo begins to dry her tears, and draws the summoning circle on the dirt covered floor. She then pricks her finger and lets several drops sink into the circle.

"Oh goddess Inari I humbly appeal to thee, answer my prayers leave no wish unfulfilled." Izumo whispers quietly and waits for her foxes to show up…. However they never do and it only confirms Izumo's fears. Izumo just sits there waiting for her familiars to come, knowing that they won't but she still waits with tears falling from her face again.

"Mike… Uke…"

Back with Rin, Yukio, and Mephisto

When Rin awakes the next morning he wastes no time in dressing himself and leaving the tent. Yukio and Mephisto both notice how quiet Rin is and follow him outside. He says nothing as he draws his sword and his flames and his flames along with it, as Rin is about to stab the ancient tree Yukio grabs his shoulder.

"Rin what are you doing?"

"I am getting the power to stop Lucifer." Rin says as he prepares to stab the tree again.

"Rin we already have the tanto needed to kill him." Yukio says as he draws the small dagger and presents it to Rin. He picks it up gently and turns the blade over however when he looks deep within his soul… and then as Inari had told him he looks to his inner fox. So with a serious face he takes the tanto and breaks it in half.

"Rin what have you done!" Yukio shouts in surprise and anger, along with Mephisto who too shares a similar face of frustration.

"That was a fake." Rin states as he turns from his lover and Mephisto back to the cherry tree.

"Rin how can you even know that?" Mephisto shouts in anger as he grabs the young demon forcing him to stop what he is doing.

"Inari told me so."

"That may be but how can you be so sure that this tree will be of any use to us." Mephisto asks as he calms himself a little. Rin takes a moment to ponder it and can't come up with anything other than what his inner fox told him to.

"I just know." Rin answers as he stabs the tree and they all watch as Kurikara's blade is bathed in a bright yellow light just like an early morning sunrise.

"What the hell?" Yukio says in confusion as Rin draws Kurikara from the tree and sheathes it on his back.

"This tree is where it all began and where it will all end." Rin states cryptically as he turns around slowly looking for something.

"What are you looking for Nii-san?" Yukio asks as his lover continues looking for something.

"It's not here… She said it was here… Inari said it was here and I can feel her presence… IZUMO!" Rin shouts as he takes off at a run crashing through the underbrush with Mephisto and Yukio close behind him. "She was here, I can feel it."

"Rin wait up!" Yukio shouts as he tries to keep up with his brother, however due to his brother's quick nature they both lose him in the densely wooded forest. Mephisto and Yukio both crash through the forest trying to find Rin desperately. After about ten minutes they find Rin kneeling by two imprints of foxes with two pairs of footprints near them.

"Uke… Mike." Rin mutters sadly as he touches the imprints and with a gasp he witnesses how Lucifer brutally murdered them.

"Rin?" Yukio asks quietly as he settles next to his brother who wears a grim expression.

"I humbly appeal to the goddess Inari… find what has been lost and heal what has been killed…" Rin mutters as he draws a summoning circle on the ground around the imprints, and Yukio watches with a confused look as the two spirits are resurrected.

"How?" Mephisto asks as his younger brother brings back two familiars. Mephisto only knew to people capable of that… Satan and Shiro. He watches with a smile as he always though Rin took after their father, but he now realizes that he truly did embrace his demonic heritage.

"A fox's heart." Uke answers as he swirls around Rin with a smirk.

"Thank you Rin… now hurry we must save Izumo from Lucifer." Mike says politely as he joins Uke in swirling around Rin.

"Alright Uke lead us there." Rin says as the fox takes off into the underbrush while they all follow him.

Two hours later

The company of familiars and demons make it to a small compound on the outskirts of the forest. Rin notices how its nothing more than a small house very plainly decorated. So with no hesitation what so ever Rin, and the fox spirits immediately run to the door. However none of them accounted for the fact that it might be trapped and as soon as they reach the door the ground underneath them opens up swallowing them up.

"RIN!" Yukio shouts as he tries to grab his brother, but only succeeds in grasping air.

"Dammit…" Mephisto growls as he watches the group disappear under the earth.

"Mephisto what do we do?" Yukio asks as he turns to the demon with fear.

"We need to get in there now." Mephisto says as he calls forth his sword, "Ein zwei drei." Mephisto mutters as his sand-like sword forms in his grip, he then proceeds to kick down the door. Yukio and Mephisto both surge into the room only to find it empty except for a single staircase that was so far down the bottom couldn't be seen. The pair of demons cautiously approach the stairs knowing that there had to be a trap. However much to their surprise there was no trap and when they open the door at the bottom of the stairs it opens up into a spacious underground cavern with concrete walls with a dirt floor. The pair of demons slowly make their way into the room looking for any sign of danger, but all they see is pathways to their left and one to their right.

"Mephisto do you think we should split up?" Yukio asks hesitantly as he draws his guns and his flames come out as well lighting up the room in a bluish glow. Mephisto takes a minute to admire his younger brother's full demon form since he had only seen it when he was intent on killing something. He watches as Yukio's tail flits with anticipation and his ears twitch taking in all the sounds echoing around the room.

"Simply mesmerizing." Mephisto mumbles as his youngest brother turns to face him.

"Huh?" Yukio states in confusion as he looks to see his eldest brother gawking at him, and suddenly he feels very self-conscious with the way Mephisto is staring at him.

"Samael leave the boy be." An all too familiar voice warns as it walks in from the right side of the room. Both demons turn to face the newcomer only to find that its Lucifer.

"Lucifer how wonderful it is to see you again." Mephisto says with fake pleasantness as his sword swirls around him in a wispy cloud.

"You brought out the blade untouched by time…. My, my brother what's the occasion?" Lucifer taunts as he pulls out a grass green rapier with blue sapphires throughout the blade and one in its pommel.

"What are you doing with that?" Mephisto asks with worry knowing that wasn't Lucifer's rightful sword. Yukio while the pair was distracted disappears in the room to the right, however Mephisto just twitches his tail knowing his plan.

"Oh this pitiful thing, well I took it after I killed it's owner… Samael haven't you been wondering what happened to Amaimon." Lucifer asks with a smirk as he twirls the smaller sword around in his grip. Mephisto says nothing as his eyes narrow in anger and the sword that was lazily swirling in a cloud now becomes a deadly weapon with a single snap of its owner's fingers.

"You wouldn't dare." Mephisto grinds out as he charges his brother. Lucifer just laughs as he parries Mephisto's angry attacks.

"Oh I did, and I can tell you that he is spending the remainder of his worthless life in the bottomless pits of Gehenna." Lucifer taunts as he makes jabs at his eldest brother, enjoying his playtime with him. Mephisto having always been the better swordsman simply out wits him and flips the blade out of his grip. They both watch as it lands with the grip waving in the air. "I watched as Amaimon bled out from his neck and I enjoyed the screams that came from him as he uselessly shouted for you Samael… to bad you never came."

"I'm going to enjoy when Kurikara pierces your heart." Mephisto sneers as he stabs Lucifer through the middle with a smile on his face.

"Ahh!"

"Scream for me brother, fore no one but me can hear you." Mephisto taunts and right as he was about to pull the blade out something tackles him from the side. He lays there in a daze as the creature picks him up and tosses him against a cave wall. The sound of cracking can be heard as Mephisto slowly slides to the ground landing in a heap.

"It's good to have demons who actually obey you." Lucifer says s he stands up slowly and picks the blade up out of the ground. He then glides over to where Mephisto is lying with a thin stream of blood trickling out of his mouth.

"Go to back to Gehenna you bastard…" Mephisto growls as he spits onto Lucifer's face. Lucifer just laughs as he grabs his brother by the throat and watches as his eyes flutter shut slowly.

"Get the fuck away from my lover!" Amaimon shouts as he suddenly appears in the room with a ferocious roar after he dispatches the demon of it's head. Lucifer drops Mephisto with a sigh and turns to face the newest addition to the battle.

"Amaimon what are you doing out?" Lucifer asks wearily as one of his loyalists shows up beside him.

"You said you were going to release her… but she still has the demon inside of her and now you're trying to kill my Mephisto. Lucifer I really have no reason to allow you to live." Amaimon explains as he holds his hand out calling his sword back into his possession. "I remember when your ideals were pure and you were a leader worth following what happened Luci?"

"You can never understand what I've been through… the things I had to do to escape father's clutches… He always loved you two best and now his two prodigious twins…" Lucifer says with spite as he looks around only to find Yukio helping Rin limp into the room with Izumo and her familiars behind them.

"Yukio help him." Amaimon orders and Yukio nods his head and gently sets Rin down as he rushes to Mephisto's side.

"Ah, ah, not so fast Izumo." Lucifer says with a twisted grin as he releases the wall holding the Nine-tails demon back…. Only nothing happens much to his surprise. "What, how can this be happening?" Lucifer mutters in confusion as he backs away from Amaimon.

"See the funny thing about the Okumura brothers is that they always seem to find a way to stop evil from over taking Assiah… seriously they have to be some of the most useful demons to ever become Exorcists… I would even say they're more useful than my beloved Mephisto." Amaimon tells Lucifer as he slowly advances toward his brother menacingly.

"Be that as it may, but the blade from which grass sprung isn't powerful to kill me." Lucifer says in a wavering tone as he continues to back away from his brother.

"Maybe not, but his will." Amaimon points out as Rin stands behind Lucifer and with no hesitation he stabs the demon straight through the chest.

"I only wanted him to love me…" Lucifer whispers with his last breath. They all watch as he falls to his knees while a bright light like the light of a million suns burns Lucifer's body to nothing more than an imprint of a flame etched into the ground. With Lucifer finally gone Izumo feels a heavy weight lifted from off of her body and she immediately darts for the way out. When she reaches the top of the stairs she bursts forth from the house and runs to the edge of the forest till she comes to the barley field on the other side. Once there she cries tears of joy as she feels nothing but the residual power from the Nine-tails fox and even that itself was waning drastically. She falls to her knees and her familiars who had accompanied her join her on the ground with large smiles on their fox faces.

"I knew he would save us." Izumo tells them and they just nod in agreement as they all sit there content to watch the sun rise up over the beautiful field.

Back inside

Amaimon sheathes his sword, which shrinks itself into a thin blade of grass that forms a bracelet on his wrist. He then approaches Yukio and Mephisto quickly never noticing how Rin falls to his knees.

"Yukio how is he?" Amaimon asks as he kneels down beside the two demons.

"Mephisto will be fine, he's lucky it was nothing more than a few broken ribs." Yukio tells him as he stands up and moves away from the older demons.

"Mephisto… Meph… Mephy are you awake?" Amaimon asks quietly as his tone takes on a child like insistence.

"Amaimon… I'm so glad you're alright." Mephisto says with a weak smile as Amaimon hugs him gently.

"I'm to tough to die." Amaimon answers with a smirk as he gently picks Mephisto up and carries him towards the stairs.

"Rin are you hurt?" They hear Yukio ask from across the room, however they don't hear a response. "Rin come on, get up this isn't funny." Yukio says as he shakes him gently trying to get his brother to wake up.

"Yukio what's going on?" Mephisto asks as Amaimon puts him down and he stands on his own two feet.

"Rin please wake up." Yukio begs as his brother just lies there on the ground limply.

"Yukio sheathe his sword quickly and get Izumo now." Mephisto orders as he settles down next to Rin and puts a hand on his chest. Yukio nods quickly and sheathes his brother's sword then dashes out of the room to find Izumo.

"Meph what is happening to him?" Amaimon asks as he watches his lover push a glowing light into Rin.

"The Nine-tails demon is taking him over… I can put a time barrier around his mind, but it will not last long." Mephisto tells Amaimon who nods in understanding.

"I should have never let him take it from her… I should have done it myself." Amaimon says with regret as he watches his younger brother lie motionless.

"Amai you could have never taken it anyways… He had a fox's heart and that's the only reason his body accepted it for so long."

"What do you mean?" Izumo asks as she and Yukio reenter the room.

"When Inari brought him back to life she infused him with some of her power allowing her to contact him with less danger of him losing his sanity. However when she did that she influenced his human half allowing the Nine-tails demon a perch to cling to. If Rin had been his normal mostly demonic self he would be fine now." Mephisto explains to them and Izumo just looks at the ground in defeat.

"Okumura sensei I never meant for this to happen I shouldn't have allowed him to take it from me… he should have just killed me and saved everyone." Izumo mutters as she kneels by Rin and she can feel how the demon is slowly taking over his body.

"Izumo it's not your fault, he would have done this anyways." Yukio answers back with audible despair as he caresses his lover's face. Mephisto just sighs in frustration as his barrier is broken through leaving the young demon unprotected as the Nine-tails quickly seizes control of Rin's mind and body. They all watch as Rin twitches and transforms into his black fox form, his eyes no longer a bright blue but rather a dark and stormy indigo. His teeth formed into sharp canines and his claws were extended slightly causing him to look like a wild animal.

"Finally a body I can use." The fox says as it stretches out it's muscles with a pleasant smile on it's face.

"Rin!" Yukio shouts sadly as the fox just sits down and looks to the half demon in confusion.

"Rin… oh wait is that me?" The fox asks as he looks up at the demons in confusion.

"Get out of him." Izumo orders as her familiars begin to growl at the dark fox.

"Why? This body was presented to me on a silver platter and I'm not hurting the boy; he resides in the back of his mind."

"Demon what is your name?" Mephisto asks knowing that this was nothing of the old Nine-tails demon that only cared for chaos and destruction. This demon was far too pleasant to be the evil spirit that once caused the world so much destruction.

"Jephire, why who did you think I was?" Jephire says as he tilts his head in confusion. Mephisto just rolls his eyes in frustration.

"Jephire get the fuck out of my brother, here use this body instead." Mephisto orders as he snaps his fingers and the body of a black fox appears. Jephire smiles mischievously and flicks his tail back and forth.

"Is that you Samael? Well I'll be damned… Samael I haven't seen you in centuries, you still with Amaimon?" Jephire asks as he walks Rin's body over to the body and in a flash of indigo light Jephire transfers himself over to the inanimate fox body. They all watch as the once dormant animal body comes to life and Rin sits up as he rubs his head in pain.

"Yuki my head hurts." Rin says as Yukio rushes forward to hug his brother excitedly.

"I was so worried… Rin don't you ever do that again without my permission!"

"Sure Yuki-chan can we go home?" Rin asks as he feels Yukio pick him up bridal style.

"Yeah I think it's time we go back… Sir Pheles if you would please?"

"Of course Otouto." Mephisto says as he pulls his keys out and creates a portal back to his office in True Cross Academy. Everyone walks through the portal and is instantly in the demon's office.


	5. The Power of a Fox... Well Sorta

After they arrive back in the city Yukio takes Rin back to there dorm and Jephire as well as her familiars escort Izumo back to her dorm room. Amaimon and Mephisto are the only two left in the demon's large office.

"Samael you have done well today." Satan's voice praises as he appears into the room whilst in his cat form.

"Thank you father, but I can't help to feel as though this isn't over yet." Mephisto says as he watches his father transform back into his demon form. Satan says nothing as he begins to wander around the room admiring his son's collection of Japanese trinkets.

"Yes I have that feeling as well especially with the appearance of Jephire… He is just a wind kitsune, an annoying one but nothing nearly as dangerous as Tadao." Satan states as he continues to stare at the tiny toys surrounding Mephisto's desk.

"Father if that's not Tadao then where is he?" Amaimon asks as he sits on the couch in the office and Mephisto joins him. Mephisto smiles as Amaimon cuddles into his side sleepily. Satan however turns around to face them with a serious face.

"Samael, Amaimon I can honestly say I have no idea and this is what truly frightens me. I believe that Rin kicked Tadao out of the young tamer's body, but unless Inari directly intervened then there is no way he wasn't absorbed into Rin." Satan expresses as he looks at his sons with worry. Amaimon just looks into Mephisto's side and Mephisto stares into his father's eyes as he shows him exactly what Rin did.

How Rin Saved Izumo

"Dammit, Uke I need light can you help me out?" Rin curses as he looks around in the dark room.

"Rin you're a demon and part fox you have night vision, use it." Uke tells the young demon, who just nods and slowly his eyes begin to slowly adjust. Thusly allowing him to see that he was trapped in a small dark room containing nothing more than a lab table. Hesitantly he makes his way to a door that appears to lead out, upon opening it he comes face to face with Amaimon.

"Rin what are you doing here?" Amaimon asks as he watches the young demon followed by two fox spirits walks into the hallway.

"Saving Izumo, what are you doing here?" Rin asks as he looks around the hallway trying to figure out where he was.

"I'm trying to protect you and Mephisto."

"Huh?"

"Lucifer threatened to kill you if I intervened… and I can't let that happen Yukio would be devastated."

"But why are you here, why not just stay in Gehenna?" Rin asks as he and Amaimon continue walking down the hallway.

"Lucifer told me to stay here and help him keep Izumo contained since she has gotten to be a handful lately… it's most likely because Lucifer decided to kill her familiars, but it seems that something else has snapped inside of her as well and now she fights constantly." Amaimon explains as he leads Rin to the room that contains Izumo. Rin immediately notices how the door has begun to bow out slowly. Without hesitation Rin throws open the door to reveal Izumo sitting in a corner using a claw to cut slashes into her arms. They all notice how a small puddle of blood has formed around her, and they watch as she draws a summoning circle.

"Oh goddess Inari hear my prayers, leave no wish unfulfilled… please kill me." Izumo begs quietly as she goes back to cutting.

"Mistress Izumo!" Uke shouts as he and Mike envelope Izumo healing the cuts.

"You're not real… only pain is real… leave me alone Lucifer…" Izumo mutters in defeat as she stares coldly into the floor, not even bothering to look up.

"Izumo listen to me its Rin, and I'm here to save you… Izumo look at me." Rin begs trying to persuade her to looks at him.

"You're not Rin and they're not real… I watched him obliterate them all because I was to weak to save them… them… my friends, my faithful familiars… Mike… Uke…" Izumo trails off as she draws in the blood that was slowly soaking into the already saturated ground.

"Amaimon hold her still." Rin orders as a plan formulates in his mind and Amaimon obeys him hesitantly.

"Rin what are you planning to do?" Amaimon asks curious as to what his younger brother was thinking.

"I'm going to do what Inari told me to…" Rin says as he trails off into silence. He takes his place in front of Izumo and puts his hands on Izumo's shoulders while Amaimon holds her tightly around the stomach. He closes his eyes and silently reaches out to touch Izumo's mind in an attempt to take control of her mind and body a trick Mephisto had taught him a while ago. Upon his entry to her mind he can feel the Nine-tails demon's hatred encompassing her mind like a blanket. When he reaches out to it, he can feel it start to take over his own body as random images begin to flash into his mind. The images were of a two young foxes, one a dark indigo with ten-tails which he recognizes as Inari and the other is a nine-tailed light yellow fox. The yellow fox begins to tell him a story in a bitter tone. "It began with a love persecuted by none, and the demon prince from which light had sprung…" The fox shows him scenes of Inari and him running through fields of barley, smiles on their faces; it then sedge ways into his meeting with Lucifer. He had been wary, but Lucifer was convincing and it shows him nodding hesitantly in agreement. Rin wants to ask him a question, but the fox continues talking, "A loyal fox changed by power, ruined by greed… Inari's will, he no longer heeds." Rin watches as him and Inari begin to fight. "A celestial love left to wither… But an unrelenting goddess who refused to un-tether, created a demon in her fit of anger… This transformation showing all but his true nature." The next scene is one that causes tears to fall from Rin's eyes because it breaks his heart. He watches as Inari draws a tanto made of pure light to kill Lucifer, but the fox intercepts the blow, knocking the blade out of her grasp. Inari stares at her lover in shock as he turns toward her growling menacingly. Her surprise soon turning to rage at his betrayal as she screams in fury and hits the yellow fox with a ball of menacing red ball of light. Rin observes how the once delicately colored fox turns to an anger red demon: it's tails once flowing care free now twist and flick with calculated motions, it's body language no longer relaxed but rather aggressive, and his once benevolent face now twisted into a blood-thirsty, murderous one. After the foxes transformation Inari backs away from him in terror, while Lucifer accepts him with open arms. As Rin goes to say something the fox begins for the last time, "With nothing more than the promise of power, a loyal follower was reduced to nothing more than a common monster." After witnessing the truth Rin closes his eyes and forces the fox from Izumo's mind and into his own. Rin battles the fox for dominance in his own mind, and after a long battle Rin believes he finally wins as he absorbs the demon's mind. Upon winning he takes a victory lap of his mind just curious as to if it's really over… he can feel something tugging at his consciousness, but other than that it's not a big deal. However when he finally opens his eyes he notices how bleary everything is, but also that he can barely make his own legs move.

"Rin are you alright?" Amaimon asks as he releases Izumo who stares at them in confusion.

"Amaimon get Yukio." Rin says breathlessly as he continues to fight the presence in his mind.

"Rin…. Rin you did it! Rin you've released me!" Izumo shouts in glee as she hugs the demon standing in front of her. Rin just smiles widely and scoffs as he continues to fight in his mind.

"It was nothing, and these really are your familiars." Rin points out and Izumo looks at the foxes swirling in the air with excitement since their mistress was free of the horrible monster.

"But how?" Izumo questions warily, having seen for herself their death.

"Inari has blessed me with a fox's heart… Honestly the only thing I understand about it is the fact that I can summon kitsune and talk to her directly." Rin says with a smile as Izumo just laughs.

"Your like a shrine maiden now." Izumo chuckles as she helps Rin limp out of the room.

"Hey! I ain't no maiden, Eyebrows!" Rin shouts in feigned anger, Izumo just smiles as she and Rin continue limping towards where they heard the sounds of battle coming from. About halfway there Yukio and Amaimon find him.

"Rin are you okay?" Yukio asks worriedly as he observes his brother's limping and ragged breathing.

"Of course I am Yuki, come on let's go help them." Rin urges as they all make their way back to the large cave.

Back in the present

Once Satan gets done showing them what happens it only confuses Mephisto more.

"So that explains why he was so weak, but how did Jephire get in there?" Mephisto asks his father who shrugs.

"I really don't know… maybe he showed up at the very end, Samael I really have no idea what he is even doing here… last I heard Inari was using him as a messenger between her kitsune." Satan tells his son with a shrug. He would be telling Amaimon as well but he had fallen asleep. Mephisto who had been listening to his father had just begun to stroke Amaimon's hair softly.

"Father I can't tell you the fox's plan, nor can I tell you what happened to Tadao. But I can tell you that I am exhausted so we shall have to continue this conversation another time… if not tomorrow then in a few weeks, I will personally drag the Okumura twins down to Gehenna if I have to." Mephisto promises as his own eyes begin to droop slowly.

"Very well I'm going to go visit your brothers then I will leave." Satan says as he disappears from their room. Once he's gone Mephisto yawns widely as he picks Amaimon up gently and lays him in their bed. Amaimon's eyes flutter open as he watches Mephisto settle down next to him.

"I've missed." Amaimon says sleepily as he kisses Mephisto slowly and sensually. It takes Mephisto a few minutes but he soon gets into the kiss picking up momentum. What started out as a sweet tender kiss soon turns into a hot, needy desire between the two of them.

"Amaimon…" Mephisto moans as his lover snaps his fingers causing both of their clothes disappear.

"I love you Samael." Amaimon whispers as Mephisto sticks two lubricated fingers into him. Mephisto just smiles as his brother begins moaning loudly and groans in frustration when the fingers are removed.

"I love you too Amaimon… Now and forever." Mephisto promises as he thrusts in. He watches in pleasure as Amaimon's face displays nothing other than pleasure. It doesn't take long for both of the men to cum seeing, as they had been apart for so long. After Mephisto quickly cleans both of them up they fall into a deep sleep. Amaimon snuggles himself close to Mephisto and he just wraps his arms around him tightly.

Meanwhile in the Okumura's dorm

Once Yukio had showered he came back to find Rin no longer on his bed but rather staring into a nearby mirror.

"Nii-san what are you looking at?" Yukio inquires at he wraps his arms around his lover's waist. Rin doesn't answer him as he continues to stare at his reflection. He swears he can see the demon fox from before flicker in his eyes.

"Rin..." Yukio prods gently as he tries to pull him away from the mirror, but Rin shrugs off his grip.

"Yukio leave me alone." Rin mutters bitterly as he quickly leaves the room.

"Rin come back." Yukio shouts as he goes to follow his brother, but upon entering the hallway he can find no trace of Rin at all. "Rin..." Yukio mumbles as he looks all around.

"Yukio he has left the city." Satan says quietly as he appears behind his son in the dorm room.

"Where has he gone?" Yukio asks with worry and Satan just shrugs his shoulders.

"I can no longer track him." Satan replies and watches as his son's head falls in frustration.

"Well you need to help me find him, he is hurt." Yukio orders as he grabs his coat and runs out of the dormitory.

"Yukio are you aware of what happened to him?" Satan inquires as he follows his son out into the cold night.

"I know that he saved Izumo, but that is all." Yukio answers as he continues walking on the road. Satan pulls his son to a stop much to his displeasure.

"Yukio you must understand what is happening to him." Satan says with a heavy heart knowing his son will be most upset when he is shown the situation.

"Fine show me so we can get back to finding him." Yukio answers with an impatient tone and Satan puts a hand to his forehead. He then plays the memory and watches as his son's face begins to lose its anger and is replaced by fear. After he finishes showing Yukio what happened his son just stares with a blank stare.

"Yukio?" Satan asks quietly.

"He's gone… he's never coming back… consumed by a monster…" Yukio mutters as he backs into a nearby wall and slides down it. "I'm losing him to a century's old demon… Mephisto was right from the beginning… to save one I will have to lose the other."

"Son there is still…"

"Shut up… You're not my father… my father is Shiro Fujimoto." Yukio says venomously as he turns to face Satan.

"Yukio…"

"Leave Satan… Go back to Gehenna and leave me!" Yukio shouts angrily as he curls his knees up to his chest and rests his forehead on them.

"Please I can help."

"No you can't… You think you can, but it always hurts someone… So just go!" Yukio shouts and Satan backs up slowly leaving his heart broken son sitting on the cold hard ground. Once Satan leaves Yukio sits there and cries, he cries for the lover he lost, and the father as well, but most of all he curses himself for ever allowing himself to fall in love. Love always hurt someone just like his demonic heritage it always injured someone even if it didn't mean to. Yukio can feel the presence of something coming towards him, but he doesn't have the energy or the want to look up.

"Sensei what are you doing out here?" The familiar voice of Shima asks as he kneels down to his teacher.

"Go away Shima."

"Yukio what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"That's not what it looks like." Shima mutters, as he gets closer.

"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!" Yukio shouts angrily as his flames and tail come out. Shima jumps back in fear, but doesn't leave instead he comes closer.

"And I said no." Shima replies evenly as he settles down next to his angry teacher. "Where is Rin?"

"Lost." Yukio answers and Shima gives him a confused look.

"Well let's go find him." Shima says with subtle determination, he was a little disheartened that the demon never came over anymore.

"Shima you must understand that he is lost."

"I know that, but no matter how lost someone is they can always be found… It might take awhile but we'll find him." Shima says in a tone that has a stronger undertone of determination as he stands up and offers Yukio a hand. Yukio takes it gladly and the pair start off into the night in search of Rin.

Rin

Rin didn't want to be evil that much he knew. He just wanted to save his friends, his family, and his lover… Rin just wanted to help people like he helped Izumo. Though when he thought about it his help usually got someone hurt or killed. Take Father Fujimoto for instance, he died trying to save Rin from himself. But in the end Rin ended up disobeying both of his fathers to save a maiden of Inari, which in turn may very likely kill him. Part of him begins to wonder where his soul will reside in Heaven or rather in Gehenna.

"God I have fucked up sooo bad." Rin mumbles as he keeps running through the forest to an all to familiar tree. "From once it began so it shall end." Rin whispers as he sits down at the base of the ancient cherry tree. He watches as the newly blossoming blossoms float along a gentle breeze and swirl around him as he watches. The flower petals dance around Rin for a few more seconds then begin to gently float to the ground as a crimson colored fox approaches from behind the tree. He says nothing as he shifts into his fox form and keeps his distance from the red fox.

'I see you have come youngling.' The mysterious fox hisses in his mind.

"Who are you?" Rin asks hesitantly as he and the fox start to circle each other.

'I am the whisper of malevolence that calls to you on the darkest of nights… I am the shadow lurking in your very own silhouette… I am the demonic side of you that will stop at nothing to gain control.' The malicious fox growls inside of his mind. Rin says nothing as he advances on the fox. The fox just laughs in a wispy sounding bark, and dodges the attack easily. An idea forms in Rin's mind about what Inari had said to him about a fox's heart and then it dawns on him that he must have some sort of power so he digs deep into his soul and recites a phrase that comes to him.

"A fox's' heart resides with in so grant me oh goddess Inari, the power to win." Rin mutters passionately as he let's several drops of blood fall into the ground from a scratch on his shoulder. At first nothing happens and Rin fears that he did it wrong, but something tells him that he didn't. After what seems like forever a familiar indigo fox shows up.

"Rin what can I… Oh shit!" Jephire says as he comes to his master's call. "Rin um… you need to run like now." Jephire orders quickly as he tries to urge the young demon away.

"Jephire, what are you even doing here?" Rin asks as he stands next to his new familiar.

"Rin I'm your new familiar and earlier I was trying to save you from him… No time to explain Rin, run!" Jephire explains quickly as he uses his powers cause the wind to push Rin away.

'Oh young Jephire you are no match for me and you know it.' The demon hisses with a smirk.

"That may be Tadao, but Inari told me I need to save the boy so I will… it will be just like old times brother won't it." Jephire taunts as powers call forth hurricane force winds.

"Jephire I won't hurt you." The fox now identified as Tadao shouts forcefully.

"Then this will be easy." Jephire scoffs as he sends the force against him. Tadao just counters with the creation of a large earthen wall.

"Jephire don't make me hurt you." Tadao warns as he goes on the offensive throwing rocks at Rin. Jephire says nothing as he uses the wind to knock them off course, causing them to tumble to the left of Rin.

"You couldn't hurt me if you tried." Jephire taunts as his brother sends pillars of rock trying to throw his brother off his feet so he could get to Rin. However Jephire was to quick as he used his power to lift Rin up into the air safe from the jagged columns of stone.

"Jephire I need to get to the tree." Rin shouts from the sky and Jephire nods quickly as he tosses the demon into the scared tree. Tadao abandoning his brother turns to face his brother's charge. Jephire not one to be forgotten sends a flurry at Tadao only to have it deflected, to ensure no further disruption Tadao encases his brother in a cage of dirt walls impenetrable from either side.

"Tadao don't hurt the boy!" Jephire shouts as he rams against the sides of the box, but just like when they were children Tadao's power was much to strong for him.

"Jephire stay out of this." Tadao growls as he reinforces the walls so that his brother's voice was dulled down to nothing other than a low whisper. Rin in the meantime had shifted back to his demonic form as he had drawn out Kurikara as a precaution for an upcoming fight. He quickly tries to shimmy down the tree so he can get to the heart of it.

"Rin Okumura what do you think your doing?" Tadao asks in a musical tone that reminds him a lot of Lucifer.

"I'm saving them from you… Tadao why?" Rin says wondering what Lucifer could have offered Inari's lover so many years ago.

"He offered me a kingdom and power youngling… you can't understand this since you are a demon with just near limitless power only restrained by that flimsy sword." Tadao sneers as he circles around Rin, and uses his powers to form a barrier around Rin stopping him from moving. The demon fox then flicks his tails and a rock juts out, causing Rin to cry out while dropping his sword. Tadao strides over to where Kurikara lying on the ground and picks it up. He then proceeds to bend the blade causing hairline cracks to form along the edges.

"Please put that down!" Rin shouts as he tries to wiggle out of the cage of rocks, but to no avail.

"Rin hasn't anyone ever told you that physical objects are really nothing other than that… objects." Tadao says maliciously as he snaps the blade easily. He then watches as Rin collapses to the ground as his flames glow brilliantly then fade quickly. "Lover where art thou!" Tadao shouts into the air and very quickly a whirlwind of petals picks up and where Rin lies Inari appears.

"Tadao what have you done?" Inari asks her former lover as she picks the demon up gently and leans him against the tree.

"Inari I have done what you have created me to do." Tadao taunts as he tosses the broken sword at her feet. Inari says nothing as she picks up the blade, but it burns her. "Have you forgotten that Goddess' can look, but they can never touch a demonic object or a full blooded demon in general… which leads me to wonder how did you manage to convert this one?" Tadao mocks with the tiniest bit of curiosity in his voice.

"I took his human half and fused him with me." Inari explains bitterly as she forms as black box around the broken sword.

"So in other words you've created another monster." Tadao says bitterly as he turns his tails to leave, but Inari forces him to stop. Whilst they were distracted Rin staggers up to the trunk of the tree and grabs Kurikara's blade cutting his hand as he stabs the heart of the tree.

"I have witnessed the first and the last dawning on life's glorious path." Rin mumbles as he passes out and in a brilliant flash of light Inari watches as the evil Tadao slowly evaporates into the air. Inari smiles, as the fox that is left was the beautiful yellow fox she first fell in love with. Tadao has a smile on his face, which along with the rest of his form had reverted back into his benevolent form, a pale yellow fox with golden tipped tails as well as paws. He approaches his celestial lover welcomes him with open arms.

"A demon whose path intertwines with many others, was the only being capable to reunite the lovers… With nothing more than a fox's heart he showed a celestial pair that with hope and work, love is never truly undone." Tadao whispers in his usually smooth and enchanting voice.

"Tadao can you ever forgive me?" Inari asks as she looks away in shame.

"I have forgiven you many centuries ago Inari, can I come home?"

"Of course Tadao, of course!" Inari says while tears fall from her eyes and the pair disappears. Once the battle had completely ended Jephire was finally released from his cage and he rushes to his master's side. He can see the box containing Kurikara lying next to him and he silently curses Inari for just leaving him to deal with this.

"Oh this is bad… like really bad… who do I call?" Jephire asks himself as he swirls around the young demon. "AMAIMON!" he shouts all out of ideas.


	6. The Cruel Fate of Familiars

Mephisto's Room

"Huh? What?" Amaimon says as he wakes up suddenly from his deep sleep.

'Amaimon…. Amaimon… come to me, like now! I need your help...' a voice whispers urgently.

"Go away Jephire, I'm sleeping right now." Amaimon grumbles back grouchily as he turns over to see Mephisto sleeping with a frown on his face.

'I'm not kidding demon, this shit is serious.' Jephire answers back as his dream self puts a paw to Amaimon's chest then disappears.

"Jephire what is so important that you have to disturb me?" Amaimon shouts angrily as he gets up quickly waking Mephisto in the process.

"Amaimon where are you going?" Mephisto asks sleepily as he sits up and rubs his eyes unhappily.

"Jephire needs me and from the way he was whispering, it sounds bad. So I was going to go see what's up… You can go back to sleep, I'll tell you about it later Meph." Amaimon says with smile and Mephisto just sighs then snaps a pair of jeans on, a black v-neck t-shirt, and a pair of comfortable black cowboy boots.

"Well since I'm already dressed I'll come with, and besides I've been away from you for far too long lover." Mephisto says with a smile as he snaps on Amaimon's usual clothing.

"Jephire we're ready!" Amaimon shouts and the pair disappears from the room instantly.

Cherry Tree

When Mephisto and Amaimon reappear they are by the tree from earlier. They find Rin lying unconscious next to a black box and Jephire swirling over him in panic.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't know who to call and he hasn't moved since he stabbed the tree… he's not dead, I checked… why did he have to break the sword… fucking Tadao always fucking shit up then leaving me to fix it… well I'm not a cure all you know!" Jephire says angrily as he watches the two demons approach quickly.

"Wait, what happened and where is Kurikara?" Mephisto asks worriedly when he hears the kitsune mention the breaking of a sword.

"It's in that box Samael… Tadao broke it in battle with Rin and I… I tried to stop him but he was too strong… Rin freed Tadao from Inari's curse, but I fear it may have cost him his humanity." Jephire answers calmly as he stops his frantic whirling and sits next to the unmoving body of his charge.

"Not Kurikara… damn it all!" Mephisto shouts as he hurriedly opens the box only to have it reveal his worst nightmare. Kurikara had been broken completely; the sword was in two pieces with various shards of metal lying about the box. Upon further inspection Mephisto saw that the blade had many hairline fractures inside of the blade as well.

"Older brother can you fix it?" Amaimon asks as he picks up Rin gently. Mephisto says nothing as he stares at the damaged sword for a while, and after about ten minutes he realizes that there was no possible way to fix this sword ever.

"Otouto I don't think I can. Jephire you are free to go now." Mephisto commands however the wind kitsune refuses to leave.

"Samael you're not my master, I only listen to him and Inari now." Jephire responds as he smiles sheepishly while gesturing to the half demon in Amaimon's arms.

"How? Rin's a demon." Amaimon asks as Mephisto stands there with a smirk on his lips.

"Well I'll be damned…. Again I guess, but the old vixen really did it, didn't she?" Mephisto asks and Jephire just nods in response.

"Yeah, it's not a bad idea I mean I did save his life several times today alone. So I think it's a good thing." Jephire responds as he glances to the boy in Amaimon's arms with a smirk. The wind kitsune would never admit it, but he was glad that someone had finally released his brother from their goddess' wrathful curse.

"What of his brother?" Mephisto asks wondering if he needed to watch out for any more creatures prowling around his beloved academy.

"Yukio, well I doubt he'll get a kitsune; he already has several river nymphs under his control." Jephire answers intuitively as he flicks his tail as he observes his unconscious charge.

"You're kidding me right?"

"No, I would have thought you already knew this Mephisto. You practically stalk the twins." Jephire points out and Mephisto says nothing to that as he creates a portal back to True Cross Academy.

Yukio and Shima

The pair had been searching for several hours now. After checking the usual places that Rin tends to hide in without him being there; they give up after searching through most of the night and are slowly making their way back to the dorms.

"Yukio where do you think he could be?" Shima asks worriedly, part of him knew that he was in dangerous territory right now; Yukio was a very possessive person, especially when it came to Rin and Shima knew it.

"Shima, Satan told me that he wasn't in the city and he isn't in any of the normal places…. I don't know… he's hurt and I can feel that he's in danger yet I can't trace him." Yukio says with panic in his tone as he continues walking back.

"We'll find him, just relax." Shima says comfortingly as he and Yukio make it back to the old dorm building.

"Shima you can go home."

"Nah I'd rather help you find Rin." Shima states with a shrug as he and Yukio enter the dorm then go to his room. Upon entering they notice Mephisto sitting at his desk with the lamp on trying to fix Kurikara. Amaimon was sitting with Rin's head on his leg petting his hair softly, while Jephire sat in a windowsill looking out.

"Mephisto what are you doing here?" Yukio asks as he takes his coat off and goes over to the bed. Amaimon looks up at him with a worried smile.

"He is still unconscious… but I don't understand why though." Amaimon explains to Yukio as he switches spots with him. Yukio continues to pet Rin's hair gently, he receives a meek whimper from Rin as Mephisto continues to try and fix the sword. Amaimon goes over to Jephire and the two disappear from the room. Shima on the other hand sits on the other bed in the room and looks wistfully at Rin, remembering fondly how they had cuddled a few months ago. Eventually Yukio notices Shima's loving stare and growls at him.

"Leave him alone Yukio." Mephisto orders nonchalantly as uses a pair of tweezers to put the last piece in place. "Ein, zwei, drei." Mephisto mutters with a snap of his fingers hoping the sword would meld back together, but it doesn't. The sword itself seems to mock Mephisto as the internal cracks only deepen.

"Mephisto did it work?" Yukio inquires as he gets up putting Rin's head down on the bed gently.

"No Yukio it did not." Mephisto answers with a sigh as he stands up and wipes his forehead, the only person who could possibly fix the blade now was Satan himself.

"Aniki, what now?" Amaimon asks as he and Jephire reappear.

"I don't know… not even an expert blacksmith could fix this, the damages are far to great." Mephisto says with frustration as he places the broken sword back in the box.

"Wait so when will he wake up?" Yukio asks worriedly as he watches his lover sleep.

"He will awaken in an hour or two." Mephisto says plainly as he turns into a small white dog and leaves in a sort of huff, pissed because he had to figure out a way to spin this to the Grigori so Rin could stay alive.

"Well I think that's my queue to leave as well." Amaimon states with a smile as he follows the dog out in his cat form. "Jephire you should come with, Yukio can manage here."

"Yukio is that all right with you?" Jephire asks with an excited smile, he and Amaimon were the best of friends since the 1600s. Yukio nods his head in yes and Jephire disappears with Amaimon after Mephisto.

"Shima maybe you should go to." Yukio hints at and Shima's face loses its usually bright smile as he starts towards the door.

"Oh yeah you're probably right… sorry I'll just go." Shima stutters awkwardly as he makes his way to the door.

"See you in class." Yukio says as he bids his student goodbye. Once Shima leaves Yukio changes Rin into clothes made for sleeping and then himself as well. After doing that Yukio slips underneath the covers next to Rin, who is still sleeping peacefully.

The next morning

Yukio awakes to the sound of an animal growling… He opens his eyes slowly in confusion as he sees two bright blue blurs circling around each other in front of his eyes. Without his glasses the only thing he could tell that it was a pair of demons: one seemed civilized while the other seemed rabid.

"Son I need you to relax." Yukio hears a familiar voice say and when he puts his glasses back on he can see that Rin was full on demon mode, and Satan was there also in demon mode. There was so much blue flame in the room it glowed in the hue.

"Rin please listen to me, you need to control this… take back control before I have to take you to Gehenna." Satan warns, but he receives only a feral growl as Rin bares his teeth at the god of demons. "Yukio stay back please… I don't want him to hurt you accidentally… he's just very disorientated right now." Satan says trying to assure Yukio who makes a squeak of fear. The tiny sound draws Rin's attention to Yukio who he approaches calmly with his tail swishing side to side seductively. Yukio doesn't move an inch out of fear as feral Rin comes over and rubs his face on Yukio's chest happily. Satan watches as Rin's tail trails up Yukio's thigh suggestively, and then watches as Yukio hesitantly puts an arm on Rin. The young demon purrs in happiness as Yukio holds him gently as he continues to rubs his face on Yukio, but after another minute of that he starts to kiss and nip Yukio's neck. Satan watches with a smile as his sons both make low purring sounds in their throats. Rin's flames begin to dull a little as Yukio moans quietly.

"Rin… Nii-san come back to me."

"Grrr…" Rin answers with nothing more than an angry snarl.

"Nii-san it's not polite to growl." Yukio responds with an edge in his voice, and he hears Rin whimper quietly in submission. "Good boy Rin, now come back to me Nii-san and we can play even more." Yukio says in a sultry tone laced with promises of more and watches as the flames slowly begin to recede even more as well as the demonic look in his eyes. His pupils were no longer rimmed in red and small, but rather their usual bright blue. His ears however didn't go away, but rather they just point down in a submissive manner as well.

"Yuki…" Rin whines with an insistent whimper as his brother stops playing with his tail.

"Rin we have a guest right now, later." Yukio insists as he pulls his body away from Rin's needy one. Satan just laughs as he watches Rin pull away with a defeated look, he couldn't deny that his son looked adorable with his long pointed ears shifted down.

"You two are almost as adorable as Amaimon and Ibis were." Satan remarks quietly and before he can take it back Mephisto storms into the room angrily.

"Amaimon and who?" Mephisto shouts angrily. Amaimon was his and nobody got to touch him, he was his no one else's. Mephisto didn't even care that he had left Gehenna for a few centuries Amaimon was his!

"Mephisto you were gone for a long time and the boy fell in love… Ibis wants nothing to do with him now anyway so leave it be." Satan says sharply and Mephisto disappears just as quickly as he came.

"Mine." Yukio whispers quietly to his brother whose tail wags happily.

"Yours forever and always lover… always." Rin confirms as he kisses Yukio roughly and passionately. Satan seeing this smirks and takes this as his time to leave.

"Make sure you two learn about your familiars… particularly you Rin. Jephire and Tadao have a long and twisted history. Yukio I needn't tell you the importance of Nerissa and Cordelia." Satan tells them and they both nod quickly in between kisses.

"Okay... history on Jephire, will do father… bye." Rin responds quietly as he and Yukio go back to their needy kisses.

"Rin you are wearing far too many clothes…"

"Yuki, please…" Rin whines as he feels Yukio pinching his nipples eliciting a delightful gasp from Rin. Yukio just smiles sadistically as he picks up a small dagger he kept by their bed just in case. Rin tilts his head in confusion as Yukio makes a small slit on his arm. Yukio lets out a quiet gasp as he watches the blood run down his skin lazily. Rin the ever curious begins to lap at the wound causing his lover to pant heavily as he moves his tongue along Yukio's body till he reaches his nipples and sucks them gently.

"God… Rin… Rin please don't tease me… or I might speed this up a little." Yukio says in a seductive tone as he releases his erection from his boxers and Rin does the same. Taking the hint Rin falls to his knees gracefully and begins to suck his lover's large cock. Rin tongues the slit playfully, and Yukio gasps while pushing his brother all the way down. Yukio can hear Rin making gagging sounds from taking so much of his impressive length. Having grown tired of this Yukio pulls Rin to his feet and has him get on his hands and knees.

"Lube?" Rin pants quietly and Yukio snaps his fingers causing a small bottle to appear. "How?"

"Father showed me awhile ago." Yukio explains quickly as he teases Rin's entrance slowly. Rin gives him a curious look, but says nothing as Yukio continues. One finger becomes two and soon enough Yukio finds himself balls deep in his lover, he starts thrusting slowly as Rin let's out loud moans of pleasure.

"Yuki don't stop…. Oh god! Keep going… Right there!" Rin shouts as Yukio hits the spot that makes Rin see stars. Yukio smirks evilly continues hitting it till Rin is nothing more than a puddle of pleasure, and leaves Rin moaning and writhing in ecstasy. After a few minutes of thrusting Yukio releases inside of Rin and Rin collapses as well, lying tiredly with cum dripping from his abused hole. Yukio says nothing as he snaps his fingers cleaning them and the sheets up. He then settles back on the bed next to Rin who curls into Yukio's chest reflexively.

"I love you." Yukio whispers to Rin lovingly.

"Yuki, I couldn't stop loving you if I tried… can we just cuddle today, I don't wanna go to class."

"Sure Rin, anything for you." Yukio says with a kiss as he pulls his brother closer to him and Rin sighs happily as his lover pulls him close.

That Nights Cram School

When Izumo walks into Cram School after having been gone for so long she is met with quite the welcome party. Sheimi and Konekomura are holding a large welcome back sign. Suguro, Shima, and Shura all throw confetti at her as she enters the classroom.

"What's all this for?" Izumo asks as she hesitantly enters the room flanked by her familiars.

"Izumo I'm so glad you're back! I thought for sure you were going to be gone forever." Sheimi says gleefully as she hugs Izumo, who balks slightly but accepts her friend's affection hesitantly.

"It's good to have you back Eyebrows, we were tactically inept without you." Suguro says with a smile while he hugs her next. Shura just smiles and pats the girl on the back.

"I'm glad you made it."

"Same here." Konekomura says just reiterating the point as well.

"Thanks you guys, this means a lot to me." Izumo says with a shy smile as she and the rest of the students make their way back to their seats for the lesson. However they all seem to notice that Rin was still missing.

"Where's Rin?" Shima asks worriedly knowing the demon was in a delicate position considering his circumstances.

"Rin is taking a day off." Shura answers quickly as she turns back to drawing the diagram of a demonic symbol on the board.

"Why?" Suguro inquires knowing that slacker needs all the help he can get.

"Because him and Yukio have…. Well…. Umm… They just do alright kid." Shura says sharply not really having a reason. She only knew that Mephisto had told her that they might be gone for several days more. Shima's smile seems to falter for a second but then it's quickly replaced and the rest of the students seem to accept this answer easily. However Shima settles down into his seat and Shura starts teaching the lesson explaining the symbol, but Shima doesn't hear much about it except that it called forth a demon.

Several hours later

Class passes uneventfully as Shima stares blankly at the board, not even listening to Izumo's compelling story about how Rin saved her from the Nine-tails demon. He didn't even notice when the bell ring.

"Shima…. Hey Shima the bell rang, come on." Suguro says as he taps the boy's shoulder drawing him from his fantasy. See he had been imagining what it would be like to kiss Rin with his soft delicate lips, and his always slightly messed hair.

"God he's sexy." Shima mutters quietly still in his daze.

"Who's sexy?" Suguro asks, but Shima instantly shuts his mouth causing Suguro and Konekomura to become suspicious.

"Shima who were you talking about?" Konekomura asks trying to coax the information out of their pink haired friend.

"The caricature of Poseidon." Shima lies quickly as he runs a hand through his fluffy hair with an impish smirk. Suguro and Konekomura don't believe him, but just shrug it off and continue walking back to the dorm.

"Hey Shima what do you want to do for dinner?" Suguro asks him, but Shima had already drifted back into oblivion.

"SHIMA!" Konekomura shouts and it violently jolts Shima out of his daze.

"What did you need?" Shima says quickly as he observes the unhappy glares on his friend's faces.

"Shima what's your deal lately?" Suguro inquires as he slams the dorm room door shut.

"Nothing Bon, in fact I've never been so focused in my entire life." Shima stutters out quickly as he glances back and forth to his friends hesitantly. Suguro and Konekomura just give him a doubtful look.

"Shima we've been friends long enough for us to know that you're not focused and if I might say…. in love." Konekomura says hesitantly as if still trying to decipher the young aria's mood.

"I'm not in love." Shima says in a deadpan voice and that's when they realize that was the whole problem.

"Shima you're in love aren't you?" Suguro asks and he watches as Shima balks at them.

"No Bon I am not! I was just worried about someone." Shima says defensively as he turns away from them.

"Shima it's all right to be in love, we don't care."

"Yeah and besides you'll be over them in like a day, like you always are." Suguro scoffs as he starts to make ramen for dinner.

"Whatever Bon, I'm going for a walk." Shima says bitterly as he stalks off into the night. Once he leaves the other two fall into an easy silence that both seem to enjoy.

Shima

Shima didn't go home that night; he went to the forest near Rin's dorm where he drew a summoning circle and said the magic words. However nothing showed up and he knew that something was wrong, especially when a faint glow of blue emulated from his circle.

"Ah, young Shima what can I do for you?" Satan asks pleasantly, glad to be back in Assiah even if it was only for a few minutes.

"How did you get here?" Shima says shakily as he backs away from Satan in fear.

"Why is everyone always afraid of me? It's not like I just smite people on the spot." Satan argues as he turns into a small white cat and approaches him. When Satan approaches him as a cat, Shima stops backing away and watches him warily.

"You are the king of Gehenna."

"Well that may be, but if you were to meet my brother you wouldn't cower in his presence." Satan argues and this shuts up Shima effectively as he watches the white cat become a demon again. Satan reminded Shima a lot of Rin with his dark ruffled hair and bright blue eyes.

"Fair enough, but why are you here?" Shima asks as he stares cautiously at the demon.

"I'm here because you were attempting to summon a demon and…. well I am a demon by birth right… So I decided to show up." Satan says boredly as he strokes the fluff on his tail.

"Oh…" Shima says as he stares down at the forest floor. Satan just cocks his head to the side and watches the discouraged teen. He thought he could smell something on him, something very familiar.

"You smell like unrequited love." Satan states having smelled that on Rin when he met him in the forest for the first time. Shima says nothing as he begins to walk over to the summoning circle drawn in the dirt; he kicks one of the lines expecting Satan to disappear but he still remains.

"How?" Shima stutters out as his eyes go wide in fear.

"Back to this again, Shima if I was going to hurt you, you would be dead by now…. So tell me about this unrequited love of yours kid." Satan says as he sits down on the ground and hesitantly Shima joins him.

"Well he's loud, and energetic… he's got hair that always looks messy even after he's brushed it ten times. Not to mention he's sensitive, heroic, and… well he's just awesome." Shima gushes in a smitten fashion and Satan just nods his head trying to imagine the boy's love.

"So what's Mr. Awesome's name?" Satan asks and that's when Shima suddenly goes quiet.

"His name… well his name is… um… well…"

"Shima stop stuttering. If you're afraid of judgment you need not be, most of my son's relationships are homosexual and incestuous." Satan says assuring the apprehensive young Exorcist.

"Well… Mr. Satan."

"It's actually just Satan… Mr. Satan is my father." Satan says jokingly and Shima just smiles then all of a sudden sprints off into the darkness without a single word. "What an odd boy?" Satan murmurs as he transforms into a cat and makes his way to the Okumura brother's dorm.

Yukio and Rin

"Yukio I don't want to research Jephire and Tadao." Rin whines as he closes a very large and very old book. Yukio adjusts his glasses on his face as he sighs in frustration.

"Rin I don't even understand why you're complaining about. The story of the kitsune brothers isn't even complicated. Two brothers beloved by all, the eldest one an earth kitsune fell in love with Inari, however he eventually became jealous of her power and met an ambitious demon named Lucifer. Lucifer gave him the power he desired, but the power corrupted him and left him a shell of the kitsune he used to be. So Inari tried to save him, but he ended up saying some very hurtful things to her that caused her to turn him into an evil version of himself. But Inari couldn't have him running around tormenting humanity and kitsune alike so she bound him to a stone. Lucifer eventually found a way to release him from the stone into Izumo and well you know the rest of the story." Yukio explains and he watches as Rin hurriedly writes the story down on a pad of paper.

"Thanks Yukio, hey now that that's down can we get back to playing?" Rin asks seductively as he runs his tail up Yukio's back.

"Leave master alone!" A shrill voice screeches as Rin is suddenly flung backwards into the hallway.

"Nerissa!" Another shrill voice shouts in horror as a small fairy like creature flits over to a dazed Rin. "Master Rin are you okay?" The small fairy asks politely as she lands on his chest. Rin just nods as he watches the strange fairy creature give him a sympathetic look. Rin could swear he saw double of the small creature before him.

"Who are you?" Rin asks as he tries to focus on the creature before him.

"My name is Cordelia, and I am a daughter of Styx, the river goddess of Gehenna." Cordelia explains pleasantly as she brushes her long dark hair back over pale alabaster skin, he watches as her pair of tiny gossamer wings flex lazily in the faint morning light.

"Oh that's nice." Rin says as his eyes roll back into his head as he falls unconscious.

"Master Yukio come quickly! I think Nerissa killed him!" Cordelia says urgently as Yukio sprints over to Rin.

"Nerissa I told you to never to use your powers on him!" Yukio scolds as he feels for Rin's pulse it's there and he probably just has a mild concussion; Yukio sighs in relief, but as he turns back to see why the tiny blond haired nymph attacked him in the first place.

"I'm going to kill you!" Jephire growls as he pins the blonde river nymph to the ground.

"Master help…" Nerissa chokes out from under the paw.

"Jephire release her!" Yukio commands and hesitantly Jephire releases the nymph who rushes over to him quickly for protection.

"Nerissa are you all right?" Cordelia asks her sister as she joins her on Rin's chest. Nerissa just nods quietly as her sister looks to the demon she injured.

"Master Yukio, is Rin going to be okay?" Nerissa inquires hesitantly as she observes the demonic boy she injured.

"Yes Nerissa he will be fine in a few hours, and if you ever hurt him again I will personally kill you." Yukio says in his scary serious voice that makes both of the nymph's wings quiver in fear.

"Yes master." Both of them mutter as they take to the air.

"Wow Yukio, you really got those nymphs trained well." Satan says as he enters the room quietly as Yukio was putting Rin onto the bed and the nymphs immediately bow to the eldest demon as a sign of respect. Jephire does the same from beside Rin.

"What do you need father?" Yukio asks as he shoos the nymphs away from his head.

"I was just curious as to if you researched into your familiars yet."

"Yes Rin and I just discussed it." Yukio says as he glares at his familiars angrily.

"He shouldn't have touched you." Nerissa mutters and her sister shoots her with a stream of water.

"That's his lover, sister and besides he didn't even call us for help… you just wanted to show up because he was telling a story." Cordelia states with a glare as she pinches her sister's wing.

"But I thought they were brothers."

"Well he… we… I love him and that's all I know and that's good enough for me." Yukio states quietly. "From a river you were born, and like water you shall flow back into the realm from once you came." Yukio says and the two nymphs disappear, leaving only Jephire glaring at the demons as he lies next to Rin protectively.

"Jephire you can go, I can keep him safe."

"No, I should stay… damn river nymphs." Jephire curses as he is pulled into Rin's arms.

"Whatever… I'm too tired to fight and I have to teach again tomorrow, so if you would be kind enough to scoot over." Yukio says as he settles down into the bed and Jephire disappears from Rin's arms and reappears on the end of the bed. Satan sighs then exits the room and opens a portal back to Gehenna, where he goes and has a meeting with several of his higher demons.

Two weeks later

Rin and Yukio fell back into their usual routine with school, then cram school, and the occasional mission. Their friends accepted them back easily and besides a few curious looks from Suguro and Shura all was well. However neither of them realized the true nature of the danger they were in.

Vatican Headquarters

"Might I just add how useful having the Okumura twins on our side has actually been. They not only prevented Satan from overtaking Assiah, but have also saved a promising young Tamer from Lucifer's clutches." Mephisto says persuasively to the Grigori. The men and woman remain emotionless as they stare at the demon.

"Mr. Faust may we remind you that more often than not you always have a hidden agenda." One of the Grigori men point out.

"Well I won't deny that I am a man of many ploys, but this certainly is not one of them. I am just trying to prove that these two half-bloods are far more useful to us alive rather than dead." Mephisto says eloquently and all three of the Grigori nod in unison.

"Very well the abominations may live…. For now." One of them says bitterly. "However if they ever step out of line we will not hesitate to exterminate."

"I understand… Grigori it has been a pleasure as always." Mephisto answers with a fake smile as he exits the chamber quickly. Once the demon leaves the Grigori begin to talk amongst themselves.

"Raguel, Enoch I don't believe we should allow the older twin to live. We can't trust him to restrain his demonic tendencies without the sword." Antares tells her fellow companions, Satan had murdered her family and she had disdain for anything even remotely related to Satan.

"Antares I understand your concern and it pains me to say this, but Mephisto was correct in his explanation. The twins have been most helpful in the defeat of Satan and eradicating the Nine-tails demon." Enoch explains as he faces his fellow Grigori; he believed that a creature should be judged by his or her actions not their heritage.

"That may be but I agree with Antares, Rin is just too much of a wildcard at this point… we need to learn more about his abilities before we make a decision that will terminate a family." Raguel says calmly, him being the most level headed of the three. He too like Antares had, had his family killed by demons and held a certain animosity towards demons; but much like Enoch he believed that every creature deserved life until it became to dangerous for everyone else.

"Very well, let's send him after Rin." Antares suggests with a glare, she didn't understand how the other two can be so kind to creatures who wouldn't hesitate to eviscerate them with a smile on their faces.

"Antares isn't that a little drastic?" Enoch asks as he faces his vindictive friend.

"Actually that's not a bad idea, we shall tell him to stay in the shadows." Raguel says as he draws a summoning circle on the table in front of him. "Son of Eros and kin to Aphrodite answer my call." After cutting his finger slightly the blood drips into the desk and with a swirl of scarlet smoke a demon appears. The demon that appears is an incubus; he is about six five with short blonde hair and crystal blue eyes with lightly bronzed skin. Liam appears to be the age of sixteen or seventeen, though in reality he is much older.

"Master Raguel how may I serve you." Liam inquires with a sexual undertone in his voice, though it's not like he could help it he was an incubus after all.

"Liam it has been far too long my faithful companion, however I did not call you up to exchange idle pleasantries. I need you to watch someone for me, can you do that?" Raguel asks his familiar whose blonde tail flicks in fascination.

"May I ask whom I am to be watching?" Liam inquires as he licks his lips seductively and runs his tail alongside Raguel's face.

"Liam…" Raguel snaps in a sharp tone that causes Liam to flinch. This wouldn't be the first time his master beat him for unruly behavior.

"Sorry master." Liam apologizes respectfully as he retracts his tail and wraps it around his waist.

"It's alright, I need you to watch Rin Okumura." Raguel says as he ruffles his familiar's hair. "Now go, and make sure Mephisto doesn't catch you." Liam growls quietly as he tries to fix his hair.

"Yes master." Liam mutters as he creates a portal to True Cross Academy. The other two Grigori watch with blank faces as the incubus disappears with a flash of red.

"Raguel can he be trusted? He is a demon after all." Antares inquires with disdain in her voice.

"Antares he has been my familiar for sixteen years now, I believe he can be trusted." Raguel answers with a glare to his fellow companion.

"Very well Tamer, but don't come to me when he turns on you."

"Leave him be, just because he is a doctor and a tamer makes him no less useful then you a mere dragoon and aria." Enoch says which seems to placate Antares for the time being as she leaves the chamber.

"Enoch we must watch her, I fear she might try to kill all of them." Raguel tells his friend who nods in understanding.

Liam's POV

When he stepped through the portal he is immediately met with a smell that he will never forget, Satan, plus the smell of nature.

"My Lord." Liam whispers and he is suddenly face to face with a snow-white cat staring down at him from a tall tree branch. He had a feeling that this wasn't going to end well for him, especially due to the fact that he was supposed to be watching his son.

"Liam, what are you doing here?" Satan inquires as he jumps down from the branch to face the young incubus.

"I… um… I was summoned here."

"By who exactly? Rin has a wind kitsune and Yukio has two Nereid from Styx, so again I'll ask who summoned you?" Satan asks as he shifts into a demon and corners the young incubus.

"My Lord I was summoned by a new Tamer…" Liam stutters out hesitantly as he scrambles for a plausible answer.

"What new Tamer?" Satan asks still pursuing the demon, which had backed into a tree. Liam running out of new ideas hastily glances around for anything that could save his ass.

"That one!" Liam shouts as he saw a pink haired something coming towards them probably drawn by the yelling and blue light.

"Shima?" Satan asks quietly with suspicion in his voice.

"Me?" Shima states in confusion as he approaches them.

"Yes, I am Liam an incubus." Liam says as he introduces himself to the young Aria, who he senses has no Tamer ability what so ever.

"Uh I didn't summon you, you must have the wrong Exorcist."

"No, your name is Shima and I'm here to be your familiar. You summoned me the other night but I was unable to make it. Sorry about that, I hope you weren't hurt." Liam purrs using some of his seductive powers to cause Shima's resistance to waver. 'Yeah there's no way this boy could be a Tamer, his resistance is way to easily swayed.' Liam thinks to himself with a smile as Shima walks over to his side and Liam runs his tail up Shima's leg flirtatiously.

"Liam why do I find this picture very hard to believe?" Satan asks as he watches the incubus and 'tamer' talk.

"My Lord I don't understand what you mean, I'm just being a loyal familiar." Liam lies as his power comes out full swing causing Shima to nod eagerly.

"Yes he is my familiar." Shima says in an almost brainwashed sorta way. Satan sighs, but shrugs his shoulders casually and disappears back down to Gehenna.

"Master Shima let's go back to your home." Liam says as he turns off his charm and the Exorcist shakes the fog out of his mind.

"Of course, come on… Why am I out here to begin with?" Shima mumbles quietly as he looks at the very attractive demon.

"Master I don't know why you're here, but you have me now so let's go home shall we… I'm cold." Liam whines with puppy dog eyes. The whine drags Shima from his thoughts as he grabs the demon's paw and leads him to his dorm room.

Shima's Dorm

"Konekomura do you know where Shima has been lately?" Suguro asks his companion who shrugs in no.

"No, all I know is that he comes back smelling like burning wood." Konekomura answers, however before they can ponder it anymore Shima walks through the door with a demonic teen.

"Hey guys! Look I have a familiar now." Shima says excitedly as he pulls Liam in the door.

"A familiar?" Suguro says in confusion as he stares at the strangely attractive demon.

"Yeah his name is Liam and he's an incubus." Shima explains as he kicks off his shoes and Liam does the same with a cautious smile.

"Hello."

"Hey…" Suguro replies back with a crinkled brow.

"I'm going to bed, Liam you can sleep here if you want or on the ground if you want." Shima says sheepishly as he pulls the blankets back on his bed.

"Master Shima I will sleep with you if that's all right." Liam replies as he settles down next to Shima on the bed. Shima turns over to face away from the incubus, but Liam makes a low whining sound that causes Shima to turn back over. When he does Liam almost instantly snuggles himself into the boy's arms, which causes his 'master' to blush.

"Liam, what are you doing?" Shima whispers curiously as Liam's tail rests across his thigh.

"Master incubus' need physical contact to continue to exist in Assiah… plus your warm and I'm cold-blooded." Liam answers as he makes a low purring sound when Shima starts to stroke the tip of the tail.

"Shima incubi feed off of life force and sexual attention, he will need constant attention in Assiah because just being here will weaken him immensely… if you don't want him to do that just tear up your summoning paper." Suguro explains as he turns off the light with a sigh. Shima grunts in understanding as he begins to nod off into sleep. Liam however starts to worry because his true master had carved the circle into a piece of wood in the Vatican. He really hoped that Shima never got the urge to rip up the nonexistent paper.

"I hate Raguel so much sometimes." Liam mutters under his breath as he snuggles closer to Shima, while he falls asleep for the Liam wouldn't lie he did enjoy the snuggling, Raguel would have just broken the circle by now.


	7. Death is Merely a Suggestion

Shima

Early Morning before dawn

Shima is awoken to the sound of hushed whispering. He looks around the room trying to figure out where it was coming from. Shima notices that the sound coming from the bathroom where a strip of glowing red light was leaking out.

"Liam?" Shima whispers cautiously as he quietly leans the door, trying to hear the conversation.

"I'm sorry Master, but Satan…" Liam says however he is cut off.

"Liam I don't want your excuses, I want results." A sharp voice says.

"But Master…"

"LIAM, do what I tell you before I send you back to Gehenna… or I let Antares exorcise you." The voice says with a sadistic undertone. After hearing this Shima quickly scurries back into his bed and pulls up the covers, feigning sleep. A few seconds later the door opens and Liam turns off the light then resumes his place on Shima's bed.

"Liam, where were you?" Shima asks sleepily as he turns over to face the incubus.

"Nowhere Master Shima, I just got up to stretch my legs." Liam answers sadly, he didn't like when Raguel threatened him. It made him feel like less of his familiar and more of an object only being used to get what he wants.

"Okay, well I'm going back to sleep I don't have to be at school for a couple more hours… If you want you can come with me, or just stay here all day." Shima suggests as Liam crawls back into his warm arms.

"Okay Master…" Liam mumbles right before he falls back asleep in Shima's arms.

"Why are you here?" Shima murmurs inaudibly with suspicion as he drifts back into sleep.

Later that morning

After quickly getting ready for school Shima, and his friends rush to their morning classes leaving Liam by himself. Liam dresses then exits the dorm and wanders the school trying to find Rin's dorm.

"If I were Satan's son where would I be?" Liam inquires out loud, however did he know Yukio was walking right past him.

"Excuse me, what did you say?" Yukio says in curiosity having thought he heard the strange boy talking about Satan.

"Nothing." Liam answers this strangely enticing demonic boy. The only reason he knew this boy was a demon was because of aura surrounding him, and if this were any other day Liam might have stopped to feed off him… but today he was on a special mission that if he didn't complete soon Raguel was going to have his ass… both metaphorically and literally.

"Well okay, um good luck." Yukio says nonchalantly as he continues on his way to class.

"Thanks…. Hey wait, you might actually be able to help me!" Liam shouts and Yukio turns back around.

"Uh yeah, what did you need?" Yukio asks the strange boy, who was oddly attractive in a demonic sort of way.

"I'm looking for Rin Okumura, if you could point me in the right direction I would be most grateful." Liam purrs as he uses his powers, however he notices how the demon doesn't even swoon slightly.

"What do you want with Rin?" Yukio asks him as his ears begin to twitch with suspicion. Liam noticing the movement; begins to wonder if this demon was immune to his charms, but he would have to be very strong willed or one of Satan's sons.

"I'm an old acquaintance of his and I would love to reconvene with him… you know like catch up and what not." Liam says as he continues to try and use his powers to lower the demon's suspicion, however it does absolutely nothing.

"What's your name?"

"Liam, and you are?"

"His twin brother, Yukio."

"I see, well then you can help me out right?" Liam says trying to change the subject, realizing now that it wasn't his powers but rather this demon's heritage.

"Sure…" Yukio states hesitantly as he continues walking on to class.

"Should I follow you, or wait somewhere?"

"Just wait by the fountain out there, I'll get him and we'll meet you out there when school ends for the day."

"Okay…" Liam agrees with a smile as he turns off his powers and watches as Yukio disappears into the crowded hallway. Liam then makes his way out of the building and over to the fountain, where he sits on the edge and sticks his toes in the water. The sound of a large bell echoes outside, and suddenly the once full courtyard becomes a ghost town as Liam sits alone on the fountain.

"Son of Eros and kin to Aphrodite answer my call." Raguel's voice calls out through the water.

"Yes Master."

"Have you met the demon yet?"

"No, but I met his brother."

"Ah, young Yukio… he is a promising young Exorcist. So when will you be meeting Rin?"

"After school ends. Are both of the brother's demonic?" Liam asks Raguel cautiously as not to out the demon if he didn't have to.

"Not that we know of, only Rin has full demonic powers. Why have you found something that would suggest otherwise?" Raguel inquires knowing Yukio had some power, but not nearly as much as Rin to constitute there interest.

"No Master, I was simply curious." Liam stutters, though trying to keep his voice even.

"Liam what do you know?"

"Nothing yet Master."

"Liam if I find out your lying I will not hesitate to exterminate you." Raguel reminds the incubus who flinches inwardly, but shows no other reactions.

"I know Master. I need to go." Liam answers quickly as he can feel the presence of several demonic creatures approaching.

"Do you job…" Raguel's voice commands as it fades out while Liam kicks the water.

Jephire and Amaimon

Several hours later

"Jephire I don't understand what you mean by strange presence, it's only me and you here… plus Yukio's familiars occasionally." Amaimon points out as he and Jephire make their way to the courtyard.

"I'm telling you Amaimon it's not them. Believe me I would know, I almost killed them a couple days ago." Jephire argues, as they get closer to the fountain.

"Wait… you're right… what is that?" Amaimon states as he feels the new demon's presence.

"Amai you have been out of Gehenna for far to long." Mephisto interjects as he appears next to his lover and the spirit fox.

"Meph who is he? Or a better question would be what is he doing here?" Amaimon asks while Mephisto wraps his arms around his lover.

"That my pointy haired brother is an incubus… However what confuses me is that he smells of Grigori." Mephisto tells them as he kisses Amaimon's neck, slightly nipping his ears as well.

"Aniki this is not the time for this." Amaimon says with mild irritation as he shrugs his lover off.

"Amaimon!" Mephisto snaps and Amaimon just glares at him.

"Suck my dick Mephisto. I have bigger things to worry about other than whether or not your needs are satisfied." Amaimon replies angrily. Recently Jephire had pointed out to him that he was a demonic prince. He shouldn't have to bow down like a servant to Mephisto even if he was older, and a tad more powerful.

"Damn Amaimon, waita stand your ground." Jephire compliments having never heard Amaimon refuse Mephisto with such force.

"Be gone fox before I kill you." Mephisto growls as he kicks at the familiar.

"Fuck off Samael."

"Ein, zwei, drei." Mephisto mutters and Jephire instantly disappears in a wisp of indigo smoke.

"Samael, I can't believe you sometimes… please just leave before I call Rin and have him kick your ass." Amaimon shouts as he pulls out of his brother's suffocating grip.

"Amaimon, you will show me some respect. I am your mate!"

"Congratulations you want a medal or something?"

"Say one more smart ass thing Amaimon, one more thing." Mephisto warns as he grabs Amaimon's face and pulls him close, almost daring the rebellious demon to say something.

"…"

"Good boy, now come on let's go see why the incubus is here." Mephisto praises as he watches Amaimon glower at him, but he doesn't say anything so Mephisto's okay with that. "I love you Otouto."

"Go to Gehenna." Amaimon mutters spitefully as he flicks his tail angrily. Mephisto having finally had enough of Amaimon so he smacks him in the back of the head. "Ow!"

"And to think I called you a good boy a second ago."

"Mephisto sometimes I fantasize about father dragging you back down to Gehenna, where he tortures you till you scream for your treachery."

"Sometimes I fantasize about taking you down to True Cross' Academies basement and torturing you till you behave like the quiet Amaimon you used to be." Mephisto tells him and Amaimon just glares at him angrily. Liam having been curious as to why people were yelling at each other decides to go investigate the bickering lovers.

"Hello."

"Who are you?" Mephisto snaps, still angry at Amaimon's outburst.

"I'm Liam and you are?"

"Amaimon."

"Mephisto Pheles, what are you doing here incubus?"

"Samael I could ask you the same thing." Liam says back quickly trying to keep him off the subject of his visit, knowing that if Samael started to pry he wouldn't be able to stop him.

"I happen to be the owner of this school and I should have been alerted the minute you were on my school grounds. Why wasn't I?"

"I'm not sure, but is Rin coming soon?"

"What do you want with my Otouto?" Amaimon interjects curiously wondering why an incubus would need to see Rin. He had been working with the young demon to control his demonic rage, but it wasn't working very well and the few destroyed buildings were proof of that. The only thing that ever calmed feral Rin down was the presence of Yukio, Mephisto and himself only seemed to enrage the boy further.

"He's your brother too."

"As is he mine."

"That would be just my fucking luck." Liam mutters to himself knowing this mission just got a whole lot more complicated. 'I need to learn how to break contracts, before Raguel either kills me or gets me killed.' Liam thinks as he slaps a fake smile on his face.

"So I'll ask again, what do you want with Rin… also why do you smell like Grigori?" Mephisto asks and right as Liam is about to fabricate an answer Shima runs up from out of nowhere.

"Liam there you are, I thought you got lost or killed." Shima says out of breath having been running around all day looking for Liam when he didn't find him back at the dorm during lunch. He almost feared that the voice from this morning had gotten to him.

"Sorry Master, I went out for a walk but I got lost and then distracted by this lovely fountain." Liam lies, as he gets closer to Shima instinctively.

"Stop calling me master, just call me Shima." Shima says to the incubus whose tail flits back and forth happily.

"Yes ma…. I mean Shima." Liam says correcting himself.

"See that's not so hard is it… Sir Pheles and Amaimon what are you doing here?"

"I was just wondering why this incubus was on campus without me knowing, but it seems that he is your familiar." Mephisto says quietly, knowing that Shima had no taming ability what so ever.

"Yeah I called him a few days ago, but Satan showed up… and well Liam actually showed up yesterday… He said he was busy."

"Well in that case it makes complete sense! Amaimon, come with me I need your help with something." Mephisto lies as he drags Amaimon away, leaving the two to watch them go. He was curious, but he had a disobedient demon lover to deal with.

"Come on Liam let's go!"

"Actually Shima I would enjoy staying here for a little longer, but if you need me just say 'Eros I need the strength of your son,'. I will show up immediately." Liam promises the weak minded Exorcist, who nods in understanding.

"See you later Liam." Shima shouts as he runs off to meet with Suguro and Konekomura.

"I wish he was my true master." Liam mutters as he goes back to waiting for Rin and Yukio.

After School

Rin and Yukio were currently on their way back from class when Yukio recalls the promise he made earlier to the strange boy.

"Hey Rin do you know anyone by the name of Liam?" Yukio asks quietly and Rin stops dead in his step.

"Um… Why?" Rin asks evasively, he did know of a Liam but that was back when he was new to being gay… and unaware that partners weren't supposed to beat you.

"Well I met someone who claims to know you, his name is Liam… He wants to catch up; I told him we'd meet him by the fountain in the North Courtyard." Yukio says and watches as Rin displays a blank face but his tail twitches nervously.

"Really, well I guess I better go see what he wants." Rin says with irritation as he turns quickly on his heel, however Yukio grabs his shoulder.

"Nii-san, what aren't you telling me?" Yukio inquires suspiciously, however Rin doesn't answer instead choosing to shrug his brother's hand off.

"Nothing Yukio, go back to the dorm I should only be a few hours." Rin commands strictly and something in Yukio's mind raises a red flag at the tone.

"Rin I won't be mad… here let me…"

"NO! Go back to the dorm, I'll handle it." Rin growls and his eyes flick to demon for a second, which scares the hell out of Yukio. He watches as Yukio backs away from him slowly.

"Rin…" Yukio says with mild fear, his brother had never been that strict with him.

"Yuki, please just go to the dorm… I'll be back in time to make dinner." Rin says quietly softening his tone of voice.

"Alright… be careful Nii-san." Yukio warns as he kisses Rin chastely. He watches with a smile as Rin smirks before he transforms into a fox and runs in the direction of the fountain. It takes Rin about five minutes before he is in the North Courtyard. He can feel the presence of another demon but he can't see him. Rin preparing for the worst shifts back and reaches for his sword however he remembers how Tadao had broke it.

"Shit…" Rin mutters as he quickly turns around in a circle.

"So you're the infamous Rin Okumura." A voice purrs as a strange demon approaches the riled demon.

"I am and you weren't the Liam I was expecting."

"My young prince I can be anything you want." Liam says seductively as a swirl of red smoke surrounds Rin's head.

"What do you want?" Rin asks trying to fight the fog threatening to cloud his mind.

"I want you young prince." Liam purrs suggestively as the smoke finally captures Rin completely putting the demon in a thick haze. "Come with me Rin."

"Nnnn… please… no."

"Shhh… My young prince… don't fight it, just fall into the feeling completely… allow me to take control." Liam hums as he kisses Rin, finally sealing the reluctant prince's fate, he feeds off of the prince slightly only enough to take away his reluctance. With a smile Liam picks Rin up bridal style and starts towards the densely wooded forest, where he would be able to experience his powers without the prying eyes of others.

Later that night

Yukio was currently pacing in the kitchen waiting for Rin to show up.

"He had said he would be back by now." Yukio mutters, as he looks down at his watch in mild worry.

'Go find him.' Ukobach tells the young demon who had been pacing around his dinning room.

"But if I do then it looks like I don't trust him."

'Yukio go find Rin, I don't think that boy was a normal boy.'

"What do you mean?"

"What my familiar is trying to tell you is that Liam isn't a boy at all." Mephisto interjects as he appears in the kitchen in jeans and a t-shirt with Amaimon on a leash.

"Amaimon why are you on a leash?" Yukio asks knowing his brothers were strange… hell so were Rin and him, but they kept it contained to the bedroom.

"Because Samael is being…"

"Bad boy!" Mephisto scolds as he jerks the leash causing Amaimon to choke.

"I'm gonna…" Amaimon starts but the leash is harshly jerked again.

'Mephisto release Amaimon.' Ukobach says in a deadpan voice.

"Ukobach mind your own business." Mephisto snaps and the cooking demon disappears from sight.

"Um… yeah I'm gonna go look for Rin. You guys need to work this out, so good luck." Yukio stutters awkwardly as he begins to draw a summoning circle. Amaimon and Mephisto stop glaring at each other for a few minutes to watch their brother summon.

"Daughters of Styx, binders of oath hear my need and enforce my desires." Yukio says and with a single drop of his blood Cordelia and Nerissa appear.

"Master Yukio, how may we help you?" Cordelia says pleasantly as she and her sister settle on his shoulders.

"I'm going to try and find Rin. I need back up. Can you get Jephire for me Nerissa?"

"Of course Master Yukio." Nerissa says as she flies out the open window in search of the fox.

"Cordelia come with me, we'll start searching."

"Of course Yukio." Cordelia agrees as Yukio jumps out the window and she flies out after him.

"We should be helping them." Amaimon mumbles quietly as he picks at the floorboards.

"I know, but we can't go out there if your going to keep behaving like this." Mephisto answers back and makes the leash disappear.

"Thank you, bye." Amaimon shouts as he transforms into a cat then dolphin dives out the window.

"Ein, zwei, drei." Mephisto shouts and the spell stops Amaimon mid fall. "You're a tricky one you that."

"…"

"You're staying in my office tonight." Mephisto says as he snaps his fingers causing both of them to be transported to the older demon's office.

Mephisto's office

"Let me out!" Amaimon shouts angrily as he transforms back and starts pounding on the door. Mephisto however just stands there watching Amaimon pound on the door and when that doesn't work Amaimon opens the window then jumps.

"Amaimon you're being ridiculous." Mephisto says as he grabs the demon by his tail.

"Ow! Let go!" Amaimon shouts furiously as Mephisto tugs roughly on the sensitive appendage.

"Relax and I'll let go of your tail." Mephisto says in a bargaining voice, but Amaimon was having none of that.

"Do it now or I'll leave you for Ibis!" Amaimon yells and when he looks Mephisto in the eyes he realizes that he might have gone to far.

"YOU ARE MINE!" Mephisto growls possessively as his claws come out along with his tail, which is lashing back and forth angrily. He drags his claws down the length of Amaimon's back, and uses his tail to choke his defiant mate. Amaimon feels tears running down his cheeks along with blood flowing quickly from his shredded back. Mephisto turns Amaimon around so he can see if there was penitence in his eyes and it was there. He also notices the pain and fear. Having proved his point Mephisto puts his claws away and rewraps his tail around his waist; he goes to pull Amaimon close but the younger demon flinches away.

"I wanna go home." Amaimon mumbles and Mephisto looks away from his bloody brother.

"You are home." Mephisto says back as he looks at Amaimon, and he had to admit Amaimon looked pretty pitiful. His shirt was shredded with blood leaking profusely from his wounds.

"No I'm not, open me a portal to Gehenna please."

"Amaimon you can't go down there looking like that… You might get killed."

"And I might get killed living with you." Amaimon shoots back and Mephisto just closes his mouth having nothing to say to that.

"Don't leave me."

"Open the portal Samael." Amaimon says strictly gathering enough strength to stand.

"Amai, please don't go down there like this… what about Rin?"

"Rin has Yukio and their familiars… now open the damn gate Samael."

"What about me?"

"What about you? Are you fucking serious? You literally just drug your claws down my back… I don't give two fucks about you anymore!"

"Don't…"

"You want to know why I fell in love with Ibis? It was because he didn't beat me or chain me up to be his personal toy! He let me be free to come and go as I pleased, he never hurt me like you do!" Amaimon shouts as his blood forms a puddle around his feet.

"Wait… I'm sorry! Don't go, please!"

"I'm leaving, and you'll be lucky if I ever come back." Amaimon says bitterly as he disappears back down to Gehenna. Once he leaves Mephisto starts breaking things. He uses his demonic powers to shatter coffee mugs, knock lamps over, and in his rage he draws his sword destroying both his desk and couch. Plus the spare bed which he also set on fire burning it till it was nothing more than ashes… basically he smashes anything that can be smashed. Mephisto wants his office to reflect how broken he is on the inside. Once he got done breaking all of his toys and knick-knacks he falls to his knees in sorrow.

"I'm sorry Amaimon!" Mephisto wails in anguish as the first two tears fall from his eyes in three whole centuries.

Gehenna

Amaimon having underestimated his injuries begins to waiver on his feet and has to lean on a nearby rock for support. 'I have to make it…. The castle is right there…. I can make…' He thinks to himself trying to stay awake; he forgot how Mephisto's claws were laced with his sleeping sand.

"Fucking, Samael..." He murmurs right before he loses consciousness.

Rin

"Where am I?" Rin mumbles as he opens his eyes slowly trying to push the fog from his mind.

"Ahh, you have awoken prince." Liam says as he walks over to Rin and makes sure the chains are in place.

"What is this?" Rin shouts as he struggles against the cold metal.

"There's no point in fighting against those, they were enchanted by the Grigori." Liam warns as he watches Rin continue to fight them.

"Let me go."

"No… at least not until I fulfill my task."

"What task, who sent you?" Rin growls out as he settles back into the rough tree bark. Liam smiles at him and trails his tail up Rin's thigh causing the demon to unintentionally moan.

"You make the prettiest sounds prince." Liam praises as he continues trailing up the demon's chest causing Rin to feel the need to adjust himself. The incubus laughs as the demon prince attempts to shift away from the unwanted touches.

"Please… stop…" Rin pants out and Liam immediately stops touching him.

"So tell me Rin, where is Kurikara?"

"No idea."

"Now, now Rin don't play hard to get… we could always do this the hard way." Liam threatens as he trails his claws up Rin's leg, cutting fabric and causing lazy lines of blood to form on his thighs. He receives no response from Rin other than a whimper. "You know if you would just be a good boy and tell me what I want to know I'll give you what you want." Liam whispers seductively into his ear as he licks and nips it. The only response he receives from that is a whimper and a twitch in the prince's pants.

"Liam let him go!" An enraged voice comes from the shadows. Liam turns around to see whose voice it was and to his surprise it was Shima.

"Shima?" Rin says as he watches the incubus' tail fall slightly.

"I wish you weren't here." Liam whispers quietly knowing Raguel would kill him if he left the boy alive.

"Why do you have Rin chained up like that? Liam, release him."

"Shima go, I don't want to have to do this."

"Do what? Rin don't worry I'll get you out." Shima reassures his friend who nods quickly, but before he can reach him Liam grabs his arm. He looks up at Liam who has tears in his demonic eyes. At this point in time Liam hated Raguel even more than usual. He now realizes why Raguel always told him to stay away from humans, the emotional attachment he felt now was almost enough to stop him… but he knew if he didn't do it Raguel would probably kill both of them… a demon's mind always fought the hardest for self preservation.

"Please forgive me Master Shima." Liam begs quietly as he draws a small dagger, and plunges it deep into Shima's chest.

"NOOO!" Rin screams in anguish as he watches Shima crumple to the ground in a sputtering mess. At this point Rin's control snaps and he rips the chains from the tree as his full demonic side comes out. His eyes go red in rage with not even a sliver of blue left and his body lights up with blue fire. Liam watches as the demon prince's full demonic side is released into the world.

"Welcome to Assiah, Prince!" Liam taunts with a smile, if he did this right then he would be released from both this mission and Raguel's torture. With the death of Shima, Liam didn't want to live anymore… even for a demon he had morals. The new Rin growls at Liam before tackling him to the ground to tear him apart. Liam however wasn't going to make this easy for him, he still was a demon after all and he had always dreamed of going toe to toe with Satan's son. So with a roar an immense battle begins as Rin and Liam fight, now Liam may have been a lot faster than Rin, but Rin had brute strength on his side… so when he finally managed to get Liam in his grip it was over for the incubus. Rin pinned the squirming incubus to the ground and ripped the demon's throat out with his own teeth; demonic Rin watched with a toothy grin on his face as the incubus quickly bled to death on the forest floor. He could feel with a certain level of satisfaction the demon's blood was dripping down his mouth and trickling down his throat. Once he was positive the evil incubus was dead feral Rin goes back over to the human.

'Finish him.' A voice from inside Rin's mind whispers, but he shakes it off as he slowly turns off his inner demon and cradles Shima's bleeding body in the faint morning light.

"Shima please don't die… just hold on I'm sure Yukio will be hear to save you soon… just stay with me." Rin begs and he watches as Shima's eyelids flutter open.

"Rin…"

"Shima! Just stay with me… I can feel Yukio coming."

"Rin I… I'm not… going to…"

"Don't say that Shima… I think I love you." Rin admits to him quietly and Shima just chuckles, well it was more of a soggy cough.

"As… do I." Shima whispers back right as he fades completely.

"Shima! Renzo!" Rin shouts in sorrow as he shakes the lifeless body. In his sadness he lights the entire two-mile forest on fire, not his usual bright blue but rather a dark blue. It was so much so that the glow from the window caused Samael to rise to his feet and investigate. Yukio who had been drawn by the sounds of growling and Rin's miserable shouting picks ups the pace running faster through the fire with no fear of getting burned.

"Cordelia, Nerissa put this out before someone sees." Yukio orders and his familiars fly off to quell the flames.

"Yukio you don't think?" Jephire starts, however, before he continues on he's met by the scene of his master holding a lifeless body, the surrounding area covered in blue flame.

"Rin?" Yukio asks as he sees the body of Liam lying several feet torn apart with teeth marks and claw cuts covering it.

"He was never Shima's familiar… I should have seen that earlier… I could have saved him."

"Rin how were you to know?"

"He's dead…"

"May Apollo light his path into everlasting glory." Yukio chants as he draws the god's symbol next to Shima's body. "Rin you must release him."

"No!"

"Rin your brother is right you can do nothing for him now." Jephire whispers quietly to his distraught master.

"From once my heart you came and to my heart you will go." Rin mutters and Yukio watches as the fox disappears quickly. Neither of them notice how Mephisto slowly comes into the now dark forest, the nymphs had put out the fire.

"It's as though someone died." Mephisto says in his normal cheery tone, however he feels himself being shot. "What in Gehenna?"

"Shut up before I put one between your eyes." Yukio growls as he stares his superior down, while cocking the gun for another shot.

"Yukio that is…"

"HE SAID SHUT UP! YOU OBLIVIOUS ASSHOLE!" Rin shouts angrily as his body lights up again. Mephisto furrows his brows, but instead of getting angry he wanders closer to see what has upset the twins so much. He looks down to see Rin holding the lifeless body of Renzo Shima. Mephisto also notices that Rin is coated in blood and wounds of various degrees, he guesses that young Shima was avenged properly.

"Why are you not healing Rin?" Mephisto asks cautiously as he observes several places where his younger brother's skin just barely clung to him also the demon was using a lot of blood.

"I don't know… Yukio?"

"Rin I have no idea. Do you feel any different?"

"Lightheaded, and…. Yuki…o…" Rin says in a slur as his adrenaline finally stops hiding his pain. "Samael… save… him."

"Rin I can't he is already dead… I wish he were still alive so I could… now rest Otouto… It will be better in the morning." Mephisto promises him as he pricks Rin with his claw to allow his sand to slip into the boy's bloodstream, like he used to do when Amaimon was scared in the night. He says nothing as he gently picks up the demon much to Yukio's confusion.

"Mephisto what are you doing?" Yukio asks as he puts his gun away and follows the elder demon.

"I'm taking him back with me so I can attend to his injuries… I know much more about demonic healing than you do." Mephisto says as he snaps his fingers and him and Yukio are transported into the broken office. He kicks the rubble aside and brings forth a king-sized bed large enough for all of them to sleep on. Mephisto then lies Rin down and begins to discard the bloody clothing.

"Yuki…"

"Shh… Rin I'm right here, Mephisto's going to help you." Yukio says calmly and Mephisto smiles reassuringly at Rin.

"Yukio can you get me some of his clothing from your dorm… I simply don't have the energy to right now. I want to make sure I have enough to heal him." Mephisto tells him and he nods reluctantly, then dashes out of the broken room. "Amaimon I need you... Rin is hurt and his condition is grave. I believe he swallowed some of the incubus' blood." Mephisto whispers to the darkness desperately, nothing happens at first and Mephisto just prays harder to his brother.

"What." Amaimon states angrily as he shows up on the bed. The first thing he notices was the state of his brother's room, then he notices Rin, but finally he notices the despair and grief in his brother's eyes.

"Save him, please just save him." Mephisto begs his younger brother, who doesn't even need to look up to see the desperation in his eyes.

"What happened to him?" Amaimon asks as he begins to examine the demon's broken and battered body. "Meph it's like he was in a demonic world war three."

"Liam did this to him… Rin went full demon after he killed Shima; he set the entire forest on fire in grief." Mephisto replies as Amaimon summons certain herbs to put on the deep wounds and after a few minutes Rin's eyes open slowly.

"Meph put him all the way under, this next part is going to hurt very much." Amaimon says and Mephisto summons his claws pricking his arm deeper causing much more sand to flow in. Mephisto holds the boy down as Amaimon resets the broken bones that had healed incorrectly. When Yukio arrives with the clothing he finds Amaimon snapping bones and Mephisto holding down Rin.

"Stop! What are you doing? You're hurting him!" Yukio shouts in fear as he tries to push Amaimon off of Rin, as he made small whimpering sounds.

"Yukio, relax they are helping him." Satan says as he shows up behind him and restrains his frightened son.

"Let go!"

"Father put him under as well there is no way he will be able to control himself much longer, and my office doesn't need any more destruction." Mephisto tells his father calmly and Satan nods in understanding as he conjures a smell that forces Yukio to sleep.

"Put him next to Rin, I can continue working still." Amaimon says and Satan lays the boy down.

"What happened?" Satan asks as he listens with gritted teeth as his son snaps a leg bone then sets it quickly as Rin moans quietly.

"Meph, keep him under."

"Sorry." Mephisto says as he sticks his claw back in so the sand keeps flowing.

"The incubus got him, and killed Shima." Amaimon says with a heavy heart, he had kinda liked the pink haired teen.

"I knew I should have killed it the minute I caught wind of his snooping… You know he smelled like the Vatican." Satan mutters bitterly and Mephisto nods his head.

"He was Raguel's familiar, he was sent here in hopes of enraging Rin into a tirade thusly giving them a reason to kill him. However thanks to Amai's training it seem the boy was able to control it for the most part only damaging a nearby forest, but thanks to Yukio's familiars it was saved from permanent damage… the only loss we have here is young Renzo." Mephisto explains and watches as his father sighs in frustration.

"I never found out who Mr. Awesome was. Tis a shame, I don't suppose you can bring him back can you?" Satan asks as he looks at the body lying in a coffin on the other side of the room. Mephisto shakes his head sorrowfully in no.

"Mr. Awesome?" Amaimon inquires as he finishes up healing Rin.

"Shima had some unrequited love affair, however he never got the chance to explain it before he bolted away from me." Satan explains and Mephisto just smirks.

"Rin… Shima loved Rin. I heard his thoughts one day when I was watching them on a mission… the boy had some very dirty thoughts about him." Mephisto says and Satan just laughs quietly. However both of the older demons suddenly just stare at each other for a minute in thought.

"Did he ever admit it to Rin?" Satan asks quietly and Mephisto shrugs not knowing.

"Search his memories." Amaimon suggests quickly and Mephisto immediately puts a hand to the demon's head.

"He did, what now?" Mephisto asks not remembering the ritual, having only heard of it.

"I need a bit of devil's lily, twenty drops of Rin's blood, and Apollo's golden thread." Satan tells Amaimon who nods then dutifully produces said items.

"A demon's love and a human's soul, with Apollo's thread I hope to bind… Bring back what has died and give life to what lies cold." Satan chants as he uses his power to call forth Shima's soul and then fuses back into his body. Shima awakes with a start and jumps out of the coffin, falling to his knees gasping.

"I'm not dead."


	8. A Cover Up Never Ends Prettily

"Not yet at least." Satan comments as he claps the boy on the back as he rises to his feet.

"Rin! How's Rin?" Shima shouts remembering him fading out in the demon's grip.

"Tired but okay." Amaimon answers as he gets off the bed and stands next to Mephisto curling his tail around his, much to Mephisto's surprise.

"I thought you hated me?"

"I can never hate you, you're just tricky you know that." Amaimon says to Mephisto using his words from earlier. Mephisto just smiles as he kisses his lover deeply.

"That's so gross…" Shima says quietly causing Satan to smirk.

"Yet you imagine Mr. Awesome doing body shots off of you." Mephisto fires back quickly and Shima just blushes.

"How do you know about Mr. Awesome?" Shima asks quietly as he looks down at the floor.

"You have very vivid dreams, and you talk very loudly during them Mr. Renzo." Mephisto says with a smirk as he hugs Amaimon closely.

"Wait, you know that Mr. Awesome is in a very committed relationship." Amaimon states as he wraps his tail around Mephisto's.

"Yeah, and besides I'm pretty sure Mr. Awesome's lover might kill me." Shima mumbles and the demons just smile.

"Yukio would cut your dick off, then sow it back on only to cut it off again." Mephisto mutters as he tightens his grip on Amaimon.

"Wouldn't that be abuse of his doctorate powers?" Rin asks softly as he sits up suddenly with a dazed look. All the people turn to him with surprise, they hadn't expected him to be awake this fast.

"Rin are you okay?" Shima asks as he approaches the bed slowly and Rin tries to stand up.

"A fox's power I was granted, and a fox's power I need… oh goddess Inari send Jephire to me." Rin mumbles and the spirit fox is instantly beside Rin granting him the strength to stand up but only barely.

"I gotcha killer." Jephire says as he helps his injured master.

"Thanks Jephire." Rin mumbles gratefully as he continues stumbling toward Shima, who quickly takes hold of him.

"Rin you saved me." Shima whispers into Rin's hair with tears in his eyes as he holds the demon. Rin doesn't respond as he stands in Shima's arms, well more like leaning if he thought about it.

"Do you really…"

"Yeah… Rin I really do, and I can't imagine a life where I don't." Shima answers and much to Rin's dismay he means it; Rin can feel how Shima's heart beats faster at the confession.

"Son of a bitch." Rin curses, knowing this was going to happen the first time he crashed at the Exorcist's apartment.

"Shima…. What about Yukio?" Amaimon asks with an undertone of heartbreak in his voice, he hated unrequited love especially in a situation such as this.

"I'll… we'll ward him away and run forever." Shima says wildly as he forces Rin to look up into his eyes and Rin tries to look away but Shima keeps his gaze.

"Doesn't that sound a little…" Amaimon starts.

"Far-fetched Shima." Mephisto says finishing Amaimon's sentence.

"But you love me…. Don't you?" Shima says as he pulls back and watches Rin look at the ground. Rin would love to run away and have a life with Shima, but he also can't imagine leaving Yukio alone… but when he thought about it Yukio would probably fall in love with a normal woman or demon and they could have a life together without all the problems he tends to create…. In a weird kind of way his brother might be better off without him he thinks quietly.

"Shima… I… I."

"Satan how did you bring me back?" Shima asks suddenly and Satan who had been watching his son's body language can see that this young Exwire was tearing him in two.

"What Shima?" Satan stutters out, the question had caught him off guard.

"How did you revive me?"

"I… well… uh … Samael how did we revive this promising young Exorcist?" Satan says gladly throwing his son under the bus.

"Shima we did an ancient ritual where we relied on Apollo and the love of a living demon." Mephisto explains quickly and Shima's face just wears a see I knew you love me expression.

"So Rin, tell me again how you don't love me."

"Shima I never said I didn't love you, I just can't leave Yukio… I love him too."

"But we could be happy and you wouldn't have to worry about the Vatican coming after you… And you wouldn't have to pretend that he doesn't hurt you anymore because I won't hurt you ever." Shima promises Rin passionately, who weakly nods in agreement in his arms. Rin was beginning to agree to this only to save Yukio from him because one day or another the Vatican was going to come for him and that might cause Yukio to go berserk and Rin didn't…couldn't even imagine his brother being put down like a rabid dog.

"Okay Shima, but we have to go now… he won't let this happen when he wakes up, I'm doing this to protect him from me… Mephisto, Amaimon, and Father you will tell him I died in the night. Say that the incubus' blood killed me and Satan burned my body in grief as for Shima's say you took him back to Kyoto." Rin orders as all the demons give him crazy looks.

"Rin you can't be serious, when he awakes he'll destroy Assiah looking for you." Mephisto says, but the demon just shakes his head.

"Shima is right if I disappear the Vatican will get what it wants, Yukio will be safe, and he can focus on his studies and teaching… he'll be the best Paladin ever." Rin explains and motions for Shima to help him.

"I know a place we can go… Tell the other Exwires I'm on a mission or something." Shima says as he and Rin exit the room quickly.

"Are we just going to allow this?" Amaimon asks in outrage as he watches the pair limp down the hallway.

"Maybe… I haven't decided yet." Mephisto replies as he turns to face the sleeping demon on his bed. "I'm going to bed, we'll figure it out in the morning… Amaimon."

"I'm coming… I just want to make sure Yukio is actually okay." Amaimon says as Mephisto goes off into the room connected to his office.

"Are you going after them?" Satan asks and Amaimon shakes his head in no.

"He needs to learn what he refuses to." Amaimon answers sadly, he knew it was a hard lesson to learn but Rin needed to learn it.

"And that is?" Satan asks wondering what could be so saddening.

"That having a demon for a lover is hazardous for both your own health, and the health of others." Amaimon replies as he checks Yukio's pulse, and it feels strong.

"Rin…" Yukio mumbles in his sleep as he opens his eyes slowly.

"Go back to sleep Yuki." Amaimon says in Rin's tone of voice and Yukio smiles as he reaches up for the demon. Yukio pulls Amaimon down into the bed at first the demon resists, but eventually gives into his Otouto knowing that he will need a night of rest for the events of tomorrow.

"I love you…" Yukio mumbles as he drifts back into his deep sleep.

"Ototo… I hope you don't hurt him to bad, when you get him back." Amaimon whispers as he falls asleep next to Yukio. Satan goes back to Gehenna once he hears Amaimon's breathing even out.

Gehenna

In Gehenna, Satan watches as Shima and Rin are now in a snow-covered log cabin sleeping in front of a blue fire. Satan looks around to see if there was any way for him to direct Yukio to him faster, however Satan can see that Shima had drawn several symbols that don't allow demons in or out.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me!" Satan shouts as he smashes the mirror in frustration. "I WANT THEM FOUND!" He shouts angrily as several demons scurry from the room in pursuit of his son and Shima.

Back in Mephisto's office

"Where is he?" Mephisto mutters as he stalks out of his bedroom he had been very comfortably laying in his bed with the sheets snuggled up to his neck; the only thing missing was his Amaimon. So reluctantly he climbs out of bed and walks back to where Yukio is supposed to be sleeping by himself. However he sees that Yukio has curled his body around Amaimon.

"That's adorable…" Mephisto mutters as he pulls back the sheets next to Yukio and curls around his youngest brother. He too falls asleep, but he wonders how his youngest brother will react to the news.

The next morning

"You can't be serious… Amaimon you have to be joking right?" Yukio says in disbelieve at the news. "He's not dead… He can't be, he was alive last night…. No."

"Ototo, I am very sorry but he didn't make it through… I thought that he would given how powerful he was, but Liam's blood was to strong for him."

"But he's my Nii-san… he's strong…" Yukio stutters out as he stares out the window.

"I'm sorry Yuki-san." Amaimon says as he moves towards his distraught brother. Yukio stares hard out that window and pushes the glass open letting the windowpane swing open. "Yukio what are you doing?"

"…"

"Yukio please step back." Amaimon asks as he and Mephisto watch the Exorcist nudge closer to the edge.

"Mr. Okumura, step back please." Mephisto tries quietly as he watches him lean forward dangerously close to falling. Yukio says nothing as he lets himself fall forward out of the window. He can feel the wind whipping through his hair as he plummets from the high window; Yukio can see the cement coming up quickly. He had made his peace with death; he didn't want to live in a world where his Nii-san was dead.

"EIN, ZWEI, DREI!" Mephisto shouts hurriedly as he stops his brother right before he slams down on the hard ground.

"No… please … I can't live without him…" Yukio whispers as Mephisto uses his powers to put him softly on the grass.

"Yukio!" Amaimon shouts as he leans out the window watching his younger brother weep on the grass. "Stay there, I'm coming Ototo!"

"Jump I'll catch you." Mephisto says with a smile as Amaimon jumps out the window. "Ein, zwei, drei." Amaimon hears as he lands softly on the ground next to Yukio, he notices the boy's glasses are crushed and he is holding his wrist close to him.

"Yukio are you hurt?" Amaimon asks as he gestures to the wrist. Yukio having reverted to his demonic state growls lowly as Amaimon approaches. "Ototo calm down, I'm here to help you."

"Grrr…" Yukio snarls ferally as the demon starts to walk towards him again.

"Yukio it's all right, I'm not going to hurt you." Amaimon assures the boy, but receives nothing other than throaty snarls.

"Sensei?" Izumo says in confusion, she had been walking in the park with her familiars when she heard growling.

"Izumo get back, it's not Yukio right now." Uke warns as he appears in front of her with Mike next to him.

"Help him!" Izumo shouts and her familiars swirl around the wounded demon. Yukio lashes out snapping and biting at anything that gets close to him. The familiars barely dodge the demons incoming attacks.

"Go away!" Yukio shouts as he sprints toward an opening in the circle of people.

"Mike, Uke, trap him now!" The foxes immediately circle the wounded demon entrapping him in a swirling vortex.

"Amaimon put him down." Mephisto orders and Amaimon snaps his fingers bringing forth the smell of chloroform knocking the distraught demon out.

"Rin…." Yukio mutters as he falls back into a deep sleep.

"I want him locked in a room under surveillance." Mephisto commands as Amaimon picks up Yukio and carries him to the dungeon in the bottom of True Cross Academy.

A month later

Rin

"Shima let's go outside." Rin suggests as he walks out of the kitchen and over to where Shima sat reading his Exorcist's issues of rituals and demonic circles.

"Rin I would love to, but I really need to study this... but if you wait about an hour I can go out with you." Shima offers and watches as Rin skulks over to him on the couch but curls next to him.

"What are you reading about this time?" Rin asked having been taking private classes with Inari and Jephire in his dreams.

"About the demonic transformations during high emotional states." Shima answers boredly as he continues reading the page. Rin says nothing as he sighs comfortably on top of Shima's chest, who smiles as he plays with the demon's tail.

"Shima?" Rin asks cautiously knowing that this was going to start a fight.

"Yes my demonic prince." Shima replies as he puts the book down in his lap and looks Rin in the eye only to notice a certain amount of hesitation there. "Rin you know you can tell me anything."

"Shima I miss him." Rin states very bluntly, and he watches as Shima's eyebrow twitches in anger. Shima had grown tired of Rin still missing Yukio; he had given the demon boy everything he could want. He loved him, he had affection, he never yelled at him… Shima couldn't understand what more the demon could want.

"What did you say?" Shima asks as his grip on the tail tightens suddenly and Rin grits his teeth in the sudden pain.

"Shima I miss our friends, and Kuro… not to mention my brothers… this was fun Shima. It really was, but I think it's time to go back." Rin says confidently as he pulls himself away from Shima.

"I see… well if you want to leave then you can, besides I couldn't stop you if I tried." Shima says complacently as he walks over to the door and opens it. He notices how there was a fresh coat of snow that had fallen right over his newly drawn symbols.

"Really?" Rin asks hopefully as he walks over to the door with an excited smile.

"Of course, anything for you my demonic prince." Shima says through gritted teeth as he watches the demon start to walk out the door, however the demon is stopped in the doorway.

"Hey! What is this?" Rin shouts in outrage as he pushes against the force trapping him in the house.

"Oh that? Well that's the new trick I learned from this book… It traps demon's inside of it, kind of useful if you think about it… now Rin how about you come back over to the couch and dismiss your silly fantasies of freedom." Shima tells the demon whose face just falls in despair that quickly turns to rage. He rushes Shima however the Aria had been prepared for this day and quickly chants a phrase in Latin. Rin is suddenly frozen in the spot mid step and Shima walks up to him. He notices how the Aria pulls out a plain dark blue leather collar, Rin can see several inscriptions inscribed into the leather; however the demon prince can do nothing as Shima quickly fastens it around his neck then releases him.

"Shima what have you done?" Rin shrieks in horror as he tugs at the collar around his neck, he tries flaming up in an attempt to disintegrate it… but the collar remains intact. "A fox's help I need and a fox I shall receive."

"Ah, Ah, Ah… Rin no demon can enter or leave the trap once I've set it, also that collar restricts all but your flames, which aren't able to burn living things... Not even Inari can save you now." Shima says in a singsong voice as he approaches the shaking demon.

"Get away from me… you're sick." Rin stutters as he backs away from his once gentle lover. "Jephire help!" He shouts in panic, but true to Shima's word the familiar can do nothing but watch from outside, as Rin is forcibly taken upstairs. Once upstairs Jephire watches as Shima forces Rin down onto the bed and a lead is clipped onto the collar. Rin cowers away from the Exwire as he approaches the bed with a muzzle in hand.

"Now Rin, be a good boy for me." Shima says sadistically as he straps the awful contraption on him and begins to play with the young demons tail. Rin looks away from him to see Jephire slamming against the window, but unable to break through. Jephire watches as a single tear falls from Rin's eyes.

"Master…" Jephire whispers as he backs away from the window in terror as he sees Shima forcefully take Rin. He can only listen to the demon's screams of pain and after what seems like forever watch as Shima cleans the boy up almost lovingly. Once Shima was done he left the room and Jephire could hear the click of a lock as Rin lay on the bed in defeat. "Master don't worry I'll get Yukio, I'll tell him you aren't dead… and I'll tell your father, and I know Inari will help to save you!" Jephire says to him and Rin doesn't even bother looking up.

"Get away from that window!" Shima's voice says as Jephire looks around to see the boy pointing a gun at him.

"I will tell them all of your treachery! You disgust…" Jephire starts however before he can finish an enchanted bullet shoots him in the heart forcing him from Assiah. Shima says nothing as he watches with a triumphant smile as the kitsune disappears in the wind, and much to his satisfaction he can hear Rin's anguished screams from inside the house as he watched his familiar be killed.

"Yukio I need you…" Rin whispers desperately as he collapses, his vision fading into black.


	9. An Older's Brother Irony

Another month later

Yukio awakes to the feeling of dread and despair which wasn't all that unusual considering he was stuck in this god forsaken cage; however what makes this different was that a voice he had thought had long abandoned him called to him… his twin brother… his troublesome lover… his Rin.

"Sensei how are you today?" Izumo asks as she approaches Yukio's cage cautiously disrupting the demons thoughts. She barely even recognized the once great teacher; his usually kept appearance was now the complete opposite. His hair was ruffled and his clothes tattered and starting to fray at the edges.

"Grrr…" Yukio growls out as he eyes the Tamer warily lately she had started to visit him less and less. Though when he thought about it he hadn't said anything to her other than his menacing growl, he had a feeling she was giving up on his humanity. In retrospect he had a feeling even his own brothers doubted his recovery; he now understood why Shiro had bound Rin's powers because trying to fight this kind of power was damn near impossible. He didn't understand how Rin managed to keep this kind of power bottled up… it was incredibly hard and Yukio now had a new form of respect for his brother, however he needed to leave this cage so he could rescue his brother because he knew he was alive he didn't know how just knew that he was... and if he wasn't well then he needed to see the body for himself.

"Yukio please come back to us." Izumo begs as she stares into the demon's cold calculating gaze interrupting his thoughts again. Yukio says nothing as he turns away from the bars trying to think of a way out of this. Izumo takes this as him ignoring him not realizing that her teacher was thinking, and with a heavy heart she leaves the dungeon room quickly. The Tamer having swiftly run out of the room passes Amaimon on his way in. Amaimon watches as the young Exorcist dashes from the room, after she had disappeared from his sight, Amaimon opens the door.

"Yukio it's me." Amaimon says trying to reassure the young demon, whom just completely ignores him. He didn't have time for his brother's feebly attempts at helping him so Yukio just sits in the farthest corner away from Amaimon and glares at the ground. "Ototo don't be like that… just say something… anything."

"Out." Yukio manages to say still glaring at the floor in an attempt to call forth his flames, but for some reason he couldn't call them.

"Yukio you know damn well why you can't go out there… until you find control you have to stay in here."

"Rin?" He stutters out as he feels the flames coming to the surface at the word… that was the key... his Rin was the key! He needed his brother's help to call them and control them… or even his guns, those were another thing that seemed to be directly linked to the flames presence.

"…."

"Rin." Yukio says adamantly as he stands up suddenly, having grown tired of this waiting... he needed his lover now.

"He's dead Yukio…." Amaimon lies and Yukio watches as his brother fidgets uncomfortably a clear sign that the earth king was lying.

"No… out." Yukio shouts in frustration as he slams himself against the bars, for some reason the demon couldn't string together a coherent sentence. "Help… needs…help."

"Yukio I know you need help, and I'm trying to help you but you have to fight it. I can't help you if you don't fight against it. Meph and I can train you like we trained Rin, but you have to come back fully first." Amaimon insists as he watches the demon pulls the bars in frustration, he didn't need help, Rin needed help. Yukio realizing that his brother can't understand him starts to think of another way to get the point across.

"Jephire."

"Huh? What does Jephire have to do with anything?"

"Rin." Yukio insists feverishly as he paces the cell. Amaimon just looks to his brother in confusion and concern.

"How's it going down here?" Mephisto asks hopefully as he enters the room.

"Help… Rin… needs… Help." Yukio shouts angrily as he stops pacing, and looks to the demon of time with urgency.

"Meph that is the only thing he will say or sometimes out."

"Shock maybe?" Mephisto suggests and Yukio just slams his head against the wall in anger, causing a small crack to form however only he notices it. The other two demons continue their conversation as Yukio focuses on finding Rin… because he doesn't care what anyone says Rin isn't dead… he can feel his brother's heart beating in his own veins.

"Mephy what is he doing?" Amaimon asks as he watches Yukio stare at the wall intensely.

"I don't actually know…"

"Should we be worried?"

"I doubt it, and this is progress considering he used to only make growls." Mephisto points out and Amaimon just shrugs in an, I guess motion. "Come on, Father wants to talk to us."

"Okay, Ototo I will be back later." Amaimon promises as he and Mephisto exit the room. Upon leaving Yukio can feel his demonic powers released for the most part and he transforms himself into his stallion form; and once he's sure they're gone he kicks the bars causing them to burst open. He then shifts back into his normal form.

"Daughters… Styx…. Need…. You." Yukio says roughly as he runs from the room in search of clothing.

"Master where have you been? We've been searching for you for the last two months." Cordelia says as she and her sister flit around him looking for any signs of injury.

"Can't… form… sentences."

"Master come to me, I think I can help you." Nerissa says as she kisses his head and Yukio can feel his demonic side retreating just enough so he can think properly; however he still had the physical traits of one. Much to his disappointment he can feel his pointy ear, but his teeth and eyes had returned to normal so he could deal with his pointy ears.

"Nerissa how?" Yukio says incredulously as he can feel his mind now forming full-length and smooth thoughts that didn't include maiming something.

"Kiss of death Master, it's a type of healing spell." Nerissa answers as she flits around him excitedly.

"Thanks, now I need some clothes."

"Master I found some!" Cordelia says excitedly as she tosses the clothes at Yukio. Yukio just nods his head in thanks as he starts to put on his usual garb however he notices a familiar smell about it.

"Where did you get these?" Yukio asks in confusion.

"I found them in your room."

"These smell like Rin…"

"Master?" Nerissa asks as she watches Yukio's eyes get misty.

"It's nothing, thank you Cordelia, now come I need your help to escape this place without alerting Mephisto and Amaimon." Yukio says and the Nereid's shake their heads quickly.

"We can do that, Cordelia ready."

"Yes…" Cordelia replies as she starts to chant in tandem with her sister.

"Master Yukio, you are now invisible to everyone… except us." Nerissa tells him as they take off down the twisting corridor. As they run through the hallways quickly in an attempt to exit the dungeon; however much to his distress he almost runs straight into Mephisto and Amaimon who were quietly chatting about his future.

"Amai I'm becoming concerned about him, even Rin quelled the rage faster than this…. It's as if he has allowed himself to become consumed by his demonic side without Rin…" Mephisto says as he looks to his mate with indecision.

"You're not going to tell him are you?" Amaimon asks worriedly as he looks to Mephisto with concern. Having heard this Yukio stops in his step.

'Master you really can't just stay here, they will…'

'Shush.' Yukio thinks at them as he continues to listen to their conversation. He listens to his older brothers who discuss the entire cover up of Rin and Shima's deaths. He listens as they talk about how their father can no longer sense Rin and Inari hasn't heard from him in a month. Plus how Jephire had come to Amaimon in panic saying something about Rin being tortured by Shima in a cabin surrounded by a snow covered forest. After listening to this Yukio can no longer hold in his rage, and he tackles Mephisto to the ground, his entire body covered in blue flame.

"YOU BASTARD!" Yukio shouts as he drags his claws down Mephisto's chest, while the older demon gasps in surprise and pain.

"Meph!" Amaimon yells as he attempts to pull his youngest brother off of his lover.

"YOU TOLD ME HE WAS DEAD! YOU LIED TO ME!" Yukio screams as he continues to mutilate the demon. Amaimon seeing no other option uses his powers to force Yukio off of Mephisto.

"Brother you're killing him!" Amaimon shouts as he pins Yukio to the wall, and that's when the rage finally leaves his face.

"I know!" Yukio responds with just about as much anger as when he had started this attack along with an unsympathetic tone.

"Amai." Mephisto whispers quietly as he feels his body healing slowly.

"You're going to be alright Samael." Amaimon assures anxiously having seen his lover come back from worse.

"I know, but how did he escape?" Mephisto asks as he leans up against a nearby wall, and watches as Yukio struggles against the vine holding him to the wall.

"I'll kill both of you!" Yukio growls as he pushes against the restraints.

"Amaimon, give him a sedative." Mephisto orders as Amaimon begins to chant.

"Cordelia, Nerissa help." Yukio says urgently as he wiggles free of the vines holding him down and he looks to his Nereids.

"Yes Master." They both respond in unison and with a nod of their heads all of them disappear.

"Dammit!" Mephisto growls out angrily as he stands up with Amaimon's help.

"Aniki what now?" Amaimon asks worriedly as he and Mephisto limp through the doorway that leads up to his office; where Amaimon sets him gently onto the bed in the back.

"Amaimon get Father now." Mephisto orders as he groans in pain as the scratches close up however they burn immensely as though Yukio's claws were dipped in Holy water.

"Samael what's going on?" Satan says in uneasiness as he appears in the room, he notices the smell of blood and how Amaimon watches his lover worriedly as he writhes on the bed.

"I believe we have discovered a new power Mephisto." Amaimon says as he touches one of the slowly closing wounds, and quickly pulls his finger back because it burns him as well.

"And that is?" Satan asks as Mephisto stands up and unsteadily walks over to a nearby closet then pulls out a new shirt.

"His claws burn worse than Ibis'." Mephisto mutters, as the wounds finally fade completely leaving nothing more than faintly blue scars.

"Well it wouldn't be surprising there mother was an Exorcist… she was able to contain me which means she had a very strong soul, so something like holy water claws was probably just my brother's way of being ironic." Satan explains while his sons just nod there heads quickly.

"Father if you have a brother than why have we never met him?" Amaimon asks having heard his father talk about their uncle, but they had never met them in the millenniums they had been around.

"Because he's a self righteous dick and he prefers to hide in his faraway castle." Satan says bitterly and much to his disappointment a man about an inch shorter than himself appears. The man had bleach blonde hair which was cropped short about the same length as Yukio's, his face wore a smile, and his bright green eyes shone in happiness. He was wearing a light gray v-neck and dark washed blue jeans with a pair of black Nikes; the man seemed to have an angelic presence about him, but also something demonic lurked behind that reassuring smile.

"Maou it's not a castle, but rather a glowing mansion…" The mysterious man says pleasantly as his bleach blonde tail flicks back in forth in excitement. The tail looked very much like Satan's except it appeared to be a little fluffier at the end.

"Fuck off Raijin." Satan mumbles bitterly as his tail lies on the ground devoid of emotion and his brother just laughs.

"Now Otouto is that any way to talk to your older brother… Who are these lovely creatures?" Raijin inquires with a smile as he walks over to Amaimon and touches the demon's fluffy tail. Amaimon however shies away from the man immediately and transforms into a cat then cowers behind Satan, while Mephisto only strokes his chin in thought.

"Leave my sons alone Raijin, now tell me why you're here." Satan commands as he picks up Amaimon and strokes the skittish cat.

"Not until you introduce me to them Otouto."

"Fine, this is Amaimon the Earth king and that over there is my eldest, Samael the demon of time." Satan grinds out as Mephisto offers his hand to Raijin, which he accepts and shakes heartily.

"Mephisto get away from him." Amaimon whispers from Satan's arms, while Samael just smiles in reassurance.

"Amai he won't hurt you, come meet him."

"No I'm fine over here Aniki." Amaimon mutters as Satan strokes him reassuringly and Mephisto just rolls his eyes in frustration.

"You know you'll never make new friends with that attitude Otouto." Mephisto teases as he takes Amaimon from Satan's arms and begins to approach the smiling deity.

"No!" Amaimon shouts as he jumps from Mephisto's tight grip and sprints out the room in fear. The demons watch in confusion as the cat dashes from the room. Amaimon runs and runs till he's out of breath and then he runs some more trying to escape the angelic man. "JEPHIRE!" Amaimon calls out as he runs into the forest that surrounded True Cross Academy. He keeps running till he comes to the meadow where Mephisto had fake killed him, he then transforms back and waits for the wind kitsune to answer his call. It takes a while but eventually the fox appears in the meadow.

"Amaimon what can I do for you?" Jephire asks politely ever since he watched Rin be sexually assaulted his personality had taken a turn for the worse, he was no longer energetic and excited to help but rather apprehensive and at most times unwilling. Tadao and Inari tired to assure the young kitsune that they would save his charge, but the fox seemed very unconvinced. As the days went by and Rin was still in captivity Jephire's moods became darker and darker.

"I need your help you were the one who found Rin the first time I need you to find him again so I can get help to him."

"Amaimon no."

"What do you mean no? I need your help so we can save him from the torture that Exwire is putting him through."

"I understand that, but I can't go back there… I won't go." Jephire mutters as he catches visions of that horrible night in his mind.

"But Jephire…" Amaimon argues as he approaches the apprehensive kitsune who backs away from him.

"He is lost. He has been taken by the Exorcist and broken piece by piece till nothing of the original Rin remained… so no I won't go to save him because there is nothing left to save!" Jephire shouts bitterly as he disappears from the meadow on a savagely, cold gust of air.

"Fine if you won't go with us then at least show us where he is!" Amaimon yells after him, he doesn't expect Jephire to come back but the fox does.

"This place where that monster has taken Rin isn't on any maps so I will share my memories with you and maybe that will be enough of a clue." Jephire replies as he reappears and puts his paw to Amaimon's mind. The demon is instantly hit by a cold feeling and that's when he realizes that it wasn't Jephire who was cold but rather the place that was. Amaimon watches as Jephire appears quickly and can feel the fear in the kitsune's mind as he was called by his master in such haste. He then watches as Shima forcefully takes the boy which causes Amaimon some confusion.

"Jephire, Rin is a demon… a mere human could never force himself upon him."

"Do you see that collar around Rin's neck? That isn't just them being kinky, it is inscribed with incantations and symbols that rob Rin of his powers… he can't even use his flames to burn living things." Jephire explains as he shows Rin being cleaned by the Exorcist. The next scene is one of Jephire being shot as Rin's screams echo in the back ground.

"Rin…" Amaimon whispers sadly as the reel of memories stop playing and now after seeing that he knows exactly where the Exorcist had taken Rin.

"So now you understand why I can't go back there… If you save him I will be eternally grateful, but I can't go back there… I won't." Jephire states as his body begins to disappear.

"Jephire we will save him no matter what, I promise." Amaimon promises and Jephire just laughs as he fades from sight.

"So did Inari…." Amaimon hears on the wind after the fox had disappeared completely. The demon wastes no time in opening a portal to the snow covered forest, where he begins the long trek to the cabin deep in the woods.

Rin

"Rin come to me!" Shima shouts coldly as he opens the door to the bedroom where he kept Rin locked up.

"No." Rin says defiantly as he cowers in a dark corner of the room, he twists his head around and pulls at the lead connected to his collar.

"What did you say to me?" Shima asks with a threatening tone as he pulls the lead sharply, jerking Rin's head.

"I said go to Gehenna you monster!" Rin shouts back at him. Shima just laughs as he walks over to where the demon cowers, he grabs Rin's collar roughly.

"What happened to my good boy?" Shima coos as he grabs Rin's chin and forces the boy to look at him. "And besides why would I want to go there when I have my own little Gehenna Prince here?"

"I can't wait till Yukio finds me, he's going to rip you to shreds!" Rin shouts as he tries to wiggle out of the Exorcist's tight grip.

"Oh I look forward to it." Shima taunts as he kisses him roughly. Rin tries to get himself loose; however he feels outside a familiar presence, and in a desperate attempt to keep Shima distracted he flames up causing Shima to smile evilly.

"Rin it's been several weeks. I know your a hard teach, but I would think that you would have realized that those don't work with your collar on." Shima teases as he releases Rin who stands up still engulfed in flame.

"Shima let's play." Rin suggests suddenly as his tail wraps around Shima's hand seductively, which causes Shima to be hesitant seeing as he hadn't been anywhere near friendly with the Exorcist in weeks.

"Really?" Shima asks hesitantly as he plays with the fluffy tail.

"Yes Master, let's play…" Rin purrs as Shima smiles brightly at his demon's new demeanor. Shima wastes no time in kissing Rin's neck causing the demon to moan in pleasure. This was the first time in months that Shima had touched Rin in gentle way.

"Good boy Rin." Shima moans as he starts to tug at Rin's pants.

"Master please not tonight." Rin begs as he looks up at Shima pitifully. Shima hesitates at first knowing that he was master and he could do whatever he wanted, but something in the demon's eyes tugged at his heart.

"Of course Rin…" Shima answers back and before he can say anything else the door to the bedroom was ripped off its hinges as a demon covered in blue flame storms in. The demon wastes no time in using his powers to throw the Exorcist against a nearby wall. Shima watches as two fairy creatures flit into the room and over where Rin sat on the bed.

"Master Rin you're alive!" Nerissa shouts in excitement as she and Cordelia use their powers to obliterate the leather collar binding Rin's powers.

"Rin leave." The demon orders and Rin just nods his head swiftly, unwilling to argue with the demon who just saved his life.


	10. Who Are You?

Yukio watched with a smile as his brother quickly exits the room alive... well a little scared but alive none the less.

"Master Yukio how may we assist you?" Cordelia asks as she and her sister flit back over to their master.

"Leave me." Yukio orders and the fairies quickly disappear from this realm and back to where they usually reside. He wastes no time in calling forth the fire of his birth sake it starts off as just a flicker in his eyes and Shima watches them slowly make their way over to him.

"So this is it?" Shima asks as he groans in pain as Yukio's flames slowly burn up his hand, engulfing each finger slowly.

"Oh Shima this is far from the end for you…. I'm going to destroy you like the demonic bastard you are." Yukio promises in a sickeningly sweet tone that makes Shima's skin crawl. Yukio watches with a sadistic smile as his flames to turn into ropes that tether Shima to the wall. Shima grimaces as the flames burn the cloth on his wrists and ankles as well as the skin. He can smell the smell of his own flesh burning and it causes Shima to become slightly nauseous.

"Yukio please don't do this… I'll never hurt him again… Please." Shima begs and Yukio just laughs maniacally.

"Shima, Shima, Shima don't you realize you're already dead. They held a funeral for you and everything, though it's a real shame I couldn't attend due to the fact that I was over come by my demonic side… which if I really think about it that was your fault as well. They locked me in a cage for over two months alone, in the dark, and the entire time thinking my one true love was dead, Shima do you understand what you have done?" Yukio explains in between the howls of pain that Shima lets loose as Yukio drags his claws down his chest laxly drawing thick streams of blood to the surface of his white skin. Yukio would have been lying to himself if he didn't admit that doing this brought him more than a tiny bit of pleasure.

"Yukio where's your humanity?" Shima begs quietly as Yukio begins to dig his claws deeper causing the boy to scream in pure pain.

"It's with that boy who you raped, tortured, and tried to destroy even after he saved your life several times…. he even thought he loved you... well now I know that he understands that no one can love another demon but another demon. So thanks for clearing that up and just for the record the only person that showed up to your funeral was Sheimi and even that was only out of pity." Yukio taunts and he watches Shima's face fall in horror, an exact replicate of Rin's face when Shima first raped him. Yukio says nothing else as he allows his demonic side to take over completely engulfing not only him but the entire house in blue flames and the room echoed in the screams of Renzou Shima as he finally met his end.

Outside

Rin quickly runs outside of the house where he is greeted by a confused Amaimon, a smiling Satan, a pondering Mephisto, and a strangely angelic but also demonic man.

"Amaimon?"

"Rin… Oh thank Gehenna you're alive… I was so worried." Amaimon gushes as he races forward to embrace his brother.

"What are you all doing here and where is Yukio?" Rin asks and the demons just look at him in confusion.

"Rin I know you have been gone for awhile, but you should still recognize him." Mephisto says as he approaches Rin with a smile.

"Is that Ibis?" Rin asks thinking of possible people.

"No that's Yukio, Rin." Satan says seriously.

"That can't be Yukio… my brother never looks like that even in his demonic rage." Rin answers in confusion as the strangely angelic demon walks over to him causing Amaimon to back away.

"Rin, Yukio is no longer mostly human."

"What? How could you let this happen?" Rin shouts at the strange man in confusion as his tail flits back and forth in anger. Raijin just smiles as he caresses Rin's tail playfully and the tail stops flitting. "What in god's name are you doing?"

"I'm playing with your tail Oi, it comforts my daughters when they are upset." Raijin states as he strokes the tail soothingly.

"Oi? Your not my uncle, I don't have any uncles."

"Rin this is Raijin… My older brother he reigns over lesser gods and goddesses like Inari and Apollo." Satan explains and Rin just transforms into his kitten form and races over to Amaimon.

"As you see not everyone is as friendly as you." Amaimon states as he glares at Mephisto and picks up Rin, who was shaking in his brother's grip.

"Fair enough, but that still doesn't explain why he didn't recognize his lover… I mean that was the guy he almost killed me over." Mephisto states with a glare as he turns to face his lover.

"To be fair you did try to sexually assault me not once, not twice, but several times Mephisto." Rin states in an accusatory tone.

"Well if you weren't such an adorable uke we might not have this problem." Mephisto answers matter of factly.

"Hey! I thought I was your uke." Amaimon says with hurt as he puts Rin down on the ground who is quickly scooped up by Raijin. Rin says nothing this time though because Raijin shushes him quickly as he slips off into the forest with the cat in his grip during the confusion. After Raijin is sure that they weren't followed by curious ears he puts Rin down, and the cat shifts back into a person.

"I have waited a long time to meet you Rin."

"Umm alright…. why?" Rin asks hesitantly knowing that someone always wanted to meet him for some unknown reason most of the time it was bad.

"Well I wanted to meet the demon that Shiro Fujimoto gave his life for… I thought that was your brother at first just given the lack of control with his powers, but it seems that I was actually looking for you… strange that you two are twins yet you are so different; you the twin in control of his powers yet so rebellious and disobedient when it comes to life… while he the twin so disciplined in everything he does, yet he can't control his demonic side without help from his two familiars… you two are quite the conundrum." Raijin says in perplexment as he strokes Rin's tail again, noticing the boy's anxiousness. Rin was ignoring the fact that Yukio wasn't in control of his powers, that could be dealt with later

"What do you know of Shiro?" Rin asks quietly and in the background he can hear the pained screams of Shima.

"I know that he was an excellent teacher, a promising paladin, and a wonderful stepfather to my two adorable nephews. He raised you both with the best of intentions, yet as my brother always says, the path to Gehenna is paved with good intentions."

"Yes I suppose it is, but what is your real reason for this? I know demons and they never just want to reminisce about lost ones."

"Seems that Mephisto has taught you well, and you're right... even though I am the demon in control of Heaven, I'm still a demon…"

"Get to the point Oji." Rin orders he wanted to get back to his lover as soon as possible if he was really as bad as the older demon described.

"Of course, I was wondering how bad you want to get Shiro back?" Raijin asks with a smirk and Rin just stares at the demon in confusion.

"What do you mean back?"

"I mean exactly that, how bad do you wish to have Shiro back in the world of the living."

"Is that even possible?"

"Rin I am more powerful than Satan your actual father… I can easily bring back Shiro, he will be demonic but alive."

"Then what are you waiting for do it!" Rin shouts in excitement. He couldn't think of any reason why not to bring their father back.

"You must understand that he will be slightly confused and you will have to understand that he might not approve of you and your brother right away." Raijin explains as he watches Rin's face fall slightly.

"What do you mean he will be demonic? Also why wouldn't he approve of us Raijin?" Rin asks as his uncle just sighs in frustration.

"Rin, we demons understand that love has no right or wrong for the most part, and that when twins are born it's not uncommon for them to fall in love with each other considering they are two halves of a whole soul. Demons have always respected this truth and though it holds true for the most part it doesn't always work out." Raijin explains as releases the younger's tail and Rin turns to face his uncle with a sigh.

"I know I'm probably going to regret this, but what happened?" Rin asks as he sits down next to his uncle on the snow covered ground.

"Your father and I were the first two demons created, I know it's hard to tell but we are twins as we grew apart our appearances changed."

"Raijin…"

"Rin I'm getting to it just listen and stop being so impatient god you remind me of Satan when we were young… anyways your father and I were the first to demons created and it was marvelous running through the lush forests that Assiah had to offer at the time… but as it is known God then split the worlds in two separating…"

"Wait I thought you were God. Father said you were the ruler of Heaven so doesn't that make you God?" Rin asks and Raijin just laughs heartily.

"Shiro and Shura said you were funny, and Rin you misunderstand. I am the god of thunder, lightning, and storms; while I am the ruler of Heaven I didn't create everything, I just rule over what he left behind."

"Oh so was that it?" Rin asks hopefully as he rises slowly, but Raijin just growls lowly at him so he sits back down.

"Now your father and I were fraternal twins much like you and Yukio, however the only difference between us and you was that we were separated by a dimension when we were younger. He promised me that we would be together forever… your father had quite the silver tongue back in those ages, and still does according to Yukio. That however is not the point of this story, when your father was sentenced to Gehenna he became darker and his demonic side more pronounced… I still loved him but he no longer liked the gentle side of love, he was more forceful in the bedroom and even more dominant around other demons and heavenly beings… and when I told him no… well lets just say there is a reason why I made it so hard for demons to enter Assiah." Raijin explains as he turns to his nephew who had taken to stroking his tail in a soothing manner.

"So are you trying to warn me that Yukio won't be as gentle as he once was?"

"Yeah basically." Raijin says and Rin just laughs loudly, "What's so funny Oi?"

"Yukio has never been particularly gentle with me after we stopped hiding our feelings for each other. Plus he likes it rough and so do I…. so good talk let's go back to the others." Rin answers with a smile as he stands up slowly, stretching out his muscles and with a smile he feels his joints cracking in all the right places. He lets a small sound of contentment fall from his lips and much to his surprise he finds himself tackled from behind.

"I found you." Rin hears a rough voice growl into his hear, the rough voice causing shivers to shoot up his spine.

"Rin!" Raijin shouts as he races over but is stopped by a large wall of blue flame that effectively stops him in his tracks.

"MINE!" Yukio hisses as he looks up to the demon threatening to come closer he gives the stranger a glare that could physically melt steel because of the heat behind it.

"Yuki…" Rin stutters out and Yukio looks down to find his lover shaking slightly in his grip.

"RIN!" Yukio shouts in excitement as he begins kissing Rin passionately. Rin tries to say something but his mouth is so full of Yukio's tongue that he can't do anything other than moan. Raijin just watches with a smile as Yukio kisses Rin breathless, and the wall of flame finally lowers enough so that Raijin can jump over it.

"Ahem…. Guys…. Hey break it up you two!" Raijin shouts playfully as he pulls Yukio off of Rin so the demon can breathe. He watches as Rin lies on his back in the snow panting heavily with a flushed face while Yukio kneels next to his lover. Rin says nothing as Yukio quickly pulls him into his lap and begins to stroke his brother's hair.

"I knew you weren't dead… I just knew it, they tried to lie to me but I never believed them after they locked me up." Yukio rambles quietly with his head resting on top of Rin's head inhaling softly just reveling in finally having his brother back.

"Yukio stop." Rin urges as he pulls away, but Yukio doesn't release him.

"Nii-san please just stay here for a few more minutes… please." Yukio begs quietly and Rin just sits there patiently waiting for Yukio to release him.

"Yuki are you okay?" Rin asks and he feels something drip onto his cheek.

"Yeah Rin I'm okay, as long as you're here I'm okay." Yukio whispers back in a tearful voice.

"Yukio your flames, they've subsided! Yukio look at me now!" Mephisto orders as he and the rest of the party shows up.

"Mephisto leave me alone." Yukio states as he cuddles Rin closer to him protectively.

"Yukio let's go home." Rin suggests softly and Yukio just nods quickly then opens up a small wound on his hand.

"Nerissa, Cordelia take us home." Yukio whispers and the pair instantly disappears back into their dorm room.

Dorm

"Yukio hurry…" Rin moans desperately as he feels his dick hardening to almost being painful.

"Rin lose the pants." Yukio orders and Rin is surprised when his own pants are burned off of him.

"Oh so is this how we're doing it now?" Rin questions as he uses his powers to burn Yukio's shirt off with a sly smile.

"Rin I've only ever been able to control these things around you…" Yukio says as he grabs Rin's head with his hands and brings them together for a kiss that is entwined with flames.

"God that's hot." Rin mumbles as Yukio finishes taking off his brother's clothes. Yukio doesn't answer as he leans in for another kiss.

"Nii-san you want it on the floor or the bed?" Yukio asks as he burns the rest of his own clothing off of himself.

"Bed."

"Good choice, now lay down we have two months to make up for and if I were you I wouldn't plan on walking for the next few days." Yukio says with a smile as he leans over Rin to kiss him deeply. After a passionate kiss Yukio presents two fingers to Rin. "Now be the good boy I know you are and get these very wet because this is the only thing you get."

"Yuki, you're kidding right?" Rin asks before he takes the fingers into his mouth, Yukio just smirks as Rin swirls his tongue around the fingers like he would his dick. Once Yukio was satisfied with the wetness he pulls them from his lover's mouth and begins to play with Rin's tight entrance.

"Always so tight Rin… relax Nii-san I won't hurt you…. at least not too much." Yukio teases as he begins scissoring his fingers.

"Yuki please." Rin begs in between gasps as Yukio searches for the spot that makes Rin see stars.

"You really need to learn patience Aniki." Yukio taunts as he pulls the fingers out and Rin moans in pleasure as Yukio slowly pushes in.

"Move." Rin orders quickly.

"Anything for you Rin… I'll always love you." Yukio promises before he starts pounding roughly into Rin and Rin arches upwards in pleasure. Neither of the brother's notice as a figure that both of them thought dead appears behind Yukio. Rin having felt the air shift opens his eyes only to see Yukio ppounding into him with nothing but pleasure in his eyes; when he looks over Yukio's shoulder however he sees something that instantly horrifies him.

"Shiro!" Rin shouts in time with his release and Yukio just tilts his head in confusion as he too releases filling Rin up so much that it begins to leak out of the demon's abused hole.

"Rin, Shiro is dead…"

"YUKIO OKUMURA GET OUT OF YOUR BROTHER THIS INSTANT!" Yukio hears shouted behind him in a tone of voice that literally gives him a heart-attack.


	11. Shadows of the Past Pt 1

Shiro

Shiro didn't remember much other than him stabbing himself to save his son from Satan. He remembered the searing pain in his chest from stabbing himself, and he remembered watching from outside of his body as Rin drew his sword to close the gate. Shiro remembers shouting at him trying to stop Rin from drawing his cursed blade, but the boy must not of heard him. He saw a great flash of blue flames and then after that there was nothing, or at least nothing that he remembered. When what felt like years later a strange demon approached him and asked him one simple question.

"Do you love them Shiro?" The strangely angelic demon asked as he and Shiro stood in a bright glade with rolling grassy hills.

"Yes."

"Then be with them." The demon says and the next thing Shiro knows he is lying in on a bed. He looked around the room quickly, scanning his surroundings he notices that the sun had just begun to set and that's when he realizes that he is alive again.

"Hello?" Shiro says loudly as he looks about what seems to be a dorm room. He gets up slowly and Shiro holds his head, he looks around hoping for some sort of pain killers to numb the pain in his head. "Hey is any one here!" Shiro shouts this time and begins to walk towards the door but on his way there he sees a mirror where he catches his reflection. He still had gray hair but his ears were more pointed and upon looking down he sees something swishing slowly between his legs. Upon further inspection he picks up the furry appendage only to realize that it was a tail. Looking back in the mirror he notices how much sharper his eyes look as if he was a ….. demon. As he reaches that conclusion his ears twitch and he can hear the sound of a pained groan. So without thinking about it too much he rushes out of the room and rushes towards the sounds. When he reaches the door where the sounds were coming from he tries the handle only to find it locked, so he kicks it in only to find two demonic boys having sex on a nearby bed. At first he doesn't recognize them but when the blue haired boy moaned out 'Yuki' Shiro knows exactly who these demons were.

The present a few hours after Shiro bursts in

"So Rin what your telling me is that you and Yukio are in a committed relationship, your both demons, and you both have taming abilities." Shiro says trying to summarize the long story his son just told him.

"Yeah Dad that's about it for the most part." Rin explains as he watches Shiro walk over to him hesitantly.

"Did you learn control?" Shiro asks quietly as he pulls Rin in for a tight hug.

"Yes I have been in control of them for about a year now, however since Yukio has just become fully demonic we still need to teach him." Rin explains as Shiro rests his head on top of his like Yukio does.

"Rin I'm so sorry, I never wanted this to happen… I wanted you and Yukio to grow up to be two normal children."

"Eh old man it's alright, I've never been happier and Yukio…. well Yukio is… I love this new Yukio and he loves me so much now."

"Rin he always loved you and I will always love you boys… whether your demonic cats who feed off of human happiness."

"Dad are you crying?" Rin asks as he feels something drip onto his head.

"Of course not Rin I'm the ex Paladin, I don't cry." Shiro states as he releases Rin who just laughs at him.

"Sure you don't, well I actually need to get going…. but stay here and feel free to wander around the building it's just us here… Um don't go anywhere outside of the building."

"Son where are you going?" Shiro asks wondering what could be more important than your dead stepfather coming back to the world of the living.

"I just need to get something from the store real quick be back in like twenty minutes." Rin lies as he quickly jumps out the window.

"Rin be careful!" Shiro shouts as he watches Rin land gracefully on the ground below.

"Dad I'm a demon! I'll be fine." Rin shouts back with a smile and Shiro watches with a smile as he disappears around a corner. With nothing else to do Shiro finds himself wandering around the dormitory. He walks into the kitchen where Ukoback makes him a sandwich. After that however he is now bored out of his mind so despite his sons warning he wanders outside, and eventually he makes his way back to his old home: the monastery. Knowing it would be bad if he were to walk in and have his priests friends freak out. So he makes his way around to the back where to his surprise he finds Mephisto in jeans and dark blue v-neck standing by his headstone.

"Shiro if you could see them now would you be proud?" Mephisto asks the air wistfully, he knew he would never hear his old friends voice again but it felt good to ask anyways.

"Well not at first, but once I heard the whole story yeah… I mean how often can you say your son helped to save the world from becoming enslaved to a crazy demonic prince. Plus he saved a kitsune consumed by an evil demon and also a fellow Exwire, how could I not be proud." Shiro replies and Mephisto just sighs.

"Amaimon that's not funny."

"Why are there so many demons in Assiah lately?" Shiro asks and that's when Mephisto finally turns around to face his old friend.

"Well this is certainly unexpected." Mephisto says not sure what else to say as he looks Shiro over. He notices that the ex Paladin had all basic the features of a demon, Mephisto smirks at his uncle's sense of irony.

"Your telling me…. Hey so when did you allow both of my sons to become full fledged demons?" Shiro asks with a lot of disdain, he had told Mephisto that if he ever died to keep them from accessing their demonic heritage as much as possible.

"Uh… well…. you see after Satan came back and they defeated him… then I might have tried to claim Rin as mine but then Yukio came and claimed as his own…"

"YOU DID WHAT?" Shiro shouts in anger as red flames engulf him and Mephisto jumps back to avoid being scorched.

"What did he… oh shit." Satan says as he shows up next to Mephisto drawn by the calling of his name and the outburst of power he assumed it was Yukio again. Shiro sees nothing but red as the demon appears next to his friend.

"You!" Shiro growls as he lunges toward Satan angrily.

"Shiro how are you here?" Satan asks as he dodges the priests attacks.

"I'm going to kill you like you killed me!" Shiro shouts in anger as he draws a small dagger he keeps on his belt. "You robbed those two boys of a normal life and I'm going to make you pay." Shiro lunges forward to stab the demon but he ducks to the side quickly avoiding Shiro's blade narrowly.

"Wait that's what your upset about." Satan says with confusion as he uses his powers to restrain Shiro's feet.

"Of course that's what I'm upset about! What else could upset me so much?" Shiro growls as he pulls against the ground in frustration, he can't move his feet so he throws the dagger and Satan dodges it easily.

"Shiro if he didn't do it then some other demon would have, and besides shouldn't you be asking yourself how you got back." Satan points out and that's causes Shiro to stop his aggression towards Satan.

"I'm still pissed about you turning them…"

"Shiro I'm sorry, it was either having me do it or Mephisto over there, which reminds me you have been exceptionally quiet over there." Satan says as he turns to face his son who had been drawing in the dirt.

"Hmm?"

"Mephisto what are you doing?" Shiro asks sharply and that's when Mephisto stands up while clapping his hands together knocking the dust off his hands.

"I was just calling Kuro." Mephisto answers and with that the giant black cat sithe comes bounding over to Shiro happily.

"Master!" Kuro meows with excitement as he tackles his master to the ground then shifts into his normal sized cat form. He then starts rubbing his face on Shiro's happily. "Master I have missed you so much! You'll never believe what has happened with Rin and Yukio… Oh Master Shiro don't hate them, they love each other very much and it is true love... I know it." Kuro rambles as he sits down on Shiro's chest. Shiro just chuckles as he let's his flames dissolve completely as he strokes the cat's head softly.

"Kuro if you say it's true then it must be…. and besides there my sons I could never hurt them even if I wanted to." Shiro promises and they watch as the cat sighs in says nothing else as he gets off of Shiro and sits on the ground near him.

"Shiro you have incredible control of those flames… How?" Satan asks knowing that a newborn demon having such control was unheard of.

"It's because I made him Otouto and unlike you I know how to teach my children control." Raijin gloats as he appears next to Shiro with a smile.

"Raijin will you just leave us alone!" Satan growls at his older brother he had grown tired of his brother's constant meddling.

"Maou I just want to play with your friends there so much more fun then mine." Raijin whines as he turns into a serpent and slithers up Shiro's leg.

"Get off of him." Satan says strictly as he uses his powers to turn into a wolf and starts to approach him.

"Make me." Raijin taunts as he turns into a wolf as dark as a moonless night. Satan says nothing other than let out a throaty growl while charging his brother. The demons watch as the wolves begin a grisly battle as Satan bites his brothers shoulder drawing first blood. Raijin howls in pain and retaliates ripping a piece of skin off of Satan's flank.

"Father stop!" Mephisto with a minuscule amount of fear in his voice because he had a feeling this was going to end very badly. Satan and Raijin only briefly look at the demon then go back to circling each other in an attempt to injure the other. Seeing is that Mephisto quickly throws up a barrier around the fighting demons transporting them back onto True Cross Academy's campus to avoid catching the eye of the Vatican. Shiro, Mephisto, and Kuro watch with bated breath as the demons bite and tear at each other.

Meanwhile in Gehenna

Rin should have felt bad about ditching Shiro, after all that was the man who sacrificed everything to save him and Yukio from the Vatican and their true father… but he needed someone else right now… he needed Amaimon. So he ran and ran till he found a suitable place to create a portal to Gehenna. Once he does he says the incantation and bleeds enough for the spell to work. He steps through the blue portal and lands in the middle of his Father's amazingly beautiful rose garden. At first he wonders why the spell took him there since he was looking for Amaimon not his father, however he notices the green haired demon sitting near a bush of blood red roses.

"Amaimon can I talk to you?" Rin asks hesitantly as he approaches his brother.

"Of course Otouto… What's wrong?" Amaimon inquires noticing his brother's unusually reserved attitude.

"Should I be happy right now?" Rin asks warily as he runs his fingers on the nearby petals of a rose. Amaimon says nothing as he watches his brother play with the rose and for some reason Amaimon can't come up with the right words to say to his brother.

"Rin, I nor no one else can ever tell you what to feel that comes from inside yourself and that is something you have to decide for yourself." Amaimon answers and he watches as Rin's face falls slightly.

"That is such a Mephisto answer…. well when Mephisto is being helpful at least." Rin mutters and Amaimon smiles at this.

"Yes he does have a tendency to be unhelpful sometimes, and more often than not he works for his own gain versus the gains of others… or even what is best for Assiah but when it counts he helps."

"Which reminds me, why did you stay with him?" Rin asks knowing the two had, had a long and complicated history together. Amaimon watches his little brother as he transforms into a kitten and stands at his feet.

"Rin let me tell you a story, it's the story of how Mephisto and I met." Amaimon starts but rin interrupts him.

"But you're brothers so you would have run across him in the castle."

"Do you want to hear or what?" Amaimon asks sharply and watches as his brother immediately shuts his mouth. Amaimon picks Rin up and then takes him to a stone bench where he sits with Rin in his lap as he strokes him gently.

"Sorry." Rin mumbles as he begins to purr from the gentle stroking.

"I met Mephisto when this garden was still just an idea in the back of Father's mind, those were the days when Father would light you on fire for blinking if he felt like it. He was a very abusive parent and if demons had CPS... well you could have bet we would have been in a foster home. Anyways I met Mephisto outside on a cloudy day in the nearby forest, seeing as he was older than me we didn't talk much. Satan used to keep us separated so we could never rise up and take over Gehenna… back in those days Satan was training Mephisto to over take Assiah and replace himself if necessary. I had been practicing my fighting stances with a young wind kitsune by the name of Jephire and yes it is the same one who is your familiar these days…. Anways Jephire had been talking about his brothers and how he sometimes wished they were a bit more distant like mine. But then I told him that I didn't even know who most of mine were and he continued to talk about the troubles he was having with his brothers, but all I could do is listen because the only brother I had grown close to was Ibis…" Amaimon explains and when he pauses for a breath he notices Rin's boredom. "Rin are you still with me?"

"Mmhmm." Rin answers back as he dozes in his brother's warm lap. He hadn't had a good night of sleep in what felt like years, so when his older brother was stroking him and telling a story Rin was wavering between sleep and awakeness. Amaimon smirks as he stands up in the garden then walks into the castle to take his brother into his room.

"Rin… Rin… Otouto should I continue or would you like to sleep?" Amaimon asks quietly as he holds the cat close to his chest and he can feel him snuggling in deep. Upon arriving at the boys rooms he goes to put him down Rin makes an unhappy grumble.

"Amai stay… finish your story." Rin mumbles as Amaimon lays down on the bed and Rin curls up on the demons chest.

"Very well, but why don't you turn back into a person, it's easier to…" Amaimon doesn't even get to finish the sentence before Rin turns back. "I wish you were always this compliant." Rin doesn't say anything to that as his brother pulls him close and pulls the blanket up.

"So where was I… Oh yeah! Ibis and I had grown close because his room was next to mine and he came over one night when I was frightened. Ibis is the demon king of fire so naturally when I was afraid of the dark he came over and created a light. He said nothing just made a small light that lit up the room softly then crawled into my bed, I remember him just holding me tightly because none of my other brothers had even bothered to ask my name…. However he was not the only to hear my cries because within the next week my oldest brother began to show up more often… No longer was I alone, I was accompanied by either Ibis or Mephisto and I loved it every second of it… but then Mephisto left…" Amaimon pauses again because he can hear Rin's breathing even out signalling deep sleep, and this is where he decides to wrap his tail around Rin's and fall asleep as well.

Back in Assiah

Later the day

Mephisto and Shiro didn't know how much longer the two demons could fight since they had been going at it for over ten consecutive hours. Kuro had grown bored so he left around hour five leaving Mephisto and Shiro to discuss Yukio's transformation.

"I don't understand why you wouldn't just keep them separated like I used to." Shiro says bitterly.

"Shiro you know why I did it and I grow tired of this discussion… tell me do you have any plan to get these two to stop because at this rate they will destroy my school?" Mephisto asks sharply and Shiro says nothing for a minute while he thinks.

"We could kill them." Shiro suggests as he draws the shotgun from his jacket.

"No thank you, I don't fancy becoming King of Gehenna."

"Why is that?"

"Because as much as I love playing with peoples lives, I don't enjoy ruling them completely and besides that is way too much work… I wouldn't have time for my mate or my…." Mephisto starts, but trails off as he feels something tugging on his mind.

"Or your what?" Shiro answers back as he watches the two wolves take a break on opposites on the field.

"Hm?" Mephisto murmurs back as he turns to face the dormitory where Yukio and Rin live.

"Mephisto I have known you long enough to know when your plotting something. So may I ask what it is?" Shiro says in a I mean business kind of tone and it gives Mephisto shivers to be talk to with such authority.

"Me planning something? Oh Shiro it seems that coming back has made you much more suspicious."

"No it's not that Mephisto, it's just talking to you that makes me worry." Shiro says and Mephisto just smirks at this as he turns to face the reborn Exorcist.

"Tell me do you plan to tell the Vatican of your rebirth?"

"Mephisto as much as I would love to die again I'm not that eager to." Shiro says with smirk and Mephisto puts on a wolfish grin.

"So how do you plan to hide your existence from them?"

"Mephisto what are you getting at?"

"Well I was just wondering where you were going to be staying since you can't just go back to your monastery."

"I figured I could just stay with Rin and Yukio in that dormitory."

"Really you want to stay with two teenagers with hormones raging, might I add demonic hormones raging." Mephisto points out and he watches as Shiro cringes at the thought.

"You know I'm still not to crazy about that. I raised those two from newborns and now they're having sex." Shiro says with a sigh. "At least they're the same gender so we don't have to worry about some kind of crazy demon children."

"Yes that is a high point but you must remember that those two are parts of the same soul and it is very hard on them when they're forced to be separate especially now since the bond has been fully established… Rin even has the white ring." Mephisto explains and Shiro just sighs again.

"Really…. well where do you suppose I stay?"

"I was going to suggest in Gehenna but your probably strongly opposed to that."

"Not particularly fond of that one… Is there anywhere else I could stay?" Shiro asks and watches as that plotting grin comes back. Mephisto says nothing as he walks over to Shiro seductively.

"Do you remember that time in Tokyo?" Mephisto says with a suggestive smile.

"Yes but you and I both know that can never happen again." Shiro says sternly, but even as he does Shiro can feel the demon's tail worming it's way under his long coat to caress his own tail. Mephisto smirks as he hears the Exorcist moan quietly in appreciation, so he starts to use his hands to feel up Shiro's butt.

"Still as firm as ever." Mephisto purrs seductively in the Exorcist's ear, "Why don't you be a good boy and play with me."

"Mephisto no, don't you all ready have a toy to play with?" Shiro asks breathlessly as the demon continues to play with the Exorcist's sensitive body parts eventually running his hands over the growing bulge in Shiro's pants.

"Maybe but I believe he is playing with a toy of his own right now." Mephisto whispers in Shiro's ear as he nips it gently drawing a keen whine of need from the Exorcist. Neither of them notice how Yukio had wandered up and watched the two wolves continue fighting. Yukio says nothing as he observes the activity in front of him and can't help but smirk.

"Father who knew you would succumb to your demonic urges so quickly at least I lasted a full half of a year before I got sucked in." Yukio mutters and he watches as Shiro's eyes fly open and he instantly pushed Mephisto away.

"Ah.. that wasn't what it looked like!" Shiro gasps as he feels Mephisto pull his tail harshly.

"Yukio don't believe him, it was exactly what it looked like."

"I don't care what if was where is my mate?" Yukio asks and both of the demons shrug.

"He told me he was going to the store and then he jumped out a window… to think of it I haven't seen him since. Have you?" Shiro says as he looks to Mephisto who shakes his head in no.

"I see and what's with those two?" Yukio inquires as his tail flicks back and forth in annoyance.

"Um not completely sure all I know is that Father is pissed that Raijin is here." Mephisto answers and Yukio sighs as he looks at his father battling with the other wolf.

"Well how long has this been going on for?" Yukio asks noticing the broken trees and burn marks on the ground.

"About thirteen hours." Shiro answer as he walks over to Yukio and stands next his demonic son. "You know I never wanted this life for you two…"

"I know but I won't complain and this way it makes it easier for the world to accept our love. How long do you plan to let this happen Mephisto?" Yukio says and Mephisto just shrugs then goes back to Shiro.

"No… Mephisto stop!"

"Leave him be Mephisto go find Amaimon." Yukio commands and that's when Mephisto recognizes the tugging in his mind.

"Where is Amaimon?" Mephisto asks and the other demons shrug in unknowing.


	12. In The End Insanity Always Wins

Gehenna

next morning

"Otouto…" Amaimon calls out softly as the demon curls closer to his older brother.

"No Ani… sleep." Rin mumbles back as he snuggles in.

"Rin you have to get up… Rin move… come on move before Yukio or Mephisto come looking."

"I don't care, let him come." Rin mumbles back and that's when Amaimon pushes him off.

"Get up lazy." Amaimon says strictly having grown tired of arguing and reluctantly Rin gets up. Rin then turns into a cat and stretches his body letting loose a satisfactory groan.

"You're a real slave driver you know."

"Yes and your going to be a rug if you don't get up to Assiah soon." Amaimon says and Rin just sighs.

"But you never finished your story." Rin whines as Amaimon picks him up and begins the process of opening a gate to Assiah. It takes him a second to finish the spell then he steps through to Assiah where he watches Satan and Raijin angrily growling at each other, while Mephisto cuddles with Shiro, and Yukio watches the two wolves.

"I will tell you the rest of the story another time." Amaimon replies with a smile and Rin jumps out of his grasp quickly landing on his feet. Leaving the other three no chance to even ask what they were doing in the first place.

"So what's going on here?" Rin asks as he turns to face his brothers and stepfather.

"No one really knows and Shiro's been here since the beginning." Yukio explains as he stands up and Rin strides over to him while turning back into a demon. He goes int for a kiss but Rin just dodges to the side and stalks over to where the two older demons are cuddling.

"Get off of him!" Rin growls as he pulls his stepfather up and Mephisto cocks his head in confusion.

"Rin what's wrong?" Shiro asks in confusion he knew Mephisto and Rin hadn't gotten along on most occasions but this was a little dramatic.

"He has something that he needs to do and I want to show you something." Rin states as he drags Shiro away deep into the nearby forest. The others watch with curiosity as Shiro is dragged away.

"Amai what happened last night?" Yukio asks with displeasure as he runs his tongue over his still dry lips. He had hoped a kiss from Rin would wet them, but that didn't seem like an option right now.

"I just told him part of the story of how Ibis and I met."

"Where did you stop?" Mephisto asks sharply, he never liked when Amaimon told this story he always made it seem like he was the bad guy.

"I stopped when he fell asleep… you guys should have seen him, he was so compliant and cuddly…. Yukio is he always that adorable?" Amaimon asks and he watches with a silent smile as Mephisto growls lowly at him. Mephisto growls as he stalks over to his mate's side and pulls him in for a possessive kiss.

"If you ever share your bed with the elder of the Okumura twins again I will personally come there and show you what it means to be mine… in front of him so he can understand who's mate he is meddling with." Mephisto threatens with a sadistic smile and watches as Amaimon shivers in anticipation.

"So I'm still at the point where you were in bed with my mate… the one who was sexually assaulted and then traumatized by Shiro who stormed in on us." Yukio states with irritation as Amaimon turns to face him.

"He came to me asking questions and I answered them, but before I could finish answering one he fell asleep… What did you want me to do? Leave him in the middle of Father's rose garden alone in Gehenna unprotected." Amaimon points out and Yukio glares at him angrily.

"No you should have either told me or brought him to me… You two always seem to forget that he is mine! If either of you touch him again I will kill you." Yukio says between gritted teeth while he transforms into a Clydesdale, and his demonic flames igniting as he angrily trots off into the forest in the direction of his mate and stepfather. Mephisto and Amaimon watch as the youngest demon trots away leaving nothing more then blue hoof prints in the dirt.

"Mephisto we need to stop those two." Amaimon says quickly now that his brothers have left.

"Are you sure because I can keep the destruction contained for at least a day or two to give us a few hours to ourselves." Mephisto says suggestively as he wiggles his eyebrows at his younger mate who just huffs.

"Later, right now we need to stop this battle before they destroy this entire dimension." Amaimon says as he pushes Mephisto away gently. The younger demon just sighs knowing exactly what must be done for theses two to stop and he knows this is going to hurt a lot, and so with no hesitation what so ever; Amaimon jumps in between the two demons about to start battling again. He had hoped they would stop in time, but he was wrong… The demons surged forward and clashed. Mephisto watches as Raijin tackles Amaimon and Satan growls as he lunges claws extended. However everyone stops when they hear the piercing scream that falls from Amaimon's lips when the demons finally pull back. Mephisto rushes forward to find his mate lying bloody in the middle of their battle field; he can see multiple lacerations covering his lover.

"Amaimon that has got to be the most reckless thing you've ever done." Mephisto mutters angrily as he holds Amaimon closely while he observes him lying there bleeding to death slowly. Amaimon smirks slightly as his eyes roll back into his head slowly. "Amai stay with me… please."

"Samael is he…" Satan asks hesitantly knowing this was entirely his own fault he should have known he wouldn't move back out of the way…. and it was his fault now he lies dying thanks to him… to be honest it seems that he ended up in this situation to often.

"Stay back!" Mephisto growls as he picks up his wounded mate and stalks off into the night towards his office.

"Wait! I will help you." Satan says with a hint of regret in his voice as he trudges after his son quickly leaving Raijin sitting near a large burn mark.

"Are we done here then Satan?" Raijin shouts after his younger brother who doesn't reply, but rather keeps running after his son. So in confusion he sits there and waits for someone or something to come get him. However he doesn't have to wait long before one of his daughters comes to see him.

"Father what are you waiting for?" Inari asks as she appears as a person and sits down next to him in his wolf form.

"Inari I am waiting for my brother to return so we can continue our fight."

"But why?" Inari asks wondering why her father would do something so stupid and wasteful.

"Now that you mention it I don't really know why…. I just am." Raijin answers back and Inari just sighs in frustration.

"I see… well you should go back up there because Bastet is about to decapitate Inugami." Inari tells her father, who sighs and then disappears back up to Heaven. Inari having nothing else to do wanders back up to Heaven to watch the outcome of the fight.

Meanwhile in the forest

"So Rin what did you need me for?" Shiro asks as his son continues to drag him through the forest. Rin doesn't answer right away he just keeps dragging Shiro. "Rin?"

"Shiro it's been a long time since we've had some alone time." A voice that Shiro wished to never hear again says.

"It's been a long time… hasn't it?" Shiro responds as he wrenches himself free and turns to face the impostor.

"Yes and I was wondering how long did you plan to be in Assiah before we found out." The shape shifter asks snidely.

"Well a little longer than this I thought." Shiro answers as the changeling demon shifts into it's regular form which was a humanoid form that had short pitch black hair with striking alabaster skin, and emotionless dull grey eyes. It was about six foot four an inch taller than Shiro, but with less muscles mass than the demonic Exorcist.

"Shiro you always seem to forget that stealth isn't always your strong point."

"Well I was doing pretty good for sixteen years so... I'll call that a win. Hey if you're here then where is my son?" Shiro asks wondering what happened to his son because since that Gehenna gate opened Rin was here.

"Your awfully confident for someone who is about to be brought before the Grigori and most likely sentenced to death again as for your son he's still in Gehenna… or at least somewhere between there and here."

"Odis you know what your problem is?" Shiro says to the changeling demon, who just rolls his eyes in annoyance.

"Shut up Shiro, save it for the Grigori." Odis mutters as he pulls Shiro along the path till they come to a fork in the road and Odis takes the left one. Shiro thinks he smells the scent of burning fire but says nothing as he is dragged through the forest.

"Wait why are you taking me to the Grigori? Last time I was living you were working for an independent contractor." Shiro says and Odis just laughs loudly.

"Independent contractor? I think you mean master… Shiro I'm a changeling. I'm not a person, I'm not a demon hell I don't even know what my species is."

"Odis your a faerie remember…"

"Shut up Shiro you're going to the Vatican whether you like it or not." Odis replies as he clips a pair of enchanted cuffs onto Shiro's wrists. Shiro chuckles as the changeling leads him to a small house on the outer border of the forest, Odis then pulls out a small key and puts it in the lock. He turns the handle and the door opens to the ornate chambers of the Grigori. Shiro is led to the grand chamber where judgement is made and he can only remember being here one other time where he was the one being judged… when he vouched for Mephisto on one of the demon's hair-brained plots. The pair says nothing as they continue walking into the large room where the three Grigori sit on a platform above them. Rather judgemental in Shiro's opinion and it causes him to smirk at the thought. Shiro smiles slyly as Angel A. August does a double take upon seeing the once dead Paladin.

"You… your… your dead." Angel stutters out in surprise, he had heard the rumors of the late Paladin's return, but he never thought they could be true.

"Angel I always knew you would become the Grigori's attack dog." Shiro says with a fake smile and Angel just balks in anger.

"Odis release him and leave." Angel orders and Odis does as he is told. Once releasing Shiro one of the Grigori cuts through a piece of wood, and Odis disappears quickly leaving Shiro alone in the chamber with the Grigori and Angel.

"So I'm back… And I'm here why?" Shiro asks with impatience he had been living for a little over a day and he was already dealing with these guys, who were notorious for being demon haters.

"Your here because you're a demon." Antares states in a matter of factly tone.

"And your point is, my sons are demons yet they live."

"What do you mean sons? Last we heard only Rin had awakened his true demonic potential…" Enoch says and turns to the others with concern.

"Angel I want them found and brought here, bring us Mephisto as well… it is time we hear the entire story." Raguel states and Angel walks out the door with a wolfish grin on his face meanwhile Shiro's confident smile falters.

"What do you want with my sons, they've done nothing wrong?" Shiro inquires as goes to follow Angel out but is stopped by some invisible force.

"Shiro those abominations aren't your children, you don't have children." Antares points out cruelly and they watch as Shiro's eyes grow darker giving off a nefarious glow.

"Antares your being unnecessarily cruel. Shiro…" Raguel starts but is interrupted by Shiro's low throaty growl.

"Release me and leave my sons alone." Shiro growls defensively as his body slowly begins to glow the color of dying embers. The Grigori slowly begin to back away from the red demon as his tail lashes back and forth burning the bottom half of his coat off.

"Shiro this is only making things worse. Quell your rage now!" Enoch commands and Shiro just grins demonically as he burns the circle holding him in the center of the room.

"I will not and cannot allow you to put the boys that I literally died for in mortal danger… So if killing you three is what needs to be done then I shall do it." Shiro threatens as he begins to form a large fireball, but before he can throw it the room is bathed in blue light.

"Eh old man what are you doing?" Rin says in confusion as he appears next to his father.

"I'm going to kill these three to save you and Yukio." Shiro states as he continues glaring at them and Rin couldn't let this happen so he quickly jumps up in front of them.

"Shiro as much as I would love to decapitate these three. I can't let you do that it would only make things worse… Why don't you come with me to Gehenna?" Rin suggests as he stands in front of the Grigori protecting them in case Shiro refuses to listen to him.

"But… but… but you're a demon." Antares stutters out as Rin stands in front of her.

"So, it doesn't mean I'm heartless and as much as I would love to watch you three burn in hellfire that doesn't mean its the right thing… Shiro you need to calm down before I have to get Satan to come drag your cranky old man ass down to Gehenna." Rin shouts down at Shiro who responds by throwing a ball of fire. "So it's gonna be that way… YUKIO!" Rin yells as he uses his own powers to cover the Grigori in a protective shield of blue fire, while Yukio runs out from around a corner with his guns drawn covered in the same blue fire as his brother.

"Rin I want you to call Jephire and get him to distract him; Nerissa and Cordelia put out his flames. Father I really must insist that you come with us to Gehenna it's safe there and you can light all the demons on fire you want." Yukio tries to persuade, but Shiro just continues to growl.

"From wind to rain a fox's help I shall ascertain." Rin mutters and Jephire swirls around him ruffling his hair slightly.

"Master Rin what can I do for you?" Jephire asks pleasantly ever since his master had been returned his mood had been improved greatly.

"I need you to distract Shiro so Yukio can tranquilize him." Rin orders as he calls forth a sword made of nothing else other than blue flames, a very weak imitation of Kurikara and it needs too much concentration. So Rin has to let it dissipate and focus on keeping everyone alive... "Yukio did you fix my sword yet?"

"Rin, I was locked in a cage since about three days ago. When would I have had time to fix your sword? Plus I'm not a black smith so what makes you think I even could?" Yukio shouts back at him as he dodges Shiro's attacks. He shoots a clip of tranquilizers at Shiro but his father was too fast and dodges them all. Yukio takes a deep breath as he takes shelter behind a large pillar as Shiro hurls fireballs at moves in and creates large gusts of wind to draw the demon's attention away so Yukio can reload.

Meanwhile on the other side of the room

Rin's POV

"Jephire assist Yukio as best as you can, and just keep Shiro distracted." Rin says and Jephire nods then swirls around Shiro allowing Yukio a brief break. "Where is my sword when I need it?" He mumbles to himself as he ushers the Grigori out of the room.

'Rin…' A voice whispers in his mind and he turns to face the people he was saving.

"Did you guys say something?" Rin asks and the Grigori just shake their heads in a quick no. At first the demon does nothing but then he realizes that the voice was back… and that sucked. "Just another thing on my list I guess." He thinks out loud, cause seriously he needed to figure out what that was it was starting to drive him nuts… literally.

"Okumura, will you two be all right?" Raguel asks as he observes the demon's facial expressions.

"Yeah we should be okay… hey don't let this affect your opinion of him… he's just very disorientated right now Shiro's not usually like this." Rin says apologetically with a weak smile as he pushes them out, slamming the door behind him locking it. When he turns back around he sees Yukio raised up high being choked by Shiro's clawed hand with a single trickle of blood trailing down from his forehead, kicking desperately to get free and Jephire lying in a corner unconscious.

"Fath...Shiro... stop… I can't…" Yukio stutters trying to catch his breath but Shiro refuses to release his choke hold causing him to pass out. Shiro then gently puts his arms under Yukio's legs carrying him bridal style where he then lays him on the floor gently, keeping him out of the way. Rin watches as Yukio's head rolls to the side and he has to restrain himself from rushing over to his wounded mate.

"He has always been so fragile… he always needed one of us, but then he became an Exorcist and a teacher… an amazing Exorcist at that and I couldn't be more prouder, but then this happened and he had to deal with things he never should have... I should have never hid your heritage from you two and I can't…." Shiro tries to explain, and hesitantly Rin approaches him.

'Rin don't trust him… draw your sword...' The voice from earlier commands and Rin doesn't understand what it means because he didn't have a sword to draw. He never has a sword to draw and that is what confuses Rin the most about this voice because it would always order him to do this when Shima was attacking him… but he doesn't have a sword!

"Shiro please just come with me to Gehenna where you won't be persecuted for being a demon, or at least till you gain…"

"I HAVE CONTROL!" Shiro screams in rage as his flames encompass the entire room making Rin's blue fire look like nothing more than a drop of blue in a sea of blood red flames.

'Draw it now…'

"Please Shiro."

'Rin you must…' The voice insists and Rin can't handle it anymore.

"STOP TELLING ME WHAT TO DO!" Rin shrieks as he sinks to the ground in defeat… he can't do this anymore! Hiding the voice was one thing, the flashbacks of Shima's assault, and controlling Yukio's powers plus now his stepfather's powers as well... it was all too much. "Just stop telling me what to do…" Rin mumbles and Shiro's flames instantly die down at the sound of his son's pain.

"Rin what…"

"Leave me alone! Just everyone leave me alone!" Rin yells loudly as he curls up in a ball tightly. Shiro can feel his demonic side reverting and his normal self coming back as he approaches his frightened son. He can feel his fatherly instincts as he watches his son's will falter.

"Rin?"

"No Shima, don't touch me!" Rin mumbles fearfully as Shiro sits down next to him on the ground.

'I won't hurt you Rin… come to me… draw your sword...' The voice pleads desperately as if it's very life depended on it.

"Musuko come to me." Shiro prods gently and he's not sure if Rin can even hear him because all he does is stay stone still, as if moving might kill him.

"He wants the sword… I don't have a sword, it broke and no one can fix it… Why does he want the sword?" Rin rambles quietly as Shiro pulls the boy into his grip.

"Who wants the sword Rin?" Shiro inquires remembering how Mephisto had shown him Kurikara in pieces.

'Summon the sword Rin…. summon it now.' The voice commands and Rin just looks up to Shiro in a pleading way.

"Make it stop Dad, make it stop." Rin pleads as his eyes roll back into his head as he joins his brother in unconsciousness. Shiro just looks at Rin with fear as he watches the perfectly healthy demon pass out for no foreseen reason.

"Raijin help! I'm fucking serious get your ass here now!" Shiro yells in panic as he picks up Rin and lays him down next to Yukio.

"Shiro Fujimoto what can…"

"Help him, I don't know what's wrong just help him."

"What did you do?" Raijin asks looking around the room and noticing all the scorch marks, plus the man's sons lying unconscious… he had brought Shiro back to help his sons not hurt them.

"Yukio is my fault and he is fine, but Rin I have no clue about… we were talking but then he started shouting about Shima and a voice." Shiro explains quickly as he watches Raijin place a hand to Rin's neck feeling for a pulse. He feels one very faint and it causes him to become alarmed because he was rather healthy a day ago.

"Shima is the boy who bound him and then sexually assaulted him, correct?"

"Yes Yukio told me about how he was held captive for a little over three months and forced to do whatever the human wanted."

"It seems that he is having a mental breakdown of sorts… With the stress of breaking the sword, plus you and Yukio's lack of control, and now this it has put too much stress on his mind and body so now he has collapsed." Raijin explains as he puts his hand to Rin's forehead feeling how cold it is. "Shiro I'm taking him to Gehenna, Satan will know much more about this than I."

"No."

"Shiro what do you mean no?"

"I mean let's take them to Amaimon first, he has been known to heal demons."

"Shiro, I may have or may not have injured him."

"I see… let's take them to the dormitory and I will deal with it tomorrow." Shiro orders and Raijin nods quickly as he transports all four of them to the dorm room.

In the dorm

"Shiro where should I put Rin?" Raijin asks seeing the two separate beds.

"Put him on Yukio's bed, it's most likely where they would have slept anyways." Shiro says with a sigh as he watches Raijin lay Rin down gently onto the freshly made sheets. Raijin then removes the boy's school clothing leaving him in nothing more than boxers. Shiro then places Yukio down next to him after removing most of the boy's clothing leaving him in his boxer's and undershirt. Raijin watches as Shiro lovingly pulls the covers up over the twins and then sits on the desk across the room by the open window. Shiro sighs heavily then pulls out a back of cigarettes and lites one; he then offers one to Raijin who smiles politely but declines.

"So Mr. Fujimoto what shall you do now?" Raijin asks knowing the demon was in a difficult situation, having threatened the Grigori so thoroughly the demon is sure to be hunted.

"I will…. I…" Shiro stutters knowing that thanks to this little stunt he will be hunted by the Knights of the True Cross, he takes a long drag from the cigarette before answering. "You know this is exactly the kind of thing I would have expected Rin to do."

"Yes… he does have the tendency to be…" Raijin says with a small chuckle, but stops not knowing the correct word to describe the demonic prince.

"Irrational, explosive, and disobedient." Shiro finishes and Raijin smiles slightly. "An I.E.D if I ever saw one."

"He gets it from his fathers." Raijin states and Shiro looks at him with confusion.

"Fathers?"

"Yes Satan and you… Shiro you are as much as that boy's father as my brother is, if not more. Rin has always looked up to you and I bet even after this he will…" Raijin answers and watches as Shiro takes a lazy drag on the cigarette putting it out on the window sill. "Get some sleep Shiro, I'll come check on them in the morning, and I'll make sure my brother stops by."

"Alright, and I can't thank you enough for this…" Shiro says in gratitude.

"It is nothing Shiro, a father never abandons his children even when they've disappointed him." Raijin mutters as he disappears leaving Shiro in the dark light-less room with those last few words echoing through his mind. They make him chuckle ironically because he had used that very same phrase on Rin when he had to be taken home from school early because he had gotten into another fight. Shiro says nothing as he walks over to the bed where they were resting and places a single kiss upon both of their foreheads; he watches as Yukio rolls over slightly, pulling Rin close to him. Yukio would do that as a child when he got frightened by a loud noise or a scary movie… he always pulled Rin closer even after he found out what his brother was.

"I guess something never change…" Shiro murmurs as he walks over to the other bed and lies down falling into a light sleep, where his dreams are filled with nothing but the good times of the boy's childhood.


	13. The Flames of Another

The Next morning about six am

When Rin finally opens his eyes he notices that Shiro was still fast asleep as was Yukio. He also notices Yukio's arms wrapped tightly around his waist, so very gently as to not disturb him he removes the arms. Once free Rin dresses quickly and leaves the room, heading outside for some fresh air. As he exits the building he feels the hairs on the back of his neck prickling; he looks around quickly checking for possible dangers… he sees none only a single man dressed in white robes striding toward him. Rin watches as the man continues walking quickly towards him and that's when he realizes who was walking towards him. It was the Paladin… the head of the True Cross Knights… Angel A. August.

"Demonic spawn kneel before the Paladin." Angel's loud voice booms and Rin just stares blankly at him.

"No."

"No… what do you mean no? I am your superior and you shall show me respect." Angel orders and Rin just laughs.

"I am a fully recognized demonic prince… I'm more powerful than you ever will be only matched by Satan himself, so technically you should be bowing to me." Rin points out punctuating his last word with a burst of blue fire as his tail swishes back and forth challenging.

"Draw your sword and we shall see youngling." Angel orders expecting Rin to resist, but instead he just laughs.

"I'm not going to fight you, Angel. Why are you here?"

"A wise decision demon prince. I am here for Shiro and Mephisto Pheles." Angel says with a smirk and it makes Rin's skin crawl so he puts on a serious expression. He notices the demon's change in demeanor and that only makes him smirk wider.

"But why?"

"Are you not aware he attacked the Grigori?"

"I am, my brother and I were the ones who saved them. Your point?" Rin answers as he stares the Paladin down defiantly, there was no way in Gehenna Angel was going to take Shiro away from him even if he had to die trying to save him.

"He must be judged for his crimes and Mephisto is coming because the Grigori have a few questions for him." Angel explains briefly as he goes to push past the demon, but Rin throws up a wall of flame in front of the doorway stopping Angel in his tracks. Neither person notice the appearance of another robed one.

"Angel stop." Raguel orders as he appears behind Angel, dressed in dark green colors and his face covered by a dark green cloak that only allowed his mouth to be shown..

"But Raguel, you yourself ordered me to apprehend them."

"And now I'm ordering you to stop, Rin and his brother risked their lives to save ours… This family has paid their dues and as long as they don't cause trouble for Assiah they will be left alone." Raguel says with a smile as he pulls Angel back.

"Fine, I shall await orders at the Vatican… filthy demonic scum." Angel says in a huff as he stalks off into the morning light. Rin watches as Angel departs Raguel removes the hood of his cloak revealing a man of about sixty with salt and pepper hair, and eyes that were unnaturally green.

"So we're even?" Rin asks as he closes his eyes in pain, using his powers had caused him a massive head ache. Ever since yesterday using his powers caused him a great amount of pain and weakened him immensely.

"Yes we are, but what's wrong with you?" Raguel asks noticing Rin's grimace.

"Nothing I'm fine…" Rin lies because the last thing he wanted was to tell one of the Grigori that he was hearing voices.

"No you're not, but I will leave you be… for now. Have a good day Rin Okumura and make sure you think before you act." Raguel warns as he walks up to the door and puts a key in it creating a portal to the Vatican. After Raguel leaves Rin starts walking with no real destination in mind just walking. He passes through the School's courtyard and watches as the other students lounge around on the grass or talk loudly to their friends near the fountain. Rin remembered when he had been one of those kids awhile back, not a care in the world other than getting to class on time… but now, well now he had responsibilities. Like figuring out how to fix Kurikara and then he had to work with Yukio and now Shiro on controlling their powers which he had a feeling that was going to be hard. However before he could think anymore something started tugging on his mind.

'Draw the sword Rin… draw it.' A wispy voice in the back of his mind called. He tires to ignore it but it just becomes louder. 'The sword Prince, draw the sword!'

"I don't have a sword." Rin whispers back and that seems to stop the voice momentarily and the pain accompanied by it.

'Why?' The voice asks and Rin had, had this conversation with the voice many times.

"Because I broke it in the fight with Tadao saving him from his evil self." Rin explains quietly to avoid attracting stares from nearby students. The voice says nothing as Rin leaves the area filled with students and takes a path into the forest. He walks past the meadow where Amaimon was 'killed' and then he crosses the river where he first met Satan. Rin didn't know where he was going exactly he just knew he needed to be somewhere.

'Come to me, and we will draw the sword together.' The voice suggests quietly and that stops Rin dead in his tracks.

"What did you say?" Rin asks in shock as the head ache from before comes back.

'Otouto come to Gehenna and I will show you the secret of the sword from which your flames were born… I will show you the true power of your flames.' The voice promises in an alluring tone and Rin tries to resist it but the promise of power and control were to much for his already weakened mind. 'Come to Gehenna and follow the path that the flames have created.'

"If I come with you will you teach me how to control my power and my stepfather's plus Yukio's as well." Rin inquires quietly as he steps through the portal he had created to Gehenna. The voice doesn't answer him as Rin follows a path made of inviting cerulean flames into the unnatural darkness of a Gehenna night.

Meanwhile in the dorm

noon

Yukio was in a deep sleep until he rolls off the bed and lands with a loud oomph on the hardwood floor, jolting Shiro awake as well.

"Yukio are you all right?" Shiro asks as he rubs his eyes tiredly as his dazed son stands up slowly.

"I'm good."

"Does that happen often?" Shiro asks playfully as his son rubs the top of his head feeling the small bump there slowly receding.

"Not usually Nii-san… Where's Nii-san?" Yukio asks as he looks around for Rin, but he doesn't see him. He can feel the fear tugging on his mind as all the possibilities begin to play through his mind.

"He was just here... Rin!" Shiro shouts and Yukio walks out the room then starts towards the stairs. Once he reaches the ground floor Yukio goes to the kitchen hoping Rin was just in there early making breakfast or something, but no… The only person there was Ukobach and he was making lunch.

"Have you seen Rin this morning Ukobach?" Yukio asks quickly and the kitchen demon just shakes his head in a solemn no.

'Yukio, I have a very bad feeling about this.' Ukobach states quietly and Yukio nods his head in agreement.

"Yukio he's not in this building!" Shiro shouts in panic as he races down the stairs as he passes Yukio on his way up. He quickly throws on some clothing and his Exorcist gear then rushes out of the building; where Shiro waits patiently with his tail swinging back and forth anxiously.

"Shiro what happened after I passed out?" Yukio asks having remembered watching his stepfather nearly burn down the Vatican.

"Your brother collapsed due to stress, and I had to call Raijin to help me move you two back here." Shiro answers as he pulls out a cigarette and lites it taking a small drag.

"Wait you and Rin fought?"

"No Yukio, I would never fight your brother… I don't have a death wish, but we exchanged some words and he shouted something about Shima touching him, then passed out after saying something about a voice." Shiro explains and Yukio just closes his eyes in frustration.

"Not the dam voices again…. Hey and why did you fight me, but you won't fight Rin?" Yukio asks with a bit of resentment in his tone.

"Yukio, your brother is much more powerful then you and also he has had a lot more time to figure out how to control his powers so no I don't want to fight him. I would rather fight you because you rely heavily on your firearms still while Rin fights solely with his powers since his sword is broke." Shiro states and Yukio nods his head in understanding. He had to admit Shiro did make a valid point. When it came control of the flames Rin did one up him on that.

"We need to find him now though because if this is as serious as it was last time he is going to need us." Yukio says and Shiro cocks his head in confusion.

"This has happened before?"

"Yes many times before and the last time drove him insane… Satan had to lock him in Gehenna because he was a danger to himself and others." Yukio answers as he looks down at the floor remembering that awful day, and Shiro watches as a single tear drips from Yukio's face onto the dusty ground making a dull thud sound.

"Yukio we'll find him, I promise." Shiro promises as he puts a reassuring hand to his son's shoulder. However Yukio just shrugs it off as a bitter taste fills his mouth.

"I have no doubt that we will find him, but in what state… Father I won't lose him again." Yukio states as he meets Shiro's sympathetic eyes with determination filled ones.

"Yes Yukio I too refuse to let him go this time." Satan agrees as he appears next to Shiro, Mephisto and Amaimon walk over with determined smiles as well.

"Come let us go find Otouto." Amaimon states and they all nod in agreement.

Gehenna

Three days later

Rin had been walking for three days straight, following the lighted path before him, and the voice keeping him company; but other than that he had no contact, except for the demonic bear that tried to attack him however the cerulean flames quickly devoured the danger rendering Rin unharmed.

'Just a bit farther little one.' The voice urges with excitement and for some reason this made Rin smile happily.

"It's nice to be wanted." Rin mumbles out loud and in his mind Rin can feel the voice smile.

'Little one you will always be wanted in my domain… and with your flames well, I would say your very much like me indeed.' The voice tells him and Rin doesn't know why but he knows this is a good thing. Though when he thought about it anything a demon in his mind tells him he should be wary, but he just isn't. Rin doesn't notice that the path ends as he was to deep in thought, and he smacks hard right into what feels like a brick wall. However upon further examination he realizes that it wasn't a wall but rather a demon. Said demon had short hair about the length of Yukio's casually ruffled and the color of a cloudless sky. His tail was similar to Satan's however the only difference was the color, and that was the color of his eyes which, were the shade of crystal clear tropical water. He was a little taller than Amaimon, but with a more expressive face. The demon wore a pair of dark grey jeans and an unbuttoned white dress shirt with a gray undershirt on. Upon his feet he wore a pair of black dress shoes.

"Otouto! It is wonderful to talk to you in person." The demon greets him with excitement as if he was surprised that he actually came. Said demon offers him a hand up and Rin takes it gladly pulling himself off of the hard Gehenna ground.

"Otouto?" Rin asks as the friendly demon smiles brightly and sincerely at him.

"Of course Otouto, what else would I call my little brother?" It says with confusion and if Rin knew anything about demons it was that they were never this friendly, so with that thought he begins to back away slowly. "Rin what's wrong? Have I frightened you?"

"No… it's just… I'm sorry, but who are you exactly?" Rin stutters out as he attempts to control his wavering voice as the demon smiles at his shyness.

"I see Amai has rubbed off of you… Rin I am, wait I have a better idea! Let's play a game!" He says with excitement as his light blue tail swishes side to side in excitement. At this point Rin has begun to regret following the voice inside of his head… he chastises himself on the inside for it.

"I'm so stupid… Yuki was right, never follow the voices, they always lead you into trouble." Rin mutters and the other demon smiles widely.

"Alright here's the game, you have to guess who I am! If you don't guess correctly I'll burn your tail off." The demon says jokingly, but Rin thinks he's serious and grabs his tail protectively.

"Can I have a hint?" Rin asks hesitantly and the demon nods happily, it had been too long since one of his brothers came to play.

"Of course! I am the demon king of fire, one of Satan's sons, and Amaimon's first mate." The demon tells and watches as Rin's face first contorts into thinking, but then into recognition.

"Ibis?"

"Yes! Otouto your so smart." Ibis praises and Rin's tail wags at the praise. "So now that, that is out of the way how is Assiah?"

"Wait, I came here to learn about my flames and my sword not talk about Assiah." Rin says and Ibis smirks as he ruffles Rin's hair lightly.

"Of course Otouto, but it has been very many years since I was allowed to go to Assiah… see Father hasn't always seen eye to eye with me, so that's why I no longer live at the castle." Ibis explains and Rin nods his head in understanding, then he launches into the long story of how he had come to break Kurikara and everything that happened after that including when Amaimon had started telling him about them.

Several hours later

"And that brings us to now." Rin says as he takes a deep breath as he sits down in his brother's house. They had moved inside at the part where he had first met Satan.

"I see, that is quite a story Otouto… and it is unfortunate that Lucifer had to die, though it's not surprising. He and Father never ever got along, he was always jealous of Mephisto even after he left." Ibis tells as he gets up and disappears to another room. When he comes back he has a glass of clear liquid that Rin assumed was water, but can't be sure as he warily inspects it. "Rin if I were to kill you, I wouldn't have allowed you to set foot into my home."

"Fair enough." Rin says as he gulps down the beverage and smiles as he feels lightheaded afterwards, however he quickly grows to regret that decision when he feels the burn on the back of his throat.

"Rin! Otouto that was one of Gehenna's strongest liquors, you're supposed to sip it not chug it." Ibis shouts sternly as he watches Rin's ears point downward in submission and fear. The older demon chastises himself for yelling when he sees his younger brother's harsh reaction.

"I'm sorry… Ibis, the room is spinning and it's making me dizzy." Rin slurs out as he looks like he might cry, and Ibis just rolls his eyes at his now heavily intoxicated brother.

"Yes I suppose it would be, come on Rin let's get you into bed. You must be exhausted from the trek." Ibis urges as he helps Rin to stand up, which doesn't go so well... so for the sake of time and Rin's dignity. Ibis picks him up and carries him to the bed, once there he pulls of the boy's jacket and pants lying them on the dresser neatly. He goes to leave the room but Rin makes a small whimper noise in the back of his throat that stops him dead in his tracks.

"Where are you going?" Rin asks as he looks to the demon with pleading eyes. He didn't like to be alone, when he was alone his thoughts always turned into flashbacks of Shima's torture and Rin didn't… no couldn't handle that right now.

"My couch to sleep, why do you need something Otouto?" Ibis asks tiredly as he observes Rin's hesitance to be alone as the younger looks down at the sky blue covers.

"No… it's just I thought…"

"Thought what Otouto?" Ibis asks quietly as he sits down on the edge of the bed. He knew what Rin wanted, but was waiting… because he knew there had to be a better reason for following the voices in his head.

"I thought it would be easier, and I thought I would be back with Yukio by now… Ibis I have been gone for over three days now… Yukio must be a wreck and not to mention Shiro…."

"Rin we will start training tomorrow and I will get you back to your mate as soon as I can, but you must be aware that you won't see him for a few weeks." Ibis replies apologetically. He was suddenly glad he had given Rin the alcohol because by the look of shock, Rin would have decked him if he was able.

"Weeks?" Rin squeaks out.

"I'm sorry but this kind of knowledge takes months to learn and years to master, hell I'm still learning even now. However I will teach what you need to learn to protect yourself and others… You will need to come back eventually to finish the training." Ibis explains and Rin just nods in understanding laying down and turning away from his brother as tears fall from his eyes. He suddenly wishes he had brought Yukio… well it would have been more of a dragging because Yukio didn't trust his judgement anymore since the voices began again. Ibis says nothing else as he goes to leave but Rin's tail grabs his quickly.

"Can you stay? It's just that this is a strange place and I'm…" Rin stammers out, but is cut off by Ibis.

"Of course Otouto. I understand this is a lot to take in at once, but trust me when I say this. You will return to them and you will be able to help them." Ibis promises as he settles down next to him and he is unprepared for Rin to snuggle himself closely to him. Thanks to Mephisto and Amaimon (well mostly Amaimon) Rin had grown very attached to his demonic brothers lately and he had no hesitance when it came to this one; after all he had saved him for a demonic bear and guided him safely through the maze of Gehenna. At first Ibis wasn't sure what to do; it had been many years since someone had snuggled with him, and if he had to put a number to those years it would have been at an eon or so if not more. So hesitantly he wraps his arms around the sniffling demon, knowing that from the combination of physical exhaustion, sleep deprivation, and the shock of the news he had received had crippled this already fragile demon. "Otouto, shh… I'm here." Ibis whispers in a calming tone and can feel how Rin falls asleep slowly as his breathing evens out. Ibis then leaves the bed undressing, and then slipping back in quietly and Rin resumes his cuddling. Once settled in Ibis too falls into a deep sleep filled with dreams of his family for the first time in eons.

Awhile later

Still night

"No, no, no! Shima stop! You're hurting me, please stop!" Rin screams in his nightmare jolting Ibis awake as well as himself.

"Rin, what's wrong? Are you all right?" Ibis asks with concern as he sits upright in the bed noticing how Rin had bolted from the bed and was now in the far corner of the room. He was facing the wall and huddled in there making himself as small as possible.

"I told him no and no, but he wouldn't listen… he wouldn't listen, he just kept going… Ibis, I tried to stop him but the.." Rin rambles and Ibis looks at his broken brother sadly.

"Rin I know what he did but it's over now, I watched Yukio kill him… Come back to bed Otouto." Ibis urges gently as he helps Rin out of the corner slowly. He then helps Rin lay back down and Rin clings to him desperately. "I tried to send help, but my demons were cut down by Exorcist's and Mephisto before they could contact Yukio or Amaimon… Not to say it was their fault. How could they have known?" Ibis says soothingly while stroking Rin's sweat soaked hair as his breathing remains erratic. "Do you want to know what I used to tell Amaimon when he was scared?"

"What?" Rin asks in between ragged breaths.

"Look to the sky for there are stars there to guide you even in the darkest of nights, and if that didn't help then I would tell him... There are many truths of this world that cannot be changed. One, darkness is always conquered by light. Two, when you're frightened think of me for like the sun I am always there for you. Three, the moon will light your path at night while the sun in the day and they will guide your path to that of the truth which is always revealed to those who look for it…. So in short… The sun, the moon, and the truth." Ibis explains and he watches as Rin focuses in on the words taking them to heart.

"The sun, the moon, and the truth…" Rin mutters and repeats the mantra as he feels it even out his breathing. Ibis joins him repeating the mantra, and soon Rin falls back into a deep sleep. It is not long before Ibis joins him as well.

meanwhile in Assiah

"Dad it's been over two weeks an no one has seen him, he must be dead by now." Yukio insists as he tugs at the sleeve on his Exorcist's coat angrily. "I'm not throwing him another funeral and I can't stand the not knowing." Yukio grumbles as he stops fiddling with his coat. Lately Yukio had been having very vivid wet dreams that left him satisfied, but not really satisfied he wanted his brother back… No he needed his brother back because more often than not he could feel his demonic side creeping up on him when he got angry… it was getting harder and harder to hold back.

"Yukio I understand your frustration, but we can find him… You know your brother how he always loves to hide.. I'm sure we'll find him a day or two." Shiro says reassuringly as he puts a hand to his son's shoulder.

"No we're never going to find him." Yukio mutters in defeat as he begins stalking towards a nearby door and jams his keys in, opening a portal to True Cross dungeon.

"Yukio what are you doing?" Shiro asks as he follows his son to the dungeon room, where Yukio proceeds to lock himself in one of the available cells.

"I'm staying in here now, take over my Cram school classes please. We were in the middle of chapter twenty the effects of wolfs bane on lupines in the middle of transformation." Yukio says in despair as he pulls the door shut.

"Mr. Okumura I think you're being a little over dramatic." Mephisto says as he observes the scene before him with a smile.

"Go to hell Mephisto." Yukio mutters dejectedly as he turns away from them, laying his coat and guns on the other side of the room.

"Again with the dramatics." Mephisto says with an eye roll as he throws his hands up in defeat..

"Hey I know this is kind of irrelevant, but I may have found him." Amaimon mumbles hesitantly as he walks into the room slowly.

"You found him! Amaimon of course that is relevant, where is he?" Yukio shouts as he pulls the cell door open, quickly gabbing his stuff.

"Maybe… his trail is faint but it's there." Amaimon says as he opens a Gehenna gate quickly and they all step through into the dark, rocky landscape of Gehenna.

Ibis' Training grounds

"Good Rin, now three inches to the left… Fantastic!" Ibis shouts as he dodges the boy's flames, over the last few weeks he had been training Rin constantly in an attempt for the boy to better master his powers… and after what seemed like forever Rin had finally gotten good at aiming, controlling, and just using his flames in general; not as good as Ibis but much more proficient than when he started. If this next part went well Ibis was going to start field training him tomorrow to see how well Rin did in actual combat.

"Ibis!" Rin shouts as he is narrowly burned by the older's powers.

"Otouto in real combat the other guy isn't going to make sure you're ready, so you must anticipate everything." Ibis replies as he sends another burst of flame at Rin causing him to jump onto a nearby rock. Rin says nothing as he focuses on lighting the other demon on fire. "I want you to draw your sword, Rin."

"Ibis we have tried this before it…"

"Draw your sword."

"I…"

"Draw it now!" Ibis shouts as he wills his own sword made completely of flame to life he then begins to attack Rin, forcing him to go on the defensive. Rin dances to the side narrowly avoiding being burnt by him. "Otouto you must concentrate."

"How? You're going to kill me!" Rin shouts as he tries to focus on making a sword, but he is unable to.

"Rin focus on the truths and will the flames to obey you! You are their master, command them!" Ibis shouts passionately as he attacks Rin, burning the demon slightly. Rin hisses in pain but does as he suggests.

"The sun, the moon, and the truth… the sun, the moon, and the truth… the sun, the moon, and the truth." Rin repeats and he can feel the sword forming in his mind. Slowly the blade forms in his hands and Ibis stops attacking him to allow fully form his blade. Ibis watches as Rin closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. The blade is thinner than Kurikara and the handle was shorter with a decorative hand guard on the outside that looked like small foxes swirling around his hand. However it was the same length and design as the sword finally manifests itself completely. So with a huge smile Rin looks up to see Ibis clapping proudly as Rin swishes his new sword through the air in excitement, loving how much lighter this felt compared to his old one.

"Congratulations Otouto you have successfully made a demonic blade. What shall you call it?" Ibis asks as he claps Rin on the back proudly. Rin says nothing for awhile, he was in deep thought.

"A blade forged by the flames of redemption." Rin states with confidence as he slashes the air getting a feel for it.

"Are you ready Otouto?" Ibis asks with a sly grin and Rin takes his stance

"I was born ready." Rin says with confidence and the two start the battle immediately. The clash begins at an astonishing rate as the two leave scorch marks all over the ground. As the battle continues each side calls forth their true power and each of them is then engulfed in their respective flames. Rin a blaze of bright blue and Ibis an illumination of cerulean light. The two fight beautifully and brightly unaware of the approaching party of demons.


	14. A love long Forgotten

The others

"I can feel him… he's excited." Yukio mutters quickly, and the others turn to him in confusion.

"Yukio is he alone?" Amaimon asks as they approach a small house that felt very familiar to him, but he didn't know why.

"No, there is another demon with him." Yukio answers and Amaimon's eyes go wide in horror when they hear a far away yelp that sounded an awful lot like Rin.

"If that is true than we must hurry!" Amaimon says in panic as he takes off at a run towards the bright blue fire in the distance.

Rin and Ibis

"Rin do you hear that?" Ibis asks as he withdraws from the fighting and Rin stops fighting as well to listen for the sound.

"Yeah, is that a bad thing?" Rin asks back as he hears the sound of heavy breathing and feet pounding against the ground in the distance. Ibis quickly puts his sword away.

"Otouto, I want you to run. Run as far and fast as you can don't stop till cross the River Styx." Ibis orders and Rin just looks at him in determination.

"I won't abandon you Ibis, I can help you." Rin argues back and Ibis smiles at him.

"Otouto you are courageous and a skilled fighter, but also naive. You are no match for the pack of demons coming toward us at least this way I will either come get you when it's safe or I will die knowing you are safe… So run! Get out of here, take your new found powers and show Assiah that demons can feel love!" Ibis orders as he puts a wall of flame between him and Rin. He makes the wall move forward slowly pushing a reluctant Rin to run. "Run Otouto!" Ibis shouts as he keeps pushing his reluctant brother away. Once he is sure Rin isn't coming back he redraws his blade and creates a cage of fire keeping the upcoming demons from pursuing Rin. Ibis takes a deep breath and prepares for the fight that is sure to happen, "The sun, the moon, and the truth… the sun, the moon, and the truth." Ibis repeats the mantra slowing his heartbeat and focusing his mind on the one thing that mattered… Protecting Rin, so he could grow old with their youngest brother and have many years filled with love and happiness… Saving the innocents was all that his life was worth now, and he would do that till his dying breath. So he waited and watched with a calculating gaze as the party of demons approached… He recognized none of them, not even Satan so with a determined smile he closed the cage of fire around them and takes his fighting stance. "Drop your weapons and return from whence you came." Ibis orders as he stares the demons down with his penetrating eyes; they were usually bright, turquoise blue but now they hardened into a dark blue that chilled the demons to their bones.

"I… Ibis." A demon with dark green hair stutters out in surprise. Ibis stares down the demons knowing none of them… all except one… He knew the younger one wearing glasses, though only because Rin had described him so explicitly… that was Yukio, his youngest brother and Rin's lover.

"Yukio….Are you Yukio Okumura?" Ibis asks as he keeps his distance, but uses his powers separate the young demon from the others.

"Release us and tell me where Rin is!" Satan shouts in anger at Ibis who ignores the demon while raising the flames further around the others and Yukio.

"What are you doing with Yukio and why do you want Rin? Yukio are these demons forcing you to say this?" Ibis asks as he pulls the confused demonic youth towards him.

"Ibis, wait was Rin here?" Yukio inquires as he watches the demon's eyes soften for a minute.

"Indeed, I sent him away in case of danger… call your familiars and ask them to take you to their home." Ibis whispers as he ushers the boy through the wall of flame and Yukio quickly summons Nereids. He watches as the demon takes off at a run in the direction Ibis sent Rin in. With a deadly smile Ibis turns back to the other more hostile looking demons.

"Ibis what… where are you sending him?" Amaimon says in confusion as he watches Yukio disappear into the wall of cerulean flame.

"I am sending him where he needs to be, now who are you five?" Ibis asks and that throws the demons into even more confusion.

"Wait you don't know us?" Mephisto asks, it causes him to wonder if their deal had become completely null or if some of it still remained.

"No, and I suggest if you want to live you tell me who you are." Ibis threatens as his fire licks at their feet threateningly.

"Not even me?" Amaimon asks with a hint of hurt in his tone. Ibis looks the green haired demon over and stares at them all blankly.

"..."

"It matters not…"

"No it does matter!"Amaimon shouts angrily at Satan who balks at his sons sudden outburst. It mattered because this was the first demon Amaimon cuddled with, the first demon he had trained with, and the first demon Amaimon had, had sex with… he mattered to Amaimon.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know who you are." Ibis says quietly as he watches the green haired demon shed a tear as he walks closer to Ibis. "Stay back!" He orders as a wall of flame goes up separating Ibis from them.

"But you… but we… I love you." Amaimon whispers and Ibis cocks his head to the side as he watches another tear fall to the dry Gehenna ground. Mephisto says nothing as he watches the scene unfold, he had thought something like this would happen but he wasn't prepared for it to happen so soon. Mephisto wanted to reach out and drag Amaimon back but he knew he had to allow this to happen.

"How can you love me when I don't even know your name?" Ibis murmurs in confusion as he observes the demon's strange behaviour.

"My name is Amaimon and I am your brother… we were in love once, but then I was… it doesn't matter." Amaimon starts, but doesn't wish to get into the gory details.

"Am… Amai… Amaimon!" Ibis whispers quietly at first running the name through his mind and then he suddenly shouts in recognition, this was the demon he had compared Otouto. He had known the name at the time, but he could never put a name to the face till now… Ibis felt as if a flood of memories were encompassing his mind… he watched as a younger Amaimon clung to his side as a loud clap of thunder sounded… He saw there bodies covered in a thin sheen of sweat as he thrusted in and out of Amaimon who laid underneath him writhing in pleasure begging him to go faster… then he saw it… he saw his oldest brother kissing Amaimon passionately… he saw as Samael pulled the demon close to him while stroking Amaimon slowly, he felt the anger rising as he watched them… Next he watched as him and Amaimon fought bitterly during a thunderstorm, his flames burning the younger badly on accident…He could hear his apologies running through his mind as he picked up his wounded lover and took him to their Father for help…. Ibis could feel the emotions that were accompanied by these visions… the anger, the betrayal, but most of all the regret… The next image was that of completely utterly heartbreaking, he watched as Amaimon impaled him with his own sword then left in the cold rain causing his flames to dull down to nothing more than a pale flicker. He saw Lucifer come out from around a corner and rush to his aid, helping him pull the sword out then taking him back to his room to heal. Ibis then watched as he himself traded his own demonic sword to Samael in exchange for all the memories of love or anything close to it removed.

"Kurikara…" Ibis whispers quietly as he looks up to Mephisto with horror. "Why would you allow me to do that?"

"I did it because you begged me to do it, and you offered me a price I couldn't refuse…" Mephisto starts, but is interrupted by Ibis' outrage.

"I gave you my sword Samael!"

"No you gave me my Amaimon, and it was the best deal I have ever made… by far, the best." Mephisto says with affection and Amaimon blushes.

"How did Rin find you though?" Shiro asks as he finally joins the conversation, no one notices the two demons approaching.

"I believe I can answer that." Yukio says as he pulls Nii-san into his tight grip.

"Yuki…can't breathe…"

"Oh you will be more than just breathless by the time I'm through with you." Yukio whispers and he can feel Rin's breath hitch in his tight unrelenting grip.

"Yukio you were saying." Shiro states with a glare, he didn't particularly like the PDA between them.

"Ahem, as I was saying...The voice Rin had been hearing lately wasn't a ghost or his imagination, but rather Ibis'. See what had happened was that once the sword was shattered it broke Mephisto's contract, and unknowingly at first Ibis began contacting the only other being connected to him… Rin. It was Rin because his powers were bound to the sword and he drew his power from Ibis'. Till now Rin had never had to access it on his own which was why it was causing him such difficulty. However now since Rin has mastered it for the most part he doesn't need Ibis as a crutch anymore." Yukio explains and watches as all of the demons raise their eyebrows in questioning, but then they slowly lower and Satan is the first one to gain his voice.

"So what now?" Satan asks as he watches Ibis stare at Rin with a smile.

"Well I'm going to go back to Assiah with Yukio and do what ever the fuck I want." Rin states as he pulls Yukio in for a deep kiss. Yukio laughs as he stops kissing his brother for a minute.

"Oh we shall do a lot, but right now…"

"Shut up Yukio." Rin says forcefully and Yukio pulls off of him quickly.

"Bad Rin, you don't give me orders." Yukio says sternly as he pulls Rin's tail harshly causing the older to yelp and point his ears down in submission. "There's my good boy..." Yukio purrs and caresses Rin's tail lightly. The demons all smile at their display of affection well all except one.

"Will you two stop it! I changed your god damn diapers for Christ's sake, and I can't take this anymore so stop!" Shiro shouts angrily, they stop, and stare at him respectfully. "Thank you, I don't care if you do it in your dorm but here is not okay."

"I see… Father can we stay at the castle for a couple of weeks?" Yukio asks Satan as he holds Rin closely.

"I don't see a reason why you couldn't." Satan replies as he nods in yes. They all watch as Shiro practically smolders in anger.

"My sons are going to get their ass' up to Assiah and do what they're supposed to do." Shiro growls as he reaches for his boys, but they jump out of his reach quickly.

"Dad you're being a little…"

"Shut up Yukio, you two are coming back up there and we're going to…."

"But Dad schools out for the summer!" Rin argues and Shiro glares at him coldly.

"Shiro stop it! Boys you're staying." Satan shouts back at Shiro. The two demonic fathers just turn and face each with anger.

"I said they aren't!"

"Are!"

"Aren't"

The group watch as Shiro and Satan continue yelling at each other. Very slowly and with great hesitance they begin to back away and head for the small house.

"Ibis will you come back to the castle?" Rin asks quietly as they watch the demon smile and shake his head in no.

"Otouto that is not my place, my place is here… but you go on ahead… Show him the tricks you have learned and be happy, never make a deal with our eldest brother either… Do you remember the story I told you?" Ibis says and Rin nods his head quickly.

"Yes Ibis." Rin answers solemnly and Ibis smiles at him slowly.

"Otouto remember you shall always have a place with me." Ibis says as he hugs Rin quickly and then releases him. "Follow the flames, they shall lead you back to the castle."

"Thank you for everything!" Rin shouts as he drags Yukio along the path.

At the castle

Once they hit castle grounds it was a race to find Rin's room. The castle demons watched, some in hate and others in happiness as Rin and Yukio whizzed through the hallways looking for their room.

"Ow Yukio that hurt!" Rin yelps as Yukio pushes him up against the large wooden doors that marked the entrance to Rin's room.

"I don't care Rin…" Yukio mumbles in return as he picks Rin up and kicks the door open, the door slams shut behind them as they enter the room. He continues walking as Rin kisses along Yukio's neckline leaving small bruises in his wake. Rin smiles as his lover let's out an appreciative moan. Upon reaching the bed Yukio tosses Rin onto it roughly then quickly pounces on him to keep the demon from moving. Rin hisses in pain as he feels Yukio smashing his tail, however Yukio just smiles at his lover.

"Yukio that hurts, can you move?" Rin asks as he tries to sit up but Yukio pins him down while grinding his hips against his brother's. Yukio watches as Rin bucks up into the touch while he throws his head back in pleasure.

"You know I distinctly remember telling you to never leave my side." Yukio states with a wolfish grin as he stops moving and Rin whines in frustration.

"Yuki come on…"

"Do you or do you not remember me telling you to stay by my side?" Yukio asks harshly as he stares Rin down with his dominating glare. Rin says nothing as he looks away from Yukio's harsh stare. "Pet, I asked you a question."

"Yes Yuki…"

"Say it right." Yukio commands as he rubs Rin's erection roughly causing the boy to see stars.

"Yes Master, I remember you telling me to stay put." Rin replies quietly as he points his eyes and ears down in submission, his body shivering in anticipation. Yukio says nothing as he smiles down at his submissive brother, as he gives his hips a slight twitch causing Rin to gasp loudly.

"Good boy." Yukio praises and he feels himself and his brother become rock hard at the words. He watches as Rin lies there with a seductive look on his face.

"Yuki…"

"Pet, say it right."

"Master do we have to have sex like this tonight, can't it just be slow and gentle?" Rin pleads and Yukio smiles down at him pleasantly. "I…"

"Of course we can Rin, I would do anything for you." Yukio says as he gently rocks their erections onto each other causing both of them to moan. Rin just throws his head back in pleasure.

"Again… Yuki please." Rin begs and Yukio just laughs as he starts undressing his limp lover.

"How about you take off those clothes and then we can play some more." Yukio whispers seductively as he pulls off his own clothing after having finished undressing Rin.

"Yuki please…"

"Pet I have… oh Pet do you like it when I call you that?" Yukio asks in a sultry tone as Rin moans in pleasure as Yukio begins to stroke him gently. "Pet…" Yukio whispers in Rin's ear as he nips at the lobe causing Rin to buck up into his brother's grip. "Come for me Pet… come for me… be a good boy Rin." Yukio orders gently and he watches as Rin's body spasms as he orgasms. He watches as Rin cums so hard that he blacks out causing Yukio to smile. With a groan Yukio wrenches himself up from the bed and goes to get a clothe from the bathroom to clean themselves up with. After wiping the cum from his face and Rin's body; he tosses it into a far corner of the room telling himself that they will deal with it in the morning. He curls up on the bed next to Rin who was snoring softly while lying on his back. Yukio pulls Rin into his grasp as the smaller teen shifts sideways into his arms. "Such a good Pet… good boy Rin." He whispers as he feels Rin's tail wrap around his thigh. Yukio sighs deeply as he places his face in Rin's hair and breathes deeply growling slightly when he could smell Ibis on him, but that could be fixed in the morning so with that he falls asleep.

Two weeks later

Over the course of the next few weeks Yukio showed Rin what it meant to be his. Every morning they woke up and had gentle morning sex where they kissed each other breathless; then it was followed by showers. After showers it was followed by food which might have been Rin's favorite part right behind the sex, because what followed afterwards was definitely not very fun…. teaching Yukio to use his powers correctly.

The Training Grounds of Satan's Castle

Satan was very excited when he found out his two youngest sons had picked him over their stepfather who had very angrily stayed behind to learn to control his powers. However lately it hadn't been going very well and Rin couldn't figure out why. He was doing exactly what Ibis had taught him: He started with finding control, next he taught them to clear their minds and focus on only the flames, and finally he tried field training hoping their powers would save them in real danger… however the last part only almost got them all killed by a very powerful druid. Luckily Yukio's familiars had been able to provide enough distraction so Satan could explain the situation. The druid had been very understanding and had laughed it off she told them to come back any time they needed a sparring partner. So with that mishap under Rin's belt he was forced to concede and as the weeks passed he was growing disheartened at the lack of progress the two were making. He tried not to show it but more often than not Yukio would catch his brother glancing off into the distance with discouragement in his stare.

A week later

Rin woke up to Yukio holding him tightly, so tight Rin thought he might be choking and that's when it occurred to him… His powers only performed well when he was working towards something or dying. Since dying hadn't worked he figured that since last time he was working towards getting back to Yukio with hopes he could help him control his powers perfectly so that no one else would ever be hurt by them. Maybe that was what they needed… a reason. Rin could be a reason, but he had to think this through so that he wasn't in real danger but that was what they needed… So he began to ponder ways to ensure real danger but not real harm, though when he thought about it there was no real way to ensure that… But regardless he formed a plan in his mind, and the help with of one of his older brothers he believed he could succeed..

Later that day

"Rin this isn't working." Yukio says to his brother in frustration as he crosses his arms.

"Yes I agree with Yukio, Rin this isn't working we need to try something else." Shiro agrees as he looks at his oldest son in expectation. However what they both see is Rin looking down at the ground in defeat, and a single tear falling from his face in despair.

"I'm sorry! Ibis said this would work and I'm trying but I'm just not the teacher like you two and I don't…" Rin rambles distraughtly laying it on thick, and Yukio instantly grabs his brother's shoulders pulling him close.

"Rin." Yukio says softly, but his brother just stares at the ground in defeat not meeting his brother's eyes.

'Rin you are doing excellent, but you must convince both of them. Shiro isn't falling for it.' Ibis' helpful voice rings in his ears and Rin makes no motion to show it.

'Ibis help me!' Rin shouts back in his mind at the demon.

'Alright calm down, just make Shiro believe that you don't know what you're doing.' Ibis replies back and Rin chances a glance back at Shiro to see watching them critically. At this Rin lowers his tail and thinks of when he watched Shiro die and the feeling that accompanied it. He re-felt the sadness, the hopelessness, and the disappointment in himself for allowing his most cherished father to die at his own fault. And slowly Ibis could see that through his brother's eyes how his tail fell while his overall being took on a complete and total demeanor of depression. Ibis wondered what his brother could have possibly thought about to make himself so utterly and so thoroughly sad. However he knows exactly what he was thinking about when he heard the word Shiro uttered in his mind so quietly it would have been missed had he been not paying attention. Ibis looks around in Rin's eyes to see if Shiro was believing it and he saw the demonic ex Paladin put a hand in solice on his son's shoulder.

"Rin it's all right we'll…" Shiro starts, but stops when he finally meets Rin's eyes filled with nothing but soul shattering pessimism. "Rin cheer up! We'll just take a day off and figure it out tomorrow… I got good feelings about tomorrow." Shiro says with gusto and smiles broadly. Rin says nothing other than a curt nod while wiping the tears from his eyes. Yukio says nothing as well as he watches his brother cheer up slightly.

"Sure… I'll be in the garden…" Rin mutters as he shifts into a kitten and runs off the grounds part one of his plan complete. Yukio and Shiro watch with sympathetic looks as he disappears around a corner.

"Dad what have we done?" Yukio stutters out as he turns to his stepfather.

"Yukio we haven't done anything and that's the point, but we must figure this out now before he becomes depressed or something… This is worse then the time he discovered we were faking about liking his special homemade sauce. " Shiro says and Yukio feverently nods his head in agreement.

"Dad I don't know what to do though! We have tried everything he has taught us the mantras, the calming exercises, hell I've even asked my Father for help but he didn't even know what to say." Yukio explains and notices how Shiro's upper lip curls when he hears him refer to Satan as father.

"Yukio, we've just got to try again and again till this works. Perseverance has always been your strong point and if Rin can learn control so can we. We have got to figure this out, start the mantra." Shiro orders and Yukio begins to chant.

"There are many truths of this world that cannot be changed. One, darkness is always conquered by light. Two, when you're frightened think of me for like the sun I am always there for you. Three, the moon will light your path at night while the sun in the day, and they will guide your path to that of the truth which is always revealed to those who look for it." Yukio chants and Shiro joins in both focusing on controlling the flames and their feelings… however when they tried this time something different happened. They no longer focused on only the flames but the feelings that went along with them as well. For Yukio it was always fear and anxiety; while for Shiro it was pain and anger. The demons focused on eradicating these negative emotions and replacing them with something positive. Yukio replaced his fear with hope, hope for a world where him and his brother could live happily without persecution. Meanwhile Shiro tried to replace it with happiness but it turned to anger when an image of what the flames had done to him. In turn causing the flames only to turn on him and burn him harshly.

"Dammit! Yukio this is impossible!" Shiro yelps in pain as he rolls on the ground putting his flames out quickly.

"Dad… Dad! Dad look!" Yukio shouts in excitement. Shiro turns quickly to see his son covered in flames, but not being burned by them. He watches as Yukio throws a stream a light blue fire at a nearby dummy made for flame target practice. Shiro doesn't show his anger and disappointment in himself as he watches his younger son ignite practice dummies around the room.

Yukio's POV

It had taken him forever but he had finally mastered his powers and he couldn't contain his excitement as he ignited the room around him. He no longer felt fear and anger when he used his powers, but rather joy and happiness. Yukio couldn't wait to tell Rin…. however with some uncertainty he glanced over to his stepfather who was trying his best not to appear angry… but Yukio could see it. He wonders if his stepfather will ever let go of that anger that he contained so he can use his demonic power freely.

"Very good Yukio, I am so proud of you." Satan praises with a smile as he enters the training area to find Yukio happily igniting things while he sensed Shiro bitterly hindering his own success. He could feel the anger radiating off of his son's stepfather as he glared at the burning dummy.

"Thank you, that is very kind of you Father." Yukio replies respectfully as he quells his blue flames.

"Yukio now that you have mastered control will you create a demonic sword?" Satan asks as he pulls out his own blade quickly. His was a blade made of pure white light with black designs throughout the blade. The sword was that of a broadsword design with a black pommel, and blue sapphires on the bottom of the handle. Yukio watches with a smile as his father swings the blade through air and he listens as the air crackles with its' power. Satan watches as his son's bright smile fades as he looks down lovingly at his twin Tokyo Mauri Desert Eagles. He slowly draws the weapons and watches as his flames slowly engulf the guns. Yukio hoped that they would just be entwined with the flames, but instead they were melted instantly by the powerful flames.

"Yukio!" Satan shouts as he watches his son's favored guns be melted into a puddle of silver steel.

"Dammit, those we my favorites!" Yukio mumbles angrily as his flames shine brightly then fade quickly to nothing.

"Son you are getting very good at that, but what will you do now?" Shiro asks as he stops glaring at the dummies and turns to face his stepson.

"I have an idea…" Yukio mutters thoughtfully as he re-summons his flames. They watch as the flames slowly take the form of his old guns only completely blue with black streaks threaded throughout the barrel forming a horses head on both sides of the grip. The guns themselves appear as wispy but solid renditions of their Assiah versions. Shiro watches in awe as Yukio grips them like he normally would and fires off several rounds. As the blue flame bullet leaves the muzzle trails of black smoke that dissipate with a quiet hiss while the bullets hit their target. Yukio smiles as he sees two bullet holes in the dummies head right where the eyes would be.

"Yukio I have never seen this…." Satan says in wonder as he picks up the light but weighted weapons. "They're real…"

"Of course and since Rin can create a sword why couldn't I create these." Yukio states as he offers one to Shiro who takes it and tries to shoot a target only to watch it disappear from his grasp with a poof.

"What…" Shiro whispers as he watches the demonic guns disappear, with a smile Yukio makes them reappear in his grasp.

"Shiro you can't touch another demon's weapon... unless you bargain it away like Ibis did, the demon is related to you through a direct bloodline, or even occasionally a demonic spouse can use it… though that one is very rare." Satan explains and watches with a sympathetic look as a once smiling Shiro grumbles and then stalks off into the distance in anger. Yukio and Satan watch as the ex Paladin rounds a corner leading off into the garden.

"Father will he ever approve of us?" Yukio asks hesitantly as Satan turns to face his disheartened son.

"Yukio, I …. I … To be honest I really don't know." Satan tells him and he sees Yukio just sigh in frustration. "But I will try and help if I can."

"No! Father you must realize that anything you do will not help this situation." Yukio says as his flames spark up when he shouts. Satan just smirks as his youngest son attempts to quell his rebellious fire.

"Very well, but as I'm sure you know every good weapon has a name. So?" Satan says and Yukio doesn't answer as his face contorts in thinking. He watches as his youngest son taps his finger against his temple.

"The guns in which hope was formed." Yukio says finally settling on the name, and Satan nods his head in agreement.

"That's a wonderful name son."

"Yes I have always had a way with words." Yukio mumbles as he summons the guns then runs through a few drills making sure that the weapons work properly. He watches as his son's bullets hit their mark each time. After a few minutes of this Satan draws his sword and begins to advance towards him.

"Let us begin." Satan states as he twirls the broadsword in his hand and Yukio sheds his heavy coat as he takes his stance. His father slashes at him but Yukio shoots the blade making it miss him by inches. "It's going to take more then a few well placed bullets to beat me." Satan taunts with a smirk as he begins a new assault coming dangerously close to hitting Yukio each time only to have him dodge just barely.

"Oh trust me I have faced much worse things than you." Yukio mutters back as he feels the blade finally nick his skin. It slices through his flesh leaving a burn mark that also bleeds slightly plus the scent of burning flesh could be smelled. Yukio stares at the mark with a concerned face when it doesn't automatically begin healing.

"It's a demonic weapon Yukio, they will heal at a normal rate instead of an accelerated one like usual." Satan explains as he and Yukio continue dueling trying to get the upper hand on the other. It takes Yukio hours but he eventually manages to shoot Satan in the leg causing the demon to falter in his step giving Yukio an opening. He dodges to the left of Satan's incoming sword then watches as his Father stumbles giving Yukio the chance to put his gun up against Satan's temple. Satan can feel the muzzle of the gun resting against his temple and with a sigh his blade disappears crowning Yukio the victor of the match.

"Very good Yukio… I would have never expected you to win against a close range weapon." Satan praises as he digs the bullet from his leg and uses his powers to heal the wound faster. Yukio gives him a curious look remembering what his father had just said about his healing rate.

"Didn't you just say since it was a demonic weapon the wound would be slower to heal?"

"Yes but I never said that would affect your natural ability to heal."

"Dad you realize that sentence you said makes no sense right." Yukio argues and Satan just smiles when he says Dad instead of father.

"Yukio every demon has the power to heal itself… the power is like your flames it just takes awhile to master much like many of your demon powers this mastery will come with age. In fact as you grow older you will discover many things about yourself and Rin that you never knew… And after you reach your first century... well you can't imagine the powers you will have." Satan explains as Yukio just stares off into the distance as if something perturbed him, he wanted to ask what was the matter but decided it wasn't his business.

"Where did Shiro go?" Yukio asks suddenly breaking the uneasy silence that had fallen between the demons.

"He went off towards the garden why?" Satan replies back he hadn't heard any screaming or anything that would cause alarm to the young demon.

"I don't know, but for some reason I have a bad feeling." Yukio answers as he puts his guns in his holsters, but sheds his usual heavy utility belt seeing as now he could summon anything he needed with his mind. He and Satan begin to walk towards the direction of the garden hoping that Yukio's feeling was just an overreaction.


	15. Two Souls Shattered Beyond Repair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would be lying if i said this chapter wasn't mostly smut so if you don't like that kind of thing then this is not the chapter for you. Also I would like to thanks anyone who has in the past or will in the future leave a comment... and thanks for sticking with me!

In the garden

As Rin rounded the corner to the garden he saw an all too familiar demon perching on a nearby tree limb creepily.

"Amaimon?" Rin murmurs quietly as he stops in front of the tree and turns back into a person.

"Yes Otouto, it's me." Amaimon answers back and Rin can hear a bit of sadness in his tone, but given the turn of events he couldn't really blame the demon.

"What's wrong Amai?" Rin inquires as he climbs up the tree joining the demon on the tree branch and he swings his legs lazily as he watches his older brother sigh heavily.

"You know Rin you are truly and utterly adorable." Amaimon states quietly with forlorn as he dismounts from the tree branch, landing on the ground as a small green cat. He then begins stalking off into the forest in a huff.

'Ibis can you hear me?' Rin says hesitantly in his mind, he wasn't sure if his brother was still hanging around in his mind.

'Yeah, I know what's wrong with him.'

'How do you know?'

"Rin I was with him for about a century before the incident happened…. and I know because he is very expressive in his own way." Ibis says as he appears next to Rin as a small cerulean lion cub. Ibis had a dark blue body with a cerulean mane and tail tuff. The small lion looked no more threatening than Rin when he was a cat. So Rin joins him as a feline and the two take off down the path after Amaimon.

A very frustrating hour later

"Ibis we have been following him for the last hour and a half where could he possibly be going?" Rin grumbles as he trudges behind Ibis who suddenly halts causing Rin to smash into him. "Hey!"

"Otouto be quiet!" Ibis hushes seriously as he ushers Rin into a nearby bush so Amaimon won't notice them. As Rin watches from the bush he sees Amaimon sitting near a freshly covered patch of dirt and is slightly surprised by what he sees. It wasn't the pile of dirt nor the small sapling growing from it, but rather the melodic tone of Amaimon's voice as he sang to the plant. They watched as the small green plant grow into a magnificent oak tree. After it fully grows Amaimon stops singing and disappears from their sight.

"Ibis?"

"Yes Otouto."

"That was amazing!" Rin shouts out with excitement as he bursts forth from the bush and bounds up to the large tree. He takes no time in jumping on it and climbing up onto a nearby branch. As Rin climbs up the tree he notices Ibis just sitting near the bottom with a worried look. Rin ignores him as he continues to climb higher, Ibis begins to pace nervously from the ground.

"Otouto please get out of the tree." Ibis calls as he watches his brother climb higher and higher his nervousness only growing bigger. He knew for a fact that when Amaimon sung trees to life they were never just normal trees.

"Ibis you…" Rin starts but is cut off as he feels something slither up his back foreleg and around his midsection. "Let… let go… get of.." Rin tries to scream but the vine wraps itself around his throat cutting off his source of air. He struggles against the vine, but all that does is cause him to become even more ensnared in it's suffocating grip. Rin sensing that just struggling in the vines grasp isn't going to gain him his freedom tries a new tactic. He uses his powers to ignite his entire body in hopes of burning the plant off. However, much to his dismay the plants tentacles burn with their own pale green flames, that soon quell his bright blue flames. Seeing that just plain old fire wouldn't work he will his flames into his sword and begins hacking at the plant, but when he chops through one another three are produced.

"Ibis!" Rin starts to shout but it is quickly silenced by the dense foliage as he is pulled into the tree completely.

Yukio POV

Yukio could feel it. He could feel the fear that his Nii-san was experiencing and that is what frightened Yukio the most.

"Dad can you feel that?" Yukio asks wondering if Satan could feel the fear it was almost palpable in the air.

"No, don't you remember I can't get in Rin's mind anymore since Rin has learned how to block me out." Satan responds as he and Yukio round the final corner into the garden where they find Amaimon staring wistfully at a burnt, blackened rose bush.

"Where's Shiro?" Amaimon asks suddenly in a quiet voice.

"He went back to Assiah earlier after Yukio learned how to use his powers… Why?" Satan answers and Amaimon just stares at the bush giving both Yukio and Satan a bad feeling.

"That's good he never belonged in Gehenna anyways… I wonder if Uncle will take him home…" Amaimon ponders cryptically and Yukio glares at his brother.

"Where is Rin?"

"In the forest." Amaimon answers back as he turns into a feline and starts walking away, however Yukio wasn't done with him yet so he grabs him by the scruff of his neck. Before Yukio can even move Amaimon shifts back and presses the blade of his sword against Yukio's neck cutting the skin causing a drop of blood to lazily drip onto the ground. "I am not your servant Mephisto, you don't control me!" Amaimon growls at Yukio, and then it slowly hits him that this wasn't his abusive mate this was his youngest brother, who was most likely very frightened by his display of violence.

"Amaimon what are you doing? Release Yukio at once!" Satan commands and Amaimon obediently drops his brother, then with a look of shame he disappears off into the forest.

"Dad is going to be all right?" Yukio asks as he feels the cut slowly disappearing off of his neck.

"I doubt it. Samael has broken him to many times to ever be fixed." Satan answers sadly and Yukio nods in understanding. "He has made him believe that he can never escape Samael… I wish he had never left Ibis to begin with."

"So what is the whole story on them he has never told me." Yukio says and Satan just sighs as he leads him to a nearby stone bench and sits down then motions for him to do the same.

"It was a long time ago back when I was more concerned about taking over Assiah than my own family…" Satan begins and Yukio listens intently as his father tells the lengthy tale of Ibis and Amaimon.

Rin's POV

Rin didn't know where he was all he knew was that it was dark and cold. Also it was kinda sticky, like not humid sticky but rather if you licked your fingers after eating a piece of candy sticky.

"Hello…" Rin calls out into the darkness and he instantly regrets it as the vine from earlier re wraps itself around his cat body then drags him further into the darkness. He digs his claws into the ground, but the claws just grasp at air. At this point in his life Rin had learned a few things: how to tie his shoes, the best way to make sukiyaki, and that demons were egotistical. Demons are vain creatures usually, except for a few of his brothers…. but then again that was only on good days. So if begging for his life could buy him some time for Yukio or hell he'd even settle for Mephisto to save him he would do it. "Please don't hurt me. I just want to go home and see my brother… Please I'll do anything…"

"Anything?" An all to familiar voice answers as Rin is dragged out into a very spacious grassy field which confuses the hell out of him.

"What…"

"You said you would do anything is that true?" The voice asks and Rin comes face to face with a distraught, but commanding Amaimon.

"Amaimon?" Rin answers in confusion as he is released by the plant into Amaimon's tight grip preventing his escape.

"Answer the question Rin." Amaimon commands as he carries Rin away from the vines, and sits down with his back to a tree.

"Amaimon you're…"

"The question Rin!" Amaimon shouts at him and Rin jumps in his arms.

"I… I don't know…" Rin mews out as he tries to pull out of Amaimon's didn't know what to do he was scared, and he was acting just like Shima used to do.

"Rin Okumura."

"I'm not sure."

"Rin."

"Yukio help!"

"He can't save you, no one can. Now answer me before I have to do this the difficult way." Amaimon threatens and he watches as Rin's normally strong demeanor cracks, he watches as he tries to make himself smaller in his brother's oppressive grip.

"Please Shima don't hurt me… I'm sorry I love you only you. I don't even remember Yukio all I know is you, just you and no one else." Rin rambles brokenly as he rubs his face on Amaimon's neck fervently as if in fear. At this Amaimon instantly regrets what he was doing. It was just like when Mephisto had first taken him… He was being exactly what he had never wanted to become.

"Rin… Rin please stop I was just kidding. Did you like my Mephisto impression?" Amaimon says quickly and cheerily trying to snap Rin out of his abused mindset. However it doesn't work and the boy then turns into a demon then starts kissing his neck softly while moving up his jaw line. "Rin… Rin stop…" Amaimon moans out and in Rin's mind it doesn't even compute that the man in front of him isn't Shima he just remembers the commanding tone and the pain associated with it. He didn't want to be punished so he would do what a good pet would do... he would please his master like the good boy he was. Cause Rin was a good boy always a good boy for his master no matter what, so Rin just kept kissing and grinding on his master's lap.

"Am I a good boy Master?" Rin asks as he feels the man below him hardening; he knew what he should do next to please his master so very quickly he pulls his clothes off seductively. Next he pulls off his master's clothes quickly remembering how master doesn't like to wait.

"Rin… please…" Amaimon moans out quietly in hopes of deterring the teen but it only encourages him and he takes a hold of Amaimon's hard dick. He let's out an appreciative moan as Rin latches onto it gladly and begins sucking him gently. Master didn't like it rough, master liked it slow and he liked his whore on his knees and ass in the air. Amaimon couldn't say no to the beautiful teen in front of him with his perfect ass waving in the air and his tail beckoning ever so slightly.

"Master am I a good boy?" Rin asks as he takes a break from sucking his dick while looking up at Amaimon with pleading eyes.

"You're the best boy Rin, the best ever." Amaimon responds as Rin eagerly goes back to sucking his master's dick. "Don't stop, be my best boy Rin." Amaimon urges on as he reaches around and grabs Rin's ass gently causing the boy under him to moan violently around his dick. Master was never this nice to Rin… Master was never like this, so Rin must knew he was being a good boy; then again master had told Rin he was his best boy so that was proof enough for him. Amaimon watched with a smile as Rin pants around his dick happily, and with a smile he beckons for his vines to come near. Rin watches as vines wrap around his wrists and ankles but it doesn't worry him, master wouldn't hurt him too much. The vines then slither up to his smooth puckered entrance and slowly begin to tease him open. They also wrap around his hard on, and grip him tightly preventing him from cumming to soon.

"Master?" Rin inquires quietly as he feels the vines pulling his ass cheeks apart leaving a wet trail along his backside.

"Shh… are you my good boy?" Amaimon asks as he places himself at the teen's tight entrance.

"I'm your best boy." Rin answers as he feels his master slowly push himself half in and then wait for Rin. "What are you waiting for Master?"

"Your my best boy aren't you." Amaimon praises as he finishes pushing himself in, and starts to thrust his hips.

"Oh Master please go faster." Rin begs as he moans beautifully underneath his Master's tight grip. Amaimon never one to disappoint begins to snap his hips in, and out of Rin causing him to whimper and beg for release.

"Not yet Rin, just a little longer. Whose my best boy?"

"I am." Rin whispers quietly as his need for release becomes stronger and stronger.

"Louder."

"I am."

"I said louder Rin." Amaimon commands harshly he could feel Rin tightening around his dick only pushing him closer to the edge causing him to thrust in and out harder at a frighteningly fast pace.

"Please Master!"

"Cum for me best boy cum for me." Amaimon urges as he releases his vines and Rin cums violently all over the ground and himself. He too cums filling Rin up to the brim, and a little leaks out of his abused hole as he pulls out.

"I was…. a … I was a … I was a good boy Master?" Rin inquires hesitantly as he falls forward into the grass covering himself in dirt and cum. Amaimon smiles as he pulls a messy Rin up into his grip and cuddles him closely.

"You are my best boy. You'll always be my best boy." Amaimon praises as he uses his powers to call forth a soft bed of grass and a tightly woven blanket of grass. He stands up carrying Rin away from the mess and onto the newly made bed where he lies him down gently. Amaimon knows their will be hell to pay in the morning but he can't find a reason to care all he knew was that he had a soft and loving demon beside him and that was all that mattered right now. So he lied down next to him and Rin was on him instantly and with no other choice he pulled rin close to him enjoying the immense amount of heat the boy put off.

"I'm your best boy…" Rin murmurs sleepily and Amaimon just smiles at his broken brother. That was the reason Rin was always drawn to him and he was always drawn to Rin no matter how far away he got…. They were both broken in a way that could never be fixed, and they would stay shattered till the end of time no matter what…

"Rin you're my best boy… and you will be till the end of time." Amaimon whispers promisingly back into his ear, and he watches as Rin smiles in his sleep then snuggles closer.

"I love you Master Amaimon."

"You knew…." Amaimon whispers and watches as Rin grins.

"Only at the end Amaimon, but I loved every minute of it." Rin assures with a sated look as he pulls Amaimon in for a kiss.

"You are a very bad boy Rin, and Yukio is going to kill us."

"As will Mephisto, but death was worth this."

"Go to bed my bad boy before I have to fuck you again." Amaimon answers back, and Rin just sighs in contentment.

"Yes Master…" Rin whispers as he closes his eyes falling into a deep sated sleep. Amaimon soon joins him as he mentally checks all of his barriers making sure no one can enter without direct invitation. However it was to late because a certain demon of time had already infiltrated the weakest barrier and saw all of it.

"So he wants a toy to play with…. very well I'll find my own." Mephisto whispers vengefully as he stalks off into the dark night with a plan in mind.

Yukio POV

After hearing Amaimon's story Yukio could hardly blame the demon for his outburst earlier. However that didn't relieve any of his worry since Rin was still missing and it was getting very late… He knew for a fact that being outside of the castle at night was very dangerous for any demon including Satan. Yukio wanted to go looking for Rin, but he knew that nothing good would come of it; he would either get himself captured or killed so he waited…. and waited…

Several hours later

"I can't just wait around anymore." Yukio mutters to himself, as he stops pacing his Nii-san's room. So he walks over to his side of the room, wraps his tail his waist, and dons his Exorcist coat then wills his guns into existence. He then walks over to the door leading out and opens it only to come face to face with a very frustrated demon.

"We need to talk Okumura." Mephisto states as Yukio walks outside the room while shutting the door quietly.

"About what Mephisto?" Yukio asks curtly he didn't have time for Mephisto's games.

"Our mates."

"Mephisto I need to find Rin so if you have a point please get to it." Yukio says as he starts walking away from the older demon who just sighs in frustration.

"This might be easier if I just show you." Mephisto murmurs and grabs Yukio's hand quickly.

"Hey!" Yukio yelps as he is transported out of the castle and into some sort of grassy knoll, he can smell the scent of sweat, his Nii-san, and sex…. "What is this Mephisto?" Yukio growls as he follows the scents to find his mate cuddled deeply into Amaimon, which wouldn't really bother him too much except for the fact that they weren't wearing any clothes. "I'll kill him."

"Now Yukio I think that might be a little much, but I do believe they should be punished. Ideas?" Mephisto asks as he takes Yukio back to the castle all in a blink of an eye. He looks to see if Yukio had any ideas but all he saw was hurt mixed with a hint of fear. "Yukio?"

"I pushed him to hard and he left me because of it, I was to rough with him and now he turns to Amaimon."

"Yukio that's not true."

"It is so, and now we're mate less." Yukio stammers as he feels tears start to fall from his eyes, Rin was the only thing he still had that would be his forever…. or so he thought. Mephisto watches with a sympathetic smile as the demon cries silently.

"Hey you still got me." Mephisto murmurs in his ear seductively as he begins to kiss his pointy ears. He listens as Yukio moans quietly, but is surprised when the demon jerks out of his grasp.

"No Mephisto this isn't right."

"But it feels so good doesn't it youngling." Mephisto teases as he pushes Yukio up against the wall and begins rubbing his hand over Yukio's growing erection.

"Please…"

"Shh… Yukio give into the feeling, let the urges take over… Rin did and I can assure you he wanted every bit of what Amaimon offered." Mephisto whispers suggestively as he continues rubbing and starts kissing Yukio's neck leaving tiny bruises in his wake.

"Meph…" Yukio manages to moan out as Mephisto continues with his neck.

"Good Yukio…. that's it let go… succumb to my pleasure…" Mephisto urges and that's what throws Yukio overboard. He stops fighting and lets Mephisto kiss him roughly, lets him guide him to his room, and then him undress him.

"Meph?" Yukio asks as he is forced to lay on the large bed.

"Yes Otouto."

"Why did he leave me?" Yukio asks as Mephisto flips him onto his stomach and begins to eat Yukio out.

"Because a voice in his head told him to." Mephisto answers plainly as he offers Yukio two fingers which he takes gladly sucking on them sloppily. Once Mephisto was satisfied with their wetness he withdrew them and inserted one into Yukio's ass causing him to grimace in pain.

"Please stop, that hurts."

"Yukio it's only because it's your first time… Didn't Rin complain about the pain the first time you two had sex?" Mephisto asks, when he and Amaimon went at it there was nothing but pleasurable moans from everyone.

"No, Rin used to do these kind of things all the time… He loves it when I call him my loose whore… I would make him masturbate in front of me with a large toy I bought him once." Yukio mumbles and Mephisto's pointed ears instantly prick up at this.

"Oh what a naughty boy your brother is."

"Mephisto…. god don't stop!" Yukio shouts when he finds the spot that makes his vision swim. However what neither of them notice is the tear Mephisto made on his insides. Smiling proudly Mephisto puts himself at Yukio's entrance and begins to insert himself in very slowly as to not cause the younger male too much pain…. he would save that for later. About half way there Yukio is groaning pain and Mephisto is frustrated with the young Exorcist's inability to hold him.

"Yukio this isn't working…. You need training." Mephisto states as he pulls out quickly leaving Yukio on the bed panting hard and muscles quivering in pain, he could feel something searing his insides but he figured it was all part of the process. He can hear Mephisto digging around in the dresser drawers of his room after a few minutes he hears a small ah sound. Mephisto then walks back over to him with a small dildo in hand.

"What is that for?" Yukio asks quietly as Mephisto just smiles wolfishly, and he places the object at Yukio's entrance.

"This is to help you stretch, now lay back down and ass up." Mephisto orders as he slaps Yukio's firm butt hard causing him to yelp in pain. However Yukio does as he is told and can feel the cold rubber toy entering him slowly. He's not exactly enjoying it as much as his lover usually did, but Mephisto keeps going… only to see the blood dripping down Yukio's thighs.

"Mephisto stop, please it hurts to much…." Yukio begs and Mephisto finally looks up to see the usually calm Exorcist in tears as his body shakes in pain and fear, his ears pointed down in pain and submission. Mephisto wasn't going to lie to himself he found that kind of hot; however he didn't want to turn the teen off to him, but before he could pull the toy out a cerulean silhouette is seen in the doorway.

"Mephisto what are you doing to Yukio!" Ibis shouts as he watches Yukio lying on the bed in tears streaming from his eyes and blood running down his thighs.

"Ibis why are you in my room?" Mephisto asks ignoring Yukio's pained whimpers from the bed.

"Yukio are you okay?" Ibis asks as he darts past his oldest brother as a big blue lion.( His three forms are baby lion, lion, and a wolf.) Instantly he starts to lick his youngest brother's face in comfort as his whimpers slowly die down to a quiet crying muffled by Yukio putting his face in Ibis' comforting fur.

"It hurts." Yukio whispers as he curls into a ball of pain.

"Breathe Yukio, just take deep breaths I won't let him hurt you anymore… I will protect you." Ibis says back as he turns back into a demon and picks up the naked bleeding teen who leans in closer.

"You're being ridiculous Ibis he's fine and you know it don't coddle the teen." Mephisto growls in frustration, he hadn't anticipated Ibis barging in on them.

"Being ridiculous? You just tried to sleep with our brother's mate! Dam Samael I knew you were an ass, but seriously."

"Actually your beloved pet Rin slept with my mate first… Here watch." Mephisto says bitterly as he shows Ibis what happened between Rin and Amaimon.

"Amaimon took advantage of his weakened mindset! You both know how fragile he is! Mate. you're not his mate Samael you're his captor and he resents you for it… and now he has shattered Rin's mind a little more. Do you even know how hard it was for me to keep that boy from losing his sense of being when he was with Shima? I don't think you guys understand how hard it is for him on a daily basis." Ibis shouts angrily at Mephisto who goes to say something but shuts his mouth quickly. "That's right Samael I have been in his mind since the very beginning as soon as Kurikara's sheath was removed I was watching and I will watch no more as you toy with other's lives... If you hurt either of them again you will answer to me, and I won't need Father's permission to deal with a low life like you." Ibis swears and Mephisto just growls lowly at him.

"I will not be threatened by Father's reject! He will be mine Ibis, I will take him if I have to!" Mephisto shouts in rage as Ibis takes Yukio out of the room swiftly. Ibis says nothing as he walks down the hall quickly to his old room, it had been centuries since he had been there but he hoped his possessions were still there. Once he enters the room he smells it instantly regret and roses, a smell that only his father possessed. However he had no time to reminisce as he snaps his fingers causing torches to be lit around his room and the place dusted while the sheets changed. He then lays Yukio down on his stomach to avoid causing more damage to his backside.

"Yukio this will hurt…. a lot." Ibis warns as he rifles through his medicine drawer, he was looking for a balm given to him a long time ago by a very old and wise demon. The balm was a cure all that would clean and close the wound Samael had inadvertently made with his claws.

"Ibis?"

"Yukio it's going to be all right, but I'm going to have to stick my finger inside of you to put the balm on it."

"Please no!" Yukio begs in fear as much as he wanted the pain to go away he didn't want anyone to touch him except his Nii-san… Nii-san was always there to protect him. Nii-san never hurt him and he wanted it to stay like that.

"Yukio chant with me."

"No I want my Nii-san! Where is he?" Yukio shouts at his older brother like a frightened child would at the doctor's office right before their shots.

"The sun, the moon, the truth. The sun, the moon, the truth." Ibis begins to chant slowly as he delicately pulls Yukio's butt cheeks apart, and applies the soothing balm. He can hear his brother crying and whimpering for him to stop and for Rin, but Ibis knows if he stops now he won't be able to because of the pitiful expression Yukio wears. "Shhh… I'm almost done Yukio." Ibis whispers soothingly as he pets Yukio's sweat covered back and with one last twist of his balm covered finger he covers Yukio's inside with the healing balm.

"Ah!" Yukio cries out as Ibis finishes quickly and pulls his finger out.

"Done Yukio, all done." Ibis says and he snaps his fingers putting clothes on Yukio who lies on the bed panting heavily.

"Thanks."

"No problem, are you okay?"

"Yeah I will be and sorry about earlier… I've never had such an evasive procedure done without Rin, I need him."Yukio states plainly and Ibis just smiles happily.

"He's sleeping right now, but I know he'll come back to you; he loves you very much hell your all he thinks about sometimes besides food… Yeah he thinks about food a lot." Ibis says and Yukio just laughs as he sits up however he yelps in pain and Ibis instantly pushes him back down. "The balm just heals the wounds you'll still feel the pain."

"Now you tell me…" Yukio mumbles as he trails off looking away from his brother and begins to rise slowly.

"Yukio where are you going?" Ibis asks knowing that he was still in an immense amount of pain.

"I'm going to Rin's room, I can't sleep without him."

"But he's not there."

"Yes but his scent is there and that is enough for me." Yukio concedes as he limps his way to the door leading out. Ibis watches as the wounded teen makes it about twenty feet before he has to lean against the wall for support. Ibis just sighs and then makes his way over to Yukio who is trying to stay awake.

"Yukio do remember what Samael's claws do?" Ibis asks and Yukio shakes his head in no. "They make you fall asleep very quickly, I'll take you to Rin's room if you like."

"Plea...se." Yukio stutters as his eyes close slowly and Ibis chuckles as he watches Yukio's eyelids fight against the forced sleep. Ibis gently picks up Yukio bridal style and carries him to Rin's room where he comes face to face with Amaimon lying Rin down gently in his bed.

"Amaimon what are you doing?" Ibis inquires as he places Yukio down next to Rin.

"I could ask you the same thing Ibis." Amaimon responds with a cold stare.

"I saved him from your precious Mephisto who was attempting to rape him to get to Rin and get back at you."

"So he knows." Amaimon answers with his head hanging lowly.

"Yes, and he wants Rin… He wants him badly."

"I know, he has wanted our Otouto since the beginning; however I have no idea why…. I didn't mean to do it."

"I watched you kidnap him! I watched him get sucked up into your tree, and… well Mephisto showed me the rest…"

"At first I wanted to I truly did, but when I saw what it did to him I tried to back off but he…. it was like he needed it. So I granted him it, and I'm not going to lie and say I didn't like he was a wonderful partner… he's my best boy forever and always." Amaimon explains as he strokes Rin's hair softly causing the boy to purr in his sleep and cuddle closer to Yukio.

"Yes he is very cute, but you realize Samael will kill anything that gets in his way…. Are you prepared to…" Ibis starts but stops as he watches Satan and Shiro enter the room.

"What is Samael doing?" Satan asks sharply as he and Shiro take on a strict demeanor.

"We're simply taking about the newest collectible Samael wishes to acquire for his Assiah collection." Amaimon lies quickly and Ibis transforms into a lion cub and worms his way into Amaimon's lap.

"Do not lie to me Amaimon."

"I'm not Father."

"Ibis it's good to have you home." Satan says pleasantly as he leaves the room however he would be watching and listening to them closely. Once Satan was far enough away Shiro turns to the demons and stares them down.

"What does Mephisto want with my sons?"

"He doesn't…"

"I didn't ask you Amaimon I asked Ibis."

"He speaks the truth."

"No he doesn't, and if you cared about them at all you would tell me so I can help protect them from him… I have seen the way he stares at Rin, like a wolf who has separated a moose from the herd and prepares for the killing blow." Shiro says with a cold shiver as he remembers the first time he had made a deal with Mephisto.

"Then you know that he…"

"Yes, Raijin has showed me everything that monster has done to my beloved boys… And I want to know what we're going to do to stop him." Shiro says cutting of Amaimon not needing to rehear his crimes.

"I will not destroy my mate, but I will protect them with my life." Amaimon vows and Ibis nods in understanding.

"And what if that means killing Mephisto?" Shiro asks.

"I… I will make no promises Shiro Fujimoto… but I will protect them."

"As will I and I have no problem dispatching him… He has done to many terrible things to ever redeem his soul and after tonight… I will do what is necessary." Ibis says as he gets off of Amaimon and turns into a full lion and settles at the end of the boy's bed.

"Good, and good night gentlemen I will be in Assiah if you need me, with Yukio being gone so long I picked up his classes." Shiro says politely as he creates a portal to Assiah then steps through it leaving them in a somber silence.

"Amaimon?"

"Yes Flint."

"You haven't called me Flint since…"

"What is your question Flint?" Amaimon says sharply with a smirk to let Ibis know he was playing.

"Do you still love me?" Ibis asks quietly and he can hear Amaimon's breath hitch in fear.

"Amai are you coming to bed?" Mephisto asks from the doorway as he yawns with a smile.

"Yeah…. Yes Flint I still do…" Amaimon whispers back as he stands up, and makes his way over to Mephisto who is smiling like he just won some sort of championship.

"Goodnight Pytho." Ibis says quickly remembering his old nickname for Amaimon and he watches as Mephisto's confident smile melt off his face into a tight lipped snarl.


	16. A Change of Pace

Over the course of the next few weeks

Amaimon's POV

After that night Amaimon made sure to keep his distance from his Otouto and Yukio as well, he knew he had become a very large obstacle in their love so he chose to stay away. He could nor would he ever forgive himself for what he did to Rin and no matter how many times he apologized it never felt right. Amaimon had broken his youngest brother's heart and that was unforgivable in his eyes. He also noticed the disappearance of Ibis and that pushed him back towards Mephisto. This he wasn't particularly thrilled about this, but in his heart he knew it was the right choice

Rin's POV

Ten p.m. in Gehenna

"Yuki." Rin whispers quietly trying to see if his lover was asleep yet, but he must have been because all he received were snores. He slowly pulls himself from Yukio's grasp, ever since that night weeks ago Yukio had never left his side and when Rin thought about it that wasn't such a bad thing but he soon had grown tired of his lover's constant presence. Just that morning Rin had snapped at him because Yukio wouldn't allow him to go down to the garden alone. Yukio had yelled at him and told him it wasn't safe, and Rin understood that completely… he knew that being in Gehenna alone was dangerous, but Rin couldn't stand to be with his brother anymore so very quietly he snuck out the nearby window. When he jumped down to the ground he could hear a few demon guards startle at his presence.

"Sorry Bartholomew, and Balthazar." Rin apologizes quickly and Bartholomew just shrugs at him.

"Rin what are you doing?" Balthazar asks quietly, remembering the strict orders from Satan to never leave the boy unattended.

"I'm just going for a walk." Rin answers politely it seems like the hoops he jumped through were endless.

"I'm sorry Rin, but your Father has ordered any guard who spotted you alone to bring you back." Balthazar responds with a serious tone as he starts toward Rin. Rin says nothing as he calls forth his blade and his familiar.

"See I'm not alone and now I'm armed. Are you happy now?" Rin answers smartly as Jephire looks up at his master in confusion.

"Balthazar, let the boy go… He will be fine and if not I will take the fall for it." Bartholomew says and Balthazar backs off of him.

"Thanks Bartholomew I owe you one." Rin says but right as he is about to dash off Bartholomew grabs his shoulder.

"Be safe young prince… and remember that not every demon you encounter will be a nice one." Bartholomew warns him and Rin nods curtly in understanding then dashes off in the direction of Ibis' training grounds. He wanted to go to a place where no one would be able to find him for a few hours… he needed some alone time to think about the recent events. So he and Jephire started off north in the direction of the grounds.

A few hours later

Jephire had grown tired of the silence that Rin and him were in.

"So Master Rin what's new?" Jephire asks he hadn't seen Rin in months since the demon had stopped summoning him so much.

"Um… well let's see… I created my own demonic blade, learned how to fully control my powers, and acted like a common whore who sleeps with all of his brothers." Rin tells the wind kitsune who just barks in laughter. "What's so funny?"

"I knew I should have came down here sooner… it seems the more time you spend in Gehenna the more demonic you become. Did you ever receive a message from Inari?" Jephire asks and Rin shakes his head in no.

"Not recently… Did she need something?" Rin says as he and Jephire finally make it to the training arena. When Rin enters a wall of fire blocks the exit, and the spirits come out. Jephire doesn't answer him at first because he is to busy helping Rin to fight the demonic armed spirits.

"Yes, she needed your help with something in Assiah but you never showed so she had Izumo and another do it… Izumo has been in the hospital for over a month now because of it and the Aria accompanying her died." Jephire answers as he swirls around a spirits feet tripping him and allowing Rin to impale him with his sword.

"A month…. what happened?" Rin asks as he engages in a sword fight with a nearby spirit who is wielding a short sword. The two battle it out for a few seconds before Rin makes the finishing move slicing its' head from it's body.

"A high level ghoul had begun terrorizing a group of children at the shrine in her home town so naturally Mephisto assigned her the mission, but when she and the Aria arrived it was a pack of ghouls that quickly dispatched her familiars… had it not been for Tadao and I she would be dead right now… by the time we arrived it was too late to save the Aria." Jephire explains as he claws the lasts spirit to death. Rin says nothing as he stands there watching Jephire rub his claws on the dirt to get the ghost's blood off of him.

"Oh…"

"Oh is all you can say. One of your friends has been in the hospital due to your inability to stay in the realm you belong in and all you can manage is oh… What happened to the Exorcist who vowed to protect his friends and loved ones from harm?" Jephire growls at him as he inches closer to the demon threateningly.

"I was…"

"No I'll tell you what you were! You were nothing more then a slut who fucked his brother's because of something that happened to him a year ago. Get over it Rin and do your job! When will you understand that the world is bigger than just what you're dealing with!" Jephire shouts at him as he tackles Rin to the ground baring his teeth while snapping at him.

"From me you came, now leave this plain." Rin whispers as he feels the weight of Jephire disappear from off of him leaving him lying on the hard ground of the training arena… He stared up at the dark oppressive sky and thought about what the fox had said to him. It was true he had been nothing more then an easy fuck for whoever called him… and when he thought about it he had been rather selfish hiding away in Gehenna with his family while the people in Assiah suffered...but that would change no longer would he be scared to stand up to his captors… he would fight, he would be difficult, and lastly he wouldn't give up again because that wasn't who he was. He was Rin Okumura son of Yuri Egin Exorcist Lower Second Class, demonic Prince of Gehenna, and an Exorcist foremost... forever and always. No more would he selfishly use his time t was time to go back to Assiah… he had work to do. So with that he stood up and called forth the thing who plagued his mind… Shima… Even though the boy was dead Rin could still hear the taunting words, and feel the pain that came from the man's torture but no more would he let that happen.

"I am not your Pet and I never was!" Rin shouts at the projection of Shima who just laughs at him.

"Oh really? Because you and I both know that wasn't the truth." Spirit Shima taunts as he walks around Rin with a smile. "You enjoyed every moment of it because deep down in your heart you know the truth. You know that you're nothing more than a common…" It starts but is cut off by Rin's sword stabbing him through the midsection and Rin watches with triumph as the spirit smiles at him… "I'll never be dead."

"Yes you will and you will plague my mind no more!" Rin shouts as he ignites his fist and punches it straight through Shima's head causing the spirit to finally dissipate from not only Gehenna but his mind as well. He could feel how his mind lightened and his powers burned brighter deep within his soul. "I am an Exorcist Knight and I am stronger than him… I will save everyone I care about from harm. No longer shall I hide in the shadows of myself and wait for others to save me, I will be my own hero!" Rin declares triumphantly to the weak light of the Gehenna morning as it bathes him in it's weak warmth. He smiles, however it fades swiftly as he watches a small black speck fall from the sky into a nearby field. Rin being of newly discovered self-confidence has no hesitance as he quickly wills his sword away and runs out of the training arena towards the fallen thing. As he sprints over to the fallen object he can smell the smell of smoke and burnt hair, he looks down into the crater to see something faintly humanoid. However he couldn't tell much with all soot and dirt covering it.

"Hello?" Rin says cautiously as he stares down at it.

"Water…" The thing croaks out as it slowly tries to sit up.

"Yeah, here." Rin says as the creature reaches out a slightly blackened arm to take his canteen. It drinks the water quickly and Rin watches as the creature slowly begins to gain features. It had bleach blonde hair and very familiar green eyes.

"Rin, take me…. to… Maou…"

"Raijin is that you?" Rin asks in surprise, Raijin nods as his eyes roll back into his head and then passes out. "Don't worry Uncle you'll be okay I can save you." Rin says as he takes a deep breath and focuses his powers. "Hear my call oh goddess of hearth, grant me strength to heal what has been burned." Rin commands as he uses his powers to bathe Raijin in his blue flames however instead of burning the demon they heal his severely wounded self. It takes Rin a few minutes and by the time he's done he's breathing heavily from exertion, but Raijin is completely healed.

"My, my Oto quite some powers you got there." Raijin says as he watches Rin nod with a broad smile. "Are you okay?"

"Never…. healed…. that much… so… tired…" Rin huffs out before he passes out on the ground next to Raijin.

"Ah hell… Rin…. Rin please wake up… Now I have to take him to the castle, Otouto is going to be so pissed. I don't have time for this." Raijin mutters as he gently picks up Rin bridal style and begins carrying him in the direction of the castle.

Meanwhile at the castle

Yukio POV

It was about nine a.m. when Yukio finally woke up and rolled out of bed. Ever since Ibis used his magic balm on him he tended to sleep better… which in his mind was not really a bad thing, it just kind of made him a late riser. Yukio after having stumbled out of bed goes to use the bathroom once done he takes a shower.

"Hey Rin what do you want to do today?" Yukio calls out from the shower as he rinses the shampoo from his hair. He waits a few minutes for an answer however none comes, which isn't that strange to him Rin did have a tendency to be a deep sleeper. So he thinks nothing of it as he finishes up in the bathroom, and heads back into their room. When he looks in the bed he finds a lump curled up inside, Yukio quickly and quietly sneaks over to the bed and proceeds to tickle the lump. "Nii-san?" Yukio says in confusion when he pulls the blanket back only to reveal a few pillows laid to mimic a body. "Rin this isn't funny!" Yukio shouts as he looks all around their room he even checks the balcony to make sure he wasn't just out there watching the sun rise, Rin had been doing that lately and Yukio had no idea why. Gehenna sun rises weren't very impressive considering you could never actually see the sun, which led Yukio to believe there might actually not be one. However right now that was neither here nor there. Yukio swiftly gets dressed then heads to the one place Rin might be and if he wasn't there Yukio was going to kill somebody. He sprints down the corridors till he comes to the doors leading to their Father's Garden. It takes him about ten minutes to search the entire grounds before he realizes Rin isn't there, so with a determined glare he wills his guns into his hands and takes off towards the only other place Rin could be in the castle…

Raijin POV

"Why did he have to be so far away from the castle?" Raijin grumbles as he carries the passed out teen home. It had been about an hour since Rin had passed out and Raijin was half tempted to drop the boy and get back up there where his home and children were being threatened…. but he wouldn't because his brother wouldn't do that to one of his children, so he plodded on.

A half an hour later

Yukio's POV

Yukio storms down the halls with his weapons drawn and ready to fire. When he reaches his destination he takes no time in kicking open the door.

"Where is he?" Yukio shouts as he points his gun directly at Mephisto who had been talking calmly to Amaimon who was tied down and being whipped.

"Where is who and you could have at least knocked." Mephisto says calmly as he snaps his fingers clothing and untying Amaimon.

"You know who! Now tell me where he is before I put a bullet in your heart!" Yukio orders angrily and Mephisto just laughs.

"You two are adorable when you get angry. Ein, zwei, drei." Mephisto says and Yukio finds himself strapped down to a nearby chair and his guns kicked to the side. His eldest brother says nothing as he approaches with a sickeningly sweet smile. "Yukio did you have a plan when you just barged into your eldest brother's room or were you just acting on instinct?"

"..." Yukio doesn't give him the satisfaction of an answer instead he just bares his teeth.

"Oh your a feisty one aren't you, but my dear Yukio you've just entered a wolf's den with no plan, no weapons, and no back up… So reckless on your behalf Mr. Okumura." Mephisto teases as he walks around Yukio with a calculating grin. "Amaimon what happened to you when you would burst into my room unannounced?" He asks Amaimon with a wolfish grin, and Amaimon just pales.

"It was a punishment of your choice."

"Yes it was and if you would be so kind as to exit the room Amaimon."

"Mephisto you're not going to hurt him are you?" Amaimon asks with worry as he stands stone. Mephisto turns to him with a soft smile and shakes his head.

"Nothing that won't be healed in a minute or two." Mephisto assures and reluctantly Amaimon leaves the room and the door slams shut behind him. With Amaimon gone he turns back to Yukio who has lost none of his fight and is growling quietly at Mephisto. "You know I used to do to my brother's who stormed in here without knocking?" He asks and Yukio just glares at him willing his flames to burn the straps holding him, however they are quickly quelled by Mephisto's dark indigo ones. "Mr. Okumura you know I'm still talking to you."

"Yeah well you always did talk to long." Yukio mutters as he pulls against the ropes however it only seems to tighten them. Mephisto chuckles quietly as he pins Yukio's wrists down and puts his mouth right next to his ear.

"Yukio, what are you hiding from me?" Mephisto whispers suggestively as he pulls his head back to stare into the young demon's turquoise eyes.

"Nothing." Yukio responds very plainly, trying to appear unafraid by his eldest brother's advances.

"You do know that I'm the demon of time right? And I don't need your permission to take a look into your memories."

"If that's the case then why don't you just go to hell." Yukio spits at him, and Mephisto just smiles creepily again.

"Mark my words Mr. Okumura. You can not hide the truth from me I will always know in the end." Mephisto warns as he pulls out a claw. "Now it's time for your punishment as promised." He says with a sadistic smile Mephisto snaps his fingers removing Yukio's shirt to reveal his pale slightly marred chest. Yukio says nothing nor moves an inch, he doesn't even flinch as Mephisto begins to dig his claw into his flesh. Mephisto laughs as he begins to carve Yukio up and smiles even brighter when he notices the younger demon breathing hard. In no matter than a few minutes Mephisto is done and he releases Yukio's restraints. The younger demon stands up a bit wobbly, but no worse for wear. He looks down to see that Mephisto had carved words into his chest, 'Stay out of my room Yukio.'

"I thought you were…"

"Thought I would what?"

"I assumed you were going to sexually assault me or something." Yukio says with a bit of incredulousness.

"No Yukio and I have never sexually assaulted you… well that time you were a little hesitant but I wouldn't call assault and I am sorry about that. I'm not sure what came over me, I have a weakness for you two you're both so damn adorable... it should really be a sin; now get out of my room before your lover comes barging in as well." Mephisto explains and Yukio puts his shirt on quickly the words already fading from his chest however a lingering fatigue was replaced in the marks stead.

"Wait you don't know where Rin is?" Yukio asks in between yawns.

"No I don't know where your rambunctious brother is and why would I? I have my own mate to look after."

"But I… they… ah hell!" Yukio groans as he feels his strength sapping from his body. "You and those… damn…. claws."

"Wait what?"

"Sand man." Is all Yukio can say before he drops like a rock on Mephisto's bedroom floor and the older demon finally gets the reference as the youngest Okumura lies in a heap on his floor.

"Aniki can I come back in, it's lonely out here?" He hears Amaimon ask from outside the door, he then hears small scratching sounds like a cat who wanted into a closed off room.

"Um… Amai I think I've done a bad thing." Mephisto shouts as he fakes some tears running down his face he checks to make sure the marks were gone… feigning repentance was the only clean way out of this.

"Aniki what have you… Oh no Yukio!" Amaimon says in shock as he runs over to his fallen brother as a cat, once there he nudges Yukio with his small green head. "Yuki-chan, Yuki-chan wake up… Samael what have you done to him?" Amaimon demands as he turns back into a demon and pins Mephisto to a wall roughly.

"I only… sniff… scratched him." Mephisto hiccups as tears fall from his eyes, and he thought to himself he was doing a pretty good job… he wants to smirk but he knows it will only give him away so he contains it.

"That's it?" Amaimon asks making sure nothing else was wrong with their youngest brother as he picks him up and begins to carry him out. He could tell Mephisto was faking it, the only time he cried was when Amaimon himself was injured or leaving him, and when the store ran out of his favorite manga.

"Yes… why?" Mephisto asks dropping his act because he knew Amaimon could tell he was faking. "You know he thought I was going to rape him or something... Amaimon are they afraid of me is that why they've been avoiding me like the plague?"

"To be fair Aniki you have raped both of them and I'm pretty sure you raped Rin at least twice."

"But that was so long ago… I got eaten by a monster for them, and almost died saving them from Lucifer, or their was that one time…" Amaimon listens as Mephisto rambles off all the times he's saved the Okumura twins as they walk back to Rin's room… Yukio had his own but he liked sleeping with Rin better.

"And furthermore you raped Rin too! How come they don't hate you?" Mephisto huffs in anger, he was tired of always being the bad guy… even though he was kind of a bad guy he didn't always want to be labeled as one.

"Yes and I will never forgive myself for hurting him… so that is why I constantly train him so he will never fall victim to me or you ever again, and Father forgive if Azazel ever makes it out of that pit." Amaimon answers wistfully as he lies Yukio down gently onto the blue covered bed however what he found curious was that Rin wasn't in the room and his scent had gone stale as though he had been gone for the entire night. "Rin?" Amaimon calls out as he looks around the room for their brother however he only finds a note scrawled quickly on a nearby dresser addressed to Yukio.

"Gone out, be back in the morning. Love, Rin." Mephisto reads over his lover's shoulder.

"Oh no."

"What?"

"Rin never showed up this morning…"

"And that's why he stormed into my room." Mephisto finishes as all the events finally click into place. "But where would he go and why?"

"God dammit Bartholomew, I knew this would happen! Sir is he all right?" They hear Balthazar a nearby palace guard curse. They can't see him but they hear chanting and then someone step through a Gehenna gate.

"Stay with Yukio, I'll go check it out." Mephisto orders and before he can go Amaimon grabs his arm.

"Be careful Meph and remember I love you." Amaimon says to him and Mephisto just smiles.

"I was beginning to worry that you didn't." Mephisto says with a smirk as he jumps out of the window to where the guards are carrying something inside the gates.

"I swear Bartholomew this is the last time I let you… Prince Samael nothing to see here just taking a wounded guard to the infirmary." Balthazar lies as he ushers Bartholomew away.

"What happened to him? Bartholomew let me see him, I might have enough healing ability to help him." Mephisto says and Balthazar just stands in front of him.

"That's really not necessary Prince, he'll be fine in the infirmary." Balthazar assures as he nods for Bartholomew to go.

"Balth just get out of the way, and let me see him."

"No, he is fine just unconscious."

"I order you to let me see him." and reluctantly Bartholomew shows him Rin. "What has happened to my brother?"

"We don't know a strange demon brought him to us then disappeared quickly."

"Give him to me."

"Prince under your Father's orders we are not…"

"NOW!"

"Will you hurt him?" Bartholomew asks very plainly and Mephisto calms down instantly.

"I will not."

"But I have seen you hurt him many times and then promise you won't again. Why is today different?"

"Because… because he is no longer just an object for me to acquire he is my brother and I… I…"

"You what?" The large demonic guard demands.

"I care for him in a way that I only wish to see him happy." Mephisto admits and Bartholomew smiles kindly at the younger demon.

"Samael I have known you since you were a boy and right now I have never been prouder of you… Take him to his room, he will be fine once Yukio is near him. I don't know why but these two heal faster when they are together." Bartholomew says as he hands him Rin gently. "Take good care of him, he is the reason your Father finally decided to feel love again and for that I am eternally grateful."

"He and his brother are quite a pair aren't they?" Mephisto mutters as he holds Rin in his arms and he can feel Rin snuggle into his chest for warmth. "Why is he so cold Bartholomew?"

"The demon said nothing more than that he had exceeded his strength and collapsed. I know nothing more than that if I had to guess I would say he was helping the demon." Bartholomew explains and Mephisto nods in understanding as he walks through castle passing several maids and workers who tilt their heads in curiosity, while some give him sympathetic looks. Upon arriving at Rin's room he finds Amaimon whispering soothing words to Yukio as the boy sits as a wolf with his ears and tail twitching in fear and he makes low whines showing anxiety.

"Yukio it will be all right we'll find him." Amaimon says quietly as he pets the wolves head in an attempt to calm him.

"Aniki what if he's dead all I can feel is the cold… why is he so cold?"

"I don't know Ototo, but there is a whole castle full of people someone will know where he went." Amaimon soothes as he uses his powers to release a pleasant smelling plant that calms the nerves. Yukio however only jumps off the bed and goes to sit outside away from his brother's powers.

"Yukio they found him, he was brought in by a strange demon whom none recognized. He is passed out but no other bodily harm." Mephisto says coolly as the wolf bounds back inside and is all over Rin the moment he is placed on the bed. Yukio says nothing as he licks Rin's face, and then lies down on top off his chest with his paws and head resting on his chest.

"Mine." Yukio growls as Amaimon goes to touch him.

"I want to see…"

"No don't touch him! He's mine and I can heal him so go!" Yukio commands them and reluctantly they leave.

"If you need us we're…"

"Go!" Yukio shouts at his brothers who quickly leave shutting the door behind them. "I'm sorry this happened I should have made you stay… well that won't ever happen again I'll be with you always." Yukio tells his brother who is still snoring quietly underneath him.

Meanwhile

Raijin POV

After Raijin had handed the boy off to the guard he quickly disappears back up to his realm where a war was currently being waged.

"Inari what's the status of the western pastures?" He hears Apollo ask the fox maiden.

"Not good Athena and Artemis are leading a charge on it as we speak. Ōhoyamatsumi and Hachiman are with them as well attempting to keep the Apophis and Sekhmet armies at bay so their sisters can form a strategy." Inari answers him as she places map onto a nearby table. "They've already taken the southern regions and they have forced Kagutsuchi to flee with the others living in Apollo's kingdom."

"This is not good… Raijin!" Apollo starts, however he notices the appearance of his fellow comrade. "Raijin we saw you fall… Hades and Seth took the rest of the southern territories because of it."

"I know I heard Inari give her report. Tell me how do the kingdoms to the north fair?" Raijin asks and the gods and goddesses alike just stare at him in awe.

"Fine completely untouched by the army of Anubis… how are you?"

"One of Satan's sons healed me."

"I figured but which one?"

"Why do you ask Apollo?"

"I ask because any demonic Prince who can heal gods will be greatly appreciated up here… You know how our infirmaries are filled with familiars and deities alike, not to mention a Prince with that much power… Raijin the." Apollo starts but is immediately cut off by a single look from Raijin.

"No, I will not ask them to be a part of a war that does not concern them… I want Shiro Fujimoto up here now, and once he arrives send him and Kagutsuchi to the Western beaches. Once there he will fortify a stronghold so that we can secure all the Nymphs, Siren, and Mermaids living in those waters I want no creature left unprotected." Raijin orders and all of the gods nod in understanding then off to accomplish said task. Once his army was given orders he takes a trip to the infirmary to see how the fallen were doing. Among the weak he finds a small dark kitsune who was lying very still on one of the hammocks set up for the wounded. Next to the kitsune he sees the once feared Nine-tails spirit now known simply as Tadao whispering words of comfort to his fallen sibling.

"Jephire you will be all right… Nothing can hurt you remember, you even faced me and that had to have been the stupidest thing you could have ever done in your life."

"Did the others make it out?" Jephire asks weakly as he lifts his head, only to have Tadao guide it back down.

"Yes, you gave Kagutsuchi enough time to gather his messengers and fellow deities. Most of them fled to our base camp, Kagutsuchi even had enough time to plan a counter attack with a few of his phoenixes to attack… You did an amazing job Jephire just rest." Tadao assures his younger brother who just stares at him with wide eyes.

"Rin… did you ever check on him? He was in danger… I was so tired and he… all I could feel was the cold…" Jephire trails off as he tries to maintain consciousness.

"Jephire, your master is fine… I took him to Yukio and he is healing as we speak. Sleep now little one." Raijin says to him as he uses his powers to ease the kitsune and relax him enough for sleep.

"Thank you Raijin, and he has been begging for a status on Rin since he was forced away…. then this happened. He has been a wreck and he became reckless." Tadao tells him and Raijin just nods as he watches the fox twitch in his sleep.

"Rin is tired and healing he will be fine in the morning. He had been training in Ibis' arena when I crashed, so healing me and the exertion from training just wiped him out."

"He healed you completely?"

"Yes."

"Raijin you know what you must do."

"Tadao I can't… the boy has seen enough suffering he need not discover more."

"I will not lose another to this war… if it becomes necessary I will drag the boy up here." Tadao promises and Raijin nods in understanding.

"I have summoned Shiro here and Ibis has been here for a week now training the familiars and followers to defend themselves."

"Will that be enough?" Tadao asks with doubt and Raijin just sighs heavily as he observes all the wounded in the infirmary.

"It will be for now." He answers as he walks out of the tent and into the camp.

"I hope you're right about this Raijin." Tadao mutters as he climbs onto the bed in his person form and strokes his brother gently. "I hope it will be enough."


	17. War and The Desperation of Others

Three weeks later

Raijin's POV

Over the course of the next few weeks the battle in Raijin's home land only became gruesome and more deadly. The gods and goddesses who had offensive capabilities guarded main regions where the lesser gods, goddesses, and their familiars could take shelter in. Raijin had lost the Southern plains and the Eastern forests to the enemies army. As the days went by Raijin could only watch as his precious children were maimed, gored, or killed by the oppressing army.

Western Stronghold

Shiro and Ibis's POV

"Shiro wake up we need you down in the armory." Ibis says as he shakes the Ex-Paladin awake. Shiro makes a small groaning sound as he pushes his feet over the side of the bed. He was glad he didn't change out of his normal uniform earlier. After standing and stretching he dons his weapon belt and coat then follows Ibis where Shiro watches as gods and goddesses alike clean their weaponry. Most of them were still using older weapons such as Artemis and her hunting bow, and Aries with his shield and spear. However a few like Kagutsuchi and Haichman were oiling their glocks.

"Commander Shiro it's nice to see you in one piece." Aries greets as he puts his weapons down and clasps Shiro on the back.

"As it is you Aries. Tell me what did you need me for?" Shiro inquires as he begins to help Bastet in polishing a set of long metal claws.

"Shiro we have just gained news that Raijin has given the order to retreat from here. He believes that we should all regroup in the Northern mountains, and then take back the kingdoms from there." Aries answers as he dons his shield again.

"But what do you mean retreat their arm…" Shiro starts but is cut off by a loud explosion outside the gates…. "Aries and Freya take the others to the Northern stronghold. Morrigan I need you to fly out and scout of the army, but be careful Sekhmet will most likely know it's you. The rest of you follow Aries and Freya they will guide you to safety. Now get going quickly before they surround the castle and prevent your escape." Shiro orders as everyone swiftly grab their weapons and follows Freya out the tunnels, Aries however does not budge.

"Shiro if you stay you will be killed."

"I am aware of that Aries, and besides living is overrated so go protect the others." Shiro says to his friend who looks deep into his eyes.

"You have a tiger's heart Shiro and may these two watch over you. Malevolence and Benevolence assist Shiro in defending this castle." Aries commands as two large tigers appear one the color of rising moon and the other the color of the rising sun.

"Yes Master Aries." They both say dutifully as they stand next to Shiro.

"These two have been with me since the beginning of time, they shall serve you faithfully." Aries promises as he disappears through the small door in the back of the room.

"Ibis I want that door sealed shut. Malevolence and Benevolence come to me we shall go greet our guest with honor." Shiro says as he grabs his shotgun and ascends the staircase to the main entrance. Upon arriving he sees that they have already broken through the front doors and started flooding in. Shiro watched as an army of Apophis' snake like soldiers form a tight circle around him and the tigers. He watches as the pale short bald man makes his way to the center of the circle, however next to him is a beautiful woman who has long bleach blonde hair braided simply. Her face beckoned to Shiro but when he looked up into her heartless, cold green eyes he knew this woman was nothing more than an enchantress who would lure him to death with a smile upon her face.

"So this is the great strategist Raijin called in a mere demon… I believe Raijin has finally lost his mind calling in a filthy demonic Exorcist to lead his army." Apophis says in an overly confident manner. Shiro doesn't responds as the tigers growl menacingly at the god of evil, snakes, and chaos.

"War and Credence come." The woman shouts and two big beautiful lionesses make their way through the crowd to face the menacing tigers. Shiro notices something small and black in one of the lioness' mouths. "Credence drop." The lioness drops a small mangled body of a crow on the fortress' cold stone floor.

"Morrigan…." Shiro whispers in horror as he picks up the nearly dead goddess.

"Shiro there were too many… I tried." Morrigan whispers quietly as she breathes heavily. Shiro watches as the light and breath leaves the crows signalling her death.

"May an eternal flame guide your spirit to the island of Mag Mell." Shiro says as he puts the goddess' body down onto the floor, using what little power he could control to burn her body in bright red flames. "Why are you doing this? These immortals have done nothing to you!"

"I do this because I want to Shiro and guess who's the next one to die." Apophis says as he lunges at Shiro suddenly, however Shiro just jumps back and the tigers protecting him lunge at the woman's lionesses. From there it's just a flurry of kicks, punches, and fur. Shiro attempts to draw his shotgun, but Apophis kicks it from his grasp easily while drawing his sword. Having no other choice Shiro only dodges, however that doesn't work for long because he trips on a fallen weapon. Apophis just laughs as he takes his sword. and prepares to stab him through the throat. Right as Shiro is about to meet his maker for a second time a blast of cerulean fire knocks the god over.

"I owe you one Ibis." Shiro states thankfully as Ibis pulls him up.

"No my dear friend you owe me a few more than that." Ibis says playfully as he uses his powers to burn all the soldiers in the room to ash. "Now it's a fair fight!" Ibis shouts as he charges Apophis with his blade drawn and flames burning brigthly around his body.

"Apophis we've become.."

"Shut up Sekhmet and fight!" Apophis orders and she runs at Shiro dagger in hand. Shiro dodges her poorly placed attacks easily and lands a few blows of his own.

"You fight very poorly for a woman attempting to take over another's realm."

"Shut up old man and taste the edge of my blade!" Sekhmet shouts and the words catch Shiro off guard enough so that she can plunge the dagger into his abdomen.v"Old man should learn his place in this world." Sekhmet says with a snicker as she watches Shiro fall to the ground.

"It seems our goal has been accomplished… Call the troops off." Apophis orders as he sheathes his sword quickly and grabs Sekhmet's hand, both disappearing quickly. Ibis looks around to see why they stop and that's when he sees Shiro on the ground with a puddle of blood surrounding him..

"No!" Ibis shouts as he kneels down next to his fallen comrade. "Shiro hold on, I can save you!""Ibis it's too late for me…" Shiro murmurs out before he closes his eyes slowly and Ibis can feel his pulse slowing.

"RIN!"

Assiah

Rin's POV

Rin had been back in Assiah for a little bit longer than a week, upon arriving he went directly to the hospital where Izumo was being treated and healed her. After that he stumbled back to his dormitory where Yukio was waiting with a worried look.

"Rin?"

"What Yukio?" Rin snaps as he watches his brother glare at him.

"Did you heal her?"

"Of course I did and…"

"Rin you can't just heal people like that! You know how dangerous it is for you when you use your powers so completely." Yukio scolds and Rin just turns around then starts walking away.

"Yukio I can do whatever I damn well please!" Rin shouts back at him as he stumbles back down the hallway to the bathroom to take a bath. He begins undressing slowly wanting to see if Yukio would come and join him however after about a minute of waiting Rin knows he isn't coming so he finishes undressing. Rin lies his clothes on one of the benches then proceeds into the shower area, he turns on the water and stands under it. He can hear the echo of water falling against the cold tile underneath. Rin is rinsing his hair when he hears it… he hears his name being shouted and it takes him by surprise. He falls onto the ground as the name echos through the showers and his mind at the same time. "AHHH!" Rin shouts in pain as his yell and name begin to echo even louder.

Yukio's POV

"Fucking Rin all I'm trying to do is help him." Yukio mutters to himself as he undoes his Exorcist clothing. Since he had been back in Assiah he had been promoted to Exorcist Upper First Class for his help in saving the Grigori. Rin too had been promoted but only to Exorcist Lower Second Class, Demonic Sword Specialist. After undoing his heaviest clothing he grabs a set of sleeping clothes for him and Rin noticing that he didn't take any. "Nii-san…" Yukio sighs as he begins walking down the hallway, however about halfway there he hears Rin shout and then a loud crash. He immediately takes off at a run towards the bathroom to find Rin naked, sitting up, and holding his head in pain.

"Damn echoes…" Rin curses under his breath as he watches Yukio sprint over.

"Rin are you all right? What happened? Does that need stitches?" Yukio fusses as he picks his brother up and sets him on a bench outside of the shower.

"Yukio it's fine…. I'm fine." Rin assures his brother who watches with a suspicious look as the wound closes slowly.

"Are you sure? I think you should lay down…"

"No Yukio, I need to… where's Shiro?" Rin asks suddenly he had a bad feeling about Shiro.

"Dad… Dad's in his room down the hall I think.. Why?" Yukio asks as he watches his brother throw on some clothes quickly.

"I just have a bad feeling about him… A fox's help I need, and a fox's help I shall receive ." Rin says attempting to summon Jephire however nothing happens and Rin looks to Yukio in fear.

"Words that bind, words that flow. Daugthers of Styx I beg you to come, in my time of need." Yukio says as he attempts to call his familiars. They wait and after a second only Cordelia shows up.

"Yes Master Yukio." Cordelia says weakly and Rin can smell Shiro's blood on her.

"Where is Nerissa?" Yukio asks as he watches his Neried try to stay aloft but she is unable. He offers his hand and Cordelia lands on it roughly.

"She's fighting with Ibis trying to save Shiro from dying." Cordelia answers very plainly as the Neried tries to stand up.

"Shiro where is he?" Rin asks immediately and Cordelia beckons for him to come closer.

"A portal made in grief and a poor man dying in need." Cordelia sings quietly and suddenly Yukio and Rin are transported into a castle. Ash was covering the ground and Rin can see Ibis trying to heal Shiro but his powers are unable to.

"Rin!" Ibis shouts quickly as he notices the demon's presence.

"Ibis what's going on here?"

"A war Rin and I need your help… Rin focus Shiro needs you and you're the only one who can help him." Ibis says drawing the boy's flustered mind back to the topic at hand.

"Dad what's wrong with my Dad?"

"He has been stabbed by a poisoned blade, and our healers cannot heal him… not even Yukio's familiars can. But you can."

"But how I don't even.."

"Rin you must try!" A man who Rin could only describe as bright urges him. Yukio was just looking around the room trying to make sense of where he was but he couldn't.

"I will try." Rin answers quietly as he lowers to his knees where Shiro is breathing heavily.

"Rin… what are … you doing here?" Shiro huffs out as he looks into his son's worried eyes.

"Dad I'm going to try and heal you… I don't know if it will…."

"Rin if it doesn't work then that is all right. I have had more then most get and I got to see my boys grow up into Exorcists…. I can't ask for more." Shiro says in an assuring manner as Rin goes to work. He starts by chanting the mantra as always.

"There are three things that will never stay hidden. The sun, the moon, and the truth." Rin mutters as he channels his powers he can feel his powers swirling through his veins. Next he puts his hands on Shiro's wound, "Dad?"

"Yeah Rin."

"I really hope this works." Rin says with a slight smile as he engulfs both his and Shiro's body in bright blue flames. Shiro loses his smirk as he feels a sudden fire in his veins as though he was being burned alive for the inside out.

"Ah!" Shiro screams, but Rin doesn't stop he can feel the poison burning out of Shiro's body. Apollo however can not take the sounds of pain from his fallen commander and drags Rin away from Shiro breaking contact. However that does nothing to stop Rin's power from continuing it's work.

"Rin you must stop your…" Apollo stutters as he watches the boy's flames finally die down to nothing.

"Rin?" Yukio asks as he watches Rin fall limply from Apollo's grip, he rushes to Rin's fallen body while the others rush to Shiro. Who is sitting up with a dazed expression.

"It's true …" Apollo mutters as he faces his once fallen commander now healed and ready to fight. "Take him to the infirmary he can begin healing those who have fallen." Apollo orders coldly and two gods take Rin out of Yukio's grip.

"Hey wait what do you think you're doing?" Yukio growls as he tries to reach for Rin.

"Apollo you can't just…"

"Shiro I can and I will! With him we can win this war and I will not let another die from Apophis' poison." Apollo says briskly as he leaves Ibis, Yukio, and Shiro gaping in shock.

"You can't just let him take Rin!" Yukio shouts at the other two who just stare at their feet.

"Yukio there has been many deaths because of this war… Raijin himself would have died if Rin had not saved him…. and Shiro too." Ibis says as he helps Shiro stand up weakly.

"Ibis can he at least go with him?" Shiro asks and Ibis nods slightly.

"However if you become a threat to Apollo's plan he will have you kicked from not only the infirmary but this realm as well." Ibis warns as he leads Yukio with Shiro leaning on him heavily to the portal used to transport them to the Northern Castle's Infirmary. Upon arriving Ibis points Yukio down the long stone corridor, he saw the many protection symbols decorating the walls similar to the ones decorating the other castle. Eventually he reaches the end of the corridor and it leads into a room filled with injured gods, goddesses, fallen warriors, and many familiars. Yukio just stares at the large room filled with injured people and animals alike.

"Now you see why we need your brother… tell me Yukio do you have this gift as well?" Apollo asks coolly for a man who was god of the sun.

"No not like Rin does, but I am gifted in the terms of herbs and human healing." Yukio answers as the man leads him to a bed where Rin was resting. "Oh, Nii-san what have you done."

"He has saved two of our most beloved Generals, and soon he will save many more."

"But he can't possibly…"

"Did you know his familiar is almost dead?"

"Jephire! What happened?" Yukio asks as the older deity cuts him off.

"He was trying to buy the escapees enough time to flee the battle field… Yukio you must understand that most of the creatures up here aren't keen to fighting. Most of my family and friends are peace loving beings… however the Egyptians have grown power hungry and now thanks to Sekhmet, Apophis has been allowed to sneak through our defenses." Apollo explains and Yukio listens quietly as he sits next to Rin then begins to stroke his head softly.

"Apollo you must know that some of these creatures can not be healed no matter how hard he tries… I will not lose my lover to this." Yukio vows and Apollo nods.

"I understand, but I will not lose another brother or sister to this either."

"Then we must figure out a way to keep all of them alive." Raijin says very suddenly as he appears next to Apollo with Aceso and Airmed.

"Is this the boy?" The Irish goddess of healing, Airmed asks quietly.

"Yes Sister it is I can feel the healing energy radiating from him… however I also feel a… Airmid what is that?" Aceso the Greek goddess of curing diseases asks and Airmed puts a hand to his heart.

"A lock on his powers… but it is a self made lock not one made of either human or demonic origins." Airmed responds as she pulls her hand away. "I tried to remove it, but only he can or…"

"Or what Airmed?' Raijin asks quickly, however he notices her hesitance at answering.

"Nothing, Aceso come with me I need your help with a poultice." Airmed says quietly and with a curt nod follows her out of the main room into one of the many off set rooms.

"A war I shall win and a land that shall be mine…" Rin shouts as he sits up very suddenly breathing hard.

"Rin?" Yukio asks slightly as Rin pulls out of his grip.

"It's nothing Yukio and where are we?" Rin asks as he looks around the room to see all the sick creatures. "Jephire!" Rin shouts as he springs off the bed and begins to sprint down the isles of the sick. "A soul once whole now shared, reveal to me a life that has been spared!" Rin chants quickly as he looks desperately for his familiar. As he searches quickly he sees a small wispy dark head lift itself up. Rin immediately runs to him and kneels by his bed.

"Master you were so cold… I tried to come, but… I… I'm sorry for earlier… I didn't mean it…" Jephire mumbles as he ti

es to keep his eyes open.

"No I'm sorry… and Jephire it will be okay. Goddess of hearth goddess of growth, oh goddess grant me your oath to heal what has been hurt." Rin says a little shakily as he feels his strength waning again, but he powers through it pushing against the block.

"Master you must stop! Rin that's enough you're going to kill yourself." Jephire shouts in fear as he feels his body healing of the poison. "Rin stop I'm begging you, please I can feel the cold again."

"Jephire?" Rin asks as he feels his body devoid of heat again.

"Master, you have to stop you can't push against the barrier… please you must stop this or you will die." Jephire says in a panicky tone as he finally feels Rin's powers stop working in his system however he can still feel the icy coldness in Rin. "Where's Yukio? YUKIO!"

"I'm coming Jephire!" Rin hears Yukio shout as he feels his vision start to black around the edges. "Hey Babe stay with me."

"You never call me Babe."

"I know while you were out I was thinking of new nicknames for you, how about Kitten?"

"No… Yukio it's so cold… can't Raijin turn up the heat in this damn castle." Rin complains as Yukio picks him up swiftly and Jephire follows him.

"Where are you taking him? He has a job to do."

"I'm taking him home for now." Yukio snaps at Apollo as he continues walking away.

"No, get back here!" Apollo shouts angrily as he pulls at Yukio's shoulder.

"Let him go!" Jephire growls as he swirls defensively around Yukio. "Go I will meet you when I can. Wind whirl and twirl send them in portal home." Jephire says as a gust of black smoke covers Yukio and Rin sending them back to their dorm in Assiah.

"You insolent little beast!" Apollo snarls as he lunges forward however Jephire just laughs as he dissipates into the air.

"I'll be in the Eastern Castle repairing the damages." Jephire whispers gleefully as he disappears into the night.

"Raijin aren't you going to stop him!" Apollo shouts in frustration as he feels his General at his side.

"He is useless like that let Yukio take him Apollo, we have other things to do." Raijin mutters as he walks away going to coordinate with Ibis and Shiro to figure out the best plan of attack. "Come Apollo we have work to do." Raijin orders and Apollo nods quickly then follows him to meet with Shiro and Ibis. It took all his will power not to reveal Rin's plan to the others, but for know the demon needed time so that's what Raijin would give him.

Dorm Room

"So Kitten are you all right?" Yukio asks as he lies Rin down gently on the bed.

"Not… Kitten…" Rin mutters as he cuddles into Yukio's arms searching for warmth. He knew that if his plan were to work he was going to have to piss Yukio off… however he wanted to enjoy a few light moments with is lover before it got serious again.

"Fine then what about Sweetheart?" Yukio inquires as he holds Rin tight, igniting his body trying to produce more warmth for Rin.

"No."

"Honey?"

"No."

"Cuddle demon, you've got to admit that one is true." Yukio points out and he feels Rin grimace on his chest. "I like it, whose my favorite little cuddle demon."

"I hate you…."

"No you don't and your my favorite little Kitten aren't you?"

"When I get warm again your ass is grass." Rin promises and Yukio just chuckles at him. He knows that the promise he made to himself was more important than cuddling with his brother… it still caused his heart to break a little.

"Then I guess I won't help you get warm." Yukio teases as his flames die away and he watches as Rin starts to shiver again.

"Don't…. be a jack… ass…" Rin stutters out and Yukio just smiles as he holds him closer. He didn't actually need the warmth anymore, but it made Yukio happy so for a few minutes Rin was willing to allow that.

"You know your ass is my favorite part of you." Yukio murmurs in his brother's ear causing him to shiver again. As he gropes his brother playfully and Rin just smiles back. "Kitten, how about I make you purr."

"Stop…" Rin moans and Yukio just laughs again as he kisses him chastely. He begins to undress Rin slowly making sure that his brother was well aware of what he was about to do. After Yukio discards him of his clothes he starts at Rin's neck and kisses his way down his brother's chest leaving little possessive marks all the way down to his hip bone.

"Tell me Rin how should I punish you tonight?"

"Punish why are you going to punish me." Rin asks curiously he couldn't think of a single thing he did wrong today.

"Well considering that you've been very unruly lately… disobeying my orders, being reckless, and not to mention keeping that sexy ass just out of my reach." Yukio whispers seductively as he runs his finger tips along Rin's now hard dick.

"Oh… Oh Yuki please don't…."

"I love it when you beg me, however punishment is still in order so…" Yukio teases as he wraps his hand around Rin's erection and rolls a very tight band down to the base of his hard on.

"Yuki…"

"Say my name correctly Kitten or I'm going to fuck you till I cum and then leave you like this all night." Yukio commands and he feels Rin shiver underneath him.

"Master, please don't leave me here all night." Rin whimpers as he feels himself unconsciously thrust up into his master's tight grip. Yukio chuckles softly as he keeps stroking Rin till he can feel the demon near his limit and that's when he eagerly takes his lover's dick into his mouth. He starts by sucking the tip gently while flicking the slit and with a wolfish grin he feels Rin's hands in his hair trying to push him down.

"Ah, ah, ah Kitten I'm the Master remember. Now be an obedient Kitten and lay back." Yukio suggests as he pulls of his brother's dick with a pop. Rin doesn't notice the two demon's lurking in the hallway, but Yukio does. "I think we have some visitor's Kitten how about we show them how loud you purr?" He whispers and he can feel as Rin blushes darkly bringing the color back to his cheeks finally. Yukio wasting no time flips Rin over so that his plump ass is sticking straight up in the air. Rin attempts to lower his hips however he receives a swift slap to his right butt cheek, causing him to moan beautifully making Yukio smile even wider.

"Master don't stop." Rin whimpers into the sheets as he feels Yukio start to slap his ass heavily.

"I don't plan to and tell me who's are you?"

"Yours…"

"I can't hear you Kitten if you want I could hit you harder." Yukio suggests cruelly and Rin whimpers at this. "No… well then tell them who you belong to."

"Master I'm yours!" Rin shouts as he hides his blazing cheeks in the covers. Yukio says nothing else as he grins in triumph and he finally lowers his mouth to Rin's tight entrance.

"If you move I'll stop and take you dry." Yukio warns and he can feel Rin's muscles quiver at this. He begins by licking him gently just using his tongue to rim the outside of his hole, he loves the moans he receives for his actions so he starts thrusting his tongue in and out gently. As his tongue slips in and out he can feel Rin's hot walls clamp down around him. "Kitten you need to relax so I can enter you." Yukio prods as he pulls back from his lover's spit slicked hole. It takes Yukio about a minute to line himself up properly, but after he does he thrusts his hips in quickly. He can feel as Rin's silken walls tighten around his ridiculously hard member. Yukio let's out a small moan in pleasure as he sinks himself inside of Rin fully. Rin gasps when he feels him start to move after a few minutes. Yukio starts off slow pushing in fully them pulling almost all the way out then slamming his hips in quickly after about ten minutes he can feel push back meeting him halfway.

"Please Master faster." Rin begs as he pushes his ass to meet Yukio's thrust and Yukio just smiles wickedly as he snaps his hips very suddenly pushing Rin's face forward into the sheets. This is when Rin notices a certain demon lurking just outside of his room…. Mephisto.

"Yuki… Yukio… YYukio." Rin pants as he cums knowing that his older brother had been watching the entire time. Yukio can feel Rin explode and looks down to see a neat pile of ashes as well as Rin's load on the sheets. This causes Yukio to cum hard seeing Rin so sated completely and being that this was still punishment Yukio pulls his dick out quickly. He can hear Rin sigh in frustration, however that sigh changes into a gasp as he is presented with Yukio's messy dick.

"Be a good Kitten and clean up this mess." Yukio orders and obediently Rin sucks Yukio's dick clean then collapses on the sheets. "Kitten not so fast." He says as he points to the cum on the sheets. Yukio smiles as he watches his lover lick the sheets clean with his tail wagging back and forth happily. "Good boy I think you've…" Yukio starts, but is cut off by a very happy demon.

"Otouto you're back!" Amaimon cheers as he burst into the room happily and jumps onto the bed with the largest smile Rin had ever seen on the demon. Mephisto chuckles as he smells the scent of sweat, sex, and blood in the room with his powers he opens the windows and clothes the boy's."I missed you so much Otouto!"

"Yes… Amaimon…. back.." Rin manages to stutter out wishing his brothers would just go away so he could do what he needed to do. He hadn't anticipated Yuko's sexual act, but he wasn't complaining. Mephisto who had been in the door way walks further in and approaches them with a smile. He slowly puts his hand to Rin's forehead and Yukio pulls Rin closer… Yukio didn't like his brothers so close to his Rin especially because his eldest brother knew exactly how much Rin meant to him.

"Rin your cold… Why are you so cold?" Mephisto asks with worry. Rin should have been near blazing temperatures especially since their little demonstration a few minutes ago; he had only seen this in demons who were on the edge of death. "Yukio what has happened to him?"

"Mephisto… I'm fine." Rin argues as he pulls away from everyone and he pulls to hard causing him to land on the cold floor only making him feel colder. The spell he had cast on himself was still lingering in his system causing his body to still feel as cold as ice. However on the inside Rin knew he was perfectly okay except for the lock he had on his powers that if all went as planned would be removed in a few short moments.

"Otouto have you been healing other demons?" Amaimon asks remembering when he had made the mistake of trying to heal others with his own powers. Amaimon watches as Rin's tail flicks slowly giving him away.

"No…" Rin says trying to play it off.

"Otouto you can't do this it is the fastest way to get yourself killed." Amaimon warns as he watches Rin lay on the floor peacefully.

"You know he's right. I may not agree with him on much but he is right about this, you cannot heal other demons with your powers it will kill you." Mephisto explains, but Rin just ignores him and Yukio says nothing as he observes his hard headed brother ignore the advice.

"Otouto you…"

"It is my life and I will do what ever it takes to make it count." Rin whispers quietly as he stares coldly at the ground. For god sakes would these demons just leave him alone so he could complete his part of the plan to save the Immortal homeland."Yukio can you…"

"Yes Nii-san." Yukio mutters as he pulls him up and Rin manages to stay on his feet.

"I got it Yuki you can let go."

"You sure, your lips are finally gaining color again." Yukio says as he kisses Rin lightly.

"Rin you must stop this… If you don't then you will die."

"Amai don't worry about me I'll be fine as long as Yukio is with me my powers regenerate quicker and it will be…"

"No even with him you're in extreme danger."

"You're just being over dramatic." Rin scoffs he knew the danger of removing the lock his uncle had made it very clear of what could happen after the spell was finally released. Shiro had even tried to talk him out of it, but he knew once he looked into the desperate gaze of Apollo… he knew that in order for him to save his family he would need to sacrifice it all.

"I will tell Father of this!" Amaimon shouts suddenly knowing that would stop him in his tracks.

"What?" Rin states in an angry tone… if he were to tell their father… Well Rin knew for a fact that Satan wouldn't allow him to sacrifice himself in order to save them.

"You heard me Rin. I will tell Father that you are being reckless with your life and he will stop you." Amaimon threatens and even Mephisto raises his eyebrows at him.

"Amaimon don't you think that's a little far…" Mephisto starts but is cut off by the glare he receives from his mate.

"You remember what happened to me in 1854…"

"I do and that was a terrible year."

"Well then you understand that I won't let that happen again."

"I do but this is his life Amai and you can't decide what he should do or be and if you try to I will make sure you can't." Mephisto warns and Amaimon just growls at him.

"But he will…"

"And that is his choice not yours."

"Fine, but I won't watch… I'll be in Gehenna." Amaimon says in a huff as he disappears from sight angrily.

"Meph will he be all right?" Rin asks as he watched the fight dissolve his brother's relationship.

"Yes he will be, he just won't watch you destroy yourself. To be frank Rin I won't watch you destroy yourself also, however I run a school in Assiah so I don't have the pleasure of disappearing for long amounts of time… tell me who can you heal besides demons?"

"But how do you know?" Rin asks very warily he had told no one about his abilities, and the only person currently in Assiah who knew was Yukio only because he had just witnessed it.

"Balthazar described the man and I recognized it as Raijin… You and I both know that he isn't a demon. Rin what you're doing shouldn't be possible for a demon only other Immortals can heal Immortals. We can only heal our own kind, but you have transcended this rule." Mephisto ponders as he looks Rin over and very suddenly he puts a hand to Rin's chest trying to see if there was any difference in their anatomy… but there wasn't he was a demon… though when he looked a little harder he found something very suspicious blocking a main source of power. "What is that over your heart?"

"Nothing." Rin says very quickly he didn't want to discuss it especially because it would be removed in about twenty minutes..

"Rin what are they talking about? Aceso and Airmed mentioned something about this as well up… well up there." Yukio asks with hurt in his voice, Rin had been keeping secrets from him lately… He always strived to be an open book for his Nii-san however he should have known that Rin wouldn't do the same… He was mostly demon after all.

"Yukio some call it Heaven, Vahalla, the promised land but it is the same place it is the place of the immortals." Mephisto says and Yukio listens quietly with contentment. "I believe Exorcist's refer to it as just simply Paradise."

"Yes that is a common term for it, but I could care less about that I want to know about this block on his powers not something I already know about." Yukio says with unrest, his hurt quickly turning to anger.

"I'm pretty sure you don't want to listen that story." Rin says with a smile as he pulls himself up and transforms into his cat form. He then saunters off into the night.

"Where are you going Kitten, and it's totally fair that I call you that since you are in fact a kitten right now?" Yukio shouts after him and he can hear Rin hiss something. "So where are you going?"

"Yukio does it really matter all that much?" Mephisto asks as he watches the demon pace around the room. That sentence seems to stop Yukio mid step…. when he thought about it his brother was a sword specialist, a demon, and part fox… at least he thought he was part fox, still wasn't very sure about how that whole thing with Inari worked out. All he knew was that his brother gained a familiar and the power to summon Inari's strength.

"No… I guess not." Yukio mumbles as he leaps out the window then lands on the grass with a soft oomph; from there he transforms into a stallion and trots off into the nearby forest leaving a path of blue flames in his wake. Mephisto watches as Yukio disappears off into the night. Once gone he hears a soft mewing sound from down the hall, curiosity getting the better of him he follows the sound. Upon entering the room he finds it bathed in a blue glow and Rin chanting in a language even he didn't recognize. Mephisto cocks his head to the side, and he watches as an Egyptian rune for sealing power hovers above Rin's head. He listens intently, and as Rin continues chanting he can feel the air in the room crackle with power. After a few minutes of chanting the light dies down and the symbol cracks completely, disintegrating into the night air.

"Just finishing up some late night rituals?" Mephisto teases in a tone that suggest confirmation of what he just saw.

"Uh…. This isn't what it looks like." Rin stutters ashamedly as his eyes no longer glow blue, but rather a shade of green.

"Rin what is…"

"That was just my rejuvenating spell keeps me looking young." Rin lies as he feels the sudden powers rushing back to him. It had been a long time since Rin had felt this much power coursing through his veins, and he couldn't help the cocky smile that graced his lips as he jumped onto the window ledge as a cat. It felt magnificent to be powerful again no longer would he need to have others help him in battle… he could do it all thanks to the spell. Mephisto says nothing as he watches the demon's eyes flick back to their usual blue… well not their usual blue but rather something darker… not something evil though, something consumed by the purpose of another if Mephisto were to guess.

"Oh really then what language was that?" Mephisto questions as he turns into a wolf, circling the kitten threateningly. He watches as a Rin shows no sign of fear as he turns into a fox which was very unusual for the young demon, and begins to circle Mephisto in a predatory gesture.

"It was a language that father taught me a long time ago… back when I was still naive enough to believe in the kindness of demons… but now… well let's just say I don't intend to lose a war to some common Egyptian deities and Apollo's scorned lover." Rin mutters as he growls at Mephisto, "So do you need something or can I go save the world again?"

"No… I guess just go." Mephisto mumbles as he watches his younger brother roll his eyes and disappear from sight.

"Get out of our dorm Samael and don't tell Yukio about this… or else." Mephisto hears Rin's commanding new voice ring in his ears. And for the first time in three centuries Mephisto actually was afraid of one of his brothers… He knew that this new Rin was far superior to him in almost every way except size… and maybe cunning, but even he was willing to doubt that given the move the boy had just pulled off. Mephisto not knowing what else to do creates a gate to Gehenna… Father needs to know of this, he thinks to himself. However upon trying to create a gateway he feels his powers rejected.

"What?" Mephisto mutters in horror his powers were never rejected just like his credit card.

"I cannot allow you to tell Father of our plans… Rin has become what is needed to save Paradise." Ibis states very coldly as he appears in the doorway as a demon wielding his blade.

"But Ibis you can't just let him…"

"I will do what is necessary to save the lives of others, and so will Rin I didn't spend weeks training him for him not to." Ibis says and that's when it finally clicks together in Mephisto's mind.

"You were never just training him to help him… you, you are just using him!" Mephisto accuses and that's when Ibis just laughs manically.

"And so the final horse crosses the finish line… You had me going there for awhile Samael, I thought you would never figure me out. Tis a shame you figured me out to late though because you see I already have my weapon who doubles as a nearly indestructible tank not to mention a perfect healer…. All in all I would say he is the perfect solider, and to think all it took was a few injections of sodium fluoride and the boy was mine to influence." Ibis gloats as he turns into a lion and begins to circle Mephisto in a predatory motion. Mephisto growls lowly as he turns into a violet tiger his stripes blacker than a moonless night and his claws sharper than his demonic sword.

"He trusted you… and you corrupted him. How could you?" Mephisto accuses as he swipes at his brother's mane successfully ripping a chunk out causing Ibis to let loose an awful hiss.

"How could I? Samael don't delude yourself with fantasies you raped that boy and would happily do it again if it meant personal pleasure…"Ibis taunts and as he tackles Mephisto to the ground pinning his head between his front legs. "Because when push comes to shove you have and will always be a selfish, sadistic, and a…"

"Get off of my mate you self righteous asshole!" Amaimon growls as he pounces on Ibis as a small green ocelot. He digs his claws in deeper attempting to draw his attention away from Mephisto.

"You insolent little bitch!" Ibis shouts as he shakes Amaimon off sending him flying through the air and smacking him up against the dorm wall cracking it. Mephisto watches in horror as Amaimon's little body slides down the wall in a sickening squelch sound leaving a bloody smear on the wall.

"Amaimon!" Mephisto shouts in rage as he leaps to his feet and growls loudly. "I will not tell you again you low life. Keep your powers and your paws off of my mate!" He snarls furiously as he pounces on Ibis clawing the lion viciously and after about seven swipes Ibis just lies there motionless. Hesitantly Mephisto backs off and he watches as the demon lion turns into a normal demon bruised and battered bleeding profusely. "Get out of my school!" Mephisto bellows as he uses his powers to force Ibis from the campus and out of the nearby town.

"Sammy…" Amaimon calls out weakly and Mephisto rushes to his aid.

"You haven't called me Sammy in years Amnesia."

"Don't call me that." Amaimon growls playfully as he feels himself hoisted up into Mephisto's strong arms. "Sammy can you take me to our room?" Amaimon asks quietly he could already feel his injuries healing swiftly, but he wasn't in the mood to go all the way to Gehenna.

"Your lucky your injured otherwise…"

"Samael."

"Yes my wonderful Amaimon."

"I love you and I'm glad Ibis made that deal with you so long ago." Amaimon says and Mephisto just grins largely as he kisses his wounded mate.

"Amaimon."

"Yes my conniving lover."

"Now, hey wait a minute I gave you a loving adjective and you give me conniving…. that hurts you know… hurts me real deep." Mephisto says feigning mock hurt and Amaimon just smiles weakly.

"Sammy what were you going to say?"

"Nothing now I'm much to appalled to tell you… me conniving… the nerve you have." Mephisto says with a smirk to let Amaimon know he's just playing.

"Well conniving or not I love you and I will always love you… even when you beat me black and blue I shall always love you…" Amaimon vows and very suddenly something unexpected happens… a white ring around Amaimon's tail shows up signifying their bond…

"It has been a long time since that band has been here…" Mephisto answers as he kisses Amaimon deeply like he did the first tie he rescued him from Ibis' fire.

"Yes and this time it shall stay forever." Amaimon whispers into Mephisto's ear as he lies him down on the bed gently and Mephisto smiles as he transforms into a small cat.

"Amai why didn't you do that earlier?" Mephisto chuckles as he picks up the small green cat who just purrs as he strokes his back.

"Why is the sky blue? Where is Rin? Or hell what happened to Yukio? These are all wonderful questions Sammy, but sadly I have the answer to none of them. So for now just pet me please, we will find Yukio in the morning if he doesn't show up here first and Rin… well I'm sure Father can help us assault Paradise if need be." Amaimon explains as he sighs heavily while Mephisto strokes his ears softly and with a small sigh he kisses the cats head softly.

"Very well goodnight." Mephisto whispers as he turns to his side putting the cat in the crook of his shoulder and arm; both of them falling asleep very quickly and surprisingly very deeply.

AN

"Amaimon what's with all the questions?" Steff asks him and he just shrugs as he continues to lay on Mephisto's lap.

"They are pretty important questions Steff." Yukio says as he trots into the room.

"Shut up Yukio! Where the hell did you go, and how did you get in here?" Steff questions as she looks around the in confusion.

"Right now I'm in a forest of sorts, PS I'm a horse." Yukio says with excitement as he trots around me.

"Yukio will you turn into a person already."

"No and you can't make me!"

"Hey... be careful that's an antique." Steff shouts at Yukio as his tail knocks over vases.

"Amnesia now she knows how I feel when the Okumura twins decide to play in my office." Mephisto says with a chuckle and Steff just faces him with the evil eye.

"I'll take your ass back to Gehenna and leave you there."

"All right I think that's enough you two. Readers please feel free to rate and review hell even leave her ideas she loves everything you guys have to offer... Samael put her down... Now Steff please don't call your familiars... As you can see it's pretty intense here I gotta go before they kill each other. You could even ask her to put more of these monologues if you wanted to." Amaimon shouts as he waves goodbye and disappears to break up the fight.


	18. Ego in principe daemoniorum

In the Forest

Yukio

"Intolerable, he is just so intolerable lately!" Yukio neighs angrily and loudly as he runs through the forest as a large horse leaving a trail of burnt brush in his wake. The stallion keeps up the neck breaking pace till he hears a small whimper from inside the woods. "If that's him I'm going to kill him." Yukio huffs as he changes pace and begins to approach the noise however it's owner surprises him. He doesn't change from his horse form while he trots over to the fallen demon.

"Yukio is that you?" Ibis whispers hoarsely as he attempts to drag himself from the hole only to end up deeper in it.

"Yeah, what happened to you?" Yukio inquires as he offers a fore leg to Ibis so he can drag him out. Once on solid ground Yukio watches him transform into a lion cub. With a groan he picks up Ibis and starts the walk toward the dorm.

"Our brother Mephisto has turned traitor Yukio." Ibis says gravely, he wanted to see how hard it would be to turn Yukio against their eldest brother. An experiment he thought to himself pleasantly.

"Mephisto a traitor? Please Ibis he's been like that from the very beginning…" Yukio scoffs as he continues to walk toward the dorm. He could feel something different about the air suddenly, almost as if another incubus was around. It made him wonder if his once helpful brother was up to something more than what he let on.

"But I'm telling the truth Yukio he attacked me for no reason!" Ibis shouts in anger, he knew the boy had a much stronger will then Rin's but even he shouldn't be immune to him completely.

"Why isn't this working?" Ibis mumbles under his breath and Yukio makes no sign of showing that he had heard his brother's comment. However Yukio had heard the comment and knew from the very first time he met Ibis that this demon was very influential.

"Ibis where's Rin?" Yukio asks very plainly as he keeps walking and Ibis stiffens in his grip. "Do not even think about lying to me... I can tell, see while all of our brothers seem to have special powers I felt a little left out. However Father told me something very interesting a few weeks ago; would you like to know what he said?"

"No Yukio I don't care what you have to say."

"Oh but Ibis I think you might." Yukio taunts as he uses his claws to drag a line done his brother's back. Ibis could feel the burning it left in it's wake a burning that closely resembled the searing of holy water.

"Ahh!"

"Burns doesn't it?"

"What in god's name are you?"

"Oh I'm a demonic prince of course, but it seems that my powers are more like an Exorcist's offensive ones… Father thought it was strange too, but it works out rather well right now I think." Yukio tauts as he spits into the wound causing it to burn even worse. "It's an even more concentrated form of what's on my claws."

"Yukio stop I'm your brother for…"

"I want to know what you tried to do to me."

"Nothing…"

"Father also said that my powers include discovering the truth… He told me what my true title was. Ego vero, princeps daemoniorum." Yukio says in Latin as he drops Ibis and he turns back into a demon. "So lie to me I dare you." He says as he kicks the demon hard in the stomach.

"Pff… You think that's going to break me your very wrong." Ibis taunts as he spits blood onto Yukio's black boots.

"I figured that wouldn't, but I didn't come alone." Yukio says as Satan, Balthazar, and Bartholomew come out from a nearby tree. "See that's the great thing about my brother and I we almost always bring back up."

"Actually that's only you Prince Yukio." Bartholomew points out and the other three smile.

"Yeah Rin's never been a…"

"You're too late anyways by now my solider has already begun the fight." Ibis mutters and they all turn to face him.

"What fight?" Satan asks and Yukio explains that some sort of war was happening in Paradise. They watch as their once calm father grows angrier as Yukio explains the situation to him. "Ibis that is your brother!"

"I know that and that is why he makes the perfect solider… he was so easy to mold and the boy loved every minute of the attention I gave him. So young prince do you think your brother can withstand Apophis' army?" Ibis taunts as he laughs evilly.

"You're a monster you know that?" Satan shouts at him and Ibis stops laughing to stare at his father.

"I'm a monster… Don't make me laugh! The only real monster here is you and the torture you put us through." Ibis says calmly and Satan just balks at him.

"I should have never slept with that succubus."

"King we all told you that was a bad choice." Bartholomew mutters quietly and Satan just sighs in defeat.

"Well what's done is done… Ibis where is he right now?"

"Wait, what? Dad he just mind fucked Rin and your just letting him off!" Yukio says in outrage as his flames encircles Ibis dangerously. "I'll gladly dispatch him."

"Prince Yukio, you must remember that once you kill someone with your flames you can never bring them back… that creature you will have burnt to death will stain your soul till the day you die and no amount of cleansing will ever remove it." Bartholomew tells the enraged demon, and Satan watches in surprise as the bright blue flames slowly die down.

"He's not worth it… Oaths that bind and words the flow create me a portal to a lover"s location unknown." Yukio whispers and his familiars appear quickly, disappearing just as fast with him as well.

"I want sixty demonic soldiers mobilized and Balthazar take Ibis to the dampest, darkest dungeon we have bind him in the enchanted cuffs… I want no chance of escape, blindfold him as well." Satan orders and he can see Ibis physically pale.

"Father, please no! I'm sorry I'll stop him, just don't…" Ibis begs as the guards drag him away into a nearby Gehenna gate.

"This is not the time for sorry, this is the time for war!" Satan vows as his own sky blue flames blazing brightly in the night.

Mephisto

He sits up very suddenly having felt his blood sing with the promise of blood lust…. a feeling he hadn't felt since the great crusade. His father was summoning him for war and he turns to his lover who was sitting on the other side of the bed, the call had awoken the need for killing.

"We leave at dawn I believe." He tells his lover as he turns to face Amaimon.

"Sammy I haven't felt this since…"

"I know and its…"

"Invigorating!" Amaimon shouts as he finishes his lover's sentences. Very suddenly and surprisingly the song 'TNT.' plays on a small antique radio by the bedside.

"Turn that damn radio off…"

"But Sammy that song gets me pumped!" Amaimon argues and Mephisto just rolls his eyes with a smile.

"Amnesia go to sleep tomorrow will be a very exciting and very trying day. I don't need to be worrying about whether or not you've had enough sleep." Mephisto urges as he pulls him into his arms.

"But I'm not sleepy now!"

"Very well, this will only hurt for a minute." Mephisto mutters as he cuts his lover with his claws putting him into a deep sleep.

Meanwhile in Paradise

Menhit

She couldn't take it anymore and she shouldn't have to. It was about time she stopped this and sending a demonic prince into battle was just ridiculous.

"Raijin this is my sister we're talking about not some evil deity bent on world domination!" Menhit argues as her long loose brown curls flash around her head in anger. Raijin just sighs in futility he had been arguing with her since this entire war started and he had, had just about enough of it.

"Menhit what more proof do you need? She has attempted to kill not only Shiro, me, and all of the others! Are you blind to all of the others in the infirmary, not to mention what they have done to Morrigan, Hathor, and the countless familiars."

"But the familiars have for the most part been brought back and Rin has saved most of the wounded! You can't kill my sister I…"

"Raijin?" Rin interrupts quietly and softly his strength was no where near what it should have been, but that was thanks to the countless amount of healing he had been doing. He had been making his life worth something and even though Ibis wasn't here he knew he would be proud.

"Yes Rin, what can I do for you?" Raijin answers with a smile, thanks to his beloved nephew his realm would be saved and so would most of it's inhabitants.

"I've finished… what should I do…. now?" Rin asks woozily as his eyes briefly rollback and he falls back against the wall hard.

"Oi, are you alright?" Raijin asks with worry as he looks to see his nephew waver in step.

"See what you have done to this boy! Look Raijin look at your nephew!" Menhit shouts angrily as she braces the demon keeping him from falling.

"Mom?" Rin asks as he stares at the beautifully pale woman, with dark chocolate brown curls the same color as Yukio's hair. Her eyes were a crystal clear pools of blue that shown with pity for the young man, but he could also see that they could change in a second going from that soft blue to a steely, piercing blue stare that could cut into someone's soul. "Where am I?"

"Rin can you hear me?" Menhit asks quietly and she watches as the demon looks up at him with trusting eyes. "Harmony lend this boy your strength of will, and Sentinel guide him to the path of least resistance." She blesses and watches as the demon does nothing other than slump down farther.

"You can't heal demons… But it was sweet of you to try, now give me my brother." Yukio says quietly as he appears from around the corner with his familiars and Rin's in tow.

"He… Oi you must understand that I need him and he has saved us all." Raijin starts, but Yukio holds up a hand to stop him.

"I don't care and I'm only here to help with the coming battle." Yukio says sternly as he puts an arm around Rin's midsection hauling him up.

"Yukio look… I found our Mother…" Rin stutters out as he continues using his brother as a stabilizer. Yukio just shakes his head at his lover's conclusion.

"No Rin that is Menhit, the minor Egyptian Goddess of lions and war… Sister to Sekhmet the woman who is trying to kill all of us." Yukio explains as he continues pulling Rin away, and Jephire appears next to them leading them to a nearby room that Raijin had designated as his.

"You sure she looks an awful lot like Yuri?"

"Rin lie down you've exhausted your powers too much again… I can feel the cold."

"Don't worry…. I love you too much to die."

"Rin strength of love has nothing…"

"Yuki-chan you talk way too much…. kiss me?" Rin asks and as Yukio leans in Rin can see something on the ceiling. At first he thinks nothing of it, but then the creatures' face is revealed to be one of the sick Rin couldn't heal. See when Rin couldn't heal one of them they turned into these snake like creatures bent on hurting anyone near them.

"Why do you asks that as a question?"

"Yuki move!" Rin shouts suddenly as he pushes Yukio away from him as the creature drops down from the ceiling landing on Rin and before he can burn it the thing bites him. "Bitch!"

"Rin!" Yukio shouts as he watches his brother completely immerse himself in his flames burning anything close enough to him. After the flames die down he watches as Rin sinks down to the floor. "Rin?"

"It's okay… I'll be fine." Rin assures him as he feels his powers working to cleanse the poison from his blood. He groans in pain as he feels the fire burning through his veins more prevalent than usual

"Master are you…"

"I'm fine Jephire it just hurts a little more than usual."

"It's because you're weakened... Nii-san?"

"What Yukio?" Rin snaps, he was tired of everyone treating him like a child he was a demonic prince with fully realized powers… Hell if he wanted to he could probably take on Satan himself and win.

"Nothing Rin, nothing at all…" Yukio trails off dejectedly as he walks out the door. He tried to hide the single tear that slipped from his eye, but Rin could hear it splash on the cold stone ground.

"Yukio….. Yukio! Please…. Yukio please come back!" Rin shouts as he stands up using the wall for support. "Jephire can you lend me your strength?"

"Master not anymore then I am now."

"Yukio come back!" Rin shouts weakly as he stumbles into the hallway only to see his lover's long coat swish around a corner. Thinking nothing of this Rin starts to run in that directions well it was less of a run and more of an unstable walking.

"Rin I must really advise against this." Jephire warns as he keeps pace with his weak master.

"No I hurt him… must fix… Yuki!" Rin stutters as he notices his vision blackening out around the edges, and his usually endless energy waning very quickly. In desperation he uses something he hasn't used in a long time… their bond, he uses it to convey his feelings of sorriness, fear, and pain. He tried to show his lover how much it hurt him to hurt him, and with that he finally collapses onto the ground unable to go any further.

Yukio's POV

He coudn't believe his brother sometimes… they we're supposed to be partners, equals, and most importantly friends but lately his brother was more of an ass. So as he strode away from his crumpled brother angrily he wasn't prepared for the onslaught of emotions his lover sent at him. The anger that he had hurt him, the fear that he would never come back, sorriness for being such an ass he just didn't want anyone else to die from this war, and mostly the pain… pain that he hurt him and Yukio wold never forgive him, a pain that Ibis had driven into him ever since he hurt Amaimon. This pain is what stops Yukio dead in his step, and he turns to see Rin lying flat on the ground with his hand reaching out to him.

"Rin?"

"..."

"Rin wake up, please wake up!" Yukio shouts with urgency and his brother doesn't move an inch, but he can feel soothing waves from Rin's end of the bond come towards him.

"Prince Yukio he has lost consciousness again." Jephire tells him sadly as he uses his nose to nudge Rin gently trying to awaken him.

"What do you mean again and why are you calling me Prince suddenly?" Yukio asks as he gently picks Rin up and takes him to the room from before. He lies him gently on the bed and turns into a wolf lying his head and paws on his brother's chest.

"In Gehenna it is polite to address a newly discovered prince for the first day and this is not the first time he has collapsed due to Raijin pushing him to hard… I fear for his safety in the upcoming battle however since you are here I fear a little less." Jephire explains and Yukio blinks at him in understanding. "I entrust that your brothers will be entering this realm very soon and then you shall begin the battle to decide the fate of Paradise."

"Yes, but for this night we rest and tomorrow the fight will begin." Yukio says to him and Jephire nods his head respectfully before he disappears in a wispy cloud. "Tomorrow shall be a trying day Kitten, hopefully we will be ready."

AN

"So how about that Rin, Ibis was a self centered traitor all along and he played you like a fiddle?"

"I wouldn't really say he played me like a fiddle maybe a guitar... Hey Four eyes if I were an instrument what do you think I would be?" Rin asks as he turns to his brother.

"I'd say flute cause I love to blow you and your kinda feminine." Yukio answers as Rin balks at him.

"Hey I'm not feminine!"

"Sure you're not... You just love to cook, cuddle, and get fucked.. But you're definitely not feminine at all."

"Alright guys."

"Shut up Steff!" They both shout in unision at her.

"Don't yell at me I'm your current author I could kill you if I want!"

"Don't kill my Nii-san!"

"Please don't kill Yuki-chan."

"Alright I won't kill either of you... now be good boys and say goodbye to the readers."

"Bye!" Rin shouts with a smile as he and his brother wave.


	19. The Last Princes True Name is Revealed

Dawn

"Rin it's time to get up." Yukio says sweetly as he kisses his lover awake knowing very well this may be the last time either of them get to do this.

"Mmm… Yukio no…" Rin mumbles sleepily as he kisses back slowly. Yukio says nothing else as he deepens the kiss slightly, it takes a few minutes but eventually Rin gets into it. Their breathing become more rapid and more rushed. "Yukio don't stop."

"I don't plan on it." Yukio murmurs as he runs his hands all over his Nii-san's body. He listens to Rin moan in pleasure as he leans into the kiss. Yukio bites Rin's lower lip asking for entrance to his mouth and eagerly Rin let's him in. Their tongues battle for dominance eventually Yukio wins and takes a victory lap of Rin's mouth as if trying to memorize the wet cavern by touch. As he continues kissing Rin he let's his hands roam down his mate's body with a smile he feels the growing bulge in his night shorts.

"Yukio don't you dare stop." Rin moans and Yukio just smirks.

"I couldn't if I tried."He mutters as he continues to stroke his brother and Rin returns the favor stroking his brother's dick roughly. "That's right… oh god Rin…. Kitten don't stop!"

"I don't plan on it…." Rin moans as he feels himself getting closer and closer to climax. He can feel his brother run his finger over the head of his dick and that's when Rin loses it. "Yuki!" Rin calls out as ropes of cum cover his lover's hand and Yukio seeing his brother so blissed out sends him over the edge. Yukio releases sending his own cum all over Rin's hand and a stray rope goes into Rin's open mouth. His brother laps it up eagerly and when Yukio offers his hand Rin cleans it off tasting himself on his brother.

"Rin Okumura I love you and I will love till the end of time and the forever after." Yukio promises as he snaps his fingers cleaning up the rest of the remaining cum off of the bed and their clothes.

"As will I Yukio Okumura…" Rin trails off and Yukio notices this change in demeanor.

"What's wrong?" Yukio asks as he pulls Rin into his lap.

"I wish we would have had time to get married.."

"That would have been nice wouldn't it have?"

"Yeah we could have invited everyone! Our demonic friends, our friends at the monastery, and of course the Exorcists…. maybe even…" Rin starts, but trails off again thinking that the last few people were ridiculous.

"Nii-san who else did you want to invite?" Yukio asks curiously.

"Maybe even the Grigori."

"Well… um… You know what if we survive this then sure! If we both survive this hell of a battle then sure we can invite the Grigori to our wedding and we'll make Mephisto pay for it… Heaven knows he's got the money, and we'll invite everyone we know… We can have it at the monastery with Dad as the priest… he'll get a kick out of that. Father will probably get into a fight with Dad at some point so that could be the entertainment." Yukio explains and he watches as Rin's eyes fill with hope and excitement.

"And I can cook the entire meal with a big cake and everyone will be happy!" Rin says with enthusiasm as Yukio looks down at his smiling lover.

"Yes and we will show the world what true love is…. Rin Okumura will you marry me?" Yukio asks as he produces a gold band engraved with intricate demonic symbols for love.

"I have dreamed of this day Yukio… so yes Yukio yes I will marry you!" Rin shouts with enthusiasm and Yukio returns his grin sliding the band over the fluff on Rin's tail. Yukio can't help but think that this might be the last time he sees his brother this happy… or even alive for that fact so he savors it."Aw Yukio this is the best day of my life!" Rin shouts as his flames ignite his body, and Yukio's join the mix as well creating a beautiful turquoise color. They watch as their flames join each other entwining into the Japanese kanji's for love and fire.

"These are rather ironic aren't they." Yukio tells his lover who just nods with a smile on his face.

"But it's symbolic of us and I love it." Rin murmurs into his lover's shoulder, Yukio turns his head inward and touches his forehead to Rin's.

"Yes I suppose it is… Now Rin let's go kick some ass!" Yukio says with furor.

Several hours later

Raijin had assembled all beings capable of fighting and they had put on armor or warding in the Okumura brother's case.

"Rin please can't you wear this it would be much safer." Raijin argues, but Rin just shakes his head in no.

"Raijin it will be to heavy for me to fight in, and besides I'm immune to their poison… As is Yukio, plus we both heal remarkably fast when we're near each other so we shall be okay." Rin tells his uncle who just sighs in anger. Raijin wants to ask what would happen if they get separated but he refuses to allow himself to think negatively.

"Fine, but let Nekhabed bless you at the least and Aceso I want you to…" Raijin rambles off instructions as Nekhabed blesses both of the demons quickly as they rush off to prepare for the upcoming battle.

On the walls of the fortress

"Rin I'm worried about this." Yukio tells his brother who has been nothing but smiles and flames since his brother's announcement about marriage. He was trying to get into Rin's optimistic mood, but he had a nagging feeling that something was going to go terribly wrong.

"About what Yukio?" Rin asks as he draws his demonic sword and Yukio points to the warriors lining up on the horizon.

"There has got to be at least six for everyone of our soldiers… Do you think…"

"Mr. Okumura I know we will win." A familiar voice assures from behind Yukio.

"Mephisto so good of you to join us. Did you know Yukio and I are getting married after this?" Rin says suddenly and Mephisto just raises his eyebrows in surprise. Amaimon is the first one to respond, and as they all expected it's gleeful.

"Otouto I'm so happy for you! I know you two will be happy together." Amaimon shouts as he takes Rin over to the other side of the wall to discuss the plans. Mephisto and Yukio watch as the other two disappear off into the early morning light.

"Yes I proposed to Rin this morning and I have never seen him quite this happy in such a long time." Yukio mutters and Mephisto notices his brother's downheartedness.

"Yukio do you believe in Rin?" Mephisto asks coutiously.

"Of course! If anyone can win this battle then it's him!" Yukio snaps, 'How dare Mephisto doubt Rin!' He thinks to himself.

"It's not me who doubts him and besides my young prince Father is bringing reinforcements as well, you and I both know the power of Father's fury." Mephisto tells the demon who looks up at him for some sort of guidance.

"But the odds of us coming out of this alive are…"

"Terrible I know, and that is why I have linked a spell to Amaimon, Rin, and you in case… well in case things get out of hand." Mephisto says gravely and Yukio looks up to his eldest brother in admiration.

"Samael I… I can't thank you enough…"

"It's nothing Yukio, but you must promise me this… Promise me that you will take care of Amaimon, Rin, and my school… Those are the three most important things that I have ever had the pleasure of owning, not that I really owned Rin but you get the idea. And to be honest I can think of no better care taker than you, my Otouto, my youngest most accomplished brother." Mephisto says as he looks out over the soon to be bloodied battle field. He was the king of time and he knew that such a time would come when he would die and he knew that his brother would be the best suited for continuing on his legacy.

"Of course Samael, but you must promise me something as well."

"Oh and what is that my boy?"

"That no matter what happens you will never go back to being that old Mephisto."

"Old Mephisto? Oh do you mean the one who is a self-serving ass who cares for nothing more than his own pleasure?" Mephisto asks with a smile and it causes Yukio to chuckle quietly.

"Yup, that's the one." Yukio confirms and Mephisto turns away from the field to face him.

"It seems that our mates approach… tell me Yukio shall we keep this deal secret?"

"We may be demons, but I still believe in a gentleman's agreement."

"You will make a wonderful father someday." Mephisto says letting it slip….

"Father? What do you mean…"

"Only time will tell my boy… Amaimon, I was beginning to worry that you had gotten lost." Mephisto says with a smile greeting his lover with a kiss.

"No Otouto was just showing me the defenses. I strengthened the wall with a barrier of Gehennian shrubs." Amaimon says proudly as his tail swishes back and forth in pride.

"That really doesn't sound that strong."

"Oh trust me Yukio they are, and these bushes can stop druids in their place… Father has even gotten stuck in these before and it took Ibis four days to burn him out." Amaimon answers and Yukio raises his eyebrows in surprise.

"Yes those shrubs are quiet the opponent I remember when Ibis made me clear out a forest of them… took forever." Rin states and Mephisto nods in agreement.

"Where is Father?" Amaimon asks and Rin turns to face him with a curious look.

"Yes where is our Father and where is Dad?"

"Last I heard Dad was with Aries in the Armory doing last minute preparations, however I have no clue about Father." Yukio explains as they turn to face him.

"Father is in the courtyard preparing our troops, Raijin is there as well." Mephisto says as he uses his powers to feel for their father. "Come let's go and see what their strategy is." Mephisto urges and all of the the demons make their way down from the wall and into the courtyard where they find Satan and Raijin promptly making out.

"Get it Father!" Rin shouts because when push came to shove he still was a nineteen year old young man. His brother's all let out snickers and their Father just flips them off. After a minute or two the two older demons part with flushed faces and panting breaths.

"That… uh… Yeah…"

"Yeah…" Satan trails off in bliss as he walks over to his sons who were all smiling. "Shut up, and I was saying before that we should have them waiting in the nearby forest to flank them from the left while Rin and his forces flank from the right. Shiro and his forces will attack them head on providing a distraction so that Yukio, Mephisto, Amaimon, and the rest of my demonic forces attack from the back." Satan explains and all of them nod in agreement.

"Wait who will be accompanying Rin?"

"Worry not Prince Yukio we will protect Prince Rin." Bartholomew assures and Balthazar mimics the gesture.

"Yukio you forget that I too am a fully recognized demonic prince. I don't need protecting." Rin states very simply and Yukio cocks his head in confusion.

"You are? What is your title then?" Yukio challenges having yet to hear his brother actually declare himself.

"Ego demonium princeps sanitatis, et non vindicas." Rin states matter of factly and Yukio creases his brow at him.

"Those two things don't even go together… Father please tell me he's lying."

"Actually that's the truth and besides you would know if he's lying." Satan answers and Yukio just shakes his head in disappointment.

"Well then fuck you too Yukio!" Rin growls angrily, it was more of in hurt then actual anger. The harsh words take Yukio by surprise as he turns to face his lover who was standing there angrily with his tail lashing back and forth just as angrily.

"Kitten I didn't mean it like that… I love it that your the Demonic Prince of Revenge and Healing it suits you." Yukio purrs out as he strokes his brother's tail affectionately.

"Really, because I thought it was kind of stupid."

"No it's not stupid! Nothing you do is stupid, and I love you for you… In fact I'm glad you didn't say flames or anything having to do with fire it would have been in ill taste." Yukio says and he watches as Rin slowly loses his anger and leans into his brother's playful touches. "Whose a good boy?"

"Stop it! We need you two focused on the battle not getting in each other pants!" Shiro shouts as he walks into the courtyard suddenly a pair of tigers following him as well.

"He makes a good point… Did you tell him yet?" Mephisto points out and the twins shake their heads in no.

"You know if this actually happens you're paying for it all." Yukio tells him and Mephisto just shrugs.

"I have more than enough money that… however the look on Shiro's face will be priceless." Mephisto gloats evilly.

"Sammy stop teasing them!" Amaimon snaps tired of all the bickering.

"Tell me what? Boys what is he talking about?" Shiro demands and all Rin does is flick his tail in front of his Dad's face so he can see the band. "Finally…"

"What?" Mephisto says in surprise he had been expecting a big uproar about this and Shiro just smirks.

"Took you long enough Yukio."

"Well this is certainly a surprise, Shiro I wouldn't have thought you would have been all right with this…" Satan turns to face his boy's stepfather.

"They love each other and that's all that matters to me anymore." Shiro comments with a shrug and before they can delve farther into this conversation a war trumpet is sounded.

"Places everyone! Today we not only fight for ourselves, but also the of the innocents who can't defend themselves!" Raijin roars trying to pump his warriors up for what might be their own deaths. "We fight for the freedom of others, we fight for the ideals of the many, and most of all we fight for the hope that love will conquer all!" He shouts as hundreds of gods and goddesses flood the courtyard. Yukio gives Rin one more hesitant look before he kisses him quickly then goes to join his brothers and their soldiers.

"I love you!" He hears Rin shout above all the noise as he crosses the courtyard.

"As do I!" Yukio yells back and then turns to follow Mephisto through a portal leading to their hiding spot on the battle field.

Several Bleak Hours Later

What had begun as a battle full of hope slowly cascaded into a grisly mauling of Raijin's army and brothers. Mephisto's attack force had been greatly outnumbered as well as Shiro's, however Rin's section was holding his own. Raijin had sounded the trumpet for regrouping but Rin refused to give in to the tyrant.

"Prince Rin we must go back! Bartholomew take him…" Balthazar starts to say but is cut off as a snake soldiers sword pierces through his armor stabbing through his midsection. They watch as the demon sinks to his knees slowly and then the ground.

"You heard him Prince Rin we must retreat." Bartholomew urges as he watches his companion fall.

"I can still save him if we can reach his body!" Rin shouts above the roar of clashing swords as he begins to make his way to the fallen warrior.

"Prince!" Bartholomew bellows in anger as he follows the determined demon into the fray. The pair begin the slow task of making their way to the slain demon who Rin can hear breathing slowly. He wastes no time in using his flames and his sword to burn a pathway to him; he can see Bartholomew behind him getting over taken by warriors.

"Flames that guide, flames that yearn assist that man with your burns!" Rin shouts quickly as he sends a wave of blue fire scorching everything in it's wake knocking the breath from Rin slightly.

"Prince!" He hears Bartholomew shout and Rin feels himself knocked to the side by a boot. "Prince we must go!"

"No I refuse to… You go and gather with the others I will bring Balthazar when I can." Rin tells the demon as he forces himself to stand.

"Prince Rin you will fall."

"Maybe but I will take out as many as I can before I go."

"Then we shall fight together till the bitter end!" Bartholomew vows as he grabs Rin's hand and they do a Warrior's handshake before grasping their weapons.

"For Balthazar!" They shout as they assualt the mass of creatures surrounding the demon. Rin takes three out with a wave of initial fire, and another two with his sword. Bartholomew was holding his own with his axe hacking the creatures apart slowly.

"Don't get their blood in you mouth it will poison you!" Rin yells at the ferocious guard taking down as many as he could.

"Of course Prince." He hears the man respond as Rin loses himself in the battle. His need for revenge taking over him, hell that was his namesake right. He was the demonic prince of healing and revenge and for the death of Balthazar he would have his revenge even if it killed him. However while he lost himself in his powers he never saw his companion fall, though he did hear the ear piercing scream as he watched the demon be over run by the creatures as they ripped his spine out.

"Bartholomew!" Rin screams in anguish as he turns to face his friend's killers. "You will pay for that!" He growls as his body engulfs in angry blue fire and he burns every single one of the creatures surrounding them, Some however he burns slowly enacting his wrath ripping thrie throats out or their heads off. He lends them no mercy as they had not shown his companions none. When he notices that the battlefield is clear of the creatures he feels his strength finally wane and he can fight no more. "Suck it monsters…"

'Rin can you hear me?' A familiar voice rings in his ears and Rin looks around find it's owner. 'Rin you must heal them… I know you are weak but you must heal them.'

"Ibis I will die." Rin tells the demon, and he can hear the faint chuckle of the demon.

'No Rin you won't. You were bitten by one of those creatures it is affecting your state of mind now get up and heal them.' Ibis commands and Rin never one to disobey his mentor stands up on shaky legs and makes his way over to his fallen comrade. 'Start with Balthazar he will be easier.'

"Ibis how are you even talking to me aren't you in the dungeons?" Rin stutters as he begins to channel his powers into the lifeless body.

'My body may be in torture, but my mind is not. Breathe through your nose Rin and continue to focus; he is almost back I can feel it.' Ibis explains and Rin watches as his flames die down and Balthazar springs back to life his battle stance already taken.

"For Gehenna…. Prince Rin?" Balthazar starts but all he sees is a field of bodies and a few feet away lies Bartholomew in a puddle of his own blood. "Bartholomew no!"

'Rin don't bother standing you won't be able to, crawl to him...' Ibis orders and Rin crawls over to his fallen comrade.

"Prince stop!" Balthazar command as he pulls Rin up and over to him.

"Bal get me to him I can save him." Rin mumbles and Balthazar hesitantly places him down by Bartholomew.

'Rin this will take an exponentially larger amount of energy, I will lend you my power.' Ibis tells him and Rin feels a strange warming sensation in his veins.

"Ibis… Ibis that hurts…"

"Ibis? Prince Rin we locked him up before we left."

'Rin you need to breathe otherwise you will pass out… come young prince relax… be fluid like the water that flows through the river Styx, let my power flow through your body allowing you enough power to heal your friends.' Ibis whispers to him in a soothing tone and Rin visibly relaxes allowing Ibis' powers to fuel his own.

"Prince…" Balthazar trials off as he watches Rin places Bartholomew's spine back into his flesh. He then watches in amazement as the tissue reforms itself around the bone and his friend then rises in surprise. "Bartholomew…."

'Rest Rin you have done well.' Ibis tells the demon as he rescinds his powers slowly and he feels his brother's consciousness fade weakly.

"Balthazar!"

"Bartholomew!"

"Prince Rin!" They both shout as they watch the boy finally plummet to the ground face first.

"We need to take him to the castle, Bartholomew can you carry him we will sneak in the back way." Balthazar states and Bartholomew picks up their savior gently.

"Yuri would be proud of him."

"Bartholomew I'm pretty sure anyone would be proud of him, now come on we have to hurry before Raijin seals the castle completely."

AN

"Steff you promised me you weren't gong to kill my Nii-san!"

"Yukio he's not dead, he's just tired."

"I swear to Satan Steffanie if you kill him I'm coming for you next!"

"Satan? Did you call me?"

"NO!" Yukio and Steff shout.

"Well you didn't need to yell." Satan says in a huff as he disappears back down to Gehenna or at least that's where we assume he goes.

"So Raijin do you think you guys can win this?" Steff asks the demon in charge of Paradise.

"I don't fucking know! I have twenty dead familiars, sixteen poisoned dieties, and I have no idea where Rin is!" Raijin shouts at them and Yukio takes a step back with Steff.

"Hey don't yell at the Author it's not nice!" Yukio scolds and Raijin glares daggers at him. They all hear the low rumble of thunder in the distance. "Steff I think we should go."

"Good idea Yukio. As always read and review and many thanks to all who do!"


	20. And The Plot Thickens

Yukio POV

It had been an awful Yukio could feel him. He could feel the rage then the power Rin released in his anger. Yukio felt his lover fall to his knees in despair, and most of all Yukio could feel his brother lose all consciousness as though he was... Mephisto notices his brother fall back against the wall.

"Yukio whats wrong?" Mephisto asks as he finishes pulling the last gate closed. Raijin had called everyone back to protect the castle in a last ditch effort at winning this. He had made sure all of the entrances and exits were heavily guarded with any available deity.

"He's been…" Yukio trails off as he stares at his eldest brother with wide unbelieving eyes.

"Yukio… no… He can't be."

"Sammy where is Rin's group he should be back here by now." Amaimon asks, however when he notices his brother's looks of horror he is in disbelief. "No not Otouto…"

"Yukio where is your brother?" Shiro asks as he, Satan, and Raijin storm into the hallway looking for the young demon. Though upon seeing their looks of distress they assume the worst. None of them say anything, however they hear a sudden loud banging.

"Please open the window! Bartholomew give me him so you can bust through that." They hear a familiar voice say and Mephisto doesn't even hesitate before he snaps his fingers snapping whoever it was into the room. What they see is two very beat up demonic guards and Rin passed out in Bartholomew's arms.

"He's not dead… Yukio take him he needs you and summon Jephire if you can he too can help Rin heal." Balthazar orders as he gently hands Rin over to his still shaken brother. "Prince snap out of it before he does die!"

"JEPHIRE!" Yukio shouts and the familiar appears at theri side very qucikly.

"Prince Yukio is Rin all right?" Jephire asks but then he notices his master lying in Yukio's arms. "Has he been injured?"

"No surprisingly not. He destroyed the last remaining creatures, healed Balthazar and I before finally passing out." Bartholomew answers and Jephire swirls around his master very swiftly. They watch as the fox changes from his usually dark color to a pure golden hue and the golden light encompasses Rin.

"Light grow and glow encompass what has been nulled… Inari help me to fulfill my task… Bring to me what has been broke and make it whole!" Jephire shouts with a growl and they watch as the golden light slowly dies away leaving the fox huffing and puffing.

"Ibis?" Rin mumbles and Yukio just cocks his head to the side.

"No it's me Rin."

'Yukio? Oh that's much better than Ibis… Is Bartholomew and Balthazar all right?" Rin asks as he leans up against the wall breathing heavily. "Jephire are you all right?"

"Yes Master it's just that healing spell took a little bit out of me."

"Healing who were you healing?"

"You, dumbass…. Who else?" Jephire snaps with a smile and Rin just laughs.

"Why did it take you this long to start healing people?"

"Because Smartass I can only heal my master.. Now will you get your shit together and go down to the infirmary… start healing the wounded."

"You know your kinda snappy when your wounded."

"Yeah… but Master I truly am glad you're all right."

"As am I that you are all right. Now I think you deserve a rest, take a break for a few. I'll come get you when I go down to the infirmary and we can heal the wounded together." Rin promises and Jephire disperses swiftly.

"Prince why did you heal us? You should have saved yourself." Bartholomew asks and Rin just sighs.

"I don't leave my friends behind and besides everyone is okay now."

"Prince we truly cannot thank you enough, but earlier you were mumbling something about Ibis being there. We know for a fact that he isn't." Balthazar states and Rin doesn't answer just stares at his feet.

"Rin what is he talking about?"

"Nothing Yukio."

"Rin tell me is he still in your head?"

"No Yukio, now help me up I need to get started healing the wounded before Apophis' next attack."

"Tell me the truth."

"Fine Yukio if you must know, Ibis was there and without his help I couldn't have healed Bartholomew completely… With his spine ripped out it was to great in my weakened state, he lent me enough power to heal Bartholomew." Rin explains and Yukio just stares at him hard looking for any hint of a lie, but what his brother said was completely true.

"But he has… He tried to turn us against Mephisto." Yukio mutters in confusion confounded by his brother's actions.

"Yukio everyone tries to turn us against Mephisto. No offense brother but you have a tendency to be rather…"

"None taken Rin, however this news about Ibis is unsettling. If he can get into your mind then what else can he do?" Mephisto warns and Rin just stares at him blankly.

"Ibis has never done anything other than lend me his power.,, It is unfortunate that he planned to use me as a soldier, but had he not trained me I would still be running around like a child scared of his own shadow." Rin argues and the others watch him closely for signs of lying.

"Rin are you completely sure that we can trust Ibis?" Yukio asks and he watches Rin shake his head at this.

"No I know that after this he will trust none of you, but he still believes me oblivious to his plan. So for the time being he trusts me and he allows me access to his powers, without those today those two would have died."

"Otouto you know that you are playing with fire?"

"I'm very aware of this Amai, but for now it is a necessary risk… You worry too much for now Yukio can you accompany me down to the infirmary. I don't like being separated from my beloved." Rin says and Yukio nods helping him stand then the two disappear down a near staircase. After they are sure that the two are out of ear shot Satan speaks.

"For a demon who acts so childish he sure has his moments."

"Yes Satan I have to agree with you there." Shiro agrees and the others nod as well.

"But back to Ibis, Rin shouldn't be consorting with him."

"Well for now there isn't much we can do about it, and he hasn't hurt the boy yet so I believe as long as he doesn't become a threat we can allow them to communicate." Mephisto says and they all turn to the demon.

"Yes I'm with Sammy on this one if Ibis becomes a threat we can kill him but until then leave him in the dungeon."

"Well said Amnesia now if you could accompany me to the infirmary we can check up on our brothers." Mephisto asks and Amaimon turns into an ocelot then sprints down the hallway followed by a large wolf. After disappearing Raijin steps forward and gathers the remaining Generals.

"Shiro, Aries, Artemis, Satan, and Freya I need your help. Thanks to Rin we have managed to take out a fourth of Apophis' forces and with the help of the others we took out another fourth of them. It seems that this battle is looking to be neck and neck considering half of our own forces were either immobilized or killed. Now as it would seem Rin is down in the infirmary healing as we speak, but even that demon can't save all of them. Though for right now it will be enough Bartholomew and Balthazar I want you to go down to the infirmary with the others just stand guard in case something should happen. Shiro and Aries you two are to rally the remaining deities so that they are ready to fight. Freya take Artemis with you and scout of the remaining territories, but don't get to close. I want them to be unaware of our presence. Satan I want you to come with me, I need to discuss something with you in private." Raijin explains and all of the fore mentioned people break of into their tasks.

"Raijin what did you need?"

"Maou come with me." Raijin whispers playfully as he grabs Satan's hand and dashes towards his room. Upon arriving their Raijin closes the door swiftly and begins kissing his brother needily.

"Rai this isn't the right time for this." Satan breathes into the kiss as his brother runs his hand through his dark hair.

"Shut up Otouto and kiss me." Raijin orders and Satan smirks into their hot kissing. He feels his elder brother lick his bottom lip asking for entrance, but Satan refuses to give it.

"No, Raijin save that for after we win."

"Satan…" Raijin whines as he kisses along his younger brother's neck roughly leaving little marks that just disappeared as he moved onto the next one. "Satan will you?"

"No."

"Please Maou."

"I told you no, didn't I? When we win this war however it'll be a completely different story." Satan promises and Raijin's pointed ears prick up in hope.

"Fine but you will cuddle with me." Raijin orders as he pulls his younger brother into his tight grip. "You may have slept with all of those women, but you are mine."

"Actually no I'm not. I am my own person Raijin and I won't…" Satan starts, but Raijin pulls him in for a passionate kiss.

"I see." Raijin mumbles brokenly as he releases his younger brother expecting him to move away, but instead Satan stays there.

"Relax Raijin it would take a whole hell of a lot more to keep me from you."

"If that's true then why did it take you so long to come back up?" Raijin asks as cards his fingers through Satan's luscious locks.

"I didn't come because my sons needed me and Gehenna takes a lot out of me."

"And ruling Paradise doesn't, these deities are some needy ass people." Raijin points out to him and Satan stares at his brother's feet.

"Raijin I think we should wait to talk about us later… kinda in the middle of a war." Satan mumbles changing the subject quickly.

"Of course you're right… Let us go to bed Otouto, Shiro is on watch tonight."Raijin tells him and they fall into an uneasy sleep.

Morning about six am

It had been an uneventful night on the battlefield however in the infirmary it had been inspirational. Apparently Rin had managed to heal all of the wounded raising group morale more than a rousing speech ever could. Though at a cost to Rin he was devastating. He was too weak to even move a muscle the first thing he remembered was Yukio carrying him up to his bed. Later when he awoke a few hours later he could feel the onslaught of nausea. It took him by great surprise and he barely had enough time to make it to the bathroom before he threw up. Rin threw up so much that when the contents of his stomach were gone he just sat there dry heaving. When he was sure his stomach was done going on it rampage he laid his aching head on the cold stone floor. He let loose a small sigh of relief as his burning body was cooled by the frigid stone floor. Now this wasn't the first time this had happened to Rin lately and with it becoming such a regular thing he thought about seeing one of the goddesses of healing about it… but a small thought wormed it's way into his mind this morning.

'What if you're pregnant?' The small quiet voice asked and Rin immediately rejected the thought, but then it occurred to him that many same sex demon couples had children… but he wasn't ready to be a father was he? He had so many more adventures in his blood, so many unfulfilled dreams, so much more hell to raise… metaphorically of course.

'You could always give the child away.' Ibis' voice suggests in the back of his mind.

"What?" Rin stutters out he could never give up a child… could he?

'Think about it Rin, you could continue to live your life and the child would grow up in a loving household.' Ibis tells him.

"No… I… I couldn't… I wouldn't and I'm not even pregnant Ibis… Yukio and I always… Oh hell no!" Rin shouts as he remembers that the last few times him and Yukio had, had sex they didn't use condoms. "Ibis it can't be true…. it just can't be…"

"Rin is everything okay in there?" Yukio's voice calls out from the hallway. Rin quickly gathers himself and stands up, still a little woozy.

"Yeah Yukio I'm fine." Rin lies as he washes his hands and then exits the bathroom only to find his mate giving him a curious look.

"Nii-san are you sure? You're looking very pale… though to be honest you have been looking pale quite often."

"Yuki you worry too much, now come on let's go we have a war to win." Rin says cheerily attempting to change the subject.

"Rin you would tell me if something was going on right?" Yukio asks using his powers to feel for lies. He had felt that Rin was lying about being all right he just wanted to know how bad he really was.

"Of course Yukio! I would never lie to you." Rin promises and Yukio knows he's lying to him. However Yukio just smiles at him slyly. "You can tell can't you?"

"Yes now tell me what you're lying about." Yukio urges and Rin knows he can't tell him the truth he would freak… So he tells him something else.

"I think the healing has caused me to become weaker and in doing so I caught the flu."

"Nii-san demons can't get the flu, but I think you may have a point. You have probably just become sickly… Let's go get you some food." Yukio suggests and he can see Rin turn green and rush back into the bathroom to throw up some more. "Rin you need to lie down."

"No Yukio I can do it… I can." Rin stutters out as he feels something move in his stomach. "Get out! Get out, get out, get out, get out!" Rin yells in panic as he uses his powers to force Yukio out. He quickly burns off his shirt and examines his stomach in the mirror… Rin saw his normally defined six pack was less defined and he could see a small bump. He gently raises as hand to feel the bump and he can feel it move. "FATHER!"

Raijin's room

"FATHER!" Satan hears and instantly he teleports to the owner of the voice. He finds Rin in a bathroom his tail waving fervently as he is holding his hands to his stomach.

"Rin what's wrong?" Satan asks as he watches his son look like he might cry.

"Father don't be mad… please don't be mad… We didn't know this could happen…" Rin stammers and hesitantly Satan puts his hand to his son's stomach. At first he just felt a hard bubble… but then he felt it move.

"Rin…. oh Rin… Rin this is wonderful!" Satan shouts in excitement as he pulls his son in for a tight hug.

"What?" Rin stutters out between tears.

"Rin we need to get you out of here you can't fight with a child… Oh but where can I… I know I can take you to Gehenna till this is over. It shouldn't take longer than a week considering we have taken out most of the opposing forces. You and Yukio are going to become fathers, I can't wait to tell everyone! Does Yukio know yet?" Satan rambles and Rin shakes his head slowly in no as he stays leaned up against his father. "Rin this is wonderful and truly a miracle, I didn't think I would ever have a grandchild."

"Father how is this even possible?" Yukio asks through the door as he is heard sliding down it.

"Sons, demons can be either male or female and if a mated pair is of the same sex the bottom becomes able to bare children." Satan explains briefly. He continues to hold Rin as the demon continues to weep on his father's shoulder. "Rin it's really not that bad, demonic children grow very quickly and the pregnancy is just as quick… shh, Rin just calm down."

"I'm not even… I can't… Yukio!" Rin wails and Yukio snaps out of his trance going to comfort his distraught mate.

"Nii-san it will be okay… Come on let's get you a new shirt." Yukio urges him as he takes his distressed mate into his arms. "Father he can't stay here."

"I know… take him to Gehenna for now and we can figure out more permanent arrangements." Satan tells him as he opens up a portal to Gehenna.

"But I can't leave them yet… Yukio we must see this through." Rin argues weakly as he leans into Yukio's touch. "Yukio?"

"Rin no you would be risking your unborn child's life." Satan tells him and Yukio says nothing as he watches Rin fidget in his grip.

"You realize that if we don't leave that child is in danger."

"I am aware of that Yukio, but what is one child's life against hundreds of others?" Rin argues, but with this Yukio is unwavering he would not risk their child's life no matter what.

"Rin you know that I cannot allow you to become endangered and it is to risky to allow you to fight with child… I'm sorry but I must do what is best for our family." Yukio tells him with a smile and Rin looks up to him with a small grin.

"Of course Yukio… Can you carry me?" Rin asks and Yukio smiles.

"Sure… Now let's get you to bed." Yukio says as he picks up Rin and walks through the portal. Satan watches with a smile as the two demons disappear through the portal. He then wastes no time in making his way back up to the wall. Satan can see Shiro sitting in a nearby seat polishing his trusty shotgun. He takes a seat next to the Ex-Paladin who looks up with a smile to see his once mortal enemy taking a seat next to him.

"Satan how are you this morning?" Shiro asks pleasantly as he notices the brightness about him.

"Shiro you won't believe it."

"What?"

"No I want you to guess."

"Satna I don't know… Did Rin decide to have you walk him down the isle?"

"No he's pregnant." Satan exclaims and he watches as Shiro drops his shotgun with a look of surprise on his face. "Shiro?"

"Pregnant…. he's pregnant… whose the father?" Shiro asks still in shock.

"Yukio… who else would be the father?" Satan asks as he picks up the fallen shotgun.

"I'm going to be a grandpa… I'm going to… a grandpa." Satan stutters out as he stares at his shotgun in shock.

"Shiro are you going to be all right?"

AN

"Rin you're preggers!"

"Yeah Yukio, didn't you notice the bump?"

"Rin we are in the middle of a war no I didn't notice if you gained a little weight."

"Did you just call me fat?" Rin asks as tears fall from his eyes.

"Yukio didn't mean that Rin, come here he's just stressed." Steff soothes as she pulls Rin into her comforting arms.

"Rin you know I didn't mean it like that... Steff is he okay there for now I need to go make sure everything good in Paradise."

"Of course Yukio, I love cuddling with Rin!" Steff answers as she feels Rin transform into a wolve. The two settle on a bed and Rin lays next to Rin as she strokes him gently. "Rin would you like to say goodbye to the readers?"

"Bye readers..." Rin mumbles as he dirfts off into sleep.


	21. Shiro's True Power Revealed at Last

Shiro says nothing as he slumps back in his seat. Satan watches with curious eyes as the soon to be grandfather stares into the cool morning air. He can see the fear… the hesitance… but also the anger. Satan couldn't possibly fathom a reason for the Ex-Paladin to be angry about. He had two beautiful sons… well they had two beautiful sons, they also were going to have a grandchild… All of those things were wonderful things nothing to be enraged about. Satan than watches as Shiro shakes his head as if to clear out the fog that had settled over his mind.

"So I'm going to be a grandpa." Shiro says and Satan bobs his head enthusiastically.

"There hasn't been a fully demonic child born in many years… Shiro I don't think you understand how wonderful this truly is." Satan tells him and Shiro watches the older demon begin to explain the mechanics of the situation. However Shiro doesn't hear anything after him stating how wonderful this is. All he knew was that if he didn't focus on this battle than he was going to get himself killed. He didn't have time right now to wonder about frivolous dreams of demonic children. Shiro was a general and a general knew one thing… it was how to fight, when to fight, and where to fight. He would never need other's opinions on the battlefield so surely he wouldn't need others on grandparent hood. It couldn't be that hard, after all he had been a successful parent.

"Stop." Shiro commands Satan who doesn't stop.

"This child shall have magnificent powers…"

"I said stop!" Shiro yells and Satan is taken aback by his sudden outburst. He doesn't mean to but Shiro uses his powers to burn Satan.

"Ouch! Dammit Shiro!" Satan curses as Shiro stares at him in surprise.

"I didn't mean to… I'm sorry." Shiro apologizes quickly as he backs away from the demon.

"Shiro it's quite all right… where are you going?" Satan asks as he watches Shiro turn quickly on his heel and sprint off in the other direction. "Shiro come back!" Satan shouts after the demon who continues fleeing into the early morning light. Never being one to give up quickly he starts after the demon, his burns healing swiftly. Shiro seeing the demon pursuing him he picks up the pace and dodges around a corner in an attempt to lose Satan. However Satan being the cunning old man that he is uses his powers to teleport right in front of Shiro causing the demon to fall backwards.

"Damn Satan you're built like a brick wall." Shiro mutters under his breath.

"I know Raijin used to say the same thing, now tell me how long do you plan to be like this?" Satan asks and Shiro looks away from him with a frown.

"You think this is a choice? Satan I can't control it, and I don't know how to!" Shiro shouts at him angrily while his flames surround them in an enraged red color.

"I understand this, but you cannot control them with anger… Shiro you must try to feel something else. Tell me what do they mean to you?"

"They can't mean anything Satan they are just fire!"

"Shiro that is exactly my point… These flames are not just a physical form, they are a rendition of a demon's emotions. They represent everything it means to be a demon. The fire that burns straight down to our core, the fire that not only illuminates the darkness in our eyes but also in our hearts, and most of all they represent the strength of our will. Shiro are you aware of the strength of colors?" Satan explains passionately as he creates several different colored flames in the palm of his hand.

"No Satan I do not know the power of which you speak of." Shiro responds and Satan smiles as he watches the flames waver slightly.

"Blue the color of loyalty is the strongest in our lore, that is why my sons who rely heavily on fire burn blue. Which is rather ironic in Ibis' case, though before he burnt Amaimon he was very loyal. The next strongest is yellow the color of optimism, it burns brightly and purely warding away the darkness of doubt. It is very rare for any demon to be born with this color simply because Gehenna is very dark, this is a color favored by the deities of Paradise. After yellow comes red, the color of anger this is a common color amongst demons considering we for the most part we are an angry species so it makes sense. This however is usually just a starting point for demons only true reds can maintain the purity of the color. Next is the color indigo a color representing moral detachment a color mastered by my eldest Samael. Not the strongest but certainly not the weakest it is for those who save their powers for specific occasions. Moving right along we have green the weakest of the five it is symbolic compassion. Now we both know that Amaimon isn't the strongest of my children, but by far he is the most caring of my sons and I would dare say all of demon kind." Satan explains with a smile as he watches Shiro's flames completely die down.

"Angry… I'm not angry…" Shiro murmurs to quietly and Satan raises his eyebrow in surprise.

"Shiro the only time I've only ever seen you use your powers was when you are angry. So again I'll ask you, are you sure you're not angry?" Satan asks him and watches as the demon looks to his feet again in a sort of defeat.

"So what if I'm angry! What's it to you?"

"Shiro it's everything because if you're angry then it throws off the whole balance of everyone, and especially with Rin. That concerns me because I will not have my grandchild possibly grow up with an angry old man... Young demons are very susceptible to becoming just like their parents or the people around them." Satan explains and Shiro nods his head in understanding.

"Then teach me Satan teach me to control them." Shiro pleads and Satan turns to face him with a smile.

"I can't teach you anymore than you already know from here you must do it."

"But."

"Shiro the only thing you must do is find a new reason for your powers, and I assure you they will work perfectly."

"Satan then what should I do?"

"Tell me what three things that are always true."

"No that never helps me, I need a new mantra."

"Well then how about… how about Human, Demon, Deity." Satan says after a few minutes having come up with a new one.

"What?"

"The three stages of enlightenment… Humanity is knowing that their is a higher power in life, but being unable to do anything to affect it. The next step is Demon hood where you actively work to either make Humanity better or you work for yourself. Lastly there is Deity where you have become exactly what you prayed to in the beginning. Human, demon, deity it shows that even the mighty started out small." Satan states and he watches as Shiro begins to chant the mantra slowly. He can see that an inkling of something else began to set in because Shiro's flames start to waver and the circle once surrounding them became smaller. "Shiro tell me what do you feel?"

"I feel angry…."

"But you must feel something else otherwise the flames would have over taken us by now… Come open your eyes Shiro and behold all that is your power." Satan urges as he watches Shiro hesitantly opens his eyes. What he beholds is something both magnificent and terrifying, it is a large tiger made completely of crimson fire. The beast moves about as though it had a mind of it's own and they watch as it slinks over to Shiro.

"Satan what is this?" Shiro asks hesitantly afraid that if he made the wrong move the tiger would pounce on him.

"This my dear Shiro is a manifestation of your powers, these are very rare amongst red demons simply because it takes a great amount of anger to produce this. Shiro this beautiful tiger is deciding whether or not to end your misery or accept you as it master." Satan explains as he uses his powers to manifest his white wolf bathed in blue flames.

"I don't…"

"No Shiro you do know, and now you must decide whether or not you have the strength to accept yourself or will you let this beast consume you." Satan asks as he uses his wolf to make sure the tiger kept it's distance from him. He couldn't afford to take the risk that Shiro couldn't control his powers fully. The tiger having sensed Shiro's hesitance growls at him threateningly and then pounces pinning him to the cold stone. "Shiro it is like a familiar except this time you can't just tear up the paper. You must gain control before it kills you!" Satan commands as he watches his friend remained pinned beneath it. Shiro says nothing as he attempts to fidget out of the way but the beast's hold remains true.

'Tell me Shiro are you willing to forfeit your life for nothing?' It asks as it's fiery gaze burns into his mind. The beast tears into his memories as though searching for something, but what it finds is only enrages it more. 'These powers have caused you nothing but pain just surrender to me, and I will make your death as painless as can be.' It hisses angrily at him and Shiro looks into it's eyes promising an existence filled with release. No more anger, no more pain, and no more life.

"Shiro don't you dare give up on me!" Satan yells breaking the beast's control on his mind. "If you accept defeat then that means you are giving up on Rin as well. Don't you remember when I first possessed your body and you fought tooth and nail to get it back. You didn't just roll over when things got tough you took back control in order to save him! Now I want you to do the same I want you to fight for yourself… Now fight, take back control!" Satan commands and he watches as Shiro stares the beast down.

"I am stronger than you and I will no longer be consumed by anger!" Shiro screams as he pushes the beast off of him. "I am your master!"

'So you have chosen life Shiro, but you realize that this isn't an easy task.' It taunts as it rises defiantly.

"I am your master, now bow!" Shiro orders and he watches as the proud tiger lower it's head and bow in submission. Satan can't help but cheer as he watches the triumph over his friend's rage. The tiger having admitted defeat slinks towards Shiro and then in a great burst of crimson light the tiger merges into him. Shiro now feels his usual rage gone and replaced with a sense of belonging. He now knew that he wasn't some stranger in his own life; he was a demon, a red demon, a demon of anger and he would use that rage to protect them. No longer would he hide in the shadows of fear, now he would use his powers freely saving all that he cared about. With a large grin on his face Shiro produces a small crimson flame in the palm of his hand. He then cups it with both and turns it into a very small version of the tiger seen before.

"Shiro you have done it… and you are a true red, very rare Shiro… this is very rare indeed." Satan explains as he strokes his chin in thinking.

"Satan?"

"Hm?"

"What are you thinking about?" Shiro asks as he releases his tiny tiger and it walks down off of his hand. As it walks away they see it fade away into the early morning sunrise.

"Nothing… I just have a bad feeling about today." Satan tells him as he motions for Shiro to follow him.

"Satan do you thing we will win?" Shiro inquires and Satan nods quickly.

"Yes…. I think your son is about to do something very stupid, however we don't have time to deal with it right now. So come on Shiro." Satan answers cryptically as they hurry to meet up with the others.

AN

"I thought he was our son?" Shiro asks.

"Nope he's your son when he does something stupid." Satan responds.

"That's not fair most of the things he does are stupid."

"Hey that's not... actually it kinda is..." Rin admits in defeat as his tail sinks to the floor and his ears point down.

"But we love you anyways, especially because your carrying my demonic grandchild." Satan adds as he ruffles Rin's hair.

"You only love me because I'm pregnant. I HATE YOU FATHER!" Rin shouts as he turns away in a huff. Leaving Satan confused, Shiro and Steff chuckling, and Yukio glaring at his fathers.

"See what you've done, now I have to try and fix this. Satan you are so insufferable sometimes." Yukio comments too also leaving in anger.

"You fail as a father." Shiro taunts and Satan lowers his head.

"I know."

"Awe buck up Satan you're not that bad." Steff says trying to cheer him up however he only slinks off into the darkness.

"And then there were two." Shiro mutters and Steff just glares at him.

"Shut up Shiro, go play with your tiger!" Steff shouts and Shiro humphs then slinks off to go play with his tiger.

"Hello!"

"Amaimon this isn't a you chapter, terribly sorry Steff." Mephisto apologizes as he tugs Amaimon's tail and they start to leave.

"No it's cool, Amaimon would you like to tell them goodbye?" Steff offers and Amaimon smiles widely.

"YES! Goodbye Readers!!"


End file.
